Petals & Thorns
by shinonigga
Summary: Tired with the way things were going in his life Naruto flees the village but he isn't alone when he returns. Watch as Naruto, Haku, and Kimimaro search for their purpose in life. Plant Manipulation Naruto NaruHina AU.
1. Wandering Souls

**Hello everyone and welcome to my newest fic. I originally planned on holding off on this story for a while longer, but I just couldn't resist. My brain was just overloaded with so many ideas for this I just had to start writing before I lost them. Well anyway here's chapter one please enjoy! (I don't own Naruto!)**

**Petals & Thorns **

**Chapter 1: Wandering Souls **

He didn't understand no matter how hard he racked his brain on the questions that plagued his mind ever since he could remember. Why was he hated, why was he shunned, why was he feared, and why was he alone. This is what was running through the mind of one Naruto Uzumaki as he set quietly on a swing outside the ninja academy.

He had a defeated expression on his face as he swung back and forth on the swing, while watching parents escort their children from the academy. His face contorted with a mix of anger and jealously as he observed the happy exchanges between parents and children.

Acceptance was all he had ever wanted; he figured that wasn't too much to ask for. But he never got it and he knew if he wanted it he'd have to work for it.

He figured if he became a ninja, one of great stature willing to put his life on the line that people would eventually come to respect and acknowledge his worth. But his progress in that dream wasn't turning out as simple as he would have thought. His grades where well below average, his Genjutsu abilities were non existent, his Taijutsu skills where piss poor, while his Ninjutsu was negligible at best.

Now as much as people believed Naruto was no idiot. He knew all his flaws were not that of his own doing, but rather that of his teacher's poor guidance. He recalled how his teachers would always have him practice with poorer quality weapons, and administer him harder test then his fellow classmates. And how his teachers would purposely ignore his questions during class.

Sighing to himself Naruto stood up from the swing and began to walk away from the academy. He had no clear destination in mind as he wandered aimlessly through the village. He eventually found himself in one of the many training grounds used by the Genin of the village.

Figuring he had nothing better to do he decided to do some training. His teachers may have not been willing to teach him properly, but that was no reason not to work as hard as he could on his own.

Spying a punching post he soon went to work on it. He began to punch the training post relentlessly to vent out all his anger and frustration. His knuckles were soon bloody and raw from the beating he was giving the post, but he pressed on willing himself to bare the pain.

While this was going on he never noticed the small dark blue haired girl watching him from behind a tree a short distance away. Her face portrayed a mixture of admiration and sadness as she watched the blond pound away at the post.

Forty minutes later Naruto stopped his brutal assault on the post. He observed his throbbing hands carefully. The skin was completely torn from his knuckles, and blood was leaking from his heavily damaged hands. He simply shrugged knowing that his hands would be as good as new in the morning, so he decided to head back to his apartment to get some rest.

Along the way Naruto was met with the usual glares and snide remarks he had come to expect whenever he was in the presence of the public. Not being in the mood for any derogatory comments the villagers were throwing him, he slipped into an alleyway to avoid the bulk of the villagers.

Content with the thought that he'd be able to make his way home without anymore trouble he continued on his path.

His plans soon came to a screeching halt when he noticed two people come stumbling out the back door of an apparent bar. They were both wearing leaf headbands with standard chunin vest. To say the men were tanked would have been an understatement.

The men grinned when they noticed Naruto alone in the alleyway.

"Well if it isn't the demon spawn himself" one of the men muttered. While his comrade simply stared at Naruto with a look of pure loathing and disgust burning in his eyes.

Naruto simply kept walking too tired and frustrated to stick around for their taunting, and crude remarks.

Angered by being ignored, one of the men sprang forward and grabbed Naruto by the wrist and twisted it tightly. Causing Naruto to yelp in pain.

"Let go, you're hurting me" Naruto cried out in desperation.

Naruto's please only caused the man to twist harder, to the point were Naruto's wrist was close to snapping.

Naruto was staring at the man in horror. Never before had he ever expected or been attacked by a member of his own village. This was foreign ground to him and he didn't like it.

"So you want me to stop huh?" the man asked sarcastically. "Well tell me something demon did you think to stop when you were mercilessly slaughtering our family and friends!?"

Naruto stared at the man with a mixture of fear and confusion. He had no idea what this man was talking about. "P-please I didn't do anything." Naruto pleaded with the infuriated chunin.

"Is that so?" The man says while giving Naruto's wrist a final twist snapping it in half.

Naruto screamed in pain when he felt the bones in his wrist separate. The man's comrade was also staring in disbelief at what he'd witnessed. "That's enough Hotaka; you know we can really get screwed for this."

Hotaka glared at his comrade before his delivered a solid punch to Naruto's face sending him crashing hard into the ground. "Fine" he grumbled "I've had my fill anyway." He says while walking away leaving Naruto a hunched over heap on the ground.

Naruto felt tears well up in his eyes, and not because the pain. Physical pain was something Naruto could endure. But the emotional heart ache he felt was mounding.

Naruto shakily lifted himself to his feet, and whipped the tears from his eyes. He didn't have time to waste on crying. It was painfully obvious to him that no one wanted him there apart from the villagers those men had made it clear. Stealing his nerves he knew one thing for certain…It was time to leave.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

A boy no older then eight stared in pure shock and horror as he entered his home to the sight of his maimed mother. Blood coated the walls and floor were his mother lay slain.

The small boy with delicate features slowly walked over to his mother while frantically calling out her name. She remained unresponsive to the boy's calls. He knelt down next to her and began to sob.

A moment later a man walked into the room. The young boy instantly sprang up at seeing that the man was his father. "Father" he called out. "It's mother, I just found her like this you have to help me!" The boy shouted in desperation as tears poured from his eyes.

The boy's father stared at him with an unreadable expression, before he pulled out a knife that was coated in blood. "I'm sorry Haku" the man whispers in a tone full of remorse and regret.

Haku's eye widened when his father lunged for him, with the large blood stained knife in hand. Haku managed to dodge the strike that was intended to end his life. Haku then quickly scurried away in hopes of escaping his father's advances.

In his desperation to escape Haku tripped over a bucket of mop water causing him to fall and the water to spill out on the ground.

His father took that moment to make another lunge for him. Haku shut his eyes and braced himself for the pain that was sure to come. Haku then felt warm liquid hit his face but he was surprised to not feel any pain accompanied with it.

Slowly opening his eyes he stared in disbelief at his father's body that now had a large ice sickle protruding through his chest.

* * *

(In Konoha)

Naruto was in his apartment packing up the few things he thought he would need for his trip. His luggage consisted almost entirely of cupped ramen. Apart from that he packed a few sets of extra clothing and what ninja gear he had at his disposal.

'That's it maybe if I leave this place I can finally find somewhere where no one recognizes me.' Naruto thought as he finished packing his rucksack. 'Then I'll finally be able to make some friends, and possibly even a family…'

Even though he wasn't sure where he could go after fleeing Konoha he was still content with the thought that a better future awaited him outside the walls of Konoha. With a final glance at his surroundings Naruto slung his rucksack over his shoulder and exited out his apartment.

Deciding that his run in with those two drunken ninja was just a stroke of horrible luck he choose to once again sneak through the alleyways. He wanted to slip out the village unnoticed so he figured that was the best way to do it.

As he neared the east gate he allowed a small smile to grace his lips, seeing that the chunin guards that usually were stationed there where apparently on break.

Figuring he should make his escape before the chunin returned he made his way for the gate.

"N-Naruto" a quiet voice called out to him.

Naruto not really recognizing the voice slowly turned around. Their standing before him was a small girl his age with dark blue hair and pale lavender eyes.

Naruto cocked his eyebrow, as he remembered that the small girl was a classmate of his. "Hinata" he asked hesitantly, for he wasn't entirely sure if that was the girls name or not.

When she nodded Naruto continued.

"Uh what are you doing here?" Naruto questions.

Hinata just stared at him quietly while she observed his crudely wrapped wrist, and bruised eye. "I-I n-noticed you looked hurt, you are okay a-aren't you?" she asked while twiddling her fingers.

Naruto was deep in thought as he eyed Hinata carefully. 'Why would she care if I was hurt, no one else would?' Deciding it would be rude for him not answer her he put on a fake smile and spoke. "I'm fine Hinata, nothing you need to worry about."

Hinata nodded before she noticed the rucksack on Naruto's back. "A-are you l-leaving s-somewhere?" she asked nervously.

"Actually yeah I'm leaving the village for awhile."

Hinata's eyes widened "b-by yourself?"

Naruto nodded "yeah, but don't worry I've been living by myself since I was six so this is no big deal."

Hinata had a solemn look on her face. "B-but where w-will you go?"

Naruto shrugged "I haven't figured that part out yet, just making my way one step at a time."

"Oh" Hinata says with a look of dismay on her face. "W-well I h-hope you'll return soon." Hinata says with a blush creeping up on her face.

Naruto stared at Hinata with a confused expression on his face. "I don't understand you actually want me to come back?"

Hinata began to twiddle her fingers faster "w-well I would m-miss you" she chocked out in an almost inaudible tone.

Naruto's eyes widened before an ear splitting grin etched his face. All his life he longed to be wanted, and he knew then and there that he'd treasure that feeling forever. "Thank you Hinata and I'll definitely come back soon that's a promise." Naruto says with a reassuring smile. Before he takes off through the gate and into the forest.

Hinata watched him fade from view with a bittersweet expression.

* * *

(Two weeks later)

Haku was trudging through the snow at a slow pace. His skin was dirty, and his clothes were torn and tattered. His body was close to its limits, for he had been surviving off mere scraps for the past two weeks. His sprits soon soared when he noticed a village coming up ahead.

He figured that would be his best bet at finding something to elevate his hunger. Picking up his pace he headed into the village. Once he got there he wandered through village asking everyone he came across if they could spare something for him to eat.

After thirty minutes of failed attempts, Haku had decided to settle for what he could find in a trash can. While he was digging through one of the dumpsters behind a bakery shop he heard the sound of something growling behind him.

When Haku turned around he was greeted with the sight of a ravenous looking dog staring dangerously at him. The dog bared its sharp teeth threateningly at Haku.

Haku leveled the dog an equally dangerous glare. He was not ready to surrender a potential meal to the likes of a dog. "I implore you to leave." Haku says to the dog only making it advance closer.

The dog then leapt at Haku, but was caught by the scruff of the neck.

Haku stared bewildered as a boy about his age with blond hair stood there holding the dog. The boy then let go of the dog and punted it a good distance causing it to yelp and run away.

"You alright?" the blond boy asked as he watched the dog disappear from view.

Haku nodded "I thank you for your assistance" he says before returning to digging through the dumpster.

The blond boy eyed Haku carefully "you know I have something that would taste a heck of a lot better then what you're going to find in that dumpster."

Haku turned around with apprehension on his face. "You mean you would spare me some food?"

The boy nodded "Of course assuming you don't have a problem with ramen."

Haku had genial smile on his face. "Anything will suffice, thank you very much."

The boy grinned "well follow me; I have my camp set up just a short distance away from this village."

Haku nodded before following after the blond boy.

Once they were nearing the exit of the village the blond turned around to address Haku. "By the way what's your name, I mean I need something to call you after all."

"It's Haku and yours?" Haku says filling a bit ashamed for not asking it sooner.

"My names Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto believe it!" Naruto says loudly with a bright smile.

Haku smiled as well "it's very nice to meet you Naruto."

Along the way Haku and Naruto passed by a tall man wearing bandages over his face, but what really caught their attention was the massive blade he had strapped to his back.

Haku observed the man carefully; there was something about the man that caught his interest. Just as Haku was about to open his mouth to speak to the man, he was cut off by Naruto's voice.

"Now that's one kickass sword." Naruto says as they pass by the bandaged man.

The man gave them a quick look over before he continued on his way. Obviously disinterested with the two boys.

Haku stopped and watched as the man as he disappeared from view.

"What's the hold up Haku?" Naruto shouted noticing that Haku has stopped following him.

"Oh sorry about that" Haku says before running to catch up with Naruto.

* * *

(Konoha)

Sarutobi was pissed to say the least, Naruto had been missing for two weeks and no one had thought to inform him.

He was currently pacing his office trying to figure out how the boy managed to escape unnoticed.

Sighing to himself he set down in his chair and lit his pipe to help calm his nerves. After a moment he hit his intercom to call his assistant. When she entered he ordered her to retrieve Hatake Kakashi.

Five minutes later a Ninja dressed in standard Anbu attire and wearing a dog mask walked in and bowed respectfully. "Yes Hokage-sama you requested me?"

Sarutobi nodded. "Yes we have a situation that I need you to handle immediately."

"What are my orders?" Kakashi asked plainly.

Sarutobi took a drag of his pipe before speaking. "You are to find and retrieve Uzumaki Naruto."

Kakashi eyebrow raised under his mask. "Uzumaki Naruto, he's missing?"

"That's correct he fled from the village about two weeks ago. I'm not sure where he could have gone but you're one of the best trackers we have. I expect you to have located him within a week you are dismissed."

Kakashi nodded before he disappeared in a cloud of spoke.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

A boy set hunched over in a small dark prison cell of sorts. He had shoulder length white hair pulled into a lose ponytail with pale skin. His eyes were emerald green and he had peculiar red markings on his forehead and below his eyes.

His face had a look of melancholy as he picked at the wall with a knife that looked to be forged from bone. The small white haired child was roused out of his picking at the wall when the door to his cell opened.

His eyes stung from the bright light hitting them when his cell opened.

A man entered with the same red marking on his face as the boy, though he didn't have white hair. He grinned toothily at the small boy. "We have need for your skills Kimimaro" the man says bluntly.

Kimimaro slowly lifted himself into a standing position and turned to face the man. Kimimaro's face had a blank expression as he stared at the man. "I understand" he replied dryly.

**Well that's the first chapter so let me know what you all think. From there I'll decide if this story is worth continuing or not. By the way just so you know I've changed Haku's and Kimimaro's age for this story their both eight as of now while Naruto is seven. Any way please review and until next time peace.**


	2. What the future holds

**Thank you everyone that took the time to review for the last chapter. And I appreciate all the suggestions that were given to me. Anyway here's chapter two enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: What the future holds **

* * *

(Outside Konoha)

Kakashi was racing through the trees at a brisk pace. He was following close behind a small brown dog, wearing a blue vest and a leaf village headband.

"How's it looking Pakkun?" Kakashi questioned the small pug.

Pakkun turned his head to address Kakashi. "The scent is very weak" he spoke in a gruff tone that didn't fit the dog's small stature in the slightest. "He must have passed through here over a week ago."

"Damn" Kakashi muttered. "Do you think you'll lose the scent?"

Pakkun shook his head "No, luckily for us it hasn't rained in quite some time, the scent is just strong enough for me to follow."

"Good, let's pick up the pace then" Kakashi ordered as he and Pakkun started to increase the speed at which they traveled.

* * *

(Outside Kirigakure)

Naruto and Haku had arrived at Naruto's makeshift campsite. He had a crudely put together tent set up, along with a small fire burning. Naruto turned to face Haku "well this is it I know it's not much, but I plan on leaving it soon anyway."

Haku nodded "I think it's just fine, it's far more then I would be able to accomplish."

"Well thanks" Naruto says while rummaging through his rucksack and pulling out two cupped ramens. "My teachers didn't think too much about my skills at setting up tents." Naruto says recalling one of his teachers scolding him about his poorly executed tent. Naruto then pulled out a small pot and set it over the fire before he grabbed his canteen and poured the water into the pot.

Haku cocked his eyebrow "teachers?"

Naruto took a seat next to the fire and Haku followed suit. "Yeah my academy teachers back in Konoha" Naruto continued. "I'm training to become a ninja and setting up tents and building fires, are one the first things they teach you."

Haku looked interested, he knew since he was on his own now skills like that would surely come in handy. "That sounds like an interesting profession; you think I could do it as well?"

Naruto shrugged "Don't know, I mean are you sure it's something a pretty girl like you could handle?" Naruto deadpanned.

"Handle?" Haku asked obviously confused with Naruto's vague comment.

"Well yeah it takes a lot of hard work and guts to become a top notch ninja." Naruto boasted loudly. "That's why I'm out here in the first place, doing a bit of extra training yah know?" Naruto then grabbed the pot of now boiling water and poured it into the two cups of ramen he had. 'Now the part I hate waiting' Naruto thought as he placed the pot off to the side.

Haku didn't look perturbed at what Naruto had said. "I don't know much about being a ninja, but I'm no stranger to hard work."

Naruto nodded thoughtfully "well that's all good, but do you have any skills?" Naruto questioned figuring the petite girl before him, might have been in over her head.

"Skills, I'm not sure what you mean." Haku answered.

"What I mean is are you fast and strong, or are you any good with weapons. You know stuff like that." Naruto says as he handed Haku one of the cups of steaming ramen.

Haku took the ramen graciously and thanked Naruto before he answered. "To be honest I don't believe my speed or strength is anything special, and I've never used a weapon before." Haku says before he began to debate if he should show Naruto, his ability to manipulate water as memories of his mother and father flowed through his mind. Ultimately deciding he should he continued. "But there is something else I can do, though I'm not sure if it counts as skill."

Naruto's face instantly portrayed a look of intrigue. "Oh yeah mind showing it to me then?" Naruto questioned as he began to shovel the hot ramen into his mouth.

Haku placed his soup down and eyed the pot that still had a bit of left over water in it. Haku stood up and walked over to the pot while Naruto watched him curiously. Crouching down Haku positioned his hands above the pot and the water in it began to float out and form into a ball.

Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth was agape at what he was seeing. "No way" Naruto says with an air of astonishment radiating from his voice. "How did you do that, it was completely awesome!"

Haku smiled appreciating that Naruto was impressed with his ability he than allowed the water to fall back into the pot, before he answered. "I'm not sure; it's just something I can do."

Naruto eyed Haku carefully, as he pondered the ability he had just seen. 'I don't get it; Haku doesn't know anything about being a ninja, so he shouldn't know how to mold chakra. But what I really don't get is how he was able to do it without hand signs; Iruka-sensei always said all Jutsu required hand seals.'

Haku was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable with the silence that enveloped them as Naruto was staring intently at him, so he decided to break it. "Is there something wrong Naruto?" Haku asked softly.

Naruto instantly snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh sorry about spacing out like that, it's just I've never seen anything like that before."

Haku looked hopeful "then do you believe I have a chance at becoming a ninja now?"

Naruto grinned "If you can learn to use that water trick in combat, I bet you could." Naruto then went back to eating his ramen "but even with that cool water move, there's still a lot more you would have to learn."

Haku stood up and walked back to his previous seat, and picked up the ramen and started eating as well. "Please explain to me Naruto, what else does being a ninja in tell?"

Naruto rubbed his chin in a thinking pose, he was no teacher but he figured he could give Haku the basic rundown or his rundown of it at least. "I guess ninja are people who use Jutsu, and other awesome moves to kick ass. They work for the village there from and get to go out on super cool missions; you know that kind of stuff." Naruto replied with enthusiasm.

Haku being from a small rural town didn't quite understand what Naruto was talking about. "What's a Jutsu?" Haku asked curiously.

Naruto slapped his hand over his forehead "you mean you don't know what a Jutsu is!?" Naruto says obviously shocked with the revelation. "Don't you live in that village we came from; they have ninja in there remember that tall guy with the sword?"

Haku shook his head "I'm not from that village, I had just wondered into it by chance." Haku says while trying to repress the painful memories of his previous home. I'm from a small snowy village about a weeks walk from here."

"Oh well that explains it then, well anyway how about instead of explaining Jutsu I'll just show you?" Naruto says as he stands up and cracks his knuckles. "Now stand back and watch this!" Naruto performed three hand seals and shouted "Clone Jutsu!" a small cloud of smoke appeared and when it cleared a very pale sickly looking Naruto was lying on the ground next to Naruto. Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of head bashfully. "Well you can see it's still a work in progress, but you get the idea."

To Naruto's surprise Haku didn't look disappointed at what he had seen "That's amazing how was you were able to make this replica of yourself?" Haku says as he made to touch the clone, but it disappeared.

"You just have to use your chakra and perform the right hand seals." Naruto answered.

"Chakra?" Haku says with a confused expression.

Naruto sighed Haku sure had a lot to learn and he wasn't quite sure he could be the one to teach him. Especially considering he wasn't a genius by any means. Squinting his eyes Naruto racked his brain on how to explain chakra before he remembered he had brought along one of his academy text books. Naruto mentally berated himself for being so stupid before he grabbed his rucksack and dug through it. Pulling out a thick book he opened it up and scanned over the pages until he found what he had been searching for.

Clearing his throat Naruto began to read from the book. "Alright it says here that chakra is the energy that all living individuals naturally produce. It's contained in the chakra coils that mainly connect to each chakra producing organ. The chakra circulates through the body in a network called the chakra circulatory system." Naruto paused for a moment to let the information he was reading sink in to Haku's brain.

"You following me so far Haku?" Haku merely nodded so Naruto continued. "Chakra is the resulting form of energy when two other forms of energy are mixed together. The two energies are referred to as physical energy and spiritual energy. Physical energy is collected from the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise. Spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. Having these two energies become more powerful will in turn make the created chakra more powerful. Therefore, practicing a Jutsu repeatedly will build up experience, building up one's spiritual energy, and thus allowing more chakra to be created." Content with himself Naruto shut the book closed "Man I must have sounded like one of those academy teachers reading from that book."

Haku nodded thoughtfully once Naruto had finished. "So to become a ninja I need to learn to use this chakra you speak of?"

"Yeah, but that's not all learning to use your chakra is just the first step to becoming a ninja" Naruto says while stuffing his book back into his rucksack. "Though I think you might already be able to use your chakra, I really can't think of any other reason for you being able to do what you did with that water." Naruto then got an idea "Wait a minute I know a way to put it to the test."

"Really" Haku questioned "what do I have to do?"

"Don't you remember that Jutsu I showed you?" Haku nodded "Well all we got to do is have you try it out; it only has three hand signs so that won't take long to teach you." Naruto then proceeded to show Haku the proper hand signs.

About ten minutes later Haku had memorized the hand seals perfectly, much to Naruto's irritation 'Damn it, it took me two days to learn those hand signs.' Naruto thought as he watched Haku practice the hand signs.

"Alright Haku you already know what to do, so let's see what you've got." Naruto ordered.

Haku nodded his head and performed the three hand seals, before he muttered "Clone Jutsu." A cloud of smoke appeared and when it cleared one pale sick looking clone was standing next to Haku. Haku lowered his head in shame.

Naruto placed his hand on Haku's shoulder. "Hey why you look so down? Yours looks a lot better then mine; I mean at least yours is standing."

Haku smiled before the clone disappeared "Perhaps I should try again, I must have not used enough chakra." Naruto simply shrugged while Haku performed the hand seals once more and muttered "Clone Jutsu." Another cloud of smoke appeared and when it settled a clone equally as sick and pale as Naruto's was lying on the ground.

Haku cocked his eyebrow, he was more then sure adding more chakra would solve the problem. After all more chakra meant more strength right? But somehow his clone was in an even worst state then the first. Haku sighed "Maybe I just have no talent for this." Haku says disheartened.

Naruto shook his head "stop giving yourself so little credit Haku. That was only your second try, and you've already made as much progress as I have. Now try it one more time."

Haku nodded, before he started to contemplate the Jutsu. 'If adding more chakra only, serves to weaken the Jutsu perhaps I should try just the opposite.' Haku performed the hand seal and shouted "Clone Jutsu!" the familiar smoke appeared and when it died down two perfect clones stood on either side of Haku.

Naruto's eyes widened "no way Haku two clones on your third try, damn you must be a genius or something." Naruto says obviously impressed with Haku's talent. "I guess you really do have what it takes to become a ninja." Naruto added.

"You really think so" Haku says with anticipation written on his face.

Naruto nodded "Oh yeah, not even Uchiha Sasuke learned that Jutsu so fast. And all the teachers say he's a genius. I guess you'll be able to put him in his place when we return to Konoha."

Haku's eyes widened "you mean you'll take me with you back to your village?" Haku asked with hope in his eyes.

Naruto flashed Haku a wide toothy grin. "Sure, why not? You did say you wanted to become a ninja right? The Leaf village is as good as any other place to try and reach that goal."

"Thank you Naruto" Haku says with a genial smile on his face.

"Hey don't think anything of it. Besides it's a least I can do for a friend."

"You consider me your friend?" Haku questioned while eyeing Naruto.

Naruto nodded eagerly "of course I do, don't you consider me your friend?" Naruto asked trying to hide the apprehension in his voice.

Haku smiled brightly "yes you are indeed my friend Naruto-san just so long as you don't refer to me as a girl any longer."

Naruto looked taken aback "you're a boy!?" Naruto shouted in disbelief.

* * *

(Five Hours Later)

Kimimaro wandered aimlessly through the forest, as he pondered his fate. For years his purpose had been simple, he was told when to eat when to sleep and when to kill. But what was left for him now he wondered for his clan had been completely destroyed. He was free no more stone walls and prison cells, but what was freedom without a purpose nothing but mere existence.

Sighing to himself Kimimaro set down and rested his back against a tree. The fierce battle against Kirigakure had caused him more damage to his body then he realized. He would need rest, shutting his eyes he soon let sleep slowly take him over.

* * *

(Seven Hours Later)

The following morning Kimimaro could scarcely hear muffled chatter between two people.

"So Haku do you think he's dead?" One of the voices asked.

"No he's still breathing Naruto-san" Haku answered. "But if we don't wake him he's bound to catch a cold sleeping out here."

"Fine I'll wake him" Naruto says while reaching down to shake Kimimaro.

Kimimaro felt said person gently shaking him, but he reacted on impulse. In a blink of an eye Kimimaro's eyes shot open and he pounced on the person that had been shaking him. Drawing a bone from the palm of his hand he pressed it against the boys' neck that he was looming over.

Kimimaro's emerald eyes stared down at frightened sapphire blue ones. Realizing the mistake he made Kimimaro withdrew the bone and stood up. "Please forgive me I reacted on impulse." Kimimaro states while extending his hand to help lift the boy back to his feet.

"No problem" Naruto says while rubbing his neck where the sharp bone had been mere seconds ago. "But that is the last time I ever try waking up someone in the middle of the forest." Naruto added irritably.

Haku stepped forward and Kimimaro eyed him carefully. "Was there a reason you were sleeping out here on the forest floor?" Haku questioned.

"I was tired" Kimimaro replied bluntly.

"Oh, but it really isn't good for your health to sleep on the ground like that" Haku says.

"Why are you concerned about me?" Kimimaro asked curiously. He wasn't used to anyone showing him any kind of compassion, and the feeling it brought was foreign to him.

Haku smiled which threw Kimimaro off even further. The only smiles he had ever seen were blood thirty grins from his crazed clans' men. Nothing like what Haku was showing him now. "I suppose it's because what I see in your eyes." Haku answered.

Kimimaro looked confused, "my eyes?"

Haku nodded "your eyes are the same as mine, eyes that seek purpose for living."

Kimimaro's stared at Haku intently "and did you ever find that purpose for living?" Kimimaro questioned.

"I did, and I'm sure you will as well." Haku replied softly.

Kimimaro allowed a small smile to grace his lips. "Thank you….uh"

"Haku" Haku says finishing Kimimaro's sentence.

"And I'm Naruto!" Naruto interjected loudly catching both boys attention. Naruto shrugged as Haku and Kimimaro stared at him questionably. "What I was starting to feel left out. So anyway what's your name" Naruto asked.

"My name is Kimimaro Kaguya"

Naruto nodded "so I'm guessing you're a ninja, after all that bone thing you did was amazing."

Kimimaro shook his head. "No I'm no ninja, though I do have experience in combat." Kimimaro added.

"Oh yeah, so you have some experience?" Naruto says with a grin. "How about me and you have a sparing match then?"

"If that is what you want then I will oblige." Kimimaro stated.

"Awesome! I've been needing to get some practice." Naruto says while tossing his rucksack off to the side and positioning himself into a sloppy Taijutsu stance.

Haku walked a few steps away so to not get in their way.

Kimimaro eased himself into a fighting stance as well, and stared at Naruto with calculating eyes. "When ever you're ready" Kimimaro says dryly.

Naruto smirked before he charged Kimimaro whom waited for him patiently. Naruto tried to hit Kimimaro with a straight jab. But Kimimaro easily blocked the blow with his forearm and used his free arm to grab Naruto's arm and slam him into the ground.

Haku's eyes widened in fear for Naruto's safety. "Naruto-san!" Haku shouted.

Naruto quickly stood up and gave Kimimaro a wide grin. "Not bad, but try this on!" Naruto says as he charged back into the fight. Naruto tried to deliver a leg sweep to Kimimaro, but Kimimaro effortlessly jumped over the incoming sweep and countered with a roundhouse kick to Naruto's chest.

Naruto was sent crashing into the ground from the force of Kimimaro's kick. Naruto slowly lifted himself to his feet and stared blankly at the spot where Kimimaro had been a few seconds ago before he felt something press against his neck.

Kimimaro had a dagger forged from bone pressed against Naruto's neck. "This match goes to me." Kimimaro stated before he pulled the blade away from Naruto's neck.

Naruto frowned 'damn am I really this bad? First Haku performs the clone Jutsu better then me, and now Kimimaro whips my ass in a Taijutsu spar. And what makes it worst I'm the only one that even goes to school for ninja training!' sighing to himself Naruto dusted himself off and gave Kimimaro a thumbs up.

"You know you're really strong Kimimaro, I've never had my ass that thoroughly whooped before. I mean I couldn't even land one single hit on you." Naruto says while rubbing his soar arm. "Hell I bet you could become one kickass ninja if you tried."

Kimimaro stared at Naruto. "If that is what you want me to do then I shall do it."

Naruto cocked his eyebrow. "I didn't say you had to do it, it's your choice not mine."

Kimimaro looked as if he couldn't comprehend what Naruto had said. For his entire life he was always told what to do, never given a choice in any matter. "I don't understand."

"What do you mean you don't understand? You either want to become a ninja or not which is it?" Naruto says a bit agitated with Kimimaro.

Kimimaro then turned to Haku "Shall I do it?" He questioned with pleading eyes.

Haku looked at Kimimaro with pity; after all he had been in a similar position. Deciding it would just be easier on Kimimaro Haku choose to make the decision for him. "I think you should" Haku replied. After all Haku didn't want to simply leave Kimimaro where he was and if he wanted to become a ninja they had a reason to bring him along.

"Then I shall" Kimimaro replied.

"Well it's settled then" Naruto cut in. "we'll all become ninja's of the hidden leaf village!" Naruto says with vigor.

**Well that's the chapter forgive me if it sucked, but it definitely will get better. Just having them all meet up was the biggest stepping stone for me. And now that that's over its smooth sailing form here, well hopefully. Anyway please review and be on the lookout for the next chapter. **


	3. A Chance Meeting

**Well I happy to know there are a decent amount of people enjoying this fic. So without further ado his chapter three!**

**Chapter 3: A Chance Meeting**

* * *

(Kusagakure)

Shizune could usually tell when a day was going well. When a day didn't involve her mentor and best friend, getting hammered and gambling away all their funds, she considered it a good day. Unfortunately for Shizune it wasn't one of those days.

"Please Lady Tsunade; we won't have much of anything left if you squander away our remaining funds on this bet." Shizune pleaded with Tsunade. "Think wisely."

"Oh be quiet Shizune" Tsunade stated in a drunken slur. "I'm about to hit it big, I can feel it." Tsunade says while slapping down a suitcase full of ryu, "I'm all in!"

Shizune nearly cried seeing that all their savings were about to be wasted on her mentors, obsessive hobby.

As for her opponents they merely grinned. It was as easy as taking candy from a baby, they thought while eyeing the case of money.

* * *

(Outside Kusagakure)

It had been three days since Naruto met Haku and Kimimaro. And currently Naruto was deep in thought as he traveled with his new companions. He figured he spent enough time away from the village to clear his mind and now he was ready to return. Only problem was he didn't have a clue of how to get back, but he wasn't ready to let his two new friends know that.

Meanwhile Haku was nose deep in Naruto's academy book, as he along with Naruto and Kimimaro traveled down a dirt path. Haku was determined to learn all he could before they arrived to Konoha and Naruto could tell he was soaking up the information like a sponge.

Along the way Haku would constantly ask Naruto to quiz him much to the blond's irritation.

'Damn it I'm no teacher.' Naruto would think every time Haku pestered him about testing him on his newly found knowledge. But what really irked Naruto was when Haku would turn the tables on him and test his own knowledge. Needless to say Naruto failed to answer most of the questions Haku threw at him.

"I just don't understand Naruto-san you have all this wonderful information at your disposal, but you don't take the time to learn it." Haku berated Naruto, as he once again failed to answer a question Haku challenged him with.

"Forget all that book stuff" Naruto countered. "As long as you know how to kick ass, and use jutsu you'll be fine, right Kimimaro?"

Kimimaro believed Naruto might have had a point considering his clan's men never taught him anything from a book. His clan prided themselves on learning from actual experience. Their methods of teaching were simple. If you didn't want to die, then learn how to fight. It was barbaric, but it got the point across. "Um I believe Naruto may be right, life and death all boils down to who's the strongest." Kimimaro's says a bit quietly. "What can a book teach you, that experience can not?" he added.

Haku thought about it for a moment before he came up with his answer. "Information can be vital in deciding the outcome of a battle. Just think of a battle between two ninja as a game of shogi. The player who can manage to stay two steps ahead of the opposite player, will most likely emerge the victor." Haku concluded.

Naruto cocked his eyebrow. "What's shogi?" he unintelligently asked.

"Oh never mind" Haku says before diving back into the pages of the book.

* * *

(A while later)

Naruto could scarcely see a few buildings and homes, coming up in the distance marking the place as a town or possibly a small village. Naruto squinted his eyes before he leapt off the ground and into a tree to get a better look. He grinned to himself finally it was the chance he was waiting for, surely someone in there could point him in the direction of the leaf village he figured.

"Hey Haku, Kimimaro!" Naruto called out unnecessarily loud. "Looks like there's a village coming up, why don't we check it out?" Naruto questioned his two friends.

They both nodded before jumping onto the same branch as Naruto. Over the past few days Naruto and Kimimaro had took it upon themselves to teach Haku how to tree hop, figuring they could traverse much faster with that method. To their surprise well Naruto's surprise Haku managed to pick up on it in just two days. Naruto concluded there was just no getting around it Haku was a genius plain and simple.

Naruto then rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a frog shaped coin purse, and scanned over his remaining funds. 'Hm looks like I have enough to restock on some ramen' Naruto thought while putting the frog purse back in his pocket. "Alright guys lets get going." Naruto chanted as they took of to next branch towards the village.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Shizune was in tears, as she cradled a small baby pig in her arms. Tsunade had lost every last dime. "Now what are we going to do about money Lady Tsunade?" Shizune questioned.

Tsunade turned to face Shizune "What do you think? I'm gonna have to get another loan." Tsunade replied bluntly as she stumbled along.

Shizune sighed. "You can't keep borrowing money then skipping over to the next town. You already have more then your share of debt, why add more?"

"Because were going to hit it big Shizune, our luck is going to change I promise." Tsunade says as she realized they had made it to their destination. "Why don't you wait here for a bit Shizune? This will only take a minute." Tsunade says as she entered a rather shady looking business.

"Oh Tonton what are we going to do about her?" Shizune asked the small pig in her arms.

A moment later Tsunade reemerged out of the building with a brand new suitcase, that Shizune could only guess was filled to the brim with cash.

"Alright Shizune on to the next, casino!" Tsunade shouts before taking off in a sprint.

"Lady Tsuande! You mustn't lose that money!" Shizune shouted as she took off after her drunken mentor.

Tsunade was grinning fiercely as she sprinted down the crowed street. The craps table was calling her name, and she was ready to rake in the candy. She was suddenly reminded of her surroundings when she ran smack dead into something, and she was knocked to her rear.

"What da…" Tsuande grumbled as she noticed that she had knocked over three small kids. Brown eyes met blue and for the briefest second she was reminded of someone, quickly casting the thoughts aside she glared menacingly at the three boys. "Why don't you watch were you going you little brats!?" She hissed as she noticed a small frog purse on the ground "looks like it's my lucky day after all." Tsunade says as she picked up the frog purse and took off just as fast as before.

"The hell, give me back my money!" one of the boys shouted before he stood up and took off after Tsunade.

A moment later Shizune had made it to where two of the boys where still sitting on the ground with bewildered expressions on their faces. "Oh I'm so sorry please forgive Lady Tsunade, she's just a bit anxious right now." Shizune says while helping lift the two boys to their feet. "There no harm done" Shizune says as she took off in pursuit of Tsunade.

"Should we follow them Haku?" Kimimaro asked.

"Yes, we don't want to end up separated." Haku answered before he and Kimimaro took off after Naruto.

After a few minutes of chasing Naruto had managed to catch up to Tsunade. Not wasting any time he lunged for her and wrapped his arms around her waist and dragged her to the ground.

"Damn you gaki, what the hell is your problem!?" Tsunade shouted, with rage evident in her voice.

"My problem is you're trying to make off with my money!" Naruto shouted equally as loud. "Now give it back before I kick your ass!"

Tsunade stared at the furious looking blond still holding on to her. A smile graced her lips before she erupted into a fit of laughter. "You, some fresh little gaki, actually think you can take me on?" Tsunade continued to laugh. "Oh kid, I suggest you go find mommy and daddy before you get hurt."

Naruto became deathly quiet upon hearing this, and a forlorn look crossed his face.

Tsunade even in her drunken stupor managed to catch the pain that flashed in his eyes and she instantly felt terrible about what she had said.

Naruto let go of Tsunade and stood up and started to walk off, but a firm hand was placed on his shoulder. Naruto looked up to see Tsunade staring down at him.

"Look gaki, I'm sorry about what I said. I promise I didn't mean anything by it." Tsunade then reached into her pocket and handed Naruto his wallet back. "And I didn't try to steal your money; I was in such a hurry I just thought someone left it there."

Naruto nodded, as he took back the wallet and stuffed it back into his pocket.

As he was doing this Shizune managed to catch up to them. "Lady Tsunade…" Shizune started but was cut off by Tsunade.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to go and blow away all this money. I think I've found a better use for it." Tsunade then turned to Naruto. "Hey gaki, how about I treat you and those other two kids I knocked over to some dinner?"

Shizune's eyes widened "Lady Tsunade you're actually being generous."

Tsunade shot Shizune a dangerous glare, instantly silencing her assistant. "It's at least I can do, for knocking the gaki's over."

Naruto face lit up like a Christmas tree at the invitation.

* * *

(Later)

Naruto, Haku, and Kimimaro found themselves seated at a luxury restaurant, much to their embarrassment. Everyone else in the fancy restaurant were dressed in fine clothing, but here they were dressed in their tattered dirty old clothes.

When the waiter arrived he handed everyone a menu. Naruto looked at it for a second, before he decided it would be simpler to just ask for what he wanted. "Hey old man do you got any ramen?" Naruto questioned with a wistful look.

"I'm sorry we don't carry ramen on our menu." The waiter said apologetically.

Haku sighed in relief, though he was thankful for Naruto being willing to share his cupped ramen with him and Kimimaro. There just was only so much ramen a person could eat before they became sick of the stuff.

"Awe man" Naruto whined.

"Oh quiet down gaki, I'm sure there's something else you could find on the menu." Tsunade scolded.

"You know we do have names" Naruto grumbled. Before he went back to scanning over the menu. "You don't have to keep calling us gaki's" he added.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched "Fine what's your names?"

"Bout time you asked." Naruto says with a foxy grin. He then pointed to his left "This here's Kimimaro Kaguya."

Tsunade cocked her eyebrow 'A Kaguya? I've never actually seen one up close before. From what I've heard their incrediblely savage and blood thirty, but this gaki seems cool and calm. And they usually keep to their own clan, what could this one be doing so far away from home?" she pondered.

Naruto continued "and that's Haku Fuyu, and just incase you were wondering he's a boy."

Tsunade and Shizune both chuckled a bit at that. "What makes you think we thought Haku-kun was a girl?" Shizune questioned.

Naruto shrugged, "Well that was the first thing I thought when I met him. Anyway and last but no but not least I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto boasted loudly with a bit of haughtiness in his voice.

Both Tsunade's and Shizune's eyes widened at this. 'He's the nine-tailed brat? But what is he doing outside the leaf village?' Tsunade thought while observing Naruto carefully.

Shizune cut in at this point. "I'm Shizune, and the cranky woman to my left is Lady Tsunade." Shizune says giving them a quick introduction.

Tsunade frowned at being referred to as cranky, but let it pass. She had more important matters to attend to like finding out why the nine tailed Jinchuuriki was out and about wandering around. "Hey gak…. I mean Naruto; tell me where do you live?" Tsunade questioned even though she already knew the answer.

"I live in Konoha." Naruto replied plainly before he showed the waiter what he wanted on the menu.

"Really?" Tsunade questioned pretending to be surprised. "So what brings you all the way out here, you're pretty far away from home."

"I just needed to get some training done; I'm going to be Hokage it's my dream after all." Naruto says with absolute confidence.

Tsunade suddenly lost her ability to speak after hearing this from Naruto. The way he had said it was frighteningly familiar to how her little brother had once proclaimed his dream was to become Hokage.

"That's quite the dream you have Naruto-kun, I hope you succeed in your endeavor." Shizune added.

"Tell me why is it you want to become Hokage?" Tsunade interjected

"Acknowledgment" Naruto answered dryly. "I want the village to see they were wrong about me."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Why would you subject yourself to that just because you want a few fools to pay attention to you?" Naruto looked confused at what Tsunade said. "If you want to become Hokage, you need a better reason for it then that."

"Like what?" Naruto questioned obviously confused.

"What I mean is why worry about protecting a bunch of ingrates that don't give a damn about you. If they won't acknowledge you that's there lost, that's the way I see it. You should focus on the people that are already there for you." Tsunade replied with a bit anger in her voice.

"But I don't have anyone like that" Naruto countered. Then his mind drifted to the Hokage. 'The old man has always been there for me; he gave me my apartment and talks with me, and even takes me out for ramen so I guess that's one. Then there's Hinata she actually said she would miss me and wants me to return, so that makes two. And even Iruka-sensei is pretty nice to me; he actually teaches me some stuff. And plus there's Haku and Kimimaro now.' Naruto conclude, before he flashed Tsunade a toothy grin. "I think you're right I've been wasting my time and ignoring what's been in front of me the whole time."

Tsunade smiled approvingly. "Now that's a better way of thinking." Tsunade says while grabbing one of the appetizers.

"Um Naruto-kun when do you think you'll be returning to the leaf village?" Shizune asked curiously.

Naruto rubbed his head bashfully. "Well you see we were actually on our way back but we got kind of lost hehe."

Haku and Kimimaro both had raised eyebrows being lost was certainly news to them.

"Where lost?" Haku questioned "for how long have we been?"

Naruto grinned "about a day or two" he whispered the last part. But Haku managed to catch it.

"We've been walking aimlessly for two days?" Haku says obviously surprised. While Kimimaro just appeared indifferent about the situation.

"Its fine" Shizune cut in "we can point you back in the right direction."

Naruto looked relieved at the news.

"Shizune" Tsunade stated sternly. "We can't let these kids travel completely alone. There barely old enough to be academy students."

Shizune's eyes widened. "You don't mean?"

Tsunade had on the rarest of grins on her face. "That's right, I think it's about time we gave our old home a little visit."

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Kakashi was perched on a tree branch just outside of Kusagakure. "Well?" he questioned his nin dog.

"There's no mistaking it, he's definitely in there." Pakkun answered before he went back to sniffing the air. "And he's accompanied with a few other people" Pakkun added.

Kakashi nodded "thanks for your assistance Pakkun I'll handle it from here."

Pakkun merely shrugged before he dispelled himself. While Kakashi launched himself form the tree branch and took off towards his destination.

**Well there's chapter three sorry if it was on the short side. But I'm a procrastinator and waited to the last minute to write this so forgive me. Another note the reason I made Tsunade so susceptible to returning back to the village unlike cannon Tsunade was because, her hatred for the village hasn't festered as much as it has in the cannon universe at this point since it's five years before Naruto met her in cannon. Also she doesn't have Orochimaru's proposition waiting on her mind. Anyway I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter, because they'll be returning back to the village during it. And you'll get to see what Tsunade has in store for Naruto, Haku, and Kimimaro. So as always please review, and until next time later. **


	4. Home sweet Home

**How's it going everyone Shinonigga here with a new chapter for you. I hope you enjoy, so without further ado here's chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4: Home sweet home**

(Hotel room)

Naruto yawned, and stretched out his stiff muscles before he looked over to the beside clock that read five thirty. Naruto observed the occupants in the room currently he Kimimaro and Haku were sharing a bed while Tsunade, and Shizune were in another. Naruto recalled how Tsunade had offered to pay for them to stay in a hotel, for the night so they could get a good rest before heading off to Konoha.

Naruto silently pulled off the bed sheet from his body careful not to wake anyone and stealthily made his way out of the room. He never noticed that Tsunade was watching him from the moment he awoke.

* * *

(A few minutes later)

Naruto found himself alone in a clearing that was a short walk away from the hotel. Naruto breathed in the fresh air with a content smile; he always did love the smell of the early morning dew. Cracking his knuckles Naruto soon went into a series of stretches to loosen up his joints.

After figuring he was properly warmed up Naruto ran through a few hand signs and chanted "Ninja art: clone Jutsu." A cloud of white smoke erupted and when it cleared two dead clones were at Naruto's feet. Naruto sighed to himself before he set down in the wet grass. "I just don't get it why am I so bad at this?" Naruto questioned no one in particular.

"Try adding less chakra to the jutsu." Tsunade says making her presence known "You're currently pumping way too much chakra into a jutsu that requires hardly any." Tsunade finished.

Naruto stared at Tsunade with a questioning look. "How do you know, I mean are you a ninja or something?" Naruto asked skeptically.

Tsunade smirked "gaki you really don't have any idea of who I am." Tsunade says while taking a seat next to Naruto in the grass.

Naruto shrugged "I guess not, but I don't really know that many people." Naruto says while eyeing Tsunade. "But I guess you might be someone important, with all that money you walk around with."

Tsunade let out a slight chuckle. "Gaki you don't know the half of it. But to answer your question I guess you could say I'm someone of importance."

Naruto's ears perked up with interest. "Really are you like a princess or something?" Naruto asked with enthusiasm

"Well some call me princess but it's not an official title, I merely was given that unofficial title because the Shodai Hokage was my grandfather." Tsunade stated.

Naruto's eyes were wide in amazement "no way, the first was your granddad?"

Tsunade simply nodded. "On top of that I'm one of the legendary sanin of Konoha." Tsunade added with a bit of haughtiness in her voice. "But enough about me, back to what I was telling you. Try performing that clone jutsu again with less chakra this time."

Naruto nodded and performed the jutsu but limited his chakra as much as he could. Another cloud of smoke appeared; his clone was at least standing but looked very sickly and about to keel over.

Tsunade scrunched her eyebrows. "Hm looks your chakra control is piss poor gaki." Tsunade concluded. "Who the hell was it that taught you to use chakra anyway?"

Naruto looked down at his feet. "Well I managed to hear the basics about it in class, and I've been teaching myself ever since then. I had to cause no teacher would show me how to use it properly."

Tsunade clenched her fist in anger "Those bastards" she spat. 'And here I was starting to forget why I despised that village.' Tsunade thought before she noticed a leaf in the grass. "Come here gaki" Tsunade ordered to Naruto.

Naruto did what he was told and walked over back towards Tsunade.

Tsunade stood up from her crouched position on the grass and stuck the leaf on Naruto's head. "There you go; this is a basic chakra exercise that will help you with your chakra control." The moment Tsunade let go of the leaf it fell to ground, and she sighed. "Gaki, you need to use your chakra to make the leaf stick, honestly how do you expect to become Hokage if you can't do something so basic?"

Naruto frowned before he picked the leaf back up and placed it on his forehead. "There, now how long do I have to keep this leaf there?"

Tsunade grinned "you will keep that leaf on your forehead until we make it back to the village." Tsunade replied simply. "That means if you want to do something as simple as picking your own nose, you'll do so while focusing and manipulating your chakra."

Naruto's eyes widened "What but that trip is gonna take days. How I'm supposed to hold out that long?" Naruto questioned.

"Well that's for you to figure out" Tsunade says bluntly.

Naruto mumbled some incoherent things under his breath before he spoke up. "You know I really don't know why I need chakra control anyway." Naruto says while still focusing on the leaf. "I mean if I can't do jutsu that use a little bit of chakra I can just learn ones that need a lot of chakra."

"Spoken like a true air head" Tsunade grumbled. 'But like all kids their easily motivated' Tsunade thought while walking over to a nearby tree. "So gaki you think chakra control is pointless right?"

"Uh well kind of" Naruto replied bashfully.

Tsunade cracked her knuckles "Well tell me what do you think of this." Tsunade proceeded to punch the tree sending up splinters of wood and uprooting the massive tree in the process.

Naruto gawked at what he had seen. "No way how'd yah do that!?" Naruto shouted with glee.

"With perfect chakra control." Tsunade says while heading back over towards Naruto. "I focus my chakra at the point of impact and unleash a burst of chakra increasing my strength tenfold."

"Teach me, teach me, teach me!" Naruto chanted, while jumping up and down enthusiastically.

"Kid you don't have one tenth the chakra control it takes to utilize this ability." Tsunade stated.

Naruto stopped jumping up and down and his bright smile was replaced with a look of determination. "Then I'll learn, I swear it on the fourth himself I'll get the chakra control needed." Naruto declared with conviction.

"We'll see about that" Tsunade replied 'hook line and sinker' she thought as she turned on her heels and started to walk back towards the hotel. "Oh yeah we'll be leaving in two hours so, don't wander to far away." Tsunade added as she disappeared from view.

Naruto decided to double his efforts on his chakra control and added another leaf to his forehead. After doing this he began his daily workout, all the while keeping both leaves from falling.

* * *

(A couple minutes later)

Tsunade was heading back to the hotel, before she stopped in her tracks. "You can come out now." She spoke to seemingly no one.

The moment she said this a man wearing a dog mask walked out from the shadows and knelt down in front of Tsunade. "Lady Tsunade, what a coincidence finding you of all people here."

"Enough with the pleasantries Kakashi, just what the hell are you doing here?" Tsuande demanded.

Kakashi proceeded to remove the dog mask revealing himself to be wearing another mask underneath his dog one. "How was it you knew it was me?" he asked while giving an eye smile.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "You're the only Anbu member I know with silver hair that defies the laws of gravity." She answered crudely. "Now like I said what are you doing here?"

"I've been sent to retrieve one Uzumaki Naruto" Kakashi answered with a matter of fact tone.

Tsunade frowned "You shouldn't have allowed him to leave in the first place, what if something were to happen to him?" Tsunade scolded the mask wearing ninja. "Weren't you the beloved student of his father? You of all people shouldn't have let him wander into such dangers."

Kakashi flinched at Tsunade's harsh tone, but remained silent. Naruto's father may have been his Sensei, but he always felt an indifference towards the boy himself. So forth didn't feel obligated to go out of his way to see to his protection.

Tsunade wasn't finished with Kakashi just yet. "On top of that the boy has obviously been neglected. He can't even perform a simple clone jutsu, and his chakra control is among the worst I've seen. Why the hell haven't you been teaching him properly?"

Kakashi opened his mouth to state some weak excuse for his actions, but Tsunade cut him off.

"You know I don't want to hear anything you have to say." She says while leveling Kakashi a dangerous glare. "Because simply put there's no excuse for neglecting that gaki."

Kakashi sighed "you're right. And I wish there was a way for me to right my wrongs, but seven years is a lot of time to make up for." Kakashi says with slight remorse.

"I don't care how long it takes, but you will atone for your past mistakes." Tsunade says while raising her voice to intimidate the masked ninja further. "On another note I'll be seeing to his development personally, and I dare any of those fools on the counsel to challenge me."

Kakashi's one visible eye raised in surprise. "You mean you'll be returning to the village?"

Tsunade nodded "That's right but I'm returning because of that child. And no other reason" Tsunade concluded.

"I don't understand why are you….. so concerned with Naruto's development?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Pft what do you think" Tsunade questioned dryly. "His parents were both dear friends to me. And I wasn't there when they needed me most; if only I were I might have been able to save Kushina god rest her soul." Tsunade replied remorsefully. "But I know one thing I won't sit back in let these injustices' go on any longer."

Kakashi nodded "I'll also do what ever I can to assist you in his development." Kakashi added.

"That's good to hear" Tsuande says while rubbing her chin in a thinking pose. "By the way I take it that old pervert hasn't had anything to do with Naruto's life as well."

Kakashi shook his head "I'm afraid master Jiraiya hasn't been to the village in over six years now."

Tsunade gritted her teeth in anger. "That damn fool and he calls himself the boys godfather." Tsunade stomped down hard on the ground causing it to split under her strength. "Just wait until I get my hands on that old goat."

Kakashi muttered a silent prayer for his favorite author, knowing he was in for a world of hurt when Tsuande got her hands on him.

"Anyway, we'll be heading back to the village in two hours; you're welcome to travel with us unless you'd rather stay hidden in the shadows?" Tsunade then narrowed her eyes on Kakashi. "Though this would be a good opportunity for you to get to know the gaki a bit I trust you won't pass up the chance." Tsunade says while turning to leave.

Kakashi merely shrugged "I'll meet you at the gate when you depart" he says before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

(A bit later)

Tsunade returned to the hotel, to find Shizune, Haku, and Kimimaro all in the lobby having the free complimentary breakfast. Haku and Kimimaro both smiled and waved to her as she entered. She had to admit she was quite fond of Haku, and Kimimaro unlike there blond compatriot they were soft spoken well mannered and unusually bright for kids so young. Tsunade smiled back and headed towards the trio.

"Good morning Tsunade-san." Haku greeted kindly, as she sat down next to the boy with delicate features. "We were quite worried when we awoke this morning and neither you nor Naruto-san were in the room. By the way you haven't seen Naruto-san have you?" Haku questioned apprehensively.

"Calm down gaki, I promise you Naruto's just fine" Tsunade says while reaching for a cinnamon bun. "He's just out doing a bit of training" she concluded.

"Is he really lady Tsunade?" Shizune interjected "what kind of training is he doing?"

"Well when I went out there he was practicing the clone jutsu that they teach at the academy. But his chakra control is so bad; he failed to produce even one effective clone."

Shizune quirked her eyebrow. "Is he really having problems with a jutsu that requires so little chakra?"

Tsunade nodded "that's exactly were the problem lies. The gaki has so much damn chakra it's hard for him to release it in small enough portions to perform the jutsu."

"I see" Shizune says while taking a bite out of her toast. "Perhaps I should show Naruto-kun some chakra control exercises?"

Tsunade shook her head. "That won't be necessary; I've already shown him the leaf exercise, and he's practicing it as we speak."

"Oh the leaf villages leaf exercise" Haku cut in. "I've read about that in Naruto-san's academy book, it helps fine tune your chakra control dose it not?"

Shizune nodded "that's right Haku-kun, it's a basic exercise taught to academy level students, perhaps you and Kimimaro-kun should practice it too. You do plan on becoming ninja as well don't you?" Shizune added.

Haku nodded with excitement, he was always up for learning something new. As for Kimimaro he felt indifferent, it wasn't like any of his abilities required a high amount of chakra control to begin with.

Tsunade smiled approvingly at Haku's enthusiasm. It was rare to find someone so eager to learn that something as boring as the leaf exercise sounded enticing to them. Yep Haku would definitely be a lot of fun, to train Tsunade summarized.

Then there was Kimimaro, she knew from word of mouth that the Kaguya clan were natural born fighters that possessed unnaturally strong bodies by altering the calcium in their bones. It was even rumored that some exceptionally gifted members of the clan could actually manipulate their skeletal structure and utilize it in battle. She grinned at the thought, she could literally beat Kimimaro into the ground and he would most likely keep coming back for more.

Training all three kids was starting to sound more appealing to Tsunade the more she thought about it. But she'd first need to assess if any of the kids, had any talent to work with before she made her final decision. It was time for a little game of twenty questions.

Figuring since she had some general knowledge on the Kaguya clan that she should start with Kimimaro first. "Hey Kimimaro" Tsunade called gaining the boys attention. "Tell me how come you aren't with your clan anymore."

Kimimaro answered without hesitation. "My clan was destroyed a few days ago when they tried to invade Kirigakure"

Both Tsunade and Shizune's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. That sure was news to them, but what really sparked their interest was that Kimimaro spoke with no remorse what so ever. Tsunade could only guess his relationship with his clan must have been strained. After all Kimimaro was surely different then what she had heard a Kaguya to be like, which left her with many more questions that needed to be answered.

"I was the only survivor." Kimimaro added.

'What the hell this gaki actually fought in a battle against Kirigakure and survived?' Tsunade thought while eyeing Kimimaro carefully. 'That's it he has to be one of the select few that can alter his bones chemistry.' She summarized, while narrowing her eyes on the albino kid in front of her. "Tell me Kimimaro, is there anything special you can do with your bones" Tsunade asked curiously, causing Shizune to stare at her with raised eyebrows.

Kimimaro nodded "yes I can" Kimimaro says while outstretching his hand. "Would you like me to show you?"

Tsunade nodded this was something she had to see.

Without much effort Kimimaro forced a sharp bone to protrude from his left palm and gripped it with his right hand and yanked it out. Making Shizune wince believing something like that had to hurt immensely.

Tsunade for her part only watched with calculating eyes looking at the event from a medical perspective. There was no blood on the bone like she expected only a clear solution. On top of that the flesh around the area Kimimaro yanked the bone from healed almost as fast as he had pulled out the bone. His kekki genkai truly fascinated her; under the right circumstances it could produce breakthroughs in the medical field like which had never been seen. 'Oh the possibilities' she mused, before she turned her attention back to Kimimaro. "Let me see that?" she says gesturing to the bone.

Kimimaro handed over the bone dagger to Tsunade and watched her observe it with interest.

Tsunade marveled at the density of the bone, as she attempted to bend it to test its durability. 'This is really something, if this is any indication to what his body's durability is like he should be nearly impervious to physical attacks. With a body like this the Kagyua must have been bread to fight.' Tsunade then set the bone down on the table. "That's quite the ability you have Kimimaro, I'm sure you'll go far in the ninja ranks."

Kimimaro blushed slightly at the praise. "Thank you Tsunade-san"

Seeing that Tsunade was more fascinated then afraid of Kimimaro's ability, Haku decided that he should probably show his as well. "Um Tsuande-san I also have an ability I'd like to show you." Haku says softly.

Tsunade quirked her eyebrow, the day sure was getting interesting. "Is that so, well let's see what you can do."

Haku nodded before he eyed the pitcher of water in front of him. Moving his hand in a wave like fashion he pulled the water from the pitcher, and had it dance around Tsuande and Shizune.

Shizune whistled "Complete control over water, that's quite impressive Haku-kun." Shizune says while watching the water float about in front of them.

"That's not all I can do" Haku added "Although I don't have much control over it I can also do this" The water suddenly stopped moving and began to freeze right before there eyes. In a matter of seconds the floating glob of water solidified into a mass of ice, before it fell out the air and shattered all over the table. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…." Haku apologized frantically hoping he didn't anger the two women.

Shizune merely smiled "its fine Haku-kun" Shizune says while wiping away the ice from her clothes. "See no harm done."

Tsunade for her part was staring at the seen in amazement. 'What are the odds I'd encounter two gaki's with bloodline abilities?' She then aloud an uncharacteristically wide grin to split her face. 'These three gakis' will make one hell of a team someday, and I'll be the one to make sure of it.'

* * *

(An hour and forty minutes later)

Naruto hauled himself back to the hotel all the while grinning like an idiot. He felt quite accomplished with himself for having, completed his daily workout without dropping the two leaves from his head. And now it was time to go flaunt his awesomeness in front of Haku and Kimimaro.

When he made it back to the hotel he was greeted with the sight, of Haku, Kimimaro, Tsunade, and Shizune already sitting in the lobby. Tsunade and Shizune had bags slung over their shoulders while Haku was holding Naruto's rucksack.

"Good looks like you made it back in time gaki" Tsunade stated when she noticed Naruto walk through the door. "Oh and you added an extra leaf to your head, I guess you take your training more serious then I thought."

"Hehe, yep I bet you didn't think I could handle having two leaves did yah?" Naruto questioned with a wide toothy grin etched on his face.

Tsunade smirked "Now don't go getting a big head gaki, that's the most basic chakra control exercise there is. And we'll see if those two leaves are still sticking to your head by the time we get to the village."

"Just watch me, there's no way I'm gonna fail." Naruto says with determination.

"Yeah yeah, just try not to be so loud about it." Tsunade stated in annoyance. "Now are you ready to move out?"

Naruto nodded vigorously, for some reason he actually found he was happy to be returning to the leaf village. When he first left he never imagined he'd be returning with one new friend let alone four of them, weren't the villagers in for a surprise.

* * *

(Ten minutes later)

Naruto and company had arrived at the villages gate, were they spied a tall man. The man had silver spiky hair, with a headband covering his left eye, and mask that obscured the bottom portion of his face. He was propped against a wall reading a small orange book with a bored expression on his face.

"Yo" he called out when they neared him, all the while never taking his eye off the book he was reading.

Naruto quirked his eyebrow at the strange looking man, not entirely sure he was even talking to them. "Uh are you talking to us?" Naruto says while jamming his thumb at his chest.

The man raised his one visible eyebrow and looked at Naruto with an unreadable expression. "You're the only ones around aren't you?"

"Hey I don't want to hear any smart ass comments from you Kakashi." Tsunade stated with venom.

"You know this man Tsuande-san" Haku questioned while eyeing the man carefully.

Tsunade nodded "I do and he'll be accompanying us back to the village." Tsuande then grinned, and whispered into Haku's ear. "Between you and me Haku-kun Kakashi, is an excellent ninja and teacher he'll be more then happy to answer any question you have for him."

Haku smiled, he was definitely going to leech Kakashi for every thing the man was worth.

Tsunade smirked, she knew Haku was an information junky and would pester Kakashi to no end. She figured Kakashi had a lot to atone for and she was determined to make the mans life as miserable as possible for a short while. Deciding to add a bit of icing on the cake she eyed the little orange book in his hand with a mischievous grin. "Hatake, you are to put away that book right now, I don't want any of these impressionable kids picking up your dirty habits."

Kakashi's one visible eye widened "You can't be serious Lady Tsuande." Kakashi stated in a pleading tone.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched "do I look like I'm kidding?" she replied in a dangerous tone.

Kakashi stiffened and placed the book back in his pouch. The last thing he wanted was to bring down Tsunade's wrath upon him.

"Now that's better" Tsunade says with a satisfied smile. "Now why don't you introduce yourself to these three fine kids?"

Kakashi sighed he knew he should have choose to just head back to the village alone, but that would have been going against his orders to bring Naruto back. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, a ninja of the hidden leaf." He replied dryly.

Haku was the first to introduce himself, he wanted to get on his good side before he bombarded the man with questions. "My name his Haku Fuyu, it's a pleasure to meet you" Haku says politely.

"My name is Kimimaro Kaguya" Kimimaro says with a slight smile.

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki believe it!" Naruto boasted loudly.

Kakashi merely stared at the three boys with a bored expression. All though his face didn't portray it the name Kaguya had actually peeked his interest, if only slightly. 'A Kaguya huh I'll have to get the details from lady Tsunade later' Kakashi thought before he dismissed anymore questions he may have had. "Yeah it's a pleasure to meet all of you." Kakashi says while turning around and heading past the gate.

Shizune sighed "did you really have to take away his smut?" Shizune questioned Tsunade. "Now he's going to brood the entire time."

Tsunade shrugged "I wouldn't worry about that. Little Haku-kun here will be keeping Kakashi to busy to brood."

* * *

(Three days later)

Kakashi's face lit up like a Christmas tree when he spotted the village coming up a short distance away. True to her word Haku kept him busy on their way to the village. The kid was like a never ending fountain of questions, the ninja world completely fascinated him. He wanted to learn everything he could about ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu, he'd even found himself interested in sealing and he soaked it all up like a sponge.

Yep the kid was a teacher's wet dream. Only problem was Kakashi wasn't a teacher, and the kid was his nightmare.

As this was going on Naruto couldn't keep away the fierce grin on his face, as they approached the village. True to his promise he not only made it to the village without dropping the leaves, but had managed to incorporate more leaves to different parts of his body. He had three on his forehead and one on each elbow.

When they entered the village Haku, and Kimimaro stared around in amazement, the place was huge and the streets were bustling.

Kimimaro coming from a small village were only his clans' man lived had never actually seen a village of the magnitude as the one he was seeing now.

"It feels good to be back" Shizune chorused while looking around the village excitedly. "Right lady Tsunade?" she asked.

Tsunade didn't answer she merely turned around to face the three boys with a serious expression on her face. "Alright gaki's we don't have the time for sight seeing right now. Were heading for the Hokage's tower immediately, I have much to discuss with the old man that will heavily effect your futures here."

Naruto, Haku, and Kimimaro simply nodded and fell in step with Tsunade as she headed for the tower.

**Well there's chapter four I hope you enjoyed. I'm telling you this story is going to get really fun later down the road. As of now I'm about to focus a lot on their training, character development, and over all life in the village so stay tuned for the next chapter. And please review. **


	5. Changes

**Hello everyone and a quick thank you to everyone that reviewed last chapter. I really do like to hear opinions from outside parties it really helps me with my writing. Anyway enough talk here's chapter five.**

**Chapter 5: Changes **

(Konoha)

Tsunade grumbled in annoyance at the stares she was receiving from the curious villagers as she, Shizune, Kakashi, Naruto, Haku, and Kimimaro made their way towards the Hokage tower.

She admitted she hadn't been in the village for awhile, but that didn't give those nosy damn villagers the right to gawk at her.

Naruto for his part was trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible. So far people seemed to be too interested with Tsunade to pay him any mind. And to be honest he couldn't be happier, it wasn't every day he got to walk though the village without being glared at.

Naruto had noticed that Kimimaro had stopped walking, and turned around to ask him what he was doing just standing around. But before he could question Kimimaro's actions Kimimaro whipped out a bone dagger and launched it at a nearby pole, imbedding the bone deep into the wooden pole. Naruto simply stared at Kimimaro with a questioning look.

"You can come out now" Kimimaro says while pointing at the wooden pole. "I know you're there" he added.

A moment later a small girl fumbled away from behind the pole, with a fear stricken expression on her face.

Naruto instantly ran up to the girl. "Hinata?" he asked with worry written on his face. Hinata looked to afraid to speak. Naruto then rounded on Kimimaro. "Hey Kimimaro you have to watch where you go throwing your bones around. You could have really hurt someone."

Kimimaro bowed his head. "Forgive me; I just noticed someone had been following us since we arrived. I feared we may have been under attack."

Naruto sighed, before he extended his hand to Hinata. Hinata gingerly took Naruto's hand in her own, and allowed him to help lift her up. "You have to forgive Kimimaro, he can be weird sometimes" Naruto says while brushing the dirt off Hinata.

"I-its ok I wasn't hurt." Hinata says softly.

Naruto nodded. "That's good, but what were you doing hiding behind that pole? If you wanted to say high you could have just came out." Naruto asked curiously.

Hinata started to twiddle her fingers nervously. "I-I'm sorry" she says while looking away from Naruto.

By this point Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, and Haku had noticed that Naruto and Kimimaro were talking to a small blue haired girl a little distance behind them. Tsunade cleared her throat to get their attention. "Naruto, Kimimaro, you'll have to talk to your little friend later right now we have business to attend to."

Naruto nodded and flashed Hinata a wide toothy grin. "Well Hinata we gotta go, but maybe I'll see you in class later or something."

"Y-yes I'll see you soon then" Hinata added before hastily taking off in the opposite direction.

Naruto stared at Hinata's retreating form curiously. 'I don't get why she's so weird sometimes' Naruto thought before he simply shrugged it off, and decided it must have been a girl thing. He noted mentally to ask Shizune about it later.

When Naruto and Kimimaro returned to the group, both Shizune and Tsunade were grinning at him.

Naruto stared at the two females questionably. "Why are you two looking at me like that?" Naruto asked while eyeing the two suspiciously.

Shizune chuckled. "You didn't tell us you had a little girl friend Naruto-kun" Shizune teased.

Naruto raised his eyebrows. "What are you kidding me?" Naruto asked indignantly. "Hinata's nice but everyone knows girls have cooties, right Kimimaro?" Naruto asked looking for support.

Kimimaro shrugged. "I don't know what cooties are" he replied simply.

Naruto frowned "how could you not know what cooties are?"

"I don't know what they are either" Haku interjected. "Please do tell" he added.

Naruto put his hand on his chin in a thinking pose. "Well their kind of like, uh I think have something to do with…well the thing is." Naruto then looked at Haku and Kimimaro bashfully. "Well I don't know what they are either. Kiba just told me that all girls have them and that I should stay away from them if I don't want to catch it."

Shizune covered her mouth to stifle her giggling. "I'm afraid cooties aren't real Naruto-kun, their merely an imaginary disease dreamt up by children that fear to be around the opposite sex."

"Huh?" Naruto says with a confused expression on his face. "So that means Hinata doesn't have cooties?"

Shizune nodded. "I'm afraid not, because there's no such thing, never was and never will be" she concluded.

Naruto looked skeptical but accepted the answer none the less.

(Fifteen Minutes Later)

Naruto and company were being escorted to the Hokages' office, by one of his many secretaries. The secretary had nearly fainted upon seeing the slug sanin show up at her desk unannounced.

When they reached the Hokages door, the secretary knocked and was told to enter by a weathered voice from the other side. The nurse gingerly opened up the door and stepped aside to let Naruto and the others through.

As they entered Sarutobi looked up from his mound of paper work he was currently working on to see whom had entered his office. His pipe nearly fell out his mouth when he saw Tsunade strolling into his office with Naruto at her side, with two other small children that he did not recognize.

Tsunade didn't even bother with any formalities, she simply walked right up to Sarutobi's desk and sat down in one of the chairs that were positioned in front of it. "Long time no see eh Sarutobi-sensei?" Tsuande asked casually.

Sarutobi took a moment to regain his composure, before he cleared his throat. "Yes it has been quite some time." Sarutobi says while eyeing Tsunade carefully. "What brings you back to the village after all these years" he continued.

Tsunade jabbed her thumb at Naruto. "That gaki" she replied simply. "But I'm not here to discuss why I have returned, we can talk about that later."

Sarutobi nodded before he turned his attention to Naruto. "I'm glad to see you've been returned to the village safely Naruto." Sarutobi then leveled Naruto a stern look. "But by no means shall you ever do what you did again. What you did was completely reckless and I'm disappointed in your actions." Sarutobi scolded Naruto with an even tone.

Naruto cast his head down in shame, and Shizune placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"You're one to talk" Tsuande interjected.

Sarutobi quirked his eyebrow "excuse me?"

"You heard me" Tsunade replied dryly. "I've heard all about how this village treats the gaki. And frankly I'm surprised he stuck around as long as he did. If you want to be disappointed in anyone it should be these damn villagers." Tsuande spat venomously.

Sarutobi sighed before taking a drag of his pipe. "Believe me I'm doing the best I can in regards to Naruto, but I can only have so much leeway with him."

Tsunade scowled at Sarutobi "Well your best isn't good enough. Just look at the boy" Tsunade says while reaching out to grab Naruto by the wrist and pulled him closer. "He's malnourished, he smells like a pair of old socks, and he barely knows up from down."

Naruto scowled at the insults directed his way, but remained quiet. He was interested to see where the discussion was headed.

Tsunade continued. "I know you can't stop the villagers from feeling the way they do, but there's no excuses to why you couldn't have given him a better life." Sarutobi flinched at Tsunade's harsh tone. "Would it have been so difficult to get him a caretaker? The boy is only seven years old, there's no reason he should be taking care of himself at such a young age. On top of that I've witnessed his ninja abilities first hand and simply put I'm appalled."

"Hey I'm not that bad" Naruto grumbled under his breath.

"Quiet gaki, adults are talking right now" Tsunade whispered in Naruto's ear.

Sarutobi rubbed his temples, trying to collect his thoughts. "I see nothing that I can say will help elevate your anger" Sarutobi says while puffing on his pipe. "So tell me what was it that you had in mind?"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes on Sarutobi for a moment. "It's simple I wish to have guardianship over Naruto." Tsunade answered bluntly.

Both Sarutobi's and Naruto's eyes were as wide as dinner plates; even Kakashi's one visible eye had risen.

"Guardianship?" Sarutobi asked in disbelief.

Tsunade nodded. "That's what I said; I'll also be looking after these two as well." Tsunade says gesturing to Kimimaro and Haku.

Sarutobi eyed the two boys' curiously. "And who might these two young boys be?"

"This one is Haku Fuyu" Tsuande says while jabbing her finger at Haku. "And that one is Kimimaro Kaguya. Both of them are orphans from the land of water, and possess rare kekkei genkai's."

"I see" Sarutobi says while nodding his head thoughtfully. "How was it that you ended up with these two children?"

"To be honest it was a one packaged deal." Tsunade stated in a joking manner. "They both were with the gaki when I found him."

Sarutobi sighed before taking another drag of his pipe. "Since their orphans, giving you guardianship over them won't be a difficult matter. I'll have to write up some legal documents making them citizens of konoha, but first I'll need to know the nature of their abilities. The counsel members will have to be informed that there are two new blood lines in our village." Sarutobi concluded.

Tsunade nodded. "I don't mind you telling those pricks about Haku and Kimimaro, but let's get one thing straight." Tsunade says while leveling Sarutobi an even glare. "I don't won't any of those snobs sticking their noses in my business. I know how that counsel functions, and there's no way in hell I'm going to allow them to use Haku and Kimimaro as breeding tools. So I suggest when you hold your meeting with the counsel that you nip any stray thoughts in the bud."

Sarutobi blew out a cloud of smoke before he addressed Tsunade. "That's fine; I'll see to it that it's done." Sarutobi then started to shuffle through his desk and pulled out a thick envelope. "These are all of Naruto's legal documents, they now belong to you." He says while handing Tsunade the envelope.

Naruto watched with anticipation, as Tsunade took the envelope from Sarutobi.

Sarutobi stood from his desk and walked over to one of the file cabinets and opened it, reaching inside he pulled out a lone document. After returning to his seat, he signed the form and handed it to Tsunade.

Tsunade took the form and read it for a minute before signing it herself, and handing it back to Sarutobi.

Sarutobi pulled out his Hokage seal and stamped the form. "This makes it legal; Naruto is officially under your care Tsunade." Sarutobi says while putting the form away into his desk. "I'll get to work on Haku's and Kimimaro's citizenship, documents right away, in the meantime you can…"

"Sending me away won't be necessary." Tsuande interjected. "I still have much to discuss with you, I'll stay here and wait for you to finish with the forms."

Tsuande then turned to Shizune. "Why don't you take Naruto to retrieve his things, and move them to my old home, I trust you remember where it is?" Tsuande says while shuffling through her coat pocket and pulling out a key and tossing it to Shizune.

"Yes lady Tsunade" Shizune chirped after catching the key. "I'll see that it's done."

Tsunade nodded. "And one more thing, why don't you take these kids out to get some new clothes. It's embarrassing to see these kids in those beat up old clothes."

"Very well lady Tsunade" Shizune says while ushering Naruto, Kimimaro, and Haku out of the office."

Sarutobi turned his sights on Kakashi. "Thank you for you assistance Kakashi, your mission is now over. You can return to your station now."

Kakashi bowed before he exited the Hokage's office.

Sarutobi turned his attention back to Tsunade and eyed her carefully. "So what is it you wanted to speak with me about that can only be spoken in private?"

Tsunade smirked "you know me too well Sarutobi-sensei"

"That I do, now tell what this is about."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes on Sarutobi. "It's about Naruto's assets I want them returned to him." She replied dryly.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto was deep in thought about all that had transpired as he walked alongside Shizune, Haku, and Kimimaro. He couldn't figure out how his luck had changed so drastically. Not more then three weeks ago, he was nothing more then a lonely orphan boy. Now he had friends, and Tsunade had even opted to be his guardian.

Naruto then turned to Shizune "Um Shizune-san?"

Shizune looked down at the small blond to her side. "Yes Naruto-kun?"

"Since Tsunade-san has become my guardian, should I call her kaasan?" Naruto asked wistfully.

Shizune quirked her eyebrow. "Well Naruto-kun, lady Tsunade isn't exactly your mother. Guardianship is somewhat different then adoption." Shizune explained. "With adoption the adopted formally becomes the child to the person that has adopted them. But with guardianship you'll only be under lady Tsunade's care until you turn eighteen. You'll keep your last name and your birth certificate will remain the same" Shizune finished.

Naruto had a bewildered expression on his face, and continued to stare at Shizune intently.

Shizune sighed she figured Naruto was much too young to understand what she had said. "Well if you really want to call her kaasan I guess you should probably ask lady Tsunade herself."

Naruto nodded vigorously, "Can I also call you neesan?" He asked hopefully.

Shizune had genial smile etched on her face. "Of course you can" Shizune chirped. "That goes for you two as well" Shizune added to Haku and Kimimaro whom both nodded.

(Meanwhile)

Sarutobi was staring at Tsunade intently. "Assets you say, you're talking of Naruto's heritage?"

Tsunade nodded. "That's exactly what I'm talking about; he should have what's rightfully his returned to him."

Sarutobi puffed on his pipe for a moment before he continued. "I'm sorry but you know as well as I do the reasons why I can't do that." Sarutobi blew out a steady stream of smoke. "Naruto isn't ready to have everything returned to him."

Tsunade glared at Sarutobi. "Forgive me, but doesn't that decision now rest with me considering I'm his guardian now?" Sarutobi narrowed his eyes on Tsunade but remained quiet. "Besides I'm not talking about returning his father's belongings to him only his mothers." Seeing that Sarutobi was still silent Tsunade continued. "I'm no fool so don't take me for one. I know what could happen if I were to go around teaching Naruto his father's techniques, and what dangers could ensue from such an act."

Sarutobi nodded thoughtfully. "I see, but you do intend to teach the boy his mother's techniques."

Tsunade smirked. "That's exactly what I plan to do. Kushina was a practitioner in an art unique only to her, but I'm sure Naruto has all the necessities to utilize her techniques."

Sarutobi sighed before going back to puffing on his pipe. "You know their a lot alike Naruto and Kushina." Sarutobi stated in a solemn tone.

Tsunade's face looked equally as mournful as Sarutobi's "Yeah they are, every time the little gaki speaks I'm reminded of Kushina."

There was a moment of silence between Sarutobi and Tsunade, before Sarutobi piped back in. "I know this goes against my better judgment, but I'll grant you permission to enter Kushina's vault and take anything you think you'll need." Sarutobi says while shuffling through his desk and pulling out a scroll. After unsealing the scroll a small metallic key popped out and Sarutobi caught it. "I trust you remember where Kushina's vault is located?"

Tsuande nodded, and Sarutobi handed over the key to her. "Thank you Sarutobi-sensei" Tsunade says appreciatively.

(Some time Later)

Shizune, Naruto, Haku, and Kimimaro were approaching, a weapons and clothing shop. Shizune had decided their first stop should be to pick up some new clothes for the three boys, and then they would move on to Naruto's apartment to gather his things.

When they entered the shop the three boys stared around curiously, Naruto and Haku more so then Kimimaro.

Haku was like a kid in a candy store, as he raced through the shop admiring the many sharp and pointy objects. Too caught up in his excitement he ran smack dead into a small girl knocking both of them over to their rears in the process.

"Hey why dontcha watch were yah going" The small girl grumbled in protest.

"I'm sorry" Haku says while lifting himself up from the ground. Haku observed the small girl with interest she was wearing traditional Chinese clothing and her hair was done up into two buns. Haku extended his hand to the girl he had knocked over and she took it. "Please forgive me I was just so excited, I wasn't paying much attention."

The girl merely waved him off. "It's no big deal" She reassured him. "Besides I'm a ninja in training so it's nothing I can't take." She added with a touch of haughtiness in her voice.

"Really" Haku questioned curiously. "I'm also studying to be a ninja."

"Oh yeah" the girl challenged "How come I've never seen yah around? We look like were da same age?" She asked curiously.

"Well actually I'm new to this village and have yet to enroll in the academy." Haku answered. "But I will soon, after we get situated." He added.

The girl quirked her eyebrow. "Who's we? You mean you and your folks?"

Haku shook his head. "No I do not live with my parents any longer." Haku answered while trying to hide the sorrow in his voice.

The girl seemed to have caught on for she didn't press the matter any further. But just as she was about to question who was taking care of him if not his parents Shizune popped her head up from around the corner.

"There you are Haku-kun I've been looking all over for you." Shizune spoke before she noticed the little girl. "Oh and who's this?" Shizune asked with a sly smirk.

"Um actually I didn't get your name" Haku stated.

"It's Tenten" she answered. "And my daddy owns this shop."

Haku smiled brightly. "And my name is Haku; it's a pleasure to meet you Tenten-san"

Tenten merely nodded.

"Well come on Haku-kun I've already picked you out something I think you'll like." Shizune cut in.

Ten minutes later all three boys found themselves observing how they looked in the mirror. Kimimaro was dressed in a lose fitting long sleeve lavender shirt and dark purple pants with tapping at the ankles. Haku had on a dark blue shirt with a long sleeve white shirt underneath it. His outfit was topped off with a pair of dark blue ninja shorts and ninja sandals. Lastly Naruto was wearing a white shirt with an orange spiral in the middle along with some black shorts and orange wrist bands.

Naruto chuckled to himself as he made posses in the mirror, all the while grinning like an idiot. "Do we look badass or do we look badass?" Naruto questioned no one in particular.

"Language young man" Shizune scolded with an even tone.

"Well I think you all look really nice." Tenten says adding in her two cents, as she followed them to the counter to pay for their things.

The man standing behind the counter gave them a warm smile, and greeting. Naruto was slightly taken aback considering most didn't waste their time in smiling at him. But he smiled back none the less.

"I hope my daughter didn't cause you any trouble." He says while adding up the total for the clothes they were purchasing.

"No Tenten-chan was no trouble at all" Shizune assured while reaching into her kimono to retrieve her money.

After Shizune had paid for their things the three boys said their good byes to Tenten and promised they'd see her again when they returned to the academy.

(Fifteen minutes later)

Naruto had directed the group to the apartment building he was living in. Shizune frowned when she entered the apartment building. The place was quite run down, and not placed in a particularly friendly part of town. She was appalled that a seven year old kid was subjected to living in the place.

Meanwhile Naruto looked around the place thoughtfully; he didn't have many personal possessions so packing was easy. His luggage consisted of his remaining stash of ramen along with the few spare clothes he had, and his potted plants that were sitting on his windowsill.

Shizune eyed Naruto curiously as she watched him fumble with the plants. "Um Naruto-kun let me help you with those plants." Shizune offered as she summoned three shadow clones to hold the potted plants.

Naruto and Haku gawked at what they had seen while Kimimaro merely raised his eyebrow.

"How'd you do that!" Naruto questioned anxiously.

"Yes my clones' aren't capable of holding anything." Haku says while prodding one of the clones "And their not solid either like these ones."

"That's because these are shadow clones, not ordinary clones." Shizune answered with a smile.

"Can you teach me this?" Naruto questioned hopefully. "I can't use the normal clone jutsu so maybe I'd have better luck with this version."

"Well I'm not sure Naruto-kun, this is a forbidden jutsu after all. I'll have to get lady Tsunade's approval and I doubt she'll give you permission to learn it until you're older."

Naruto looked downcast but didn't press the matter any further. He'd have more opportunities to beg for the jutsu after all.

Seeing that Naruto wasn't going to push the matter any further Shizune decided to ask a question that was on her mind. "By the way Naruto-kun you didn't really grow these yourself did you?" Shizune asked obviously intrigued with the prospect.

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah I did, I've been growing them for a year now, at first I sucked and my plants kept dying, but I got really good at it."

"I can see that" Shizune says while eyeing the plants. "These are azalea's and these here are delphinium's not to mention these lupines."

Naruto shrugged "yeah what of it."

"Well Naruto-kun these are all very difficult plants to raise in our climate, especially from scratch. I bet even some professional florist have some form of difficulty raising these plants." Shizune says with a level of praise emitting form her voice. "It's a true talent."

Naruto frowned "I like planting in all, but what kind of talent is that?" Naruto asked indignantly. "Why couldn't I have a talent for ninjutsu or something like that?"

"I think it's an excellent talent." Haku says admiring the beautiful flowers. "Wouldn't you agree Kimimaro?"

Kimimaro merely nodded.

"You two are one's to talk." Naruto challenged. "I mean you can create ice and control water and you can do what ever you want to with your bones. Now those are talents I wouldn't mind having."

Kimimaro shook his head. "Our talents are good for taking lives, but anyone can take a life." Kimimaro countered. "To be able to nurture and give life, now that's a talent worth having."

Shizune nodded approvingly "That was well said Kimimaro-kun, now let's get going I'd assume lady Tsunade will be finishing up her discussion with the Hokage soon."

The three boys nodded and followed Shizune and her clones out the apartment. Naruto turned around and looked at his apartment for most likely that last time. He couldn't help but feel a tiny tug of sadness while he looked at the apartment. Though not the fanciest place in town, it had been his sanctuary after all. A place he could go to get away from the glares and comments of the villagers and now he was leaving that sanctuary behind.

Naruto sighed to himself as he turned on his heels and walked away from his apartment. "Oh well out with the old in with the new."

Kimimaro turned to Naruto and quirked his eyebrow. "Did you say something?"

Naruto grinned and shook his head. "No nothing at all."

(Meanwhile)

Tsunade made her way inside the bunkers that were hidden behind the great stone faces. After heading down a few corridors she stopped at a seemingly random patch of stone.

Placing her hand on the stone and channeling some chakra into it, a small piece of stone moved aside revealing a keyhole.

Tsunade gingerly placed the small key into the keyhole and the wall began to move aside revealing a room behind it. Tsunade took in the sight before her; the room was littered with numerous scrolls, and family heirlooms.

Tsunade smirked before pulling out a sealing scroll from her coat. After collecting all the necessary scrolls she would need she sealed them away and stuffed the scroll back into her coat.

As Tsunade made to leave the room her eyes fell on a picture that was situated on a shelf. Tsunade walked up to the picture and eyed it carefully before a lone tear rolled down the side of her face. "You truly were a beautiful kunoichi Kushina." Tsunade whispered before grabbing the picture off the shelf and leaving the room shutting the stone wall behind her.

**Well there you go chapter five, I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway please tell me your opinions on the chapter and I'll see you with the next update. **


	6. Truths & Training

**Well here's chapter six I hope you guys like this one. I'm trying to keep this story moving at a slow pace, because that's how I like stories to be made. Alright enough jaw jakin here's chapter six!**

**Chapter 6: Truths and Training **

Naruto took in the sight of the house before him, with an air of amazement. The place was a nice two story home all though it looked like it hadn't been occupied in years. The grass was overgrown along with the bushes and shrubs in the front yard. He knew they would have some major renovating to do to the house, but that was a small consolation for getting to live in the place.

Shizune smiled as she observed the house. She recalled all the fond memories of the house and sighed with content as she made her way towards the door with Naruto, Haku, and Kimimaro right behind her. "Well this it" she says while turning to her three little otouto's. "This will be your home for now on; it's a five bedroom so everyone will have their own room." Shizune stated as she placed the key in the door and opened it up.

A cool draft emitted from the house when Shizune opened the door, and some dust accompanied it causing Shizune to cough a bit. "I guess it really has been awhile" she stated as she entered the dimly lit house, with the three small boys at her heels.

Naruto, Haku, and Kimimaro stared around the place curiously taking it all in. The house was incredibly spacious, with only a mild amount of furniture occupying the rooms.

Shizune scrunched her nose, when she took notice of the musky smell coming from the old house. "Looks like we've got a lot of cleaning ahead of us." Shizune commented, before directing her clones to take Naruto's plant's up to one of the rooms. After Shizune's clone's returned she summoned up two more and assigned all five of her clones to start cleaning and making the house livable again.

Meanwhile Naruto, Haku, and Kimimaro were already exploring the house, with unrivaled excitement. Naruto went to check what his new room look liked, while Haku was already assisting Shizune's clones in cleaning and Kimimaro was scoping out the kitchen.

Kimimaro was by far the most impressed with the house. After living in a prison cell for the majority of his life the spacious homely house was a welcomed change.

As this was going on Naruto was setting up his few belongings in his room the way he liked them. Placing his plants on the windowsill Naruto stared at the plants contently.

"Those are some nice flowers you've got there." A voice called from the door way knocking Naruto out of his thoughts.

Naruto turned around and was greeted with the sight of Tsunade standing at the doorway.

Naruto grinned at her "yah think so, Shizune-nee also thought they were nice she said I had talent."

Tsunade smirked. "Is that so?" she says while stepping into the room and shutting the door behind her.

Naruto quirked his eyebrow at the action.

"Well I must say I'm not surprised considering who your mother was." Tsunade stated as she made her way towards Naruto.

Naruto stared at Tsunade awestruck. "M-my m-mother you mean you knew my mother?" Naruto asked frantically.

Tsunade sat down on the bed in the room and patted the spot next to her gesturing for Naruto to sit there. Naruto complied without question.

Tsunade sighed she had been wondering how she was going to explain all this to Naruto without giving too much away in the process. Deciding it would be best just to wing it Tsunade pulled out a framed picture from her coat and handed it to Naruto.

Naruto gingerly took the picture and stared at it. The picture was that of a young beautiful woman most likely in her lower twenties. She had long red hair that reached to her lower back, and she had an ear splitting grin plastered on her face.

Tsunade continued to watch Naruto stare at the picture before he spoke up in a somber tone.

"So this is her my kaasan?"

Tsunade nodded. "…Yes her name was Kushina Uzumaki."

Naruto had to fight back the tears welling up in his eyes. "So you knew her, then what can you tell me about her anything at all?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Just calm down gaki I promise I'll answer what I can" Tsunade stated with a smile. "I just need you to remain calm while I explain."

Naruto instantly stopped talking and readied himself to soak in everything Tsunade had to say.

"First off you should know your mother was a refuge from the former land of whirlpool. She came to Konoha after whirlpool was invaded by Iwa." Naruto nodded thoughtfully and continued to listen to Tsunade. "After her arrival to Konoha she strived to become one of the most fearsome kunoichi the leaf had ever seen."

Naruto's eyes lit up at this. "Really my kaasan was tough, what kind of jutsu did she use?" Naruto asked enthusiastically.

"I was getting to that before you interrupted me" Tsunade replied irritably. "Now as I was saying your mother had always had an aptitude for botany."

"Botany?" Naruto asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Botany is the scientific study of plant life. Kushina was able to use her knowledge of plants to give life to a form of jutsu that incorporates using plants. She nicknamed her ability petals & thorns."

Naruto at this point was hanging on to every word Tsunade spoke.

"By using her chakra and infusing it into already existing plant life Kushina was able to manipulate plants to her will. Whether it be turning blades of grass into sharp precision tools like senbon, or turning simple petals of flowers into weapons as deadly as kunai."

Naruto couldn't keep the grin off his face as he meditated on the thought of having that ability.

Tsunade continued. "Yes Kushina had a most unique style of fighting and she was very proficient at it. Some had even gone as far as to compare it to my grandfathers Mokuton bloodline. Though I believe Kushina's ability was even more versatile then that of my grandfathers. She wasn't able to create life like my grandfather, but what she could do with already existing plant life was something to behold."

Naruto was quiet for a moment as he allowed everything he'd learnt to soak in. "So that's why I'm good at growing plants because of my kaasan?"

Tsunade nodded. "I'd like to think so, other wise teaching you to use Kushina's style would probably be impossible." Tsunade concluded.

Naruto's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "Y-you're going to teach me my kaasan's style of fighting?"

Tsunade grinned before pulling out a scroll. "Yep your mother left all her secrets and techniques to you, and I have them right here in this scroll."

Naruto didn't know what to say as he eyed the scroll in Tsunade's hand. So many emotions were flooding through his head, as his eyes drifted back to the photo that was in his hand.

Tsunade noticed the look in Naruto's eyes and decided to pry. "So what's eating you kid?" Tsunade asked already knowing the answer.

Naruto took in a deep breath before he asked. "What happened to my kaasan, and who was my father?"

Tsunade bit her bottom lip nervously, she wasn't entirely sure how far she should go with this conversation, but choose to throw caution to the wind. "Listen Naruto" Tsunade stated in a solemn tone. "To explain what happened to your mother and father would be to reveal some darker truths that I'm not sure you're ready for."

Naruto quirked his eyebrow. "Darker truths, like what I want to know."

'I know Sarutobi-sensei's gonna kill me for this, but this is for the best.' Tsunade concluded before she turned to Naruto. "Tell me Naruto how much do you know about the nine-tailed fox that attacked our village seven years ago?"

Naruto pondered on this for a moment, before he came up with his answer. "Not much really just that it attacked our village and killed many shinobi, and that the fourth was able to kill it that's why he's our hero." Naruto concluded.

"Well that's the fabricated version of it." Tsunade replied "but I'm afraid the details surrounding how the fourth defeated the kyubi are a bit clouded."

Naruto looked confused "What do you mean clouded?"

Tsunade sighed in stared at Naruto directly in the eyes. "Well gaki it's a well known fact that bijuu can't be killed by mortals, they can only be…. contained"

"Contained, you mean like trapped?" Naruto asked curiously.

Tsunade merely nodded.

"But if the kyubi wasn't killed where did the fourth trap it?"

Tsunade hesitantly outstretched her hand and placed it on Naruto's stomach.

Naruto stared at Tsunade with wide eyes; it wasn't hard to put two and two together. The way the villagers stared and treated him, why he was alone it all made perfect sense. Naruto didn't know what to say, do, or think for that matter. So he did the only thing that felt natural at the moment, he cried.

Tsunade was taken aback my Naruto's sudden breakdown. To be honest with herself she wasn't exactly sure how Naruto would take the news. But the cat was out of the bag and it was time to run damage control.

Tsunade allowed Naruto to cry into her coat, while she rubbed his back soothingly. "It's oaky gaki I'm here for you." Tsunade whispered into Naruto's ear.

After a few minutes had passed Naruto was beginning to calm down, when Shizune burst through the door. "Naruto-kun what happened I thought I heard you crying." Shizune says speaking a mile a minute until she noticed Tsunade in the room with Naruto. "Oh lady Tsunade forgive my intrusion but what's going on in here?"

"Don't worry about it I have it all under control Shizune." Tsunade stated while gesturing for Shizune to leave the room.

Shizune got the meaning and bowed slightly before excusing herself from the room.

Naruto's crying by this point had deescalated into a light sobbing.

Tsunade tilted Naruto's chin so he was looking up at her. Using her coat she wiped away the tears from his eyes and smiled down at him.

Naruto smiled back, it wasn't in his nature to stay down for long. "So I take it my parents died during the kyubi attack?" Naruto asked quietly.

"…You're mother died during your birth" Tsunade replied mournfully. "And your father gave his life while fighting the kyubi on the front lines."

Naruto nodded thoughtfully. Although the news for Naruto was hard to take in he couldn't help but take in some solace of finally learning something about his background. For the longest time he had just assumed his parents, hated him like the rest of the village and abandoned him in the process. But knowing that his parents hadn't left him of their own choosing brought him some form of comfort.

Tsunade could tell Naruto was already feeling better, and was completely surprised at how fast he was able to bounce back. "You know gaki you're a lot like your mother." Tsunade stated more to herself then Naruto.

Naruto grinned. "You really think so?"

Tsunade nodded "yeah I do, you're every bit just like her right down to that goofy grin of yours." Tsunade answered teasingly.

Naruto chuckled slightly. "Yah know I feel a whole lot better now." Naruto stated while standing up from the bed and placing the framed picture of Kushina on the bedside table.

Tsunade followed suit "I'm glad you're feeling better." Tsunade says while placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Now why don't we go out for something to eat we can pick up were we left off later."

Naruto nodded "just so long as I get to pick the place." Naruto added while heading for the door.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Tsunade questioned.

"My favorite place in the whole world, ichiraku ramen!"

Tsunade sighed 'yep just like Kushina.'

* * *

(Fifteen minutes later)

Naruto, Tsunade, Shizune, Haku, and Kimimaro were seated at ichiraku ramen.

Teuchi was thrilled at seeing his favorite costumer; he even gave Naruto his first bowl on the house.

Tsunade was thankful considering Naruto was tearing through bowl after bowl mercilessly.

After everyone had finished eating their fill Tsunade took the liberty of addressing all three boys. "Alright gaki's now that we pretty much are situated; I think you should probably know what I have in store for you."

All three boys were giving Tsunade their undivided attention.

"First off I've decided to take all three of you as my students, but Shizune will also help with mentoring you three."

Haku could barely contain his excitement by this point. Naruto had an earsplitting grin considering he already knew he'd be learning his mother's style of fighting. Kimimaro really didn't know what to think he was used to bettering his skills on his own, having someone teach him was a new concept.

Tsunade continued "I'll be overseeing your taijutsu training and I'll help you three were I can with your ninjutsu. Though in Kimimaro's case I don't know how much help I can be in that department but I'll try to guide you to the best of my abilities. As for you Haku I'm sure I can find someone to help you with water jutsu. But when it comes to ice techniques I'm afraid were just going to have to figure it out as we go along like with Kimimaro."

Both boys nodded their understanding.

Shizune took that moment to cut in. "As for me I'll be overseeing your weapons training and mental training, such as math skills, history, human biology, and etiquette in your case Naruto-kun"

Naruto grumbled unintelligently under his breath. While Shizune merely chuckled.

"So will we not be joining the academy then?" Haku questioned curiously.

Tsunade shook her head. "You gaki's will still be joining the academy but not for another six months."

"What!" Naruto shouted in protest. "Why would you hold us back that long, were going to get left behind."

Tsunade sighed. "Would you listen to yourself gaki? You're going to be getting private training from a Sanin and an accomplished Jonin and you think you're going to get left behind by those other gakis?" Tsunade replied irritably. "When you return to the academy those other gaki's won't know what hit them."

Naruto thought about it for a minute before he grinned like a maniac. Oh Sasuke was in for a rude awakening when he returned.

Tsunade smirked "well I see I got my point across. Now let's get going we still have to finish making that house livable again." Tsunade stated while slapping down some money on the counter to pay for the bill. "And your training begins first thing in the morning understood."

All three boys chorused a hai in response before they departed ichiraku.

* * *

(Three hours later)

With the assistance of Shizune's clones they had managed to clean the house up in only a few hours. Now Naruto was resting on his bed, while staring at the picture of his mother that Tsunade had given him. His mind was currently mulling on the thought of the kyubi being trapped within him.

He really didn't know what to make of it. He had his answers to why he was scorned, but did that really make his life any better. He honestly couldn't blame the villagers for how they treated him after all the kyubi was a terrible monster that caused many pain. It was only human nature that the village needed something to vent out their anger on, and it just so happened he was it.

Sighing to himself Naruto took the picture from off the bedside table and held in his arms as if he was hugging it. "What would you think kaasan?" Naruto asked quietly, before shifting in his bed sheets and letting sleep take over him.

* * *

(The following Morning)

"Rise and shine Naru-chan we've got training to do." Tsunade called in a sweet tone.

Naruto simply continued to sleep ignoring Tsunade's coaxing.

"I said wake up brat!" Tsunade shouted while grabbing Naruto by the ankle and lifting him out of his bed upside down.

Naruto's eyes shot open at the rude awakening, and he stared around the room bewildered. Naruto's eyes then landed on Tsunade's face although it appeared upside down. "Uh morning what's going on?" Naruto asked stupidly.

"Training's going on" Tsunade replied while dropping Naruto back onto the bed. "Now get cleaned up and get dressed, you've got a long day ahead of you." Tsunade stated while leaving out of Naruto's room and heading for Kimimaro's.

Naruto rubbed the sleep out of his eyes tiredly, while looking out the window. "The sun isn't even up yet." Naruto grumbled before hauling himself off to the shower.

Twenty minutes later Naruto, Kimimaro, and Haku were lined up in front of Tsunade in the front yard. "Alright gaki's I'd like to be the first one to welcome you to hell, my name is Tsunade and I'll be your guide."

Haku raised his hand timidly.

"Yeah what is it Haku-chan?"

"Um why is it that we needed to wake up so early?"

"Because I'm going to work you to the bone, were going to be putting in fourteen hour days."

Naruto and Haku both paled, while Kimimaro merely raised his eyebrow.

"Now I thought we'd start with a nice jog around the village, which will be the first thing we do when we come out. Every two weeks we'll increase the distance by one lap you got that?"

The three boys simply nodded their understanding.

Tsunade at the moment placed leaves on each of the boy's heads. "Good now let's get going. "Tsunade called as she sat Tonton on the ground and began to jog with Naruto, Haku, and Kimimaro following close behind.

Forty minutes later Haku was sprawled out across the yard panting hard. He'd never put in so much physical effort into doing anything and the jog had really taken it's toll on him. Meanwhile Kimimaro was perched against a tree, breathing slightly hard but appeared to be in good shape. Naruto for his part was in the best condition of the three boys, he honestly felt like he could have gone a few more laps.

Tsunade wasn't very surprised by the outcome of the jog. She had expected Haku to be the most tired considering he had no ninja training up until that point. Kimimaro was where she expected him to be. Naruto considering he was just a bundle of energy she wasn't surprised in the slightest to see him up in about like nothing had even happened.

"Alright gakis' you did that fairly well I'm impressed." Tsunade says trying to sound more contradicting then praising. "And Shizune should have breakfast prepared by now, so why don't you go in and see what she's cooked up for you?" Tsunade advised the three boys, they complied without hesitation and darted into the house but not before Tsunade grabbed Naruto by the shoulder. "Just one second gaki, I got something I wanted you to try first."

Naruto quirked his eyebrow before he shrugged and followed Tsunade off to the back yard.

When they got there Tsunade reached into her coat and pulled out a small seed.

Naruto stared at the seed curiously. "What's with the seed?"

Tsunade sat down cross-legged in the grass and Naruto followed her example. "Well I've been reading some of your mother's scrolls, and this is the most basic form of plant manipulation and I wanted to see if you could accomplish it." Tsunade answered while handing the seed to Naruto.

Naruto took the seed in his hand and eyed it carefully. "So what am I suppose to do with it?"

"Make it grow" Tsunade replied bluntly.

"What I'll need a pot and some dirt to do that." Naruto shoot back.

Tsunade shook her head "No you're not listing don't you remember what I told you about petals and thorns yesterday. With that ability you should be able to make that seed sprout with just your chakra."

Naruto looked skeptical but tried it none the less. He tried to focus his chakra into the seed but nothing came of it. Naruto sighed in defeat. "This isn't working; maybe I'm not like my kaasan." Naruto stated mournfully.

"No you're just approaching this from the wrong angle. The scroll said you just can't want the seed to grow you have to make the seed grow. Your chakra is only a catalyst; your will to make the plant grow is the true secret behind this jutsu."

Naruto nodded his understanding before getting back to the task at hand. After a moment of complete silence Tsunade's eyes started to widen as she watched the seed sprout a tiny stem. Naruto continued to focus on the seed until the stem started to grow and become more defined right before his very eyes. After a moment a fully blossomed rose was held in Naruto's hands. Naruto simply stared at the rose in his hands with utter amazement. "No way" Naruto muttered silently.

Tsunade grinned before rubbing Naruto's hair. "That was quite impressive gaki."

Naruto grinned as well before sliding the flower behind Tsunade's ear. Tsunade normally would have found the gesture cute, but the fact that the rose had thorns on it wasn't cute in the slightest. "Damn brat!" Tsunade shouted while clutching her slightly bleeding ear.

Naruto rubbed his head bashfully "Ops I forgot about the thorns" he replied before getting up and running for his life from an angered Tsunade.

* * *

(A few minutes later)

Tsunade and a battered Naruto entered the house and were greeted with questionable looks from Haku, and Shizune.

"Um lady Tsunade what exactly happened to Naruto-kun?" Shizune asked curiously, while setting a plate down in front of Tsunade and Naruto.

Tsunade shrugged "we just had a light sparing match is all" Tsunade replied casually.

Naruto grumbled some things under his breath, but was silenced by a stern glare from Tsunade.

"Anyway eat up gaki's I've still got a hell of a lot in store for you after this." Tsunade says with enthusiasm.

The boys quickly got to work on destroying their food.

"Actually" Shizune interjected. "I was wondering if we could rotate lessons. That way the boys won't be too tired when it's my turn to teach."

Tsunade shrugged. "Fine, we'll do it your way."

Shizune grinned, along with Haku. Haku already could tell physical training wasn't exactly his forte but he was more then confident in his abilities to succeed at academics.

Naruto and Kimimaro felt opposite of Haku, academics definitely wasn't up either of their alleys.

* * *

(Two Hours Later)

Naruto had never been so happy in his life to have to do pushups. Shizune's lessons although more entertaining then anything the academy taught, he still preferred physical training over mental.

And now Tsunade was grinding them into the dirt by having them run drills that consisted of pushups, sprints, situps, arm circles, lunges, leg extensions, and knee lifts. Haku had thought the jog around the village was bad but this was on an entirely different level.

After they finished with the drills Tsunade had them work on the katas of a basic taijutsu style for an hour.

Once they completed that, they were shipped back off to Shizune for some weapons instruction. Shizune had set up a few practice dummies and had a numerous amount of kunai, shuriken, and senbon spread out across a table.

Haku discovered he was an excellent marks man with the senbon although his kunai and shuriken skill were just slightly above average.

Kimimaro was a close second to Haku when it came to weapons precision with kunai, and shuriken, but his senbon skills were no where near Haku's level.

As for Naruto he was by far the worst. Shizune had blamed it on the academy's instruction and assured Naruto that his skill would progress under her care.

After completing their weapons training Tsunade had made the boys work on some light sparing. Both Naruto and Kimimaro were able to thrash Haku in their sparing matches against him. But Tsunade noticed Haku's taijutsu skills were progressing swiftly, and it would only be a matter of time before he caught up with the other two boys. But when it came to Naruto and Kimimaro fighting each other it was a sight to behold. Kimimaro was very proficient in quick strikes and take downs while Naruto was strictly a brawler that kept getting up no matter how many times he was knocked down. All in all Tsunade concluded that Kimimaro was the best taijutsu fighter out of the three, after he successfully knocked out Naruto in their final bout.

Once they completed their sparing matches they went back over to Shizune to begin their etiquette and literature lessons, which Naruto and Kimimaro found out they despised.

Their long eventful day ended with both Tsunade and Shizune trying to help the three boys with their ninjutsu. Tsunade merely had Kimimaro work on his speed at pulling bones from his body and having him try to sprout bones from places he hadn't before. Shizune was trying to direct Haku on pulling moisture out of the air, which proved an easy task for him. Finally Tsuande had Naruto practice on his speed of making flowers sprout from seeds.

To say Shizune, Haku, and Kimimaro were shocked at seeing what Naruto did would have been an understatement. Shizune had even thought Naruto was performing the wood style jutsu until Tsunade explained to them what Naruto was really learning.

After their training commenced for the day each boy tiredly dragged themselves up to their rooms. Haku and Kimimaro fell asleep instantly while Naruto stayed awake a little longer talking to his mother's picture.

"Guess what kaasan, I'm learning your style of fighting and Tsuande-sama thinks I'm learning it pretty fast. She said you would have been proud of me I wonder if that's true." Naruto says as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. "I swear it on my nindo I'm gonna make you proud of me kaasan." Naruto says as he let a tear fall onto the picture frame. After wiping away his excess tears and set the picture back on his beside table and fell asleep almost instantly. He never noticed Tsunade staring through a crack from his door that wasn't shut all the way.

Tsunade sighed to herself before shutting the door completely closed. "That's some kid you got their Kushina, Minato."

**Well there's chapter six, I know it took long enough but you finally know what petals and thorns stands for. Anyway I hope I did a decent job on this chapter, I'm not really good at writing sappy stuff so I hope it didn't come out too bad. Anyway please review and I should see you again next week. **


	7. Yakumo Kurama

**What's up everyone and thank you all for the reviews. Anyway here's chapter 7.**

**Chapter 7: Yakumo Kurama**

* * *

(Three Months Later)

Kakashi stared at the three boys in front of him with a bored expression on his face. He couldn't figure out for the life of him how'd he gotten himself roped into teaching three snot nosed kids. Maybe it was the promise he made to himself to redeem his inactions when it came to Naruto, or maybe it was his fear of Tsunade. Either way he wasn't particularly thrilled about training the boys.

One thing he was happy for was that Haku had become less annoying, in the time he had been away from the boy. Shizune had really gotten a great deal accomplished when it came to all three boys' manners and politeness, even Naruto was showing respect.

"Alright since Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san are working in the hospital, they asked me to over see your training for today." Kakashi stated with a disinterested tone, while pulling out a slip of paper with their daily routine written on it. "Looks like we've got to run six laps around the village" Kakashi stated with a raised eyebrow, before looking down at the small boys. "Can you three really run six laps around the village?"

Naruto grinned. "Yeah we can, Tsunade-sama has been increasing our laps by one every two weeks. So it's not really that bad anymore." Naruto answered while putting leaves on different sections of his body, and Kimimaro did the same. While Haku was using heavier material like coins to stick to his body.

Kakashi shrugged 'I guess their working on their chakra control as well' Kakashi summarized. "Alright then let's get to it." Kakashi ordered before taking off in a slow jog, Naruto, Haku, and Kimimaro wasted no time in following after him.

Kakashi pulled out his favorite little orange book, figuring he'd need something to pass the time. At the pace they were going he thought it would take all day for them to complete their laps until he noticed all three boys were pulling ahead of him. Kakashi's one visible eyebrow rose 'seems Tsunade-sama really has gotten a lot accomplished with these three.' Kakashi mused as he picked up his own pace.

When they finished with their warm up jog, Kakashi was surprised to see neither boy looked fatigued in the slightest. "I'm impressed you kids aren't tired." Kakashi says while pulling the list with the routine out of his pocket. He saw that all their lessons with Shizune were mostly mental training apart from weapons. 'Well I'm no academy teacher so we'll be skipping out on that for today.' Kakashi thought while eyeing the boys carefully.

Each boy looked at Kakashi questionably when he crumpled up their daily routine list and tossed it away.

"Forgive me but were going to be doing things my way for now on" Kakashi answered their unspoken question. "First off I want to see exactly where you three stand in ability so why don't we start with a three on one sparring match?"

Kimimaro shrugged "That's fine with me I've always preferred physical contact over theory and mental preparation."

"Count me in" Naruto added with a grin plastered on his face.

Haku sighed. "You are our sensei for today, so I'll follow your instruction. Although I don't think Tsunade-sama or Shizune-nee will approve of us forsaking their training regime."

Kakashi quirked his eyebrow "well I guess it'll be our little secret then. Now show me what you can do." Kakashi says while flipping to the next page of his book. "And do come at me with every thing you've got." He added.

Each boy shifted into a taijutsu stance while Kimimaro slid down his shirt and pulled out a bone shaped like a sword from his shoulder.

'I'd forgotten the kid was a gifted member of the Kaguya.' Kakashi thought only slightly intrigued.

Haku noticed Kakashi had yet to put down his book. "Um Kakashi-sensei, are you really going to fight us with that book in your hands?"

Kakashi looked up from his book with an eye smile. "Well of course, you're all just a bunch of kids that haven't even graduated the academy yet. So it really doesn't matter if I'm reading or doing whatever."

Naruto and Kimimaro narrowed their eyes dangerously on Kakashi. Neither one liked being undermined by Kakashi and were determined to show him not to underestimate them. Haku for his part didn't mind considering, they could use Kakashi's arrogance and ignorance to their advantage.

"You know Kakashi-sensei, you should do well not to underestimate us." Naruto stated boldly.

"Is that so?" Kakashi countered. "Then why don't we make this interesting, let's say if either one of you can land a hit on me I'll teach all three of you a jutsu I'm more then sure you'll like."

"You're own" Naruto shot back with confidence.

"When ever you're ready" Kakashi coaxed the three boys.

Naruto was the first to spring into the fray, while Kimimaro and Haku bid their time and waited for the right moment to strike.

When Naruto got to Kakashi he tried to deliver a straight punch to Kakashi's gut, but Kakashi easily caught Naruto by the wrist and pinned it behind his back. "You know you shouldn't be so anxious, and charge in like that." Kakashi advised.

Naruto grinned before reversing Kakashi's grip and flinging him over his shoulder. Kakashi's eye widened for a second before he righted himself in the air and landed gracefully. "So Tsunade-sama has been teaching you a bit of judo?"

Naruto smirked "and if she has?"

Kakashi shrugged "then you still need work on it."

Naruto frowned "We'll see about that" Naruto retorted as he put his hands into a hand seal that Kakashi didn't recognize. "Ninja art: Bladed shrapnel!" Naruto shouted as he slammed his foot on the ground, and grass sprang from the ground and shot towards Kakashi.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed on the grass blades that were flying towards him, as he slid his book into his pocket. Flipping through some hand seals Kakashi chanted "Fire style: Great fire ball Jutsu!" Kakashi shot a massive fireball towards the incoming blades of grass and incinerated them, but aloud one blade of grass to make it through so he could catch it. Kakashi observed the blade of grass in his hand with interest. 'What is this jutsu? This blade of grass is as sharp as a senbon and just as hard.'

"Looks like I made you put away that book huh Kakashi-sensei" Naruto interjected triumphantly.

Kakashi looked up from the blade of grass and stared at Naruto. "What is this Jutsu you used?" He asked bluntly.

"What you like it?" Naruto asked haughtily.

Kakashi sighed before ducking out of the way of a swipe courtesy of Kimimaro. "Don't forget were your opponents as well." Kimimaro added while swiping madly at Kakashi with his bone sword.

"Your swordsmanship needs work" Kakashi stated while avoiding Kimimaro's reckless attacks. Pulling out a kunai Kakashi blocked Kimimaro's blade and delivered a kick to the bone wielders gut sending him skidding across the ground.

Kimimaro picked himself up from the ground and dusted off the dirt from his clothes. You'll need to hit me a lot harder then that to injure me."

Kakashi eyed smiled "I can tell, kicking you was like kicking a brick wall that's some bone density you've got."

Kakashi then turned his attention to Haku. "So I've seen what those two can do, so what do you have to show me?"

Haku stared at Kakashi with calculating eyes before pulling out a handful of senbon. Without a word Haku fired the senbon aiming to hit spots that would lower Kakashi's motor functions.

'His accuracy is spot on not only that he's aiming for key points of my body to slow me down intelligent little kid.' Kakashi thought as he used his kunai to block the incoming senbon. "Not bad Haku" Kakashi stated "Now what do you plan to do?"

"Nothing" Haku retorted. "My job is done."

Kakashi's eye widened as he noticed his legs had been ensnared by the grass underneath his feet. "What the?" Kakashi muttered while trying to free his legs from the merciless grip of the grass. Before he knew it Kimimaro had delivered a vicious kick to his gut and he was helpless to defend from it.

Kakashi went skidding across the ground painfully before he came to a stop. And all three boys loomed over him, Naruto was grinning like a mad man while Kimimaro had a satisfied smirk on his face, and Haku was staring impassively.

Kakashi sighed before picking himself up from the ground. "Bested by three kids, the other Anbu are never going to let me live this down."

"Your defeat was that of your own doing" Haku summarized. "You went into that fight undermining our abilities; you built up a false sense of security and allowed your guard to drop." Haku continued. "We simply capitalized, on your arrogance." Haku finished.

'Well I'll be damned lectured by an eight year old.' Kakashi thought ashamed that every thing Haku had said was true. "Well it won't happen again, next time I'll take you three a bit more seriously." Kakashi added while staring at Naruto. "Anyway how exactly were you able to manipulate the grass like that? I haven't seen a style like that since…"

"My mother?" Naruto says finishing Kakashi's statement.

Kakashi's one visible eyebrow rose. "You know of your mother?"

Naruto nodded before pulling out a seed from his pocket. "Yep and Tsunade-sama has been helping me learn my mothers style of fighting." Naruto added as the seed instantly bloomed into a beautiful rose.

Kakashi stared at the rose with a lazy expression, before taking it away from Naruto and examining it. "Seems you've really got talent for growing plants, but that won't help much in combat."

"Oh yeah" Naruto countered with a sly grin.

The thorns on the rose Kakashi was holding extended three times their normal length and pierced Kakashi's hands. Kakashi winced as he dropped the bloody rose to the ground.

"Once I apply my chakra to the seed I'm free to manipulate the plant how I see fit. The more chakra I add the more I'm able to do with the plant." Naruto explained while never letting the cocky grin on his face diminish. "And everything I've done up to this point has been really low level jutsu. I've already read some of the more advanced scrolls and when I learn them I'll be a force to be reckoned with, believe it!"

Kakashi stared down at the rose as he watched the thorns on it receded back to their normal size. "Seems I was wrong in my analysis. You really can come up with some unique forms of attack with this style."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah you can, but enough about me what about that jutsu you were promised to teach us?"

Kakashi sighed 'I'd forgotten about that, I really wasn't intending on showing them anything. Oh well a deals a deal, just what in the hell am I going to teach these squirts?' Kakashi thought while eyeing the boys carefully.

"Were waiting" Kimimaro cut in to Kakashi's thoughts.

Kakashi stared down at Kimimaro with an impassive look. "Fine here's the jutsu I'll be teaching you." Kakashi clasped his hands together and disappeared in a swirl of leaves and appeared some distance away from the three boys, before reappearing right back in front of them.

"Awesome" Naruto chorused.

"I've read about this jutsu" Haku added. "It's the body flicker technique. This jutsu is a high-speed movement technique, allowing a ninja to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported."

Kakashi nodded "You really do know your jutsu. Anyway the mechanics of this jutsu are simple enough. You just have to use your chakra to vitalise the body to move at extreme speed. Once you do that image were you intend to go."

Each boy nodded before separating from each other to work on the jutsu. Kakashi walked a short distance away and propped himself up against a tree and pulled out his book. 'Well that should keep the kids occupied for awhile.'

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Tsunade was looking over a chart with a patient's statics, before she sat it down and stared at the three people across from her. "Look I don't know how to explain this to you but your daughter simply isn't cut out to be a ninja." Tsunade stated dryly.

"But lady Tsunade, surely there has to be something you could do." The woman shot back with pleading eyes.

Tsunade rubbed her temples. "I'm skilled I know that, but what you're asking me for isn't a simple matter. Your daughter has a frail and weak body; she won't be able to coupe with the physical strain that is required of a ninja."

"Yakumo is the heiress to the Kurama clan a life as a ninja is the only path for her." The man countered. "You're telling me that there's no treatment to increase her physical strength?"

Tsunade sighed before she turned her attention to the small girl that was seated between the man and woman. "Tell me yourself how bad do you want the life of a ninja?"

The girl looked at Tsunade silently for a moment. "It's always been my dream to lead the life of a ninja, there is no other path for me to follow."

Tsunade stared at the girl for a moment. "And would you risk your life for that opportunity?" Tsunade asked bluntly.

Yakumo took a moment before she nodded. "I would lady Tsunade."

"Well there is a procedure I've been mulling over; in fact it's simply more of an idea." Tsunade offered. "To be honest I'm not entirely sure if it would even work, but I do know it will be highly risky."

"Please elaborate lady Tsunade." The woman requested.

"I suggest a bone transfusion" Tsunade answered dryly.

"Bone transfusion?" Yakumo muttered.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes there is where your problem resides. Your body is weak because your skeletal structure is."

"But I've never heard of a treatment like that." The man stated. "Where could she receive new bones from, and even if she was given a new skeletal structure would it function properly, as will these new bones continue to grow with her?"

"In theory it should work just fine." Tsunade answered. "As long as the donor's bones still have open growth plates, she'll continue to grow and develop normally."

The man nodded his head in understanding. "But I still don't understand where will you get the bones from, as far as I'm informed most people don't donate bones."

Tsunade smirked as she cupped her hands together and leaned forward on the desk. "This is probably something you're better off seeing for yourself." Tsunade offered as she called for Shizune.

Shizune entered the office, the moment Tsunade called for her. "Yes my lady?"

"Shizune I need you to retrieve Kimimaro-chan and bring him here right away." Tsuande ordered.

Shizune bowed her head "Yes lady Tsunade."

Yakumo quirked her eyebrow "who's Kimimaro?"

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Kakashi hastily snapped his book shut when he felt the familiar presence of Shizune's chakra approaching. A moment later Shizune appeared in the yard shrouded in a cloud of smoke.

When the cloud of smoke dissipated Shizune looked around the yard curiously.

"Back so soon?" Kakashi questioned as he stood up from his position and walked over towards Shizune.

Shizune looked at Kakashi with a frown. "Kakashi-san where are the boys? Shouldn't they be practicing weapons about now?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Actually I'd implemented my own training method today."

Shizune sighed. "I should have figured you'd do things your way, anyway where's Kimimaro-kun I need to speak with him?"

Kakashi looked at Shizune with a lazy eye. "Beets me I taught those three how to use the body flicker technique, and they've just been popping up back in forth every now in then."

"You didn't Kakashi" Shizune stated indignantly. "It's a low level jutsu but me and lady Tsunade didn't want to show them that technique until after they became genin."

Kakashi merely shrugged, before he jammed his thumb over his shoulder and Kimimaro appeared in a cloud of smoke.

Kimimaro had a triumphant grin on his face when the smoke settled. "I'm starting to really get the hang of this." He stated before he noticed Shizune standing next to Kakashi. "Shizune-neesan why are you here?"

"I've come to retrieve you, lady Tsunade request your presence at the hospital." She answered.

Kimimaro nodded, before he shunshin'd away.

Shizune shook her head. "It's still going to take me some time to get used to them doing that." She muttered before using the shunshin herself.

* * *

(A moment Later)

Shizune reappeared in front of the hospital where Kimimaro was already waiting.

"Good you're already here, follow me Kimimaro-kun." Shizune advised, and Kimimaro did what he was told.

When Shizune and Kimimaro entered Tsunade's office, Yakumo stared at the two unfamiliar people curiously.

"Ah good Kimimaro-chan you're here." Tsunade stated with a smile. "Please forgive me for dragging you away from your training like this."

"It's no problem Tsunade-sama" Kimimaro replied simply. "I'm just happy to be of use."

Tsunade nodded. "Well Kimimaro I'd like you to meet the Kurama family." Tsuande says gesturing to the three people in front of her. "That here's Murakumo, Uroko, and their daughter Yakumo."

Kimimaro bowed "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

The Kurama family returned the gesture.

"Now I know you're probably wandering why I requested you here?" Tsunade interjected, and Kimimaro merely nodded.

"Well Kimimaro-chan I will need your assistance in a possible surgery I have planned for Yakumo."

Kimimaro stared at the girl for a moment. "But how could I be of any assistance?"

"I'm going to be giving her a bone transfusion, and I'll need you to supply the bones" Tsuande answered bluntly.

"Yes I understand." Kimimaro stated simply.

"Forgive me lady Tsunade" Uroko cut in. "But how will Kimimaro-kun supply the needed bones for this operation?"

Tsuande turned to Kimimaro. "Go ahead Kimimaro-chan show them."

Kimimaro nodded, before he started to remove his shirt. A moment later a bone started to protrude from his shoulder and Kimimaro gripped it and yanked it out. Much to the disgust and astonishment of the Kurama family.

When Kimimaro finished a perfect humerus bone was held in his hand.

"That doesn't hurt?" Yakumo asked.

Kimimaro shook his head. "No, it's actually a pleasurable sensation."

Murakumo after getting over his initial shock he turned his attention back to Tsuande. "You mentioned before that this operation could prove risky, what are the possible complications?"

Tsuande laced her fingers together. "I'm not going to lie to you. There's a great risk of infection. Any moment when the body is opened for any duration of time that risk is always present. Not to mention recovery will take about two months." Tsuande waited a moment for the information to sink in. "I can tell you now it will be a long and painful road to recovery, but if all goes well Yakumo will be perfectly fit to take on the responsibilities of a ninja." Tsuande concluded.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but I'll give you as much time as you need to make your decision." Tsuande finished.

Yakumo shook her head "that won't be necessary. I've already told you the life of a ninja is the only road for me to take."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes on Yakumo. "Child you're only eight years old, I don't think you fully understand the risk in this surgery." Tsuande scolded. "Talk to your family before a decision is made." She advised.

"Our decision has already been made." Murakumo countered. "We have faith in your abilities to help our daughter."

Tsunade sighed. "Fine I'll schedule the operation for next week. That should give me the time to get things in order."

"Thank you lady Tsunade" Uroko replied thankfully.

Tsunade merely waved them off.

The Kurama family bid Tsunade, Shizune, and Kimimaro farewell and excused themselves from Tsuande's office.

Tsuande eased back into her chair. "I'm going to need a drink after this."

"Do you really believe you can complete such a complex surgery lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked. "It's been quite some time since you've operated on that level."

"I may have gotten older but I'm no slouch, I know what I'm doing." Tsuande shot back.

"Of course lady Tsunade" Shizune says, before she excused herself from Tsunade's office.

Tsunade turned her attention to Kimimaro. "Well looks like we'll have our work cut out for us next week. I'll need you in the operating room with me that way we lessen the chance of infection."

"I understand lady Tsunade." Kimimaro replied. "Is that all I'm needed for?"

Tsunade nodded "yeah you can return back to Kakashi now."

Kimimaro without a word disappeared in a cloud of smoke, causing Tsunade's eyebrows to rise.

"Kakashi" she muttered irritably.

* * *

(One week Later)

Naruto and Haku were spying on the academy students. Naruto had convinced Haku to do so considering they had training off because Kimimaro was away helping Tsunade with Yakumo's surgery.

"Man I can't wait to get back there and show them what I got." Naruto stated as he watched some kids spar from their hiding position.

"You'll have your opportunity in less then three months time." Haku offered. "You just have to be patient."

Naruto crossed his arms. "Yeah but that still feels like an eternity." Naruto replied irritably, as he noticed someone sitting off by themselves underneath a tree.

Naruto squinted his eyes, and noticed it was Hinata. "What's Hinata doing sitting off by herself like that?" Naruto asked more to himself then Haku.

Haku shrugged. "Perhaps she chooses too." Haku offered.

"I don't think so, she looks kind of sad sitting there by herself. Maybe I should try and cheer her up."

Haku shook his head. "You shouldn't do that were not even supposed to be here what if we get caught?"

"You worry too much" Naruto stated as he slipped out of the bush he and Haku where hiding in and stealthy made his way over towards Hinata.

Haku shook his head but remained where he was.

Naruto without Hinata's notice climbed up into the tree she was sitting underneath and grinned, as he pulled out a hand full of seeds from his pocket. 'This will probably cheer her up some' Naruto thought as the seeds in his hands instantly bloomed into a bouquet of lilacs.

Naruto hovered over Hinata's position and dropped the bouquet of flowers onto her lap, and quickly hid himself before she looked up.

Hinata stared down at the bouquet of flowers, with a mixture of confusion and admiration. Instinctively she looked up into the tree to see whom had dropped them, but wasn't able to spot the person.

Silently muttering Byakugan to herself her eyes widened and she blushed scarlet when she discovered who was hiding in the tree. "N-Naruto-kun?" she muttered blissfully before she fainted.

Naruto's eyebrows shot open when he noticed Hinata pass out and quickly descended from the tree and made a break for it. Naruto dove into the bush Haku was waiting for him in.

"What happened?" Haku asked.

"Don't know, let's just get out of here" Naruto stated in a panic.

* * *

(Konoha Hospital)

Tsunade whipped away the bead of sweat from her brow as she excited the operating room with Shizune and Kimimaro at her side.

Murakumo and Uroko instantly stood up when Tsunade came out.

Tsunade took a nearby seat and removed her gloves and face mask.

"Lady Tsunade what is the status of Yakumo?" Uroko asked urgently.

Tsunade smiled "She's doing just fine and I expect her to make a full recover."

Uroko let out a sigh of relief. "That's wonderful news."

"It is, and Kimimaro-chan was nice enough to create bones for her with a much stronger density then average bones." Tsunade added. "I'm sure Yakumo will thank Kimimaro-chan in the long run."

Uroko smiled at Kimimaro. "Thank you for everything you've done."

"I'm just happy to have been of some use, please think nothing of it." Kimimaro assured Uroko.

Murakumo turned his attention to Tsunade. "May we see, Yakumo?"

"If you wish, but please be quiet when you enter. She's heavily sedated and it will be unwise to wake her until tomorrow."

Murakumo and Uroko both nodded as they silently entered the room.

Tsunade stood up and placed her hand on Kimimaro's shoulder. "You did well in there Kimimaro-chan thanks to you that girl has a bright future ahead of her."

Kimimaro shrugged. "You and Shizune-neesan did all the work. I just supplied the bones."

"Yes but this operation would have been impossible without your assistance." Shizune offered. "It was truly a team effort in there."

Kimimaro smiled brightly.

Tsunade yawned. "Well I'm beat, but it's costmary for the lead medic to stay and watch over the patient for the first night. Why don't you take Kimimaro-chan home Shizune I'm sure you're both tired as well."

Shizune looked hesitant. "But lady Tsunade perhaps I should stay and you should go home. You've used a lot more chakra then I did in that operation."

"No butt's Shizune." Tsunade stated with authority. "I'll oversee the girl for tonight, and that's final."

Shizune bowed "Forgive me lady Tsunade, I didn't mean…"

"Its fine Shizune just take Kimimaro-chan home and get some rest. Also training will be postponed tomorrow as well."

Shizune nodded and ushered Kimimaro out of the hallway.

Tsunade sighed before she sat back down in one of the chairs. 'To think I'd be back to performing these heart pounding surgeries. I need a drink' Tsunade thought as she drifted into a light sleep.

**Man I'm beat after that. Anyway I hope you enjoyed. As for those who don't know who Yakumo Kurama is I suggest you watch the episodes that featured her. Also as a note I won't be going into the whole demon personality with Yakumo. Personally I think it would be a waste of time and I don't want to write about it. And Naruto and the others will be attending the academy next chapter so I hope you're looking forward to that. As always please review, and until next time later. **


	8. New Students

**Hello peeps not much to say here so on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 8: New Students **

* * *

(Three Months Later)

Naruto slammed his hand on his alarm clock to silence the evil contraption. Pulling off his bed sheets, he yawned and stretched out his stiff muscles.

Naruto stared around his room with half lidded eyes. His room was now adorned with a wide variety of plants, ranging from temperate to tropical. The last objects that defined his room were three framed pictures on his bedside table.

The first was that of his smiling mother, the second was a picture with Naruto and Kakashi, Naruto was grinning fiercely while Kakashi had a bored expression on his face as if he had been dragged into the picture. The last picture was of Naruto standing in the middle with an ear splitting smile etched on his face with Haku on Naruto's left holding Tonton in his hands. Kimimaro was on Naruto's right side with an amused smirk on his face. Tsunade, and Shizune were standing behind the three boys and both had equally bright smiles.

"Well today's the day" Naruto stated as he stood up from his bed. "Back to the academy." He added before he heard a knock on his door.

"Naruto-san are you awake in there?" Haku questioned from outside the door.

"Sure the doors open." Naruto called back as Haku slid open the door and stepped inside.

"Parton my intrusion but Tsunade-sama charged me with the responsibility of making sure you and Kimimaro-san woke up in time, for class." Haku stated.

"I thought that's what that thing was for." Naruto says jabbing his thumb at his alarm clock.

"It was just a precaution" Haku answered. "Tsunade-sama knows how you and Kimimaro like to ignore your alarm clocks. Speaking of which I should go and check to see if Kimimaro-san has awaken yet."

Naruto nodded as he watched Haku exit his room.

Fifteen minutes later Naruto grinned like an idiot as he eyed himself in the mirror. His hair had grown longer, and he even changed his outfit to fit his abilities more appropriately. He was now wearing a red shirt with a green rose imprint on the front, with black ninja pants. His outfit was topped off with a green coat similar to the one Tsunade wore only he had the kanji for plant written on the back.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when Haku once again knocked on his door. "Are you ready Naruto-san, it's about time we head out." Haku questioned.

Naruto turned away from the mirror. "Yeah let's get going." Naruto stated as he made his way for the door towards Haku.

* * *

(Ten Minutes Later)

Naruto, Haku, and Kimimaro were walking leisurely down the streets of Konoha headed for the academy. Naruto could barely control his excitement. It had been nearly seven months since he attended and he was anxious to flaunt his new abilities, even though Tsunade, and Shizune had advised him against it.

Haku found himself growing more nervous the closer they got to the academy. Apart from Naruto and Kimimaro he had never had any interaction with kids his own age. Now he was wondering how he would fair in that type of environment.

Meanwhile Kimimaro was deep in thought as they neared the academy. He wondered how his fellow classmates were going to respond to his abilities. For the most part anyone he showed them too were either creped out or amazed, he could only hope he wouldn't be shunned for his talents.

When the three boys finally entered onto the academy grounds they were already enlisting many curious stares from students that were making their way into the building.

Naruto ignored the stares and continued to lead Kimimaro and Haku into the building. Naruto recalled how Tsunade had been able to pull some strings to make sure Haku, and Kimimaro landed in the same class as he and he couldn't be more grateful.

Just as Naruto and the others were about to enter the building they heard someone call out. "Kimimaro?"

The three boys whirled around and were greeted with the sight of a young girl with brown hair, and brown eyes. She simply stared at them with a smile.

"Yakumo?" Kimimaro questioned.

Yakumo nodded. "I see you still remember me then?"

"Yes it's hard to forget someone you've made a new skeletal structure for." Kimimaro answered simply.

"I'm to assume this is the patient you helped Tsunade-sama with?" Haku interjected.

Kimimaro nodded. "Yeah that's her Yakumo Kurama."

Yakumo smiled "Yes it's a pleasure to meet you all." She replied with a slight bow.

Haku returned the gesture. "As I you, my name is Haku."

"And I'm Naruto" Naruto cut in. "Anyway we should probably get in there we don't want to be late on our first day."

Yakumo quirked her eyebrow. "It's your first day as well?"

"Well not exactly for me, but its Haku, and Kimimaro's first day." Naruto answered while heading for the door."

"I see" Yakumo stated. "Mind telling me who you have for a teacher?"

"Our teachers are Iruka, and Mizuki I believe." Kimimaro answered as he held the door open for Yakumo to walk through.

"That's great; I've been assigned to that classroom as well." Yakumo chorused in as she continued to follow the three boys.

When they got to classroom two twenty Naruto stopped. "Well this is the classroom he stated as he reached for the handle of the door, but stopped when Haku asked what was posted on the door.

Naruto looked at the paper on the door before he frowned. "That's the class rankings." Naruto replied tightly. "The academy has always been one for encouraging competition among students."

Haku stared at the list for a moment. "Seems the number one student is named Sasuke Uchiha." Haku stated as he continued to look over the paper. "And the student with the poorest ranking is…" Haku hesitated for a moment. "It's you Naruto-san"

Naruto grit his teeth he didn't want to be reminded of what he used to be like and that damn paper was going to be there to do its job until he did something about it. "That paper means nothing I'll prove them all wrong" Naruto shot back as he slid the door open forcefully.

The murmuring and chattering instantly died down when Naruto, Haku, Kimimaro, and Yakumo stepped inside.

Iruka nearly dropped his clipboard out his hand when he spotted Naruto. "Naruto is that you?" Iruka asked bewildered by Naruto's change.

"Who else would I be?" Naruto answered bluntly, as he looked around the classroom.

"That baka's back!?" A pink haired girl sitting in the middle row piped in.

"Sakura that's no way to talk to another student." Iruka scolded. "Apologize right now." he added.

Sakura looked indignant. "Sorry" she muttered under her breath.

"That's better." Iruka then turned his attention back to Naruto. "It's been awhile Naruto I hope your time off proved fruitful."

Naruto grinned "You'd better believe it Iruka-sensei just wait until you see what I've learned."

Meanwhile Mizuki was seething with rage, as he eyed Naruto. He was more then happy when Naruto had stopped coming to class and was hopping Naruto had finally given up on the life of a ninja. But that all just proved to be wishful thinking.

As this was going on Hinata was already blushing as she eyed Naruto. She recalled how Naruto had given her the bouquet of flowers in secret and wondered if it was just a friendly gesture or did it mean more.

Iruka then eyed the three remaining kids next to Naruto. "So these are the new students?" Iruka summarized while eyeing the kids. "Well Naruto go and have a seat, as for you three I'd like you stay down here and introduce yourselves."

Naruto merely nodded, before making his way up to the top row where Hinata was sitting by herself. Along the way Naruto passed by a raven haired boy that eyed him calculatedly.

"Hn I'm surprised you came back" the boy stated as Naruto was passing by. "I figured you've finally realized you were in over your head." The raven haired boy spoke in a tight voice.

Naruto stopped when the boy called out to him. He wasn't entirely sure if he should make a retort. He remembered hearing the news of how the Uchiha clan had been completely eradicated only a few months ago and actually felt pity for the boy. "I'll let that slide this once Sasuke, but don't expect my patience to hold up forever." Naruto countered as he continued on his path.

Sasuke glared at Naruto's retreating form before he turned away. "Hn dobe" Sasuke muttered under his breath. Suddenly Sasuke felt a sharp sting on his cheek. Looking down he noticed a rose imbedded in his desk and his cheek was dripping blood. Sasuke's eyes widened 'what the hell was that?' he thought as he turned his attention back to Naruto, but Naruto had already moved on.

Naruto flashed Hinata a toothy grin when he walked up to her, and stood beside her. Hinata was already looking nervous. "Mind if I sit next to you?" Naruto questioned.

Hinata's eyes bulged a bit, and she looked at Naruto nervously. "I-I don't mind" Hinata stated softly.

Naruto nodded and plopped himself down in the seat beside her, causing a great deal of the girls to look at them questionably.

Attention was suddenly pulled away from Naruto and Hinata when Iruka asked Haku to step forward and present himself to the class.

Haku gingerly stepped forward and eyed the class. "How should I do this Iruka-sensei?" Haku asked simply.

"Just tell us your name, and why you seek to become a ninja." Iruka answered Haku.

Haku stared up at all the curious looking students. "My name is Haku Fuyu, I'm a former resident from water country. And all I want is the power to protect all those who are precious to me." Haku finished.

A great deal of girls were already eyeing Haku with want. To most he was every bit as handsome as Sasuke, and seemed genuinely nice. They'd need to learn more about this boy.

"Very good Haku, you may have a seat." Iruka advised and Haku simply nodded before making his way up towards Naruto and taking the empty seat to Naruto's right.

"Alright Yakumo you're up next."

Yakumo stepped forward away from Kimimaro, and looked at the students nervously. Yakumo cleared her throat before talking. "My name is Yakumo Kurama; I'm currently the heiress of the Kurama clan." A lot of students perked up at hearing this, many had heard of the Kurama clan and the bloodline that allowed them to be highly efficient at casting Genjutsu. Yakumo continued. "The reason I want to be a ninja, is for I can take over the responsibilities as clan head." Yakumo finished.

"Nicely put, you may have a seat." Iruka offered.

Yakumo hastily made her way to a free seat in the middle row.

"Ok it's your turn" Iruka says gesturing for Kimimaro to introduce himself.

Kimimaro walked forward with an impassive face. "My name is Kimimaro Kaguya, I'm the last member of my clan." Kimimaro stated bluntly, causing Sasuke to pipe his head up in curiosity. "All I hope to achieve is to prove useful to those I care for."

"That's an interesting goal." Mizuki cut in. "I've never heard of a goal like that."

The girls were staring at Kimimaro with hearts in their eyes. They believed him to be a mystery that needed to be solved. One girl in particular with blond hair, was already debating if she should jump ship from Sasuke, and pursue Kimimaro instead.

"Well thank you for the introduction Kimimaro you may have a seat."

Kimimaro without a word walked up into the stands of students, most girls eyes were following his every move, and they were silently praying he would sit next to them. Yakumo shattered their hopes when she waved her hand signaling Kimimaro to take the empty seat next to her.

Kimimaro sat down next to Yakumo, and she smiled at him.

"I noticed there are no more seats next to your friends." Yakumo stated. "So I hope you don't mind sitting next to me."

Kimimaro shrugged "its fine." He deadpanned as he waited for Iruka to begin their lessons for the day.

"That Kimimaro's cute, I wonder if he has a girlfriend." A blond girl with blue eyes asked no one in particular.

The boy next to the girl lifted his head tiredly from his desk and eyed Kimimaro, before he shrugged. "Could you be anymore shallow?" he spoke in a lazy drawl.

The girl narrowed her eyes dangerously on the boy next to her. "And just what do you mean by that you lazy bum?" she shot back.

Somehow the tired looking kid found the energy to counter the girl. "I mean you know nothing about him, yet you're already fawning over him because you think he's cute that's what I mean."

"You're just jealous, because no one likes you Shikamaru." The girl replied irritably.

"Actually Ino I pity the guy." Shikamaru rebuked. "Having a bunch of girls, pestering me would be way too troublesome" he added before dropping his head back on the desk and attempting to fall asleep.

Meanwhile Iruka and Mizuki were taking turns discussing the finer points and advantages of good chakra control.

Naruto was bored out of his mind, as he listened to the joint lecture. Having two top class medical ninja as surrogate family members, they had drilled the advantages of chakra control into Naruto's head. And to be honest with himself he had gotten fairly proficient at it, not Haku's level but nothing to be ashamed of.

After what seemed like an eternity to Naruto, they were finally dismissed for lunch and were informed that they would be doing physical fitness along with some light spars upon their return.

The students filed out of the classroom in a barely controlled manner, some optioning to go home for lunch while others remained and had lunch with their various friends.

Naruto had wanted to go outside for lunch to get away from the bulk of what he thought were annoying students. He heavily insisted that Hinata join him Haku, and Kimimaro for lunch much to her pleasure. Yakumo had also decided to tag along, considering Kimimaro was her only true acquaintance.

* * *

(Five minutes Later)

Naruto, Haku, Kimimaro, Hinata, and Yakumo had found themselves underneath a random tree overlooking a training field used by the students a year ahead of them.

"So what do you guys think so far" Naruto questioned. "Enjoying your first day or what" he finished.

"So far we haven't learned anything we didn't already know" Haku answered, while taking a bite of his sandwich. "Though it's to be expected considering who our teachers are."

Yakumo quirked her eyebrow. "You mean you have people outside of the academy training you?" she asked intrigued with the prospect.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah first there's Kakashi-san, and Shizune-neechan, and Tsunade-sama."

Both Hinata, and Yakumo's eyes widened.

"You mean you're being taught directly from lady Tsunade?" A new voice interjected.

All five students looked up to see a girl wearing her hair into two buns, and Chinese style clothing looming above them.

"I remember you" Naruto cut in. "You're that girl from the weapons shop we met awhile back" Naruto then put his hand on his chin in a thinking pose. "Now what was that name again?" Naruto questioned himself.

"Her name is Tenten" Haku answered.

Tenten smirked before sitting in the grass next to them. "At least one of you remembered who I was; anyway I can't believe you're getting training from lady Tsunade." Tenten stated with stars in her eyes.

Naruto shrugged "What's the big deal she's our guardian after all, shouldn't she train us?" Naruto questioned as he slurped up some of the noodles in his cup.

Tenten's eyes almost bulged out her sockets. "You mean you actually live with lady Tsunade, that's amazing."

"You really seem like a big fan of hers perhaps I should get you her autograph." Haku joked.

"Lady Tsunade is my idle; it's always been my dream to one day rival her in strength." Tenten chorused.

"Good luck with that" Naruto countered. "I mean she can shatter trees with her damn pinky."

Tenten paled. "Well I don't mean physically as strong, just ability wise you know a really well respected kunoichi."

Hinata and Yakumo nodded thoughtfully, silently agreeing with Tenten's declaration.

After that the six made small talk until they were interrupted by the approach of Sasuke. Sasuke came walking up to the group with his hands buried in his pockets, and a flock of girls following close behind him.

Shikamaru with much effort looked up from his position where he was cloud gazing next to a heavy set kid. "Take a look Choji, looks like things are about to get interesting."

Choji took in a mouth full of chips and nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah looks like Sasuke wants to have a word with the new kids."

Sasuke stopped in front of Naruto's group and eyed them carefully.

Naruto looked back up at Sasuke. "So what do you want? We where having a good time here." Naruto deadpanned.

"Hn" was Sasuke's response.

The girls behind him squealed at how cool they thought Sasuke was.

"Is that all you came here for, was to stare at us?" Naruto asked not entirely interested in the turn of events.

Sasuke eyes narrowed on Kimimaro before he spoke. "I'm here to talk with the new guy, Kimimaro was it?" Sasuke replied trying to sound indifferent about the situation.

Naruto cocked his eyebrow. "What do you need to talk with Kimimaro for?"

"That's none of your concern" Sasuke replied dryly.

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "You know if you're going to ask for something you should be a bit more polite about it."

"Pft" Sasuke snorted.

Kimimaro stood up. "It's fine Naruto-san if he wishes to speak with me I will grant his request. Now what is it you wanted to ask me?"

"It's a private matter follow me." Sasuke stated, as he started to walk off with his fan girls right behind him. Sasuke turned his attention to the group of girls following him and glared at them. "I said it was a private matter." Sasuke stated coldly. The girls instantly obeyed and stood where they were, and Sasuke and Kimimaro continued on their way.

Naruto snorted. "I just don't get it what do you girls see in a guy like that?"

He's so cool! Was the joint answer from most of the girls.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "He's definitely cute I'll give him that, but he's so distant and he doesn't seem too friendly either."

"Hey don't insult Sasuke-kun like that!" The pink haired girl of the group defended. "He's just lonely is all."

"And who exactly are you to tell me what to do?" Tenten shot back. "And if he was lonely why hasn't he accepted any of your advances to be his friend?"

"That's Sakura for you Sasuke's number one fan girl." Naruto answered for Tenten. Causing Sakura face to flush red in anger.

Tenten spit on the ground as if she had a bad taste in her mouth. "Fan girls, there's nothing I can't stand more."

Sakura grit her teeth in anger. "Well I bet this so called fan girl can take you on." Sakura challenged.

"Is that so" Tenten rebuked. "Well how about it pinkette, you and me right now?" Tenten challenged.

Sakura cracked her knuckles "You're on."

"I don't think so" Ino interjected as she stepped out from the crowd of fan girls.

Sakura shot Ino a quizzical look. "What do you mean you don't think so, I'm about to flatten this girl for talking down to me and Sasuke-kun."

Ino sighed. "Don't you know anything?" Ino reprimanded. "That's Tenten the number one second year kunoichi you don't stand a chance against her."

Tenten grinned. "So you know of me?"

Ino nodded. "Of course I'm always up to date on the latest gossip. Speaking of which" Ino started as she stared at Naruto. "Why is it you've been gone for seven months and randomly show back up with two hotties at your side? And what's the deal with you hanging with Hinata all of a sudden, and don't spare the good stuff?" Ino fired off question after question.

"You sure are nosey" Yakumo stated in a matter of fact tone.

"What was that!?" Ino shot back stunned with the new girls attitude. "Is it really that wrong to want to be in the loop of things?"

"Well don't you think you're prying a little too hard" Yakumo countered.

"Um p-perhaps, you should stop arguing." Hinata suggested.

"Oh look the wallflower speaks." A random girl in the group added.

Hinata cast her head down and remained quiet.

"Hey back off Hinata." Naruto defended.

The girl scoffed "and what exactly is the dead last like you going to do if I don't?" The girl fired back with a grin. "Yeah anyone of us could take you on baka" another girl added.

Naruto merely smirked as he reached into his pocket, causing some of the girls to back away slightly. When Naruto pulled his hand back out he was holding a couple of seeds.

In an instant the seeds bloomed into three white lilies.

The girls didn't know what to make of what they had seen, but Ino's eyes had widened and she was slowly backing away.

The remaining girls stood their ground, and the one in the middle smirked at Naruto. "So now what baka we going on a date?"

"No" Naruto replied as he crushed the flowers in his hand and blew the dust into the girls direction. The girls where showered in the dust Naruto blew at them.

"What was that for you idiot!?" Sakura shouted in protest as she tried brushing off the dust.

Naruto smirked "I guess Ino is the only one of you that knows what kind of flower that was." Naruto stated noticing Ino had backed away far enough not to be doused by the dust.

"What do you mean?" Sakura questioned as she absentmindedly started to scratch her self.

"It's called Atamasco, it's a lily but not the kind you'd give to a significant other." Naruto continued. "I'm sure by now your skin's feeling irritated. Normally you'd have to eat this flower to feel its effects, but with my ability I can alter it potency making it poisonous to the touch."

Sakura's eyes bulged as she began to scratch more frantically. "You've poisoned us!"

Naruto shrugged "just think of it as itching powder, it should wear off in a few hours." Naruto answered casually.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Sasuke lead Kimimaro to a secluded area away from prying eyes and eavesdroppers, before he rounded on him.

Sasuke simply stared at Kimimaro for a moment and Kimimaro did the same.

"So what is this about?" Kimimaro asked after a moment of silence.

"How did it happen?" Sasuke questioned back.

Kimimaro quirked his eyebrow. "How did what happen?"

"Your clan, you mentioned you were the soul survivor." Sasuke answered.

Kimimaro answered Sasuke's question without a moments thought. "They were annihilated in a battle against Kirigakure."

"Then you know my pain" Sasuke stated vaguely.

"I do not know what you mean" Kimimaro offered.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes on Kimimaro "You know the pain of loss to have everything stripped away from you." Sasuke answered forcibly. "Knowing you were too weak to do anything about it, that's what I mean."

"You're wrong" Kimimaro shot back. "I don't know this pain you speak of. To my clan I was nothing more then a tool to be used. And for the longest time I was content with that existence. I never knew love or companionship so when my clan died I never lost those things." Kimimaro answered in a tight voice. "But after meeting Naruto, and Haku my purpose for life has changed. I want to truly be needed by those I care for and that care for me. If I were to lose them I would know your pain Sasuke, but I'm afraid I can't relate to your feelings."

Sasuke didn't know what to say, so he remained quiet.

"If you're hurting so badly inside, why don't you create new bonds? Find new people to love and move on?" Kimimaro suggested.

"You think it's that easy?" Sasuke shot back in an icy tone. "You think it's easy to just forget and move on! Well I won't, my future resides in the past, and until I accomplish my goals I won't let go!" Sasuke retorted before he turned on heels and stalked off.

Kimimaro watched Sasuke retreat with raised eyebrows. 'What just happened?' Kimimaro questioned himself as he walked off in the opposite direction.

* * *

(A Distance away)

Naruto was cackling like a mad man as he ran from the infuriated kunoichi in training. The girls were swearing at him and promising serious pain in Naruto's very near future.

Haku shook his head as he watched Naruto fleeing from the mob of angry girls. "This isn't exactly how I pictured my first day." Haku stated, while both Tenten and Yakumo were in stitches at the spectacle, and Hinata just silently watched.

"Come on is that as fast as you can run?" Naruto goaded the girls on, as he started to flip through hand seals.

Sakura being the angriest of the girls was slowly pulling ahead of the pack, and gaining on Naruto.

Naruto turned around and flashed Sakura a toothy grin. "Check this out Sakura!" Naruto shouted as the grass underneath her feet extended and wrapped around her ankles causing her to trip. The girls that were following close behind stumbled over Sakura causing them all to topple over clumsily.

A boy with brown hair and red markings on his face was watching the event with unrivaled amusement. He let out a roar of laughter when he watched the girls topple over on to one another.

Naruto back tracked towards the heap of girls with a satisfied smirk, as he looked down at them. "Had enough yet?" Naruto questioned. "If not there's enough for seconds." Naruto offered.

"Naruto" Sakura stated through gritted teeth while trying to pry her self out the jumble of girls.

"What's wrong it's not as fun when you're the one's being abused is it." Naruto says with an amused expression.

"We'll get you for this" one of the girls shot back.

"Is that a challenge?" Naruto questioned while preparing more hand seals.

Just then the bell signaling the end of lunch began to ring.

Naruto stopped performing the hand seals he initiated. "Saved by the bell." Naruto stated as he walked off leaving the disheveled girls where they lay.

On his way back towards Haku, Hinata, Yakumo, and Tenten, Naruto was suddenly grabbed in a play full head lock by the kid with brown hair and red markings on his face.

The boy was still laughing as he held on to Naruto's neck. "Man Naruto I never thought you had it in you." The boy stated while trying to catch his breath.

Naruto cocked his eyebrow. "Kiba?"

Kiba nodded. "Yeah dude what you forget my name or somethin?"

Naruto shrugged "well it's not like we ever really talked before." Naruto countered.

"Hm point taken I guess, but anyway you gotta pull some more pranks like that one." Kiba continued. "And let me get in on it too, that'll be awesome."

Naruto grinned "I don't mind; besides I could use a partner in crime anyway. Haku and Kimimaro have never been really into playing tricks on people."

"My kind of man" Kiba stated as he and Naruto made it back to the group and they all headed back to class together.

* * *

(Five minutes Later)

Naruto was looking down at the classroom, and was starting to wonder where Kimimaro was. His fears were soon put to rest when Kimimaro came walking back into the classroom with a stoic expression on his face.

Haku waved to Kimimaro when he entered and Kimimaro simply nodded his head signaling he noticed Haku's gesture.

After Kimimaro took up his seat next to Yakumo, Sasuke came strolling into the class. He didn't look particularly happy, and Naruto could only assume what ever he and Kimimaro talked about didn't exactly turn out how he wanted it too.

A moment later Iruka and Mizuki entered back into the class and eyed the genin. Iruka noticed how a good deal of the girls had what looked like red rashes all over their body's and they were fidgeting in the their seats.

"Um what exactly happened to you girls?" Iruka questioned.

"Each girl shot Naruto a cold glare, but remained quiet none of them wanted to admit they had been bested by the dead last of the class.

Naruto smirked to himself, he was just getting started.

"Well seeing that no one is willing to answer me I'll leave it at that." Iruka says before he pulled out his clipboard. "Alright I'll be taking you to one of the training fields so we can begin our sparing matches for today."

Naruto had to hold back the grin threatening to engulf his face. Normally he dreaded when he had to spar, considering everyone he was pitted against usually did quiet the job of pummeling him. But today was different he was ready and he was confident in his new abilities it was time to show what he could do.

**Ok there's chapter 8 fillerish I know. But anyway Just a heads up I'm going to start increasing the length of the chapters in this story so I'll only be updating every two weeks for now on. Trying to write a new chapter for both this and legend of the blond aburame every week is quiet strenuous. So I'll be rotating the two story's, so those that follow LOTBA, don't expect my next chapter until next Thursday or Friday. Anyway have a good day and please review and until next time peace. **


	9. Prodigies

**Forgive me for taking longer to release this chapter then I originally intended but it can't be helped. Anyway you've waited long enough so here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 9: Prodigies**

Iruka and Mizuki escorted the students to one of the many practice fields outside the academy. Naruto was growing more excited with every step he took that brought him closer to their destination.

Naruto was currently deep in thought as they traversed the distance to the training field. He didn't know exactly who he wanted to be pitted against. He knew he had advanced far under Tsunade's training but Ninjutsu is where he really shined. Matches among peers were always strictly hand to hand to diminish the chances of any of them really getting hurt.

Only time they got to spar and use Ninjutsu or any other abilities they had were matches against their sensei's. But Iruka hadn't mentioned if they would be doing that or not.

Naruto was so deep in his own thoughts he hadn't even noticed that the rest of the class had stopped moving and he bumped directly into Sasuke, whom leveled him an annoyed glare.

"Watch where you're going dobe" Sasuke stated, before turning his attention back to Iruka and Mizuki who where both explaining how the matches were to be held.

"Alright class as you know, these spars are strictly Taijutsu and by no means are you to use anything that's not hand to hand." Iruka spoke loudly to the class. "That means no Ninjutsu and in your case miss Kurama no Genjutsu." Iruka finished.

Yakumo frowned; her Taijutsu skills were nothing to be proud of considering her body had only recently been able to cope with the physical exertion that Taijutsu required. So all and all she wasn't very proficient at the art but that didn't mean she wasn't going to try.

"But if any of you feel that you want a bit more of a challenge you're free to take on me or Iruka-sensei" Mizuki added while staring at Naruto silently hopping he'd take the bait.

"Yes Mizuki-sensei's right." Iruka cut in. "I know some of you have abilities that you probably want to practice, so if you'd like to test what you're really capable of feel free to challenge us. But only after you've already done your one daily spar with another student." Iruka finished.

"I'll take you on right now" Sasuke spoke up directing his attention to Iruka. "There's no point of me wasting my time fighting any of my peers, we already know the outcome." Sasuke replied snidely.

"No Sasuke that's not how things work." Iruka countered. "As I said you're required to fight another student before you gain the right to challenge Mizuki-sensei or myself. If you don't like it tough but no one will be getting any special treatment."

Sasuke glared at Iruka but didn't press the matter any further.

Naruto and Kiba both snickered. "That's taking the teme down a peg or two." Naruto whispered to Kiba who nodded his agreement.

"Now as I was saying about the matches. Usually we pair you up ourselves, but today were doing things a little different." Iruka spoke igniting all the students' curiosity. "I'll call out a name and I'd like that person to say who they would like to challenge." Iruka finished.

"And by no means can the opponent deny" Mizuki added "So let's see what fate has to offer us today."

Naruto stared around at the students. He could already tell he was going to be a main target most considered him extremely weak, and were most likely expecting an easy win. How wrong were they Naruto thought to himself as Iruka looked over his clipboard and called out the first name.

"Sakura Haruno!" Iruka chorused. "You're up first please state who'd you'd like to fight."

Sakura had a shit eating grin on her face as she cracked her knuckles. "Naruto-baka!" She shouted while pointing her finger at Naruto.

Iruka sighed. "Sakura please reframe from insulting Naruto." Iruka scolded. "Anyway looks like you're up against Sakura Naruto." Iruka says directing him towards the center stage where their bout was to be taking place.

'Figures she'd pick me, probably still angry about the prank.' Naruto thought as Kiba slapped him on the back.

"Tear her a new one!" Kiba jeered.

"Good luck Naruto-san" Haku added as Naruto was passing him by, and Naruto simply nodded.

Kimimaro opted to give Naruto a smirk. "Don't go too hard on her" he added.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Naruto replied as he made his way for the center of the ring and squared off against Sakura.

Iruka stepped in the middle of the two and eyed them carefully "Alright you two this match will only go for three minutes, if either of you are knocked out or concedes the match is over understood?" Naruto and Sakura both nodded their understanding. "Very well you're free to begin when you're ready." Iruka says as he stepped away from the two kids.

Sakura smirked when Iruka backed away. "Looks like I've got you all to myself for three whole minutes." Sakura stated as she shifted into a Taijutsu stance. "Now that you can't get away from me it's time for payback."

Naruto grinned a wide toothy grin confusing Sakura. "I wouldn't be so happy if I were you, I'm not who I used to be." Naruto shot back as he slipped into his own Taijutsu stance.

Iruka and Mizuki's eyes both widened. 'When did Naruto's form become so clean?' Iruka thought while eyeing Naruto with interest.

"Oh yeah we'll just have to see about that!" Sakura challenged while charging at Naruto head on. When Sakura closed the distance between Naruto and herself she reeled back her fist and prepared to slug him with as much power as she could gather.

Naruto easily sidestepped Sakura's blow making her fall off balance. Before she could even make heads or tails of what happened she felt Naruto firmly plant his fist into her gut. Sakura wrenched back in pain, and she stared at Naruto who was looking at her as though she was a waste of his time. This only served to anger her more and she began to attack more violently.

Naruto blocked Sakura's reckless hits with practiced ease. Sakura grit her teeth at how easy Naruto was deflecting her blows. Sakura tried to switch over her method of attack and lash out with a leg sweep. Naruto blocked her kick with his own shin and retaliated with a vicious kick of his own that sent Sakura skidding painfully across the ground.

The students were staring in awe as Naruto made child's' play out of Sakura. Only people who weren't surprised were Haku and Kimimaro considering they had trained with Naruto for seven months and knew exactly what he was capable of. Yakumo wasn't surprised either as she knew nothing about Naruto and could only assume he had always been as good as he was.

Sasuke was staring at the fight with slightly widened eyes. Naruto had always been a joke to him that let everyone walk all over him but this obviously wasn't the case any longer. 'When did the dobe get this good?' Sasuke thought sourly as he turned his attention to Haku and Kimimaro and stared them down.

Meanwhile Iruka was nodding approvingly as he observed the fight. Every now and then he would mark something down on his clipboard then go back to watching the fight.

Sakura was starting to burn herself out. All her attacks were either blocked or she missed completely. It was infuriating to her she had went into the fight expecting to give Naruto the beating of his life, but Naruto had completely blindsided her. She couldn't figure out how the fool was actually making a fool out of her. "Would you stay still!?" Sakura shouted unintelligently, while aiming a forward punch for Naruto's chest.

Naruto stopped moving and caught Sakura's punch in the palm of his hand. "Fine I guess that means it's time for me to attack then." Naruto stated with a grin as he swiftly maneuvered himself around Sakura and placed his two index and middle fingers together. Iruka's eyes widened, but it was too late for Sakura. Naruto crouched low and plunged his fingers directly up Sakura's rectum propelling her high into the air.

Sakura let out a high pitched screech as she was rocketed into the air. Naruto quickly followed after Sakura and grabbed her by the arm, and flung her over his shoulder slamming her hard into the ground. Naruto landed gracefully next to Sakura and stared at his handy work.

The slam completely knocked the wind out of Sakura and she writhed on the ground for a moment before Iruka called an end to the match.

"Alright that's enough" Iruka interjected. "Winner Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka stated barely believing the words that came out his own mouth.

Naruto's grin after hearing he was the victor was something to behold. "I guess I have Kakashi-san to thank for that win" Naruto stated, recalling his own painful encounter with the attack Kakashi had named a thousand years of death.

There were no sounds of cheers or congratulations, nothing but silence accompanied Naruto's victory. Many knew that Sakura wasn't the most formidable fighter the class had to offer, but she had bested Naruto on many occasions. And to watch Naruto humiliate Sakura like he did left many needed to be answered questions.

"That was very good Naruto you've improved quiet a bit" Iruka stated as he checked on Sakura. A moment later Sakura came too and gripped her butt in pain.

She leveled Naruto an icy glare before she stalked off back into the group of kids. Naruto merely shrugged before returning back to his spot next to Kiba, and Haku. Along the way many were staring at him, and it took all his willpower to not grin at them.

When he got back to his spot Iruka called for the next student. Hinata had gone against a fairly average boy and made short work of him, and some kid who was to cocky for his own good had challenged Kiba and was promptly beat into a pulp. The matches progressed this way until Haku was called. Haku didn't know who to choose as an opponent considering he didn't know who anyone was.

Turning his attention to the class Haku spoke up. "Is there anyone that would like to face me?" Haku asked while staring at the students. "I'm new so I don't know anyone's names so if someone would just come forward that would be most appreciated." Haku finished.

The class didn't make a move many were too uncertain if they should try and take Haku on. The boy was a complete unknown and no one actually wanted to be the first to face him down.

Sasuke smirked as he stared at Haku, he originally wanted to save his match for Kimimaro but he figured Haku could be just as good. Just as Sasuke was about to make his move another boy beat him to the punch.

"My name is Shino Aburame, and I'll be your opponent." Shino stated as he moved towards the ring with his hands buried in his pockets.

Iruka nodded. 'Shino is quiet adapt in hand to hand, he'll be the perfect opponent for gauging what Haku is capable of.' Iruka thought as he marked a few things on his clipboard.

Haku watched Shino approach him with interest. Shino was wearing a pair of dark shades that hid his eyes perfectly and the trench coat only added to the boy's mystery. Haku smiled brightly when Shino stopped in front of him. "I hope this will be a good match." Haku stated while sliding into a fighting stance.

Shino merely removed one of his hands from his pockets and stared at Haku with calculating eyes. "Feel free to attack when ever you're ready." Shino offered in a cool tone.

"Very well" Haku shot back as he sprang towards Shino with speed that wowed the class. Shino's eyebrows shot above the rim of his glasses as he watched Haku close the distance between them within a second.

Shino swiftly brought up his forearm to block the incoming blow from Haku. He was surprised to find Haku's hit packed more power then he would have expected from the thin boy. He admitted he made a miss calculation by judging Haku's strength solely off size.

Haku wasted no time and crouching down and delivering a leg sweep to Shino. Shino wasn't fast enough to avoid the kick and was knocked off his feet. Shino instantly pulled out his other hand from his pocket and flipped backwards regaining his composure.

When Shino looked up Haku was already gone from where he had been a moment ago. Shino was suddenly made aware of Haku's position when he felt the blunt pain of a kick connecting with his back.

Shino went tumbling across the ring, but righted himself quickly and charged back towards Haku. Haku waited patiently for Shino to arrive and they both exchanged blows. Haku was able to avoid or block most of Shino's attacks but a few stray punches or kicks had managed to break past Haku's defenses.

Fortunately for Haku none of Shino's attacks were decisive or placed well enough to bring down any significant damage, and Haku was slowly wearing Shino down.

Iruka watched the fight with wide eyes, as he frantically wrote on his clipboard. Trying to document all that was going on in the fight. "This is quite something right Mizuki-sensei? It's hard to believe how talented Haku is."

Mizuki stared at Iruka. "Am I missing something?" Mizuki challenged. "The way I see it their about even."

Iruka shook his head. "No pay better attention, Shino may be landing about the same amount of blows but Haku's hitting very vulnerable places. A feat that's extremely hard to accomplish in the heat of a Taijutsu battle." Iruka continued. "That means not only is Haku proficient with his Taijutsu he also has vast knowledge of the human body and how it works." Iruka concluded. "It won't be long now" Iruka finished as he turned his attention back on the fight.

Shino's body was aching he couldn't figure out how he'd taken on so much damage. He was sure for every hit Haku dished out to him he gave one back. But Haku appeared to be in a much better state then he was.

"I'm sorry but this match will end now." Haku stated.

"Are you sure I still have more to offer." Shino shot back.

Haku smiled. "There's no point in bluffing me Shino-san I've been slowing your reflexes and motor functions down in this fight the entire time, you won't be able to stop me." Haku shot back while moving close into Shino avoiding Shino's blow in the process.

Shino was surprised Haku managed to step within his guard so easily. Before Shino could do anything about it Haku had already delivered a devastating kick to Shino's gut that knocked the wind out of him.

Shino went skidding across the ring gripping his gut. As he was trying to regain his breath Haku was back on him and prepared to finish him off with a round house kick to the face but Shino had raised his hand, making Haku stop in mid kick.

"I admit defeat." Shino replied as he righted himself and stuffed his hands back into his pockets. "Good match Haku-san" Shino replied as he walked away from his opponent.

Iruka marked down a few more things on his clipboard. "That was exceptional Haku, you're truly talented to have defeated Shino. He's currently ranked number two in this class. To beat him is no easy feat" Iruka continued. "I'll have to watch your development closely" Iruka finished.

Haku bowed respectfully. "Thank you for your support Iruka-sensei" Haku replied as he made his way out of the ring. A great deal of girls were staring at him with admiration as he passed them by. While the boys could only stare either with contempt of jealously.

"Right on" Naruto congratulated Haku upon his return. "Seems like you get faster every time you fight."

"It seems agility comes natural to me." Haku added. "It's as if my body had been breed for speed."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah Shino was good, but I bet you couldn't take on me or Kimimaro like that." Naruto goaded.

"Don't get too overconfident Naruto-san" Haku warned. "You know as well as I know my Taijutsu has increased exponentially since we've first began training. I think I might be able to compete with you and Kimimaro-san now."

"We'll see about that" Naruto challenged. "Next time pick me and we'll see who's really better." Naruto finished in time to hear Iruka calling out the next student.

Ino had been called and she walked past Kimimaro swaying her hips seductively and winked at him. "Wish me luck Kimimaro." Ino stated as she passed him by.

"Good luck." Kimimaro answered as if the request had been an order.

Yakumo narrowed her eyes on the blond, taking notice of Ino's quick interaction with Kimimaro. She didn't really know why but the brief exchange between the two bothered her, and now she was actually hoping to get in the ring with Ino.

"Alright Ino pick your opponent" Iruka ordered as he marked his clipboard. "There's only a few left so make it quick."

Ino surveyed the class for a moment until her eyes fell on Yakumo. She recalled the girl calling her nosey and she figured it was time for some slight payback. Ino smirked as she pointed directly at Yakumo. "You there Yakumo was it?" Ino asked casually. "How about it me and you?" Ino challenged.

Yakumo took in a deep breath as she made her way towards Ino. Kimimaro watched Yakumo walk towards the ring, with an unreadable expression on his face. From what Tsunade had told him Yakumo's clan specialized in Genjutsu and they weren't particularly skilled in hand to hand. But Kimimaro was still confident, in Yakumo's chances. After all he had given her bones that were extremely dense. That alone would give her an edge against anyone using only Taijutsu it would take some serious strength to hurt her or himself.

When Yakumo got to the ring she squared off against Ino whom only stared back with amusement evident in her posture.

Iruka gave the two the go head and Yakumo wasted no time in charging Ino, determined to wipe the smug grin off her face. Ino merely sidestepped Yakumo's reckless charge and sent a backhand at the girl's exposed head.

Iruka marked a few things on his clipboard as he continued to watch the fight. It was plainly obvious to Iruka that Yakumo had no talent in the area of Taijutsu and he'd need to work with her to bypass that flaw.

After Ino's first blow Yakumo rounded back on Ino and charged in again, and threw out a barrage of reckless punches at Ino. Ino with much ease blocked every blow but each punch she blocked felt like the girl was wearing a set of brass knuckles. Ino just couldn't understand how the girl's knuckles were so damn hard.

Deciding that if she simply kept blocking, Yakumo would eventually wear her out through brute strength and painful blows, so Ino decided to switch to offence.

Ino completely avoided a sloppy kick from Yakumo and countered with a nasty uppercut to Yakumo's chin that sent her tumbling across the ground. After the hit Ino cupped her hand in pain. She felt like she had just hit a solid block of steel.

Ino with the rest of the class watched in awe as Yakumo stood up from the attack as if nothing had even happened. Ino grit her teeth in anger after Yakumo had risen back to her feet. She was more then positive that her last blow was surely going to have Yakumo taking a nap.

Yakumo grinned when she saw the frustration in Ino's face. "So is that all you've got or are you just a bunch of talk?" Yakumo goaded.

Letting her frustrations get the best of her Ino charged in at Yakumo and delivered a vicious assault on Yakumo. Yakumo remained where she was as she took blow after blow from Ino. Ino finished her combo with a spinning kick to Yakumo's ribcage that sent her bouncing along the ground.

After her assault on Yakumo, Ino collapsed to the ground and observed her throbbing hands. She just couldn't figure out why Yakumo's body was so hard. Ino was suddenly brought out of her wanderings when she spied Yakumo lifting herself back to a standing position. Ino's eyes widened when she realized Yakumo didn't have a scratch on her. "Just what kind of body do you have!?" Ino shouted in frustration.

Yakumo's answer was a brutal kick to Ino's temple that knocked her out instantly.

Iruka, Mizuki and the rest of the class were in shock. Even as an academy teacher Iruka couldn't make heads or tails of what had just happened. From what he could tell Yakumo's Taijutsu wasn't even half the level of Ino's but no matter what Ino did Yakumo just wouldn't sustain damage, it was mind boggling to say the least.

"Winner Yakumo" Iruka stated while pointing his hand in Yakumo's direction.

Yakumo had a bright smile as she walked away from Ino who Iruka was now attending too. Yakumo returned to her spot next to Kimimaro and just stood next to him without speaking a word.

After Iruka had finished waking Ino back up he had her sit off to the side and continue watching from there. "Alright it seems we only have two students left who've yet to go" Iruka started. "You know who you are so please come forward."

Sasuke unfolded his arms and walked towards the center of the ring. Kimimaro also made his way towards the ring where he'd meet Sasuke. All the spectators were holding their breath for what was about to happen. So far two of the new students had proved to be formidable fighters, and they could only assume that Kimimaro would be equally as talented.

Naruto's ear splitting grin made him look as if his face would split in two as he watched Sasuke and Kimimaro face each other in the ring. He had no doubt that the match was Kimimaro's for the taking. Sasuke was fast there was no getting around that fact, but Kimimaro could alter his bones density making his body as strong as steel. It would take someone with extremely heavy hands to best Kimimaro in a straight Taijutsu fight. But unfortunately for Sasuke he simply wouldn't have the strength behind his hits to beat Kimimaro.

If Naruto was being completely truthful with himself, he'd have to admit the only person in the class that even stood a chance against Kimimaro in Taijutsu would be Hinata.

Naruto recalled how Shizune had lectured Haku, Kimimaro, and himself on all the clans that made up the ninja population of Konoha, and what abilities they possessed. Naruto had learned that the Hyuga clan used a form of Taijutsu that directly bypassed physical damage for internal damage; even Kimimaro's dense body wouldn't protect him from that style.

"Alright you two, you already know the rules so there's no point in repeating them, so when ever you're ready begin." Mizuki ordered to the kids.

Both boys stared into each others eyes trying to get a read on the others strength. Sasuke was the first to slip into his Taijutsu stance of choice, while Kimimaro simply continued to stare.

"So are you just going to stare at me all day or are we going to fight?" Sasuke questioned.

Kimimaro then slipped into his own fighting stance. "So you're the type of fighter to await your opponent to make the first move?" Kimimaro questioned. "That's not always a smart decision; you might find yourself defeated that way."

"Hn as if you could get it done." Sasuke shot back before he sprang himself at Kimimaro. Kimimaro merely tilted his head to avoid Sasuke's straight jab that was aimed for his face. Kimimaro took that moment to grab Sasuke's exposed arm and flung him over his shoulder in an attempt to slam Sasuke into the ground.

Sasuke smirked as he righted himself before he made contact with the ground and landed in a crouched position, and countered with an upward kick that struck home with Kimimaro's chin. Kimimaro was sent airborne from the kick and Sasuke quickly followed after him and wrapped Kimimaro in a reverse bear hug.

"This is it for you" Sasuke mocked as he drove Kimimaro's head directly into the awaiting ground.

Dust and debris was kicked up from the attack Sasuke implemented on Kimimaro and Sasuke removed himself from the ground with a particularly cocky smirk on his face. "Hn I actually thought he might be worth my time." Sasuke mocked as he made to walk off. But stopped in his tracks when he heard gasps coming from the other students.

When Sasuke turned back to face where he had slammed Kimimaro his eyes narrowed. Sure enough Kimimaro was lifting himself from the dirt, and apparently unscathed by the attack. Kimimaro face remained unreadable as he dusted off the dirt from his clothing.

"Your arrogance is astounding Sasuke." Kimimaro stated bluntly. "Turning your back on an opponent because you believe them to be finished is a mistake. Had this been a true battle I wouldn't have hesitated to capitalize on your mistake, and you'd be dead at my feet right now."

Sasuke was inwardly fuming Kimimaro was actually speaking to him as if he was superior. "Don't get in over your head, I'm just getting started!" Sasuke shot back as he charged back into the fray.

The class watched in awe as Kimimaro gracefully dodged between Sasuke's blows with such fluid motion it appeared as if he were dancing.

"Amazing" Iruka muttered to himself. "Kimimaro's motions are flawless, well above academy level just who exactly is this boy?" he questioned no one in particular.

"I admit you have skill" Kimimaro stated as he dodged another blow from Sasuke. "But you won't be able to defeat me." Kimimaro concluded.

"You sure about that?" Sasuke questioned as he fired another round house kick for Kimimaro's head.

Kimimaro ducked under the blow and retaliated with an elbow to Sasuke's gut, that made Sasuke take a couple of steps backwards.

"I know so" Kimimaro answered before he grabbed Sasuke by the head and drove his knee into Sasuke's nose.

Blood erupted from Sasuke's shattered nose and he went reeling backwards in a dazed stupor. The class gasped when they saw the damage to Sasuke's nose and some of his fan girls actually fainted from the sight of so much blood.

Sasuke collapsed to his knees and covered his nose an attempt to stop the bleeding. His eyes were blood shot as he stared hatefully into Kimimaro eyes that held little compassion for what he had just done.

Iruka seeing that Sasuke was in no shape to continue was about to step in and end the match but Sasuke had other plans. Iruka's eyes widened when Sasuke started flipping through hand seals.

"Fire style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted as a fireball erupted from his mouth and sped towards Kimimaro.

As soon as Naruto and Haku saw Sasuke forming hand signs they were already making their moves to interfere.

Meanwhile Iruka cursed himself knowing it was too late for him to intervene, and he watched in horror as the fireball traveled towards Kimimaro. To Iruka's astonishment Kimimaro had leapt above the fire ball with little effort allowing the fireball to cruise past him harmlessly. But in doing so the fireball sped towards the remaining students, and they all tried to scramble out of the way.

To their surprise and confusion a seemingly random sheet of ice had formed out of thin air and took the fireball head on shielding the students from the attack.

Sasuke stared at the scene with no emotion he had let his anger get the best of him and the lost of blood wasn't helping him think clearly. Suddenly Sasuke found himself being ensnared by vines from behind; he tried to free himself but stopped when he felt something sharp press against his heart.

"That's enough" Kimimaro stated coldly.

Sasuke stared with wide eyes as Kimimaro stood in front of him with an elongated bone protruding out his palm, and he had it way to close to his heart for Sasuke's liking.

Sasuke then noticed the vines that had him trapped were coming from Naruto's sleeves who was standing a little distance behind him. "Like Kimimaro said that's enough out of you." Naruto added in a no nonsense tone.

Iruka and Mizuki couldn't figure out what was going on. It was apparent that Naruto and Kimimaro had trapped Sasuke, but where had the ice come from that shielded the students from Sasuke's fireball?"

Iruka's eyes had then found Haku and he noticed that Haku had his hands placed in a seal that Iruka did not recognize. 'What's going on?' Iruka thought to himself as Mizuki tried to return order to the class of frantic students.

When Iruka and Mizuki finally returned order to the class Iruka stormed over towards Sasuke. His face was livid and Sasuke already knew he was in for a verbal lashing.

Iruka first spoke to Naruto and Kimimaro. "You two have done well but you can release him now I'll deal with this myself."

Naruto nodded before he retracted the vines back into his sleeves, and Kimimaro did the same as the bone slowly eased its way back underneath his skin. Iruka and the class watched what Naruto and Kimimaro had done with fascination.

Figuring he'd talk to them later about it Iruka turned his attention back to Sasuke. "You and me have much to discuss Sasuke" Iruka stated in a harsh tone as he grabbed Sasuke by the arm and carted him off back towards the building. "Mizuki that will have to wrap up things for today please take the students back to the classroom." Iruka shouted over his shoulder to his assistant.

"Alright kids you heard Iruka-sensei let's head back." Mizuki ordered to the kids.

"To bad the teme had to ruin everything I was really hopping for a chance to fight you or Iruka-sensei" Naruto grumbled.

Mizuki quirked his eyebrow. "Oh yeah, I actually let that slip my mind perhaps we still have time for a quick match." Mizuki offered, and Naruto's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"You mean it Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto questioned with enthusiasm.

Mizuki grinned "Of course Naruto besides I'm interested to see what exactly you've been learning since you've been away from us for so long.

Naruto cracked his knuckles. "Alright you're own Mizuki-sensei." Naruto chorused. "You're gonna be blown away when you see how much better I've gotten." Naruto finished.

'Only one of us will be getting blown away.' Mizuki thought darkly. 'And it won't be me.'

**Sorry the chapter isn't as long as I wanted but I was in a hurry to finish. Anyway I don't have anything to say about the story, but I will talk about the current manga. First off I'm so sick of Sasuke getting these unexplained power ups, now the bastard can summon Hawks, I mean what the fuck! And what's the deal with Itachi showing up, how many think it's just Genjutsu or is it the real deal let me know what you think. Anyway until the next chapter please review and later.**


	10. Corrupted Teachings

**Wow this story sure is gaining popularity quite fast, already over one hundred and forty reviews! So I have to thank everyone that takes the time to review after reading. Anyway I doubt you want to hear me talk so on with the chapter. **

**Chapter 10: Corrupted Teachings **

Iruka had carted Sasuke off to a room in the academy where he could have a few choice words with him. "Have you lost your mind Sasuke!?" Iruka shouted at the top of his voice. Once he shut the door behind the two.

Sasuke simply stared at Iruka as though he didn't care one way or the other. This only served to fuel Iruka's anger.

"And now you stand before me as though you're my superior." Iruka continued. "You're going to learn your place Sasuke." Iruka supplied in a cold tone.

Sasuke glared at Iruka. "I don't get it, you're angry with me for implementing a jutsu during a sparring match? When not only did Kaguya use jutsu, but both Uzumaki and Fuyu as well?"

"The circumstances for them were different." Iruka shot back. "You needed to be restrained and Naruto and Kimimaro saw to it that you were. And if not for Haku's interference you could have badly injured innocent students." Iruka finished.

"Hn they should have avoided it." Sasuke stated bluntly. "If they don't have the strength to protect themselves perhaps they shouldn't be here in the first place."

Iruka's eyes widened at Sasuke's ruthless statement. "And who are you to make that call?" Iruka questioned obviously furious with Sasuke's assessment of his fellow students. "Are you qualified to make judgments on a ninja's worth?"

"A ninja is only worth as much as their clan is." Sasuke answered. "And considering that most of them are nothing more then civilians their worth is less then the tuition fee in my opinion." Iruka glared dangerously at Sasuke, but Sasuke pressed on. "Cannon fodder that's all they are sacrificial lambs to be thrown to the slaughter as the village sees fit." Sasuke concluded with a sickening dark smirk, before Iruka firmly planted his fist into Sasuke'a gut.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he was sent sailing across the empty classroom and slammed hard into an open desk.

Iruka was livid with anger; he didn't know exactly what to do with his current frustration. Sasuke's superiority complex was far worse then Iruka could have imagined. "You will never speak to your superior in such a way again do I make myself clear!?"

Sasuke pulled himself out of the jumble of knocked over desk. He was seething with anger as he stared into Iruka's eyes. "Understood Iruka" Sasuke spat out the name as though it was poison.

Iruka choose not to acknowledge Sasuke's lack of respect and made to exit the room, but stopped when he grabbed the handle. "Don't think for a minute that you won't be punished for this." Iruka added before exiting and slamming the door shut behind him.

Sasuke stared at the spot Iruka had been a moment ago. 'No one is my superior. I'm an Uchiha an elite of the village.' Sasuke thought as he kicked away the desk nearest to him.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"Hell no, I won't do it Sarutobi-sensei." Tsunade stated bluntly, as she set across from Sarutobi in his office.

Sarutobi sighed before taking a puff on his pipe. "Is there a specific reason you wish to decline my offer?" Sarutobi asked while lacing his fingers together.

"I can list a few." Tsunade replied simply. "Apart form the fact that most of these villagers sicken me I still need to focus most of my time on the boys. And taking up the position of Hokage would drastically decrease the time I have to train them."

Sarutobi pondered on that fact for a moment, before he came with his retort. "Surely we can come up with some form of compromise?" Sarutobi offered. "I'm not demanding that you take up the mantel immediately only that you accept being my successor."

Tsunade rubbed her temples in frustration. "Why me Sarutobi-sensei, there are plenty of young capable ninja in this village that could succeed you? Hell even if you're looking for someone with experience there's still Jiraiya lurking around somewhere out there." Tsuande finished.

Sarutobi blew out a steady stream of smoke. "You're correct in stating that there are plenty of young capable ninja in the village, but none possess what I'm looking for." Sarutobi answered. "Why do you think I've reframed from choosing a successor for so long? Talent and power can only get you so far, I want my successor's sprit to burn with the will of fire." Sarutobi concluded.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Will of fire Sarutobi-sensei? I believe your ideals for a successor are unrealistic, no matter who you choose it's inevitable they'll have skeletons in the closet, hell I know I do."

"I don't expect my successor to have no flaws, after all were only human and as humans we have our imperfections." Sarutobi explained. "But I do want my successor to truly love this village for all it's worth, and so far I haven't seen anyone with those qualities besides you."

Tsunade nearly laughed. "That's absurd; surely you have me confused with someone else."

Sarutobi shook his head. "I know you're still angry for your misfortune that you feel the village has brought to you. But even so during your more enjoyable years here I've never seen anyone contribute as much or express as much love for their village as you had."

Tsunade sighed before she spoke. "That may have been the case ages ago, but it no longer is."

Sarutobi focused his eyes on Tsunade. "Are you trying to convince me of that fact or yourself?" Sarutobi challenged. "Even if you tell yourself that you despise the village I don't think you truly believe it. If you had you would have simply took Naruto along with you instead of bringing him back to his home."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes on Sarutobi. "What I'm doing for Naruto has nothing to do with this village." Tsunade replied in a tight tone. "I'm simply honoring his parents for their noble sacrifices, something these damn villagers should have done."

Sarutobi looked slightly mournful at the statement. "Not everyone is aware of Naruto's heritage, I'm sure if they had…"

Tsunade instantly cut him off. "That's all besides the point, if I heard correct it was the fourths last wish that Naruto be revered as a hero, for what he contains. Knowing who Naruto's parents are should in no way effect how the village treats him. It's sickening to me how the village praises the fourth as their hero but couldn't even honor a dying man's last wish. He'd be turning in his grave if he knew how his son was treated in this place." Tsunade stated in an even tone before she continued. "And now you actually want me to become the caretaker of these ingrates?" Tsunade finished.

"You're absolutely right but even you must admit to some form of hypocrisy." Sarutobi challenged.

Tsunade quirked her eyebrow. "I don't know what you mean."

Sarutobi took a drag of his pipe, before he answered. "The villages hate for Naruto extends from their hatred of the fox, it may not be Naruto's fault but the village still blames him for it. In your case you blame the village for your misfortunes although the village isn't the blame for either Nawaki, or Dan's death. But even so you needed something to vent out your anger on so you choose the village the same as the village has chosen Naruto." Sarutobi finished.

Tsunade eyes widened at the revelation, before she grit her teeth in anger. "Do not speak to me of Nawaki or Dan." Tsunade advised in a harsh tone. But Sarutobi would not be deterred.

"Death as painful as it is, is the way of the ninja. Nawaki and Dan both knew and accepted this why can't you?"

Tsunade didn't speak for a moment, before she stood up. "I'm sorry Sarutobi-sensei but this conversation is over." Tsunade stated before she began to make her way for the door.

"It was their dream wasn't it, just as it is Naruto's." Sarutobi interjected before Tsunade reached for the handle stopping her in her tracks. "To be Hokage?"

Tsunade let her hand fall to her side, as tears began to pool in her eyes.

"I can tell you wish to see Naruto complete that dream, not only for himself but for Nawaki and Dan as well." Sarutobi pointed out. "But wouldn't it be more proper to have your loved one's dreams be realized through you?" Sarutobi questioned.

Tsunade wiped away the tears from her eyes with her sleeve. "I'm going to be late to pick up the boys from the academy." Tsunade stated before reaching for the door once again.

Sarutobi sighed. "All I'm asking for you to do is a least think about it." Sarutobi finished.

"Maybe" was Tsunade's reply before she exited Sarutobi's office.

* * *

(Academy)

The class was sitting patiently in a circle around Naruto and Mizuki eagerly awaiting the fight between teacher and student. For most civilian students, watching these fights were the highlights of their day. It gave them a chance to witness clan jutsu first hand and served as inspiration to better their own abilities.

"Do you think Naruto-san will be okay?" Haku questioned Kimimaro whom was seated next to him in the grass.

"I don't see why not." Kimimaro answered. "It's not like Mizuki-sensei will actually try and hurt Naruto." He concluded, prompting a nod from Haku.

"A-actually t-the teachers aren't allowed to hit the students' back in these sparing matches." Hinata stated letting her presence be known. "T-their only supposed to avoid." Hinata added softly.

Haku quirked his eyebrow. "Forgive me Hinata-san I didn't even notice you were sitting next to me." Haku stated.

Hinata cast her head down in embarrassment. "I-It's fine, most people don't notice me after all."

Haku looked ashamed for being included among the people that didn't take notice of Hinata. "Well that's not good Hinata-san, a lot of people will miss out on what you have to offer if you do not become more vocal."

"I-I'm s-sorry" Hinata offered meekly as she pocked her two index fingers together. "I-It's just that I'm well…"

"You're shy that's all." Kimimaro cut in. "There's nothing wrong with that. But it would probably be wise for you to break out from that shell as soon as possible. After all the world your entering isn't a pretty one. You will never make it if you allow yourself to be walked on."

Hinata cast her head down. "Y-you sound as if you've already lived the life of a ninja."

"In a sense" Kimimaro stated. "I've already spent time in the company of death. And I know your timidness will only…"

Haku slapped his hand over Kimimaro's mouth. "Kimimaro-san you mustn't continue with what you were about to say." Haku whispered in Kimimaro's ear. "Hinata-san seems to have her own problems she needs worked out and what you were going to say would only deter and break what confidence she has even further."

Kimimaro removed Haku's hand from his mouth. "I'm sorry, but I simply don't believe in sugar coating anything. Hinata seems far to kind hearted to deal with what a ninja's life requires. What would happen the first time Hinata is forced to kill?" Kimimaro questioned.

"But that's what our training is for." Haku retorted. "The academy preparation will help us coupe with our duty to take life. I'm sure Hinata-san will be just as ready as we will be when the time comes."

"Yes but only if she manages to break away from the shell she's wrapped herself in." Kimimaro added. "Sometimes a person's flaws need to be pointed out to them in order for them to correct those flaws."

Haku narrowed his eyes on Kimimaro. "It's not our place to make that call on Hinata-san, we can help push her in the right direction but in no means shall we force anything upon her."

Kimimaro simply nodded his head in silent agreement, before he turned his attention back to Naruto and Mizuki.

Naruto stretched his legs and cracked his knuckles, while Muzuki simply stared at him with an amused expression on his face.

"So Naruto you seem quiet eager to show me what you've learned in your time away." Mizuki noted. "That's a change from what I remember considering you used to despise the days we had Taijutsu practice."

"Well that's not the case anymore Mizuki-sensei, I've gotten a lot stronger and you'll be the first to see what I can really do." Naruto stated with confidence as he readied himself into a fighting stance.

"Very well you know the rules." Mizuki explained. "You're given three minutes to score as many hits as you can on me, and feel free to use any Jutsu you may have." Mizuki finished.

Naruto simply nodded as he launched himself towards Mizuki. Meanwhile Mizuki had an eerily dark smirk on his face as he watched Naruto close the distance between them. 'That's right demon brat, bring it on.' Mizuki thought as Naruto swiftly approached him.

When Naruto closed the distance between himself and Mizuki he quickly tried to deliver a leg sweep to Mizuki but Mizuki without much effort back flipped over Naruto's kick and countered with a vicious blow of his own to Naruto's chin.

Hinata's eyes widened as Naruto was sent flailing across the clearing and hitting the ground hard. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata squeaked.

Kimimaro and Haku both quirked their eyebrows as they turned to face Hinata.

"I thought you said the teachers weren't allowed to hit the students back." Haku questioned Hinata, whom was fidgeting nervously next to him.

"T-Their not" Hinata supplied. "A-at least those were the rules." Hinata finished as she watched Naruto rise to his feet much to her relief.

"If those are the rules Mizuki-sensei isn't playing by them." Kimimaro stated angrily before he made to stand up. But Haku pulled him back down by the arm.

"No let's see what happens, this just maybe Mizuki-sensei's way of testing Naruto-san's abilities." Haku stated. "If things look to be getting out of hand then we will intervene."

Hinata stared at the two with admiration. She could hardly believe how confident the two seemed even with the prospect of going up against a teacher who was chunin no less.

Meanwhile Naruto had finally risen to his feet and wiped away the small trickle of blood from his lip. 'So what was that all about?' Naruto questioned himself. 'As far as I remember the Sensei isn't supposed to hit the student back, but Mizuki not only hit me I can hardly say he was trying to hold back either.' Naruto summarized before he narrowed Mizuki a cold glare. "So it's like that then is it." Naruto questioned Mizuki having already realized Mizuki's intentions. "You're no different then the majority of the villagers that despise me, only you're taking it a bit further then the rest."

Mizuki choose not to retort instead he simply charged Naruto. Mizuki lashed out with a straight punch that Naruto was able to sidestep to avoid and grab Mizuki by the arm. Mizuki's eyes widened as Naruto leapt upwards and delivered a firm kick to the side of his temple, sending the chunin skidding painfully across the grass.

The students cheered for Naruto for giving Mizuki one hell of a good kick.

Mizuki stood back up from the grass and leveled Naruto a hate filled glare. "You damn brat you're going to pay for that." Mizuki hissed.

"There's hatred in his eyes." Kimimaro stated as he observed Mizuki's visage. "I don't believe he wishes to test Naruto at all." Kimimaro concluded while sliding his shirt down from his shoulders.

Haku nodded his agreement, while Hinata simply looked confused. "W-what would Mizuki-sensei wish to do to Naruto-kun then?" Hinata asked nervously.

"He aims to hurt Naruto-san in one way or another." Haku answered tightly while reaching into his side pouch and pulling out a handful of senbon.

"W-what do you intend to d-do?" Hinata questioned Haku, as she eyed the senbon in his hands.

Haku didn't answer Hinata's question but remained focused on the fight at hand.

"You stated before that I can use any Jutsu of my choosing right Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto questioned while pulling out a handful of rose petals from a pouch connected to his waist band. "Ninja art: Torrent of Petals." Naruto muttered.

Mizuki narrowed his eyes as he watched the rose petals in Naruto's hand instantly quadruple in amount, and begin to circle around him in a whirl fashion.

Mizuki scoffed while the rest of the class watched Naruto's unique display of power with fascination. "So what the hell do you plan to do with this?" Mizuki questioned not feeling threatened by the petals in the slightest. "It's a cute trick but what do you gain by it?" Mizuki stated cockily, but was silenced when a stray petal blew past his cheek and sliced it open.

Mizuki's eyes widened as he watched the trickle of blood seep from the newly formed scar on his cheek. "Well I'll be damned each one of the petals is as sharp as a razor." Mizuki muttered. 'This gaki has improved much further then I could have expected.' Mizuki thought as he pulled out a handful of shuriken.

"Mizuki-sensei you're not supposed to use weapons!" a random kid in the crowd shouted much to the agreement of the rest of the class. But their protest merely fell on death ears.

Meanwhile Naruto eyed the shuriken in Mizuki's hands carefully. "So your hatred for the fox runs that deep that you'd be willing to try and take my life?"

Mizuki quirked his eyebrow. "How could you have known about that?" Mizuki questioned. "It was strictly forbidden that you were never to be told."

Naruto shot a quick glance towards Haku and Kimimaro to signify them not to interfere.

"It doesn't matter anyway" Mizuki concluded. "I'll be revered as a hero once I finish you off. The man who single handily took down the Kyubi."

"I know the decree Mizuki-sensei, and I know the penalty for the crime you just committed." Naruto stated calmly as the petals around him began to whip around more violently.

"You're in over your head boy, I'm a Chunin and you're nothing more then a fresh academy student." Mizuki goaded. "Not even a Genin."

Naruto grinned which caught Mizuki off guard. "If you believe that, that should make your defeat that much more humiliating then." Naruto stated before the petals surrounding him sped towards Mizuki and flanked him from all sides.

Mizuki watched with calculating eyes as the rose petals closed in on him from all sides. A loud crash emitted from the spot Mizuki was standing and dust and debris were scattered obscuring everyone's vision.

Naruto watched carefully as the dust began to settle and when it did nothing remained in the spot all except for a shredded piece of log. "Substitution." Naruto muttered just before he felt an intense pain in his back.

Naruto went skidding across the grass face forward as his back was retiled with a half a dozen shuriken. The group of kids let out startled screams at what they had seen, and some began to scramble away from the scene fearing Mizuki may have gone crazy and would turn on them next.

Hinata instantly looked away from the brutality and began to weep into her hands.

"Man what's gotten into Mizuki-sensei?" Sakura asked no one in particular as she contemplated on what she should do. "I know Naruto can be annoying but this is taking things way too far."

Ino could only nod dumbly while her teeth chattered nervously, a testament to her current fear of the situation.

"Choji" Shikamaru called out to his friend. "I know it's troublesome but we've got to alert someone of what's going on. If we don't Mizuki-sensei just may end up killing Naruto." Shikamaru concluded as he grabbed a hold of Choji's arm and carted him off towards the academy building.

"That bastard!" Kiba shouted out angrily while rolling up his arm sleeves. "I'll show that no good…"

"No" Yakumo cut in "I think you should stay out of this if you interfere you'll only be in the way." Yakumo finished as she watched Mizuki stalk his way towards Naruto with a sinister grin on his face. "Besides I'm sure Kimimaro and Haku will see to it that no more harm befalls Naruto."

"How can you be sure?" Kiba asked, not fully believing in Yakumo's statement.

Yakumo simply pointed to where Haku and Kimimaro could be seen dashing towards Mizuki.

"So demon brat, it looks like you've seen better days." Mizuki chorused as he drew nearer to Naruto, whom was trying to crawl away. "It's pathetic to see the great and feared kyubi groveling in the dirt." Mizuki pressed on as he drew a kunai from his holster.

"I-I'm not the Kyubi." Naruto retorted firmly. "And don't you ever compare it to me again!" Naruto shouted as vines sprang from his coat sleeves towards Mizuki.

Mizuki leapt backwards as he began to slash wildly with his kunai at the incoming vines. Mizuki was surprised to find that the vines would simply regrow themselves just a quickly as he hacked them down. "Damn you!" Mizuki shouted as he tried to cleave his way through the vines to get at Naruto for the finishing blow.

Naruto took that moment to wrench out the shuriken from his back and flip through some hand signs. "Ninja art: Incapacitating Mist!" Naruto shouted as he shot a small cloud of pollen from his mouth that caught Mizuki in the face.

Mizuki screamed in agony as the pollen burned his eyes with excruciating pain. Mizuki scratched and clawed at his eyes in a desperate attempt to rid himself of the pollen. "Curse you!" Mizuki roared in anger as he reached into his kunai holster and started throwing kunai blindly in hopes of somehow striking Naruto.

Naruto gritted his teeth in pain as his back wounds stung whenever he dodged a kunai.

As this was going on Kimimaro and Haku ducked and weaved between the stray kunai that sailed passed them as they closed the distance between Mizuki and themselves. As soon as Haku got in range he released five simultaneous senbon that struck Mizuki directly in the back.

Mizuki shouted in anger when he felt the stinging sensation of the senbon piercing his flesh. Luckily for Mizuki his vision had recovered just enough for him to see Kimimaro closing in on him with a long sword forged from bone aimed for his heart.

Mizuki pulled up his kunai and blocked the incoming blow and countered with a brutal kick to Kimimaro's gut sending him bouncing along the ground like a skipping stone against water. "Stay out of this you brats!" Mizuki shouted in frustration as he realized he wouldn't have much time to finish the job before someone interfered.

Mizuki turned his sights back on Naruto, but Haku was already on his heels firing out small needles of ice from his mouth in quick succession towards Mizuki. Mizuki ducked and weaved between the small ice needles and lashed out with a hard back hand to Haku's face, sending him crashing hard into the ground. "Don't get in my way you little shit!" Mizuki demanded.

As this happened Kimimaro was already lifting himself to a standing position and aiming his hands towards Mizuki. 'I know I don't have much practice with this but I should be able to pull it off.' Kimimaro thought as his fingertips began to open causing him to wince in pain. "Drilling Finger Bullets!" Kimimaro shouted as he actually shot his finger tip bones towards Mizuki.

Mizuki's eyes widened as he saw the incoming attack. Figuring he didn't have time to avoid Mizuki pulled up his forearms to brace for the incoming attack. The finger bullets hit Mizuki with terrific force, and drilled into his forearms causing him to curse in anger. "Damn these kids their true monsters." Mizuki stated as he swiftly closed the distance between himself and Kimimaro ignoring the pain in his arms as he did so.

Kimimaro's eyes slightly narrowed as Mizuki aimed a kick directly for his throat. Kimimaro knew he had to avoid the blow at all cost considering the neck was the most vulnerable spot on his body. He tried leaping backwards but Mizuki proved faster then he expected and his foot connected home with Kimimaro's throat.

Kimimaro eyes widened as he felt his windpipe collapse under the pressure of the kick, and he was sent skidding painfully across the ground. When Kimimaro finally stopped sliding across the ground he laid motionlessly as blood seeped from his open mouth.

"Kimimaro!" Naruto shouted in despair. "I'll get you for this you bastard!" Naruto called out as he charged Mizuki in a blind rage.

Meanwhile Yakumo stared at Kimimaro's inert form with shock. "K-Kimimaro!" Yakumo shouted as she raced over towards him with Kiba following close behind her.

When they got to Kimimaro both Kiba and Yakumo cringed at the sight of him. His eyes had a blank expression as though he was staring into nothing, while his breathing was labored and blood was pouring from his agape mouth. Yakumo and Kiba both figured he didn't have much time to live before he died of a lack of oxygen or drowned in his own blood.

A short distance away Naruto was swinging and kicking recklessly at Mizuki as he fought back the tears every time his mind wandered back to Kimimaro.

By this time almost every student that had been present had chosen to flee at some point. Seeing that Mizuki was willing to attack anyone that got in his way no one wanted to stick around to be caught up in a mess they didn't think they had anything to do with. Only people who remained were Sakura, Ino, and Hinata considering they were too afraid to move and Shino who had took it upon himself to drag Haku's unconscious form out of harms way.

Mizuki capitalized on Naruto's lack of focus and caught Naruto's fist in mid punch. "This is it for you demon child!" Mizuki chorused as he tried to drive a kunai into Naruto's chest.

Naruto saw where the kunai was headed and on instinct shifted his body, and took the kunai to his shoulder, avoiding a fatal blow. Naruto cried out in agony as the kunai plunged into his shoulder through bone in all.

Mizuki sneered. "You sure are a lucky one, but you can't put off death forever." Mizuki stated as he wrenched out the kunai from Naruto's shoulder forcefully causing Naruto to whimper in pain. "Now let's see you avoid it this time!" Mizuki shouted in a crazed state of euphoria, as he once again tried to drive his kunai into Naruto's chest.

Naruto shut his eyes and braced himself for impact, but to his surprise nothing ever came. When Naruto reopened his eyes he was shocked to find Mizuki had dropped his kunai and was now holding on to his limp arm.

Mizuki slowly turned around only to find Hinata with her Byakugan activated and she was shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"I-I will not allow you to hurt Naruto-kun." Hinata stated with as much conviction as she could muster.

Both Naruto and Mizuki stared at Hinata with shock evident in their eyes. Mizuki being the first of the two to get over their initial shock rounded on Hinata with rage burning in his eyes. "You bitch!" Mizuki shouted as he tried to deliver a backhand to Hinata only to have his wrist caught mid swing.

Mizuki's eyes widened when he realized whom had caught his wrist. "T-Tsunade." Mizuki stuttered out, with fear evident in his eyes.

Tsunade didn't even bother to acknowledge Mizuki, but instead surveyed her surroundings. Her eyes found Haku but she could easily tell he was merely unconscious, and then her eyes scanned over Naruto. Apart from the stab wound to his shoulder he was in no immediate danger. Finally her eyes fell on Kimimaro, and her face became livid with anger.

Mizuki's heart began to race as he felt Tsunade's killer intent skyrocket. Without as much as a warning Mizuki's wrist was crushed to dust under Tsunade's grip.

Hinata shuddered at the sickening popping sound that came from Mizuki's wrist being crushed. While Mizuki screamed for all his life was worth.

Tsunade then turned her attention to Hinata, and she smiled at her. "I want you to close your eyes sweet heart." Tsunade advised warmly to Hinata. Hinata nodded her head and shut her eyes tight.

Tsunade then brought her attention back to Mizuki whom was still trying to free his hand from Tsunade's death grip with little success. "Considering Kimimaro-chan doesn't have much time left I'll make your death swift." Tsunade stated in a cold tone that sent shivers down Mizuki's spine.

Before Mizuki could even stutter out a plea for his life Tsunade had already drove her fist firmly into Mizuki's chest. Mizuki's eyes bulged as he felt the terrific force of Tsunade's hit that literally liquefied his organs. Without so much as a grunt Mizuki slumped over dead and Tsunade simply tossed his body aside.

Naruto stared speechlessly at what he had seen, it shocked him how casually Tsunade had ended Mizuki's life.

"You can open your eyes now." Tsunade stated to Hinata whom was still trembling. "And Naruto-chan I'll heal your wounds as soon as I tend to Kimimaro-chan." Naruto could only nod dumbly as Tsunade turned on her heels and headed for Kimimaro.

**Sorry for the sudden end in the chapter, but I was running low on time and really wanted to get this chapter out by today, considering it's been over two weeks since I've last updated. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and also I uploaded some fanart for this story if anyone wants to check it out, the links on my profile. As always please review and until next time later. **


	11. Team Discussions

**Hm well it seems that people quite enjoyed that last chapter except for a couple that believed I overpowered Mizuki. Oh well that's water under the bridge now so let's just proceed to the next chapter.**

**Chapter 11: Team Discussions **

"Iruka-sensei!, Iruka-sensei!" Choji shouted as he along with Shikamaru raced through the academy halls in search of their teacher.

Many curious teachers poked their heads from their own classrooms upon hearing the boy's panicked plea for his teacher.

"What's the meaning of this?" One academy teacher asked as he shut his classroom door behind him and entered the hallway.

Choji and Shikamaru both stopped to face the man. "Please…(pant)…sir." Choji tried to explain completely out of breath. "It's…(pant)…our teacher he's attacking…(pant)… a student." Choji finished, while Shikamaru chose to simply nod his head after everything Choji said.

The man took on a serious facial expression. "Now boys we take all claims here quiet seriously, so tell me where is this happening?" The man questioned, only for him to be cut off by Iruka walking up to them.

"Shikamaru Choji what are you doing here, shouldn't you have returned to class by now?" Iruka asked as he stopped in front of Choji and Shikamaru.

"These boys claim that a teacher is attacking one of the students." The teacher answered for the boys.

"It's true" Shikamaru cut in. "It's Mizuki-sensei, he's completely lost it and he's now attacking Naruto." Shikamaru finished with uncharacteristically amount of urgency in his voice.

Iruka's eyes widened. "Shit" Iruka muttered as he took off as quick as he could towards the exit of the academy. 'Damn you Mizuki I knew the way you felt about Naruto, but to pull this… I just hope I can make it in time.' Iruka thought as he dashed through the hall way.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Naruto was still staring awestruck at Mizuki's lifeless body. Blood was pouring from his agape mouth and his eyes were wide open and blood shot. Naruto had to fight back the urge to vomit upon looking at the man.

His momentary state of shock ended when he noticed Hinata was also staring at Mizuki's body and tears were pouring from her eyes, and she was shaking violently.

"H-Hinata?" Naruto called in a raspy voice, but the girl didn't respond. "Hinata you have to stop looking at him." Naruto stated while gripping his bloody shoulder and shakily lifting himself from the grass to make his way over towards her.

When Naruto got to Hinata she stared at him with tearstained eyes before she latched on to him and began to cry into his chest. "N-Naruto-kun I'm so sorry I was weak…if only I were stronger."

Naruto not really knowing what to do to console Hinata started to rub her back soothingly. "Hey what is this nonsense you're spewing form your mouth?" Naruto questioned as he gathered his strength to form a grin. "If it weren't for you hitting Mizuki from behind with those strikes to his arm I would probably be dead right now." Naruto offered. "To be honest I pretty much owe my life to you now." Naruto finished.

Hinata gingerly pulled away from Naruto, before her eyes found the wound on his shoulder. "B-but I shouldn't of have been afraid, if only I would have come in earlier maybe…"

"Who knows what would have happened." Naruto cut Hinata off. "For all we know you waiting for that moment was the best move you could have done." Naruto assured Hinata. "So let's not try and get caught up into a bunch of what if's." Naruto suggested, as he finally took notice of Tsunade leaning over Kimimaro with Yakumo standing close by.

"Kimimaro" Naruto wordlessly mouthed, as he stood up from the ground and helping Hinata to her feet as he did so. "We have to go see if Kimimaro's going to be okay." Naruto suggested to Hinata who simply nodded in response.

Meanwhile Tsunade scrunched her eyebrows in frustration as she focused on the task of healing Kimimaro. His breathing was becoming more and more labored as time passed and Tsunade feared that she could lose him, if she didn't work fast.

"Damn it" Tsunade hissed through gritted teeth, as she pumped more green chakra into Kimimaro's throat. 'That bastard Mizuki, to think he'd do this to kids.' Tsunade thought hatefully. 'Makes me want to drag his ass back from the hell I've sent him to, only to send him right back.'

Tsunade had to shake herself of the thoughts so to remain focused on the task at hand. As this was going on Naruto, Yakumo, and Hinata stared at the scene apprehensively while Ino and Sakura were watching from a good distance.

"You think Kimimaro will be okay?" Ino questioned Sakura. Feeling fearful for the boy's life.

"I…don't know" Sakura answered quietly. "Mizuki-sensei did kick him pretty hard in the throat." Sakura finished.

Ino narrowed her eyes on Sakura. "Don't call that bastard Sensei." Ino shot back causing Sakura to flinch at the girls tone.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to, it just came out like that." Sakura supplied.

Ino sighed. "Forgive me I didn't mean to lash out at you." Ino apologized. "It's just this whole situation has gotten me really jumpy yah know?"

Sakura simply nodded her head in understanding.

A moment later Tsunade sighed in relief when she felt Kimimaro's impacted wind pipe pop back to its original shape, and the light in Kimimaro's eyes started to return as he began to breathe peacefully.

Kimimaro eyes fluttered a few times before he scanned over everyone that was knelt down by him. "T-Tsunade-sama?" Kimimaro choked out quietly.

Tsunade smiled down at Kimimaro, as she continued to heal some minor nerve damage that was done to his throat. "Don't speak Kimimaro-chan, your throat still hasn't recovered to a level I'd like." Tsunade advised.

Kimimaro could only nod his understanding, as he looked over towards his right where he could see Mizuki's corpse sprawled out a short distance away. Kimimaro allowed a small smile to grace his lips knowing that Mizuki was taking a nap of a more permanent kind.

* * *

(A moment Later)

Iruka came rushing out on to the scene followed by a few other teachers. He quickly surveyed his surroundings and he paled when his eyes met with Mizuki's lifeless corpse. Spotting Tsunade a short distance away apparently healing Kimimaro, Iruka was quickly able to put two and two together.

Shaking the thoughts from his mind he hastily made his way towards Tsunade while telling the other teachers to find and retrieve the students that had fled from the scene.

When Iruka made it to Tsunade he crouched down beside her and stared at Kimimaro worriedly. "Tsunade-sama will Kimimaro be okay?" Iruka asked quietly.

"Yes no thanks to that vile excuse for a man." Tsunade stated in a tight tone, causing Iruka to flinch a bit.

Iruka cast his head down in shame. "I'm sorry things happened like this." Iruka stated as he eyed Naruto and spotted the stab wound on his shoulder.

"Don't be" Tsunade offered. "You had nothing to do with this; you should feel no responsibility for how that man chose to act."

Iruka didn't respond to Tsunade's statement but turned his attention to Naruto. "You're injured Naruto perhaps I should escort you to the hospital?" Iruka offered.

"That won't be necessary" Tsunade cut in. "I'm just about finished with Kimimaro-chan and I'll tend to Naruto-chan next." Tsunade stated as the green chakra in her hands began to fade. "But in the meantime you can go and awake Haku-chan." Tsunade suggested as she tossed Iruka a tablet of smelling salt from her coat pocket.

Iruka caught the tablet and nodded, as he stood up to complete his task.

"That should just about do it." Tsunade finished as the green chakra in her hands completely dissipated. "But don't speak; you're still in no condition." Tsunade warned prompting a simple nod from Kimimaro.

"Nice to see you're still among the living." Naruto joked with a slight chuckle.

Kimimaro merely smiled in return not wanting to risk reinjuring his throat.

"I'm happy to see you're okay." Yakumo added quietly. "I actually believed we may have lost you." Yakumo concluded with a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks, causing Kimimaro to quirk his eyebrow in confusion.

"Now don't give our Kimimaro-chan so little credit." Tsunade added. "It'll take a lot more then that to keep this gaki down." Tsunade finished with a smile before ruffling the boys hair affectionately. "Now on to you Naruto-chan." Tsunade stated as she turned to face Naruto. "Lose the coat I'll need a good look at that wound."

Naruto obediently obliged as he removed his coat and shirt for good measure, causing Hinata to turn her head in embarrassment.

Tsuande chuckled a bit at Hinata's bashfulness before she eyed the stab wound on Naruto shoulder carefully. 'Seems the fox has already gone to work on repairing the damage.' Tsuande thought as she began to heal the wound. 'At least this will make healing him only half the effort I'd normally have to put in.' Tsunade concluded as the wound began to close up before their very eyes.

As this was going on Iruka waved the smelling salt under Haku's nose and his eyes fluttered open. Haku stared around with a confused expression on his face until his eyes finally settled on Iruka and Shino whom were both staring down at him.

"Iruka-sensei, Shino-san?" Haku asked curiously as he slowly lifted himself into an upright position. "What's going on?" Haku questioned before he gripped his head in pain as he became aware of his throbbing headache.

"You were engaged in combat with Mizuki." Shino answered bluntly. "I assume your head is currently in pain do to the blow Mizuki had delivered to you." Shino concluded.

The memories of the fight suddenly came crashing back into Haku's mind and his eyes widened as realization hit him. "Naruto-san, Kimimaro-san!" Haku shouted while desperately eyeing the area for his two best friends.

"Calm down" Iruka advised as he placed his hand on Haku's shoulder to keep him in place. "Their both just fine, Tsuande-sama is attending to that as we speak." Iruka concluded putting Haku's fears to rest.

Haku sighed in relief before he was finally able to locate not only Naruto, and Kimimaro but Mizuki's dead body that a teacher was in the process of covering up with a tarp.

Haku didn't know exactly what to think while eyeing Mizuki's body. He couldn't say he actually pitied the man, but was death to the teacher justified? He'd have much to think about Haku concluded as he turned his sights away from Mizuki's corpse.

Meanwhile Tsunade had just finished sealing up Naruto's shoulder as a squad of Anbu began to land around them. "Well you're good to go Naruto-chan." Tsunade stated as she observed the Anbu from the corner of her eyes, before she rounded on the nearest one. "Well it's about damn time you got here Kakashi." Tsunade stated furiously to the Anbu member with spiky silver hair.

Kakashi rubbed his head dumbly. "Forgive me Tsuande-sama, but we weren't aware of the situation until just a moment ago." Kakashi supplied. "After all the academy isn't usually under Anbu surveillance, because we assume all the teachers here are… trustworthy." Kakashi finished as he directed a venomous glare towards Mizuki's body that was now being taken away by two Anbu members.

Tsunade rubbed her temples. "Sorry Kakashi, it's just the thought of anything happening to my boys just pisses me off."

"I fully understand." Kakashi added, considering he felt the same way.

"Awe I didn't know you two cared about us that much." Naruto cut in with a shit eating grin etched on his face. "But who wouldn't love us we are pretty awesome after all." Naruto finished with haughtiness in his proclamation.

Kakashi eye smiled underneath his mask while Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"And where's your evidence of this considering someone just tried to kill you?" Tsunade challenged making Naruto shrink back in defeat. "That's what I thought." Tsunade concluded with her own grin, considering she always did find it amusing to put Naruto in his place at times.

"On a further not I'll report this to the Hokage immediately." Kakashi interjected.

Tsunade shrugged. "It's not really like Sarutobi-sensei can deal out any retribution for this considering I already have." Tsunade stated simply.

"True" Kakashi confirmed "But this is still something that has to be brought to his attention." Kakashi concluded before disappearing in a swirl of leaves along with the remaining Anbu members.

* * *

(Some Time Later)

Sarutobi was livid with anger even an hour after Kakashi explained to him what had transpired at the academy. He found it hard to believe that one of his trusted teachers was capable of committing such atrocities.

After he eventually calmed down, he massaged his temples wearily. "Tsunade's going to give me hell for this isn't she?" Sarutobi asked himself.

As if on cue Tsunade came barging into Sarutobi's office with an equally angered Shizune at her side.

Sarutobi looked up from his desk at the two woman before him, and he instantly knew things weren't about to go well.

"I'm withdrawing my boys from the academy." Tsunade stated bluntly not wanting to give the subject any form of argument.

Sarutobi sighed, not even he thought Tsunade would be willing to go to those lengths. "Tsunade." Sarutobi started, but was quickly cut off by Tsunade.

"I don't want to discuss it Sarutobi-sensei." Tsunade replied dryly. "My boys could have lost their lives today, and there's no way and hell I'm willing to put them back into a position like that."

"We'll train them full time for now on and have them return for the Genin exams when we think their ready." Shizune added in.

Sarutobi shook his head. "I'm afraid it's not that simple." Sarutobi began. "You know we have rules and regulations that can't be broken. If Naruto, Haku, and Kimimaro are to become field ninja of the leaf they have to complete the academy program it's the only way." Sarutobi finished, causing both woman to glare at him.

"That's bullshit and you know it Sarutobi-sensei." Tsunade retorted angrily. "Were just supposed to trust in these teachers we know nothing about? What if another one tries to pull the same shit huh?"

Sarutobi laced his fingers together. "Look Tsunade I'm sorry for what happened, but I can promise you it will never happen again." Sarutobi offered. "No one wants to see Naruto achieve his goals as much as I do" Sarutobi stated. "And I'll be willing to see to it that Naruto's under constant surveillance during his academy training if that will help reassure you." Sarutobi concluded.

"You just don't seem to get it." Tsunade shot back. "There are only a few I can really trust when it comes to Naruto-chan and frankly having even more powerful ninja around him doesn't make me feel any better. It's only a stroke of luck that, that Mizuki was such a weakling. If one of your Anbu guards decided to give Naruto their version of blind justice I doubt my boys will be able to hold out for very long." Tsunade finished.

Sarutobi took that moment to shuffle through his desk to locate his pipe. It was times like this that he thanked the heavens for tobacco. "Do you truly believe that the Anbu aren't loyal to me?" Sarutobi questioned while stuffing his pipe full of tobacco.

"Excuse me if I'm wrong Hokage-sama but aren't all your ninja supposed to be loyal to you?" Shizune challenged. "And from what I'm able to confirm was that Mizuki held his own interest above yours, who's to say one of your Anbu won't have a similar mindset?"

Sarutobi didn't answer, but lit his pipe instead and took a heavy drag. "Now I thought you two would have had more faith in me then that." Sarutobi answered after releasing the smoke from his mouth. "I've also accessed that possibility as well that's why I've chosen someone I know you can trust." Sarutobi concluded.

Shizune quirked her eyebrow. "You can't mean Kakashi-san." Shizune questioned. "He'd have a fit knowing he was reduced to pretty much babysitting."

"To the contrary." Sarutobi countered. "It would seem the safety of those three is also very important to Kakashi. He took the assignment without argument." Sarutobi concluded.

Tsunade smirked. 'To think that Kakashi of all people…' "Very well Sarutobi-sensei I'll allow them to continue their studies at the academy just so long as Kakashi keeps a close eye on them."

Sarutobi simply nodded his answer.

* * *

(Later That Night)

Naruto tossed and turned in his bed sheets; as much as he wanted to he just couldn't seem to fall asleep. Every time he shut his eyes images of Mizuki's death would replay in his mind.

Finally deciding he needed some fresh air to help clear his mind Naruto wrenched the covers away from his body and stealthily made his way out his room. Figuring the roof would be as good of a place as any to do some thinking that's where he headed.

Once he got there he was surprised to find he wasn't the only one who had the roof idea. "Haku whatdya doing up here?" Naruto questioned Haku whom was sitting on the far end of the roof looking up at the moon.

Haku turned around to face Naruto. "Seems I wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping." Haku stated with a smile.

Naruto simply nodded before he made his way over next to Haku. "I guess what happened today is what's on your mind to then?" Naruto asked as he took a seat next to Haku.

Haku nodded "Yes I still find today's events well…disturbing." Haku answered before he went back to staring up at the moon.

"Disturbing, how so?" Kimimaro questioned in a raspy voice as he let his presence be known.

Naruto and Haku both turned around to see Kimimaro staring at them with his arms folded a short distance away.

"Well is the roof a hotspot for those who can't sleep or what?" Naruto stated in a joking manner.

"Actually I wasn't having trouble sleeping." Kimimaro countered. "I was only curious to why you were sneaking out of your room at this time of night so I followed you." Kimimaro added as he made his way towards Naruto and Haku and took up the spot on Naruto's left. "Now care to explain what's bothering you so much considering you did not witness Mizuki's death personally." Kimimaro questioned Haku.

Haku was silent for a moment before he decided to answer. "What I find disturbing is why did Mizuki wish to harm Naruto-san?" Haku questioned curiously while eyeing Naruto.

Kimimaro quirked his eyebrow. "To be honest I haven't really thought about that myself." Kimimaro stated as he too went to staring at Naruto.

Naruto sighed, he'd always known he'd have to tell Haku and Kimimaro about his guest sooner or later though he always liked the option of later much more. Taking a deep breath Naruto started. "It's because of what's…inside me." Naruto stated quietly.

Both Haku and Kimimaro stared at Naruto questionably. So Naruto pressed on. "I'm a…Jinchuuriki."

"What's that?" Kimimaro asked innocently.

"It's what they call those who've had a demon sealed inside them." Naruto finished allowing what he told Haku and Kimimaro to sink in.

Kimimaro simply looked more confused while Haku looked thoughtful. "I see this demon inside of you must have done terrible things for those to actually take out their anger on you because of what it has done." Haku stated.

"It did." Naruto confirmed. "It took the lives of many people even my parents were killed by it." Naruto stated with anger laced on his lips. "And I can understand if you two choose to hate me as well." Naruto added.

Haku actually laughed, while Kimimaro just had an amused look on his face at Naruto's statement.

"You actually believe we'd hate you because of something like that?" Kimimaro questioned indignantly. "Me and Haku owe everything to you, and will never forsake or abandon you especially for something that's beyond your control."

Haku nodded his head in agreement. "Were best friends are we not? To think that we could ever hate you is actually quiet insulting." Haku stated with a tinge of hurt to his voice.

Naruto was simply quiet for a moment before both Haku and Kimimaro found themselves in headlocks courtesy of Naruto. "You two just might be the best friends anyone could ask for!" Naruto boasted loudly.

Both Haku and Kimimaro managed to free themselves from Naruto's grip.

"Were glad you think so." Haku stated. "Though we'd prefer not to be headlocked as a show of affection." Haku concluded.

"Yeah it's not like your sweaty pits are the freshest things known to men." Kimimaro added with a smirk.

"Jackass" Naruto muttered.

"Language Naruto-san" Haku scolded. "You know Shizune-nee doesn't approve of us swearing."

"It's not like she's here right now." Naruto shot back with a shrug. "So who's gonna stop me?" Naruto challenged.

"I just may have to stop you myself." Haku countered. "Shizune-nee did say I'm the most mature of us and should keep you two in line."

"Hmph keep us in line as if you could pull it off Haku." Naruto retorted.

"Was that a challenge Naruto-san?" Haku questioned with a sly grin.

"And what if it was?" Naruto retorted.

"Then prepare for battle." Haku stated as he threw himself at Naruto and the two began to playfully wrestle with one another.

Kimimaro chose to simply watch with a smile considering his throat was still a tad sore.

* * *

(Four Years Later)

Kimimaro loomed over Naruto's sleeping form with a sly grin plastered on his face. He had managed to sneak into Naruto's room without waking him and it was now time to have some fun. Snaking his hands underneath Naruto's mattress he smirked to himself as he flung the mattress right side up sending Naruto sailing across the room, and landing with an audible thump.

Kimimaro was about to begin laughing at how he had chosen to wake Naruto if only Naruto didn't burst into a cloud of smoke upon impact.

"Shadow clone?" Kimimaro muttered as his eyes slightly widened when he realized what was about to happen. But Naruto had already pounced on top of him and put his arm in an armbar.

"Hehe nice try Kimimaro." Naruto stated with a grin as he added more pressure to the armbar. "But it'll take more then that to prank a prank master."

"Fine you win this round, now get off me." Kimimaro demanded irritably.

Naruto relinquished his hold of Kimimaro and helped him into a standing position while noting the sour expression on Kimimaro's face. "Oh come on Kimimaro who the hell shoved a stick up your ass today. It's not like that armbar actually hurt you."

"It's not that." Kimimaro insisted. "It's just today's the Genin examination and that means we'll be dived into teams soon after." Kimimaro stated as he began to head for the exit of Naruto's room.

"And that put's you in a bad mood why?" Naruto asked curiously as he followed Kimimaro out his room.

"You moron." Kimimaro grumbled. "Ever since we've began this quest to become ninja the three of us have always talked about what an excellent team we'd make. But now that, that time is approaching I feel that…"

"There's a chance we won't be placed on the same team?" Naruto cut off Kimimaro.

"Yeah" Kimimaro stated as he plucked a muffin from the kitchen table as he passed it by, and Naruto did the same.

"I think you're worrying about nothing." Naruto stated as he bit into his muffin. "I'm sure Iruka-sensei knows the three of us make the best team possible, I mean were the top three students in the class."

Kimimaro sighed while wrenching the door open to head outside. "That's precisely why we may not be on the same team." Kimimaro countered.

"Enlighten me." Naruto asked not getting Kimimaro's point.

"Just think, where's the logic and placing the three best students on one team?" Kimimaro explained. "Wouldn't it make more sense to distribute our abilities among different teams?"

Naruto shrugged "Maybe, but teams are usually made to specialize in a certain filed right?"

"Well that is what Shizune-nee told us." Kimimaro supplied.

"Then it's settled then, our team will specialize in kicking ass!" Naruto boasted loudly earning some annoyed stares from nearby villagers.

"Yes I'm sure that they have a team for that purpose." Kimimaro stated with sarcasm.

"I'm only kidding." Naruto stated with slight punch to Kimimaro shoulder. "I'm just trying to get your mind off all the negatives, if were meant to be on a team together then we will." Naruto finished.

Kimimaro nodded choosing to leave the discussion alone for the time being.

* * *

(Ten Minutes Later)

Naruto and Kimimaro arrived at the academy and entered into an already bustling classroom. Naruto wasted no time in collapsing into his seat in between Haku and Hinata. While Kimimaro took up his usual spot between Yakumo and Ino.

Over the time Ino had forgone pursuing Sasuke, and opted to vide for Kimimaro's attention instead. This in turn helped repair her friendship with Sakura, but didn't put her and Yakumo on friendly terms. It was no secret to Ino that Yakumo had feelings for Kimimaro as well as her, and the two had come to view each other as rivals.

"I see you and Kimimaro-san made it on time." Haku noted to Naruto.

Naruto nodded as he looked over to Haku, whom had taken on a much more different appearance since he first met him. Haku's hair had grown drastically longer and would put even the most well groomed girl's hair to shame. His outfit had also changed; he was now wearing a dark blue hoodie that he left unzipped revealing a white shirt with a blue snowflake imprint on it. His pants were also dark blue and he wore a long white scarf around his waist.

"Yeah no thanks to you." Naruto responded. "Was there a reason you couldn't wait for us?" Naruto questioned.

"I recall mentioning that I was going to be heading out an hour early to help Hinata-san fine tune her weapons precision for the up and coming exams." Haku retorted. "But I guess that may have slipped your mind." Haku concluded.

Naruto rubbed his head bashfully. "I guess you did mention something like that last night." Naruto answered as he turned his head towards Hinata.

Hinata was another who'd had taken on drastic changes over the years. Apart from her clothing that now consisted of a thin white and lavender colored jacket, and lavender skirt that reached mid thigh which she wore dark purple ninja shorts underneath.

Her confidence and abilities had also grown with the guidance and support of not only Naruto, but Haku and Kimimaro as well. After the Mizuki incident Hinata and Naruto had become close friends and she occasionally trained with them when time allowed it. All and all Hinata was the strongest female among their class with Yakumo a close second and Ino just slightly trailing behind Yakumo.

"So how'd the weapons practice go with Haku eh Hinata-chan?" Naruto questioned curiously.

"It went well." Hinata answered. "I feel I'm fully prepared for the exams now considering weapons was the area I lacked in the most." Hinata explained.

Naruto nodded as he pulled out a rose from his pocket and placed it in his mouth chewing on the stem.

Sasuke whom was seated next to Sakura a short distance away glared at Naruto. After hearing of the Mizuki incident he'd come to despise not only Naruto, but Kimimaro and Haku as well. He couldn't believe that they were able to go toe to toe with a chunin. He reluctantly admitted to himself that he wouldn't have had a chance in hell had it been him four years ago. But the fact that Naruto, Haku, and Kimimaro had all dethroned him from his top ranking status placing him at number four among their class only fueled his rage all the more.

'Damn you Uzumaki.' Sasuke thought venomously as he eyed him carefully. 'Just wait until my Sharingan activates then I'll put you along with your two cronies in your proper places.'

As this was going on Iruka took that moment to enter into the classroom. "Alright settle down all of you." Iruka called out as he eyed all the students before him. "I know everyone's excited about the exams, but before we get to that lets have roll call."

Naruto only half listened to Iruka go through roll call as his mind was more focused on other things, like getting his hands on a leaf headband.

After Iruka finished with roll call he began a prepared speech on how they were at the final crossroad of their training underneath him and would soon embark on real ninja duties. After Iruka had finished he explained to the students how the testing would proceed and so began the Genin exams.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Sarutobi stared at the four Jonin before him that would be taking on this years most promising students apart from the four Jonin that were in the room Tsunade was there as well considering her boys were the main topic of discussion. It was no question to Sarutobi who would pass the Genin exams so he decided to get on with team placement a head of schedule.

He just never thought that brining in the four Jonin was going to cause him such a headache.

"Are you kidding me Shizune-san you actually want all three boys on your squad how's that fair in the slightest?" Asuma questioned Shizune.

"Because despite them being the top three students, their real strength only shows in their team work." Shizune countered.

"Regardless of that fact it makes more sense to distribute them evenly does it not?" Kurenai interjected. "After all there are three of them one for each of us considering Kakashi will be taking on the Uchiha whose abilities are close enough to theirs."

"No I don't think it makes more sense to break them up." Tsuande cut in. "They've been living and training with each other for years, and know each other inside and out their teamwork is flawless." Tsunade concluded.

"Ok let's just say if keeping them together is the best move, why does Shizune-san get to be the one that trains them?" Asuma retorted.

Kakashi took that moment to snap his book closed. "Don't forget Asuma that we were each given a specific field of which our students will specialize in."

Sarutobi nodded. "Yes Asuma you were assigned espionage, while Kurenai was given a tracking unit, Kakashi's team was to specialize in heavy combat, and Shizune has assassination."

"And to be honest Assassination and Heavy combat is where we will need the strongest of the students to be assigned." Sarutobi explained to the four Jonin before him. "Considering those are the two fields with the greatest amount of risk." Sarutobi concluded.

Both Asuma and Kurenai looked dejected at the statement for they already knew they were out of the running for the three boys. Kurenai was hoping to have either Naruto or Haku placed on her team considering they both had a charm to them that would complement any team well. Asuma on the other hand wanted Kimimaro considering they both preferred melee weapons he figured there was a lot he had to offer to Kimimaro.

"Now I appreciate everyone's input on the matter but I'll make the final team placements myself." Sarutobi stated. "So as of now you're dismissed and will be informed of your final teams' later today after the testing is complete." Sarutobi finished.

The four Jonin nodded and left out of Sarutobi's office. Sarutobi leaned back deep into his chair, and sighed contently, before addressing Tsunade. "To think that team placement was actually going to prove difficult." Sarutobi grumbled.

"No you're just making it more difficult then it has to be Sarutobi-sensei." Tsunade countered. "You've always been one to preach teamwork have you not?"

Sarutobi didn't answer but continued to just stare at Tsunade.

Tsunade simply pressed on ignoring Sarutobi's lack of response. "If teamwork is something you view as so important then the decision to place Naruto, Haku, and Kimimaro on the same team should be the easiest choice you've ever had to make." Tsunade finished before standing up from her seat.

"You can't forget that teams are to comprise of two males and one female, and considering that, I'll have to at least split one of the boys from the team." Sarutobi explained.

"Excuse me if I'm wrong but you're the Hokage and team placement is fully under you authority." Tsunade stated. "Well you have my input but it's ultimately up to you considering they will be under your command. I just hope you make the right choice." Tsunade added before leaving Sarutobi alone in his office.

Sarutobi rubbed his temples tiredly, as he looked down at the photos and bios of dozens of students. Figuring it would be best to get it over with he began to group the students into what he believed were suitable choices.

**Alright another chapter completed. Anyway the Genin exam and Team placement will be next chapter so I hope you're looking forward to it. And I know this chapter was pretty much just talking, but I can't just throw in fights randomly just to keep people entertained, but don't worry there will be one next chapter. Anyway please review and I'll see you with the next chapter. **


	12. Team Placement

**Not much to say besides thanks to the people that reviewed. Anyway I hope I can continue to please with this story if not…well let's just hope it doesn't' come to that.**

**Chapter 12: Team Placement **

Naruto, Kimimaro, and Haku were making their way towards the academy at an even pace. Today was the day they would be assigned their official teams and embark on the journey of true ninja.

Naruto couldn't help the grin on his face as he played with his forehead protector that was firmly fastened to his forehead keeping his bangs out of his eyes. "You guys got to admit I look pretty damn good in this, like it was costumed tailored for me."

"In a way it was." Haku stated. "You did have that cloth specially made did you not?" Haku questioned as he eyed Naruto's headband that was deep crimson colored and much longer then the standard blue leaf head band.

"Yeah it was." Naruto answered as he put his hands behind his head. "I just thought the blue would clash with all the green and red that I wear yah know?" Naruto answered casually.

"Its quiet funny the pride you take in your appearance." Haku supplied with a slight chuckle.

"What I want my enemy's to know I mean business." Naruto answered with a shrug. "I mean who's going to take a guy serious that can't even match his colors right?"

"You sound like you've been taking fashion tips from Ino-chan." Kimimaro noted.

"Aren't you one to talk?" Naruto challenged. "After all you also changed the fabric on your headband." Naruto stated as he stared at Kimimaro's purple variant of the leaf headband.

Kimimaro simply chose not to retort to Naruto's argument and continued on his path silently.

Naruto grinned seeing that he managed to one up Kimimaro once again. He'd actually been doing a lot of that lately the more he thought about it. He even recalled what had happened the previous day.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Alright the Genin exams will proceed as followed." Iruka explained to his anxious class. "We'll start off with the written portion that will test you on practical knowledge, and strategy."

Naruto instantly grumbled at this. Shizune had done more then her part in drilling in the basics and practical knowledge into his mind, but in no shape or form was he particularly thrilled about this portion of the exam.

Seeing the less then enthused expressions on his students faces Iruka continued. "After the written half we'll move on to the weapons portion, followed by Ninjutsu." Iruka explained.

"Will there be no Taijustu portion of the test?" Kimimaro interjected considering that was were he prevailed.

"No" Iruka answered simply. "Throughout the years you've been here we've got a good idea of where you stand with Taijutsu, and you're all up to par so there won't be a need for it." Iruka concluded. "Now if there are no more questions I'd like to get things moving." Iruka finished as a table appeared behind him littered with leaf headbands on it.

Naruto was practically salivating as he eyed the blue clothe headbands that adorned a metal template with the leaf insignia etched on the front.

"If you manage to pass all three portions of the test you'll be rewarded with one of these." Iruka stated as he motioned to the leaf headbands behind him. "And you'll officially be known as a ninja of the hidden leaf village."

"Then what are we waiting for!?" Naruto interjected loudly. "I want my hands on one of those so let's just do this already!" While a few other eager students nodded their heads in agreement.

Iruka smiled at his students' enthusiasm. "Very well Naruto we'll begin immediately." Iruka stated as he went around the classroom handing out the written portion of the exam. "You have thirty minutes to complete the test." Iruka added as he set a timer to go off after thirty minutes.

Haku looked at his sheet when it was presented in front of him and he nearly chuckled at its simplicity. 'I could have answered these questions during the first year of the academy.' Haku thought as he began to mark down his answers without any forethought to them.

Meanwhile Naruto squinted his eyes as he read over each question. He secretly thanked the heavens for Shizune's lessons, and he began to mark down his answers with much vigor.

After the timer had gone off Iruka collected the test, and proceeded to grade them. It came as no surprise that Haku had received the highest marks among the class followed by Sakura who had come a close second to Haku.

"Well class you did that fairly well, I'm impressed." Iruka stated as he congratulated all his students for passing the written portion.

The class was then brought outside to complete the weapons portion. The test in itself was simple enough. Each student was required to use kunai but were given the choice for their second weapon being either senbon or shrunken. Once they had chosen what they preferred the students were to hit a serious of different targets at different distances.

Haku had easily won out when it came to senbon precision, but was bested by Kimimaro at kunai. Naruto on the other hand had come out fairly average, considering he preferred to use his plant style Ninjutsu for projectile weapons as opposed to traditional forged ones.

The final part of the exam was the Ninjutsu portion. Each student was to demonstrate their ability to use substitution, transformation, and clone Jutsu. The test overall proved lackluster as each student was easily able to perform the required Jutsu.

Iruka had to admit to himself he was fairly impressed with his current flock of students. Each one of them had passed with flying colors, well all except for Shikamaru who only seemed to give a half effort to everything he did.

The only thing left for Iruka was to present the award for rookie of the year, which is where he discovered his problem. After reviewing over all the students overall grades and performances throughout their time during the academy he found that two of his students were in a dead tie for first.

Once Iruka had figured out how to approach the situation he called for his student's attention. "Alright class settle down." Iruka stated trying to calm his practically giddy students, but they simply ignored him being too excited for having just become Genin. "I said quiet!" Iruka tried again in a much louder tone gaining the desired effect on his class.

"Good now I originally planned to present the award for rookie of the year and send you on your way, but it appears there's a tie for the award." Iruka explained to his class.

"Well since it ain't me can I just go home?" Shikamaru asked in a lazy tone.

"No" Iruka answered bluntly. "This award is very important and I want everyone to be here for it."

"Then just spit it out already." Kiba ordered while his small dog Akamaru barked his apparent agreement.

"Well it would appear our tie is between Naruto Uzumaki and Kimimaro Kaguya." Iruka explained as his eyes darted back and forth between Naruto and Kimimaro to gage their reaction. He was surprised to find Naruto merely had a raised eyebrow and Kimimaro face portrayed a look of indifference to the matter.

"Great we have two rookies of the year, so can we go now." Shikamaru piped back in.

"Afraid not Shikamaru." Iruka retorted. "To put it simple we can't have a tie for rookie of the year so the two of them will be required to have some form of tie breaker."

"Well can we just flip a coin and call it a day?" Kiba questioned feeling irritated considering he was ready to get home and celebrate his ascension to Genin.

"Now where would the fairness be in that?" Iruka shot back. "The two of them will be required to have a match to determine whose rookie of the year." Iruka concluded.

Naruto eyes slightly widened as he looked down at Kimimaro. Considering he'd lived and trained with Kimimaro for years he'd had plenty of matches against him, but most had turned out in Kimimaro's favor.

Kimimaro on the other hand was considering just forfeiting the award to Naruto. Gaining rookie of the year meant next to nothing to him. But he knew Naruto would never accept being handed the award, he was too proud and stubborn for that so he'd make him work for it.

"So do either of you have any objections to this?" Iruka asked.

Naruto and Kimimaro both eyed each other before they shared equally large grins.

"No problems here Iruka-sensei" Naruto answered while cracking his knuckles.

"Likewise" Kimimaro stated simply.

Iruka nodded. "Very well, then lets get this underway shall we?"

* * *

(Ten Minutes Later)

The class had gathered around in a circle fashion to watch the fight that was soon to take place. After the Mizuki incident many students had come to admire Naruto, Kimimaro, and Haku, and any fight between the three was a guaranteed crowd pleaser. Plus the fact that something was actually on the line would make the fight that much more entertaining to watch.

"So who do you think will emerge triumphant?" Shino questioned Haku, whom he was standing next to.

"To be honest I'm not sure." Haku answered quietly. "Naruto-san and Kimimaro-san have very mixed results when it comes to their matches. I believe Kimimaro-san has slightly more victories, but Naruto-san can be very unpredictable." Haku answered while trying to keep an unbiased opinion on the outcome.

"Come on stop trying to act like yah don't have an idea of whose gonna win." Kiba cut in. "You've seen them fight plenty of times and there's no way you can't have even a guess."

"Sorry but I truly don't" Haku confirmed. "Like the rest of you I'm just as curious about the outcome of this match as well."

Meanwhile Naruto and Kimimaro eyed each other carefully, both sizing up one another. Iruka then took that moment to step in between the two boys.

"Ok you two the rules will go as followed." Iruka began to explain. "For the most part it will be a lot like our normal sparring matches, but you two are free to use Ninjutsu as well. But by no means are you to use potentially fatal force is that understood?"

Both boys simply nodded their understanding.

"Alright then let's begin." Iruka stated as he chopped his hand down and leapt out of the way.

To Iruka and the rest of the class surprise neither boy moved right away, but simply stared at one another, before they began to inch closer.

"Not rushing in as usual." Kimimaro noted as he inched his way closer while keeping his guard up. "You must be taking this quiet seriously then."

"And if I am?" Naruto challenged before he sprang himself at Kimimaro.

Kimimaro easily dodged under Naruto's attempt to flatten him with a left hook and retaliated with a leg sweep of his own. Naruto quickly hopped over the attempted leg sweep and brought up his forearm to block Kimimaro's follow up strike.

Naruto slightly grimaced at the impact but brushed it aside as he fired off a straight right jab towards Kimimaro's chest only for Kimimaro to brush the hit aside effortlessly. Kimimaro instantly lashed out with a high knee attempt to Naruto's gut but Naruto was able to pivot out of the way. Seeing Kimimaro was slightly off balance Naruto landed a hard elbow to Kimimaro's chin that sent him reeling backwards.

The students watching the confrontation let out large cheers of approval as some began a Kimimaro chant while others were screaming for Naruto.

Sasuke on the other hand scowled as he watched his two rivals exchange blows. He wanted nothing more then to be in the ring at that moment to prove his superiority.

Meanwhile Kimimaro smirked as he wiped away the small trickle of blood from his lip. "Not bad Naruto, but let's up the ante shall we?" Kimimaro stated as he pulled down his shirt causing his fan girls to fawn, but their lustful desires were quickly replaced with disgust as Kimimaro wrenched a sharp bone like sword from his shoulder. In all the time that most had known Kimimaro, him wrenching out bones from his body was something they just couldn't get used to.

"Fine with me." Naruto stated as he pulled a seed from behind his ear that quickly bloomed into a rose.

The class watched with interest wondering exactly what Naruto would do with the rose. Over the years watching what Naruto could do with plants had become one of the highlights of the class, and Naruto never failed to impress.

"Ninja art: Rose whip" Naruto muttered as the rose in his hand began to extend while the thorns sharpened.

Kimimaro cocked his eyebrow at the strange weapon Naruto forged before he shifted into a more appropriate stance to utilize his bone sword.

"So what do you think Kimimaro?" Naruto asked as he cracked his whip hard shredding the ground where it hit to demonstrate his weapons power. "To be honest I don't have much practice with this thing, but I was able to turn a tree into mulch with it so let's see how good it fares against your bones?" Naruto challenged while launching his whip recklessly towards Kimimaro.

Kimimaro nimbly avoided the whip and shot out a barrage of finger bullets towards Naruto. Naruto saw the incoming bullets and used his whip to lash out at them shredding them to dust.

Kimimaro's eyes slightly widened. "You can actually cut through by drilling finger bullets with that whip?'

Naruto grinned wickedly. "You bet the thorns on this whip are about as hard as steel." Naruto explained as he began to lash out with his whip with more vigor then before.

Kimimaro was able to dodge between Naruto's strikes and close the distance rendering the whip practically useless. "That whip is dangerous but not so much in close quarters." Kimimaro stated as he swiped his bone sword towards Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto tried to avoid the blow, but Kimimaro proved too swift and his sword dug into Naruto's shoulder. Naruto grit his teeth in pain but countered with a kick to Kimimaro's chin sending both boys skidding away from one another.

Nartuo observed his wound and frowned when he noticed it was quiet shallow. "Look I know were friends in all but you could have cut a bit deeper." Naruto stated out loud. "It's obviously harder for you to fight me if you keep holding back."

"Sorry, but fighting for something as meaningless as rookie of the year is no reason for me to endanger my friend." Kimimaro shot back.

Naruto sighed. "I don't care about that title either, but I still want a good match out of this." Naruto countered. "You know I'll heal up just fine with what ever you do to me, so stop holding back and fight for real!" Naruto shouted as he charged Kimimaro head on while flipping though hand seals. "Shadow clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as a good twenty or so Naruto's sprang into existence.

Each clone including Naruto began to form more hand seals and shouted in unison. "Ninja art: Ensnaring foliage!" A huge assortment of vines sprang from the sleeves of Naruto and his clones and barreled towards Kimimaro.

Kimimaro narrowed his eyes on the incoming attack and leapt into the air and bones began to sprout form all available spots on his body. "Dance of the Larch." Kimimaro muttered as he began spinning rapidly shredding the incoming vines to confetti.

"Should have seen that one coming." Naruto stated before he opted to try and overwhelm Kimimaro with his clones.

Kimimaro waited patiently for the clones to arrive before he stated. "Dance of the Camellia" Kimimaro readied his bone sword and began to tear through Naruto's squad of clones.

Naruto grit his teeth as he watched Kimimaro dispatch his clones without getting as much as a scratch.

"Sorry Naruto, but I have too much practice with your clones; you'll need to come up with something else to get past my defenses."

"I already have." Naruto supplied with a toothy grin.

"I don't know what you mean." Kimimaro stated with a confused expression on his face as he eyed Naruto carefully.

"You don't huh?" Naruto stated as he pointed to Kimimaro's left ear. "Have a look at that."

Kimimaro fiddled with his hair for a moment before he plucked out an entirely white flower. His eyes widened as he realized what he was holding and he quickly tried to chuck it away but the flower's roots had already ensnared him and bound him tight.

"Seems Naruto-san has won the match." Haku stated out loud causing most to raise their eyebrows at the proclamation.

"But can't Kimimaro just cut his way out of that; I mean those roots look pretty flimsy after all?" Kiba asked with a bewildered expression on his face.

"Of course he could, but he will acknowledged defeat instead." Haku answered.

"But why would Kimimaro-kun do that if he can free himself." Yakumo interjected.

"For the simple fact that this match was over the moment Naruto-san managed to get that flower behind Kimimaro-san's ear." Haku explained.

"Please elaborate." Shino inquired as he adjusted his shades.

"That flower is one of Naruto-san's most efficient attacks for taking down opponents." Haku explained. "It contains a high amount of poisons within it that are only amplified by Naruto's abilities. If you were to look closely at the flower you would notice it's covered completely in tiny barbs that dig into the skin, this way the poison can enter directly into the blood stream. So if Kimimaro were to slice his way though those roots the poison will be released and there will be nothing he could do to stop the poison from entering his body." Haku concluded.

Meanwhile Naruto walked up to Kimimaro casually with a triumphant grin on his face. "So what's it gonna be Kimimaro?"

Kimimaro simply smirked. "So when exactly did you get the flower on me?" Kimimaro questioned curiously.

Naruto put his hand on his chin in a thinking pose. "Hm probably around the time I elbowed you in the chin. I guess you were into much of a daze to notice me flick the seed into your hair."

"Hn very well." Kimimaro stated, as he turned his attention to Iruka. "Iruka-sensei I submit."

Naruto's fan section let out cheers for Naruto while the Kimimaro fans that had lost bets on the fight mumbled something's under their breath.

"Sounds like your fans are a bit disappointed in you Kimimaro." Naruto stated as he willed the flowers roots to recede, and helped Kimimaro to a standing position.

"I can't be expected to win every fight." Kimimaro offered, as Iruka strolled up to the two boys.

"That was quiet the show you two put on." Iruka praised. "In fact I'd forgotten I was even watching Genin." He added with a touch of admiration.

"It was nothing." Naruto responded with a grin.

"But now can we leave now that we got this rookie of the year nonsense out of the way?" Shikamaru questioned considering he was ready to get as far away from the academy as he possibly could.

"Yes that's fine Shikamaru you're free to leave. As for you Naruto you'll be mailed the official certificate in a bout a week's time."

Naruto simply nodded his acknowledgement.

"As for everyone else, remember to report here tomorrow for team assignments is that understood?" Iruka questioned, and was rewarded with a combined yes Iurka-sensei.

* * *

(End Flashback)

Naruto was brought out of his own mussing as he Kimimaro, and Haku had finally reached the academy, and made it to their old classroom.

"Well guys this is it." Naruto stated as he put his hand on the sliding door. "This is where we become the real deal." Naruto concluded as he slid open the door.

The classroom was already filled with Genin that had passed their test, and everyone were standing around anxiously. Some conversing to each other about whose team they'd be on or whose team that hoped to be on. Naruto was surprised to hear his name come up quiet often, but not as much as Haku, or Kimimaro. It seemed pretty much every girl was hopping to be teamed with either Sasuke, Kimimaro, or Haku.

Naruto just couldn't make heads or tails of it. Why did so many girls fawn over Sasuke, by class standards he was deemed weaker then himself Kimimaro, and Haku for that matter but so many still praised him. Not to mention the guys personality was the least desirable thing about him.

Naruto choose to cast the thoughts aside as he took up his usual spot next to Hinata and Haku set to Naruto's right. Kimimaro set down in his usual seat between Yakumo and Ino, much to his fan girls displeasure.

While the rest of the fan girls were arguing over the empty seat next to Sasuke, but ultimately lost out to Sakura for the position.

"I can't believe I used to be one of them." Ino stated in disgust as she watched the dejected looks on the girl's faces that had lost to Sakura for the empty seat next to Sasuke.

"And the way you fawn over Kimimaro-kun is any different?" Yakumo challenged.

"Watch it Kurama." Ino hissed back. "Besides if I'm a fan girl for simply liking someone what does that make you huh?"

"I'm a respectable Kunoichi." Yakumo shot back. "Never once have I forgone my training for the likes of a boy."

"That was in the past in you know it Yakumo." Ino retorted. "Ever since I've ditched the silly fantasy I had of Sasuke I've strived to make myself better."

Kimimaro rubbed his temples wearily, before he cut in on the two girls before the situation got heated. "Yakumo-chan Ino-chan must you two fight all the time? It's not very appealing to watch two beautiful girls bicker for no apparent reason." Kimimaro stated causing both girls to blush. After four years of the two girls arguing over him he'd found the best method to stopping them was to simply complement the both of them, and it usually worked.

"When is Kimimaro ever going to learn that he just needs to pick one of them already?" Naruto questioned. "I mean their just going to keep arguing with each other until he chooses one."

"Have you ever thought that Kimimaro-san may have feelings for both Ino-san and Yakumo-san?" Haku asked.

"Guess not." Naruto replied with a shrug as he leaned back in his chair. "It's a good thing I don't have problems like that."

"Yes I assume things are fairly less complicated when you only have one girl striving for your attention right Hinata-san" Haku stated with a slight grin as he winked at Hinata whom instantly blushed.

Naruto quirked his eyebrow at the exchange before he frowned. "Hey you'd better not be trying to get fresh with Hinata-chan." Naruto warned.

"Why, would that bother you?" Haku pried as he prayed on Naruto's density.

"Well I don't… the thing is… just don't do it okay." Naruto stated as he folded his arms over his chest.

Haku chuckled to himself. "I assure you Naruto-san, I don't view Hinata-san in that way at all. I like to think of her as an adorable little sister."

Naruto sighed in relief, even though he couldn't figure out why he was relieved. Thankfully for Naruto he didn't have to think to hard on the subject for Iruka had entered into the classroom.

"Settle down settle down." Iruka stated as he entered the noisy classroom. "I know were all excited but I really need you to be quiet right about now." Iruka chorused as he positioned himself in front of his class. "As of today you're all officially ninja, meaning your training under me is officially at an end." Iruka stated a tad bit mournful. "You'll soon be divided into teams and receive a Jonin instructor that will continue your ninja training."

"Now before I read off the teams I want each of you to know that these teams were assigned by the Hokage himself and in no shape or form shall they be changed. So if you don't like your team suck it up because that's just too bad." Iruka explained as he began to read off the teams one by one.

As each name was read off Naruto's, Kimimaro's, and Haku's anxiety levels rose dramatically. Each one of them were hoping beyond hope that they would be placed on the same team and they held on to every name Iruka read off.

Finally Iruka reached team six. And Naruto's heart jumped in his throat when his name was announced.

"Team six will comprise of Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata, and Fuyu Haku."

"Damn" Kimimaro muttered to himself, as he realized he wouldn't be on Naruto and Haku's team.

Hinata silently wanted to jump for joy when she heard her name announced alongside Naruto's. But apart of her felt bad that Kimimaro wasn't placed on Naruto's team instead of her.

Meanwhile Naruto felt bad about Kimimaro not being placed on his team, but Hinata he figured was a fair trade, especially considering he could have been stuck with Sasuke.

Haku was in a similar fix as Naruto, although he suspected as much considering teams were usually comprised of two males and one female. The whole ordeal only made sense that they would be split up.

"Team six's Jonin-sensei will be Yukki Shizune." Iruka concluded.

Naruto and Haku both grinned to each other after hearing Shizune would be their Jonin-sensei.

Iruka then continued. "Team seven will be Uchiha Sasuke, Kurama Yakumo, and Kaguya Kimimaro, and your Jonin-sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." Iruka finished.

"What!" Sakura shouted as she sprang from her seat. "Why is Yakumo being placed on Sasuke's team instead of me!?"

Iruka sighed figuring if anyone was to object to that arrangement it would surely be Sakura. "I'm sorry Sakura, but team seven is designed to be strictly combat oriented and frankly put your physical skills are too subpar to have you placed on this team."

The kids among the class erupted into a fit of laugher seeing Sakura completely shut down by Iruka.

Sasuke on the other hand grinned at the prospect of being able to compete with Kimimaro. He'd use the boy as a measuring stick for his own abilities.

Kimimaro simply remained stoic he was thankful that Yakumo was placed on his team and the fact that Kakashi was going to be their Jonin-sensei was a bonus. He figured that Sasuke wouldn't be that bad to put up with as long as he had Yakumo and Kakashi.

Yakumo chose to try and keep a look of indifference on her face although she was failing miserably at the attempt.

Ino cursed her luck but refused to make a fool out of herself as Sakura had done and she simply choose to live with the fact that she wouldn't be on Kimimaro's team.

"As for team eight" Iruka piped back in. "Will comprise of Inuzuka Kiba, Yamanaka Ino, and Aburame Shino, your Jonin-sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai."

Kiba simply grinned, while Shino adjusted his shades, and Ino cocked her eyebrow. She figured is she wasn't placed on Kimimaro's team that most likely she would be assigned on a team with Shikamaru and Choji considering their dads had once formed a team. The new developments intrigued her and she was interested to find out the reasons why.

"Moving on to team ten considering team nine is still in circulation. Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura, and Akimichi Chouji, your Jonin-sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma." Iruka concluded.

A loud thump signified Sakura's face had hit her desk, she was obviously not happy with her team. Shikamaru simply shrugged and went back to sleep, while Choji was just content with eating his chips.

"Alright class you're are free to go have lunch now and your Jonin-sensei will pick you up here once you return. I encourage you to have lunch with your new teams so that you may get to know each other. And I wish each and everyone of you the best of luck." Iruka conclude.

**Alrighty that's the end of the chap, I hope you liked. Team placements are always fun in my opinion, and I decided to not place the three boys on the same team because I figured I could do more with the story if I separated them. Also has anyone checked out manga chapter 480? I wont spoil it for you because the ending was quite the surprise, but it gives me hope that Sasuke is definitely too bad now to redeem and will eventually be killed. What do you guys think about that? Anyway please review and I'll catch you with the next chapter. **


	13. The True Test

**Well nothing new to report, but I will say thanks to everyone that reviewed. Your comments and suggestions really help me to keep this story going. But enough talk here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 13: The True Test **

After Iruka had given his students permission to leave for lunch, the newly appointed teams began to group together and branch off. Meanwhile Kimimaro sighed to himself as he ventured a glance towards Sasuke.

Sasuke was already making a quick getaway towards the exit, giving the impression that he intended to have lunch alone. Kimimaro thought he should have been content with this, but apart of him felt the need to try and offer some form of reprieve. Stealing himself on those thoughts Kimimaro made his way over towards Sasuke, with Yakumo following close behind him.

"Sasuke" Kimimaro called out before he lost sight of the dark haired avenger among the jumble of students.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks at the call of his name and turned to face Kimimaro. "What is it?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

"It isn't necessary for you to have lunch alone." Kimimaro started. "Me and Yakumo-chan are your teammates after all, and we'd prefer you had lunch with us so we may talk."

Sasuke took a moment to just stare at both Kimimaro and Yakumo, before he gave them his answer. "Shove it Kaguya." Sasuke stated in a cold manner. "And stay out of my way." Sasuke finished as he turned on his heels and walked off with his hands buried in his pockets.

"Why that ungrateful…" Yakumo stated through gritted teeth. "I mean would it have been so difficult for him to accept having lunch with us?"

"He's a troubled one that's for sure." Kimimaro offered with a sigh. "I just don't know how our team will function if he's not even willing to have lunch with us."

Sometime later Naruto simply shook his head as he bit into his sandwich. He had witnessed the entire exchange between Kimimaro and Sasuke earlier and couldn't make sense of it. "I don't even know why Kimimaro try's." Naruto stated out loud to his two teammates as they set underneath a tree near the academy training field. "I mean Sasuke just spits on any attempt to befriend him, like somehow associating with people will tarnish his image."

"Agreed" Haku added. "For the entire four years I've been associated with Sasuke I still can't figure him out. I mean his attitude completely defies logic."

"What do you mean?" Hinata inquired softly, while taking a sip of her tea.

"Well you would think that someone like Sasuke that is deprived of family and other bonds would seek them out." Haku explained. "But Sasuke seems to want the exact opposite; he actually prefers to be alone."

"Yeah that's one weird mentality." Naruto added. "I hated every minute I was alone, to actually want that emptiness is something I can't even comprehend." Naruto concluded.

* * *

(Forty minutes later)

The class had returned from their lunch break and were now waiting patently, well some were waiting patiently while others were fidgeting nervously as they waited for their new Jonin-sensei to arrive to retrieve them.

A moment later Shizune had walked into the classroom dressed in her Jonin attire. Haku wasn't surprised to find that Shizune was the first to arrive considering she had always been punctual.

Meanwhile Naruto quirked his eyebrow as he stared at her, in all his time living with her he'd never actually seen her with her Jonin gear on.

"Good afternoon everyone I'm here to pick up team six so if you would please follow me." Shizune inquired in a cheerful tone.

Naruto, Hinata, and Haku stood from their seats and made their way down towards Shizune, but not before Naruto and Haku stopped by Kimimaro.

"Good luck Kimimaro-san" Haku stated. "I know your team might seem difficult to work with, but I'm sure you'll get through it." Kimimaro simply nodded.

"Yeah and hopefully Kakashi-san won't keep you guys waiting too long." Naruto supplied with his hands behind his head. "If he does I'm sure it's nothing Kasan wouldn't beat out of him."

"Actually Tsunade-sama has already impressed on me how important it is that I forgo my old habits." Kakashi piped in from behind Naruto causing him to yelp. "Yo" Kakashi supplied with an eye smile.

"Hey don't sneak up on me like that again!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"You should be more alert of your surroundings I know I've told you that before." Kakashi retorted with a shrug. "Anyway team seven please meet me on the roof." Kakashi finished before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he watched the man go. He didn't exactly like the fact that Naruto and the others seemed to be aquatinted with his new teacher. Casting those thoughts aside he lifted himself from his chair and buried his hands in his pockets and headed for the door.

Kimimaro frowned as he watched Sasuke go. "Well we should follow after him Yakumo-chan." Kimimaro offered, gaining a court nod from said girl. "Anyway we'll be seeing you guys around." Kimimaro stated to Naruto, Haku, Ino and Shizune as he stood to leave with Yakumo following behind him.

Shizune watched Kimimaro go with a sullen look on her face. She had desperately wanted all three of her little brothers on her team and the fact that she was denied that privilege still left a sour taste in her mouth. Casting those thoughts aside she turned to the three in front of her. "Well let's get going you three, we have much to discuss."

* * *

(Ten Minutes Later)

Shizune had led her team to a small quiet dango shop that she had taken Naruto, Kimimaro, and Haku to on numerous occasions to begin their first team meeting. Naruto took up the seat next to Hinata while Shizune and Haku sat opposite of them.

After Shizune had ordered some dango for them to snack on while they talked she opened her mouth to speak. "Okay first off how about we introduce ourselves to one another?"

Naruto and Haku shot Shizune confused looks before Naruto cut in. "Why do we need to introduce ourselves it's not like we don't know one another."

"That's true but it's all generally part of the formalities." Shizune explained. "Now allow me to go first. As you know I'm Yukki Shizune I enjoy my medic practices, my family, concocting new forms of poisons, and of course Tonton. I dislike lady Tsunade's gambling habits, and her excessive drinking. My hobbies are working down at the hospital tending to Tonton and training my little brothers. My dream would be to see each of you succeed in what ever endeavor you set for yourselves, and maybe settle down and have children of my own after words." Shizune finished with a slight blush.

Naruto smirked at the last comment "You wouldn't happen to have anyone in mind would you Shizune-nee?"

"I'm sorry but that's a private matter Naruto-kun, also you'll have to refer to me as Shizune-sensei while were on duty." Shizune concluded. "Now since you were the first to speak up why don't you go next?"

"Fine with me." Naruto boasted with a toothy grin as he stood up from his chair to add more emphasize to his proclamation. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen, and studying plants. I also like my family, Hinata-chan and the rest of my friends oh yeah and Kakashi-san in small dose's. What I don't like is arrogance stuck up pricks and written test. My hobbies are learning different forms of plant Jutsu. My dream is to become not only the Hokage, but the greatest one there ever was." Naruto finished as he set back down in his seat.

Shizune merely nodded considering she had already known all these things. "Okay you're next Hinata-chan."

"U-Um yes my name is Hyuga Hinata." Hinata started although a tad bit nervous. "I like cooking and making new recipes, and I enjoy spending time with…" Hinata trailed off as she ventured a quick glance towards Naruto and blushed. "My friends." She concluded feeling relieved for the quick save. "I dislike that my family is split into a main and branch family. My hobbies are flower pressing and training. And my dream would be to unite the main and branch families as one." Hinata finished.

"A very admirable dream Hinata-chan" Shizune stated as she turned her attention to Haku. "I guess you're finally up Haku-kun."

"Yes Shizune-sensei." Haku stated with a nod. "My name is Fuyu Haku, I like my family, friends, and reading. As for dislikes I have very few of them, and don't believe their worth mentioning. My hobbies include studying all aspects of the ninja world, and learning to wield my blood line more efficiently. My dream would be to see all those around me fulfill their dreams, and perhaps rebuild my own clan here in Konoha."

"Very good Haku-kun, now that we have that out of the way I must ask you three are you ready to have your official Genin test?" Shizune inquired as she took in their bewildered expressions.

"Test? But I thought we had already completed the required test to make Genin." Hinata protested.

Shizune laced her fingers together and eyed her students. "Well that test earlier was simply for means of selecting candidates that would try their hand at the actual thing. You see after each student is assigned a team their Jonin-sensei will administer a test of their choosing to see if they qualify."

"I figured as much." Haku stated. "The overall test did seem too easy, and I felt that a good portion of the students that passed truly aren't ready for ninja duties."

"Observant as always Haku-kun, but you're absolutely correct. Most of the students' defiantly aren't ready for this in fact I doubt anymore then three or four teams will pass the actual test."

Naruto's eyes widened "What three or four, but there were only ten teams to begin with you mean more then half will fail!?"

Shizune nodded. "Sorry but what's the alternative? Allow unprepared Genin to pass and watch them die on their first real mission?"

Naruto remained silent at Shizune's explanation.

"But that's all beside the point. My question was are you three prepared? If so would you prefer to wait until tomorrow to begin your test or would you rather take it now?" Shizune asked.

Naruto looked at both Hinata and Haku whom both seemed to have confident looks on their faces before he turned his attention back to Shizune. "Of course we'll take it now."

Shizune smiled at her three students before rising to a standing position. "Very well you three follow me."

Without a word Naruto, Haku, and Hinata followed Shizune out of the dango shop.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Kakashi rubbed his temples in frustration as he traversed the streets of Konoha. He could tell he had much work to complete with his team mainly Sasuke. After their introductions he had learned that Sasuke's entire purpose in life was to fulfill his quest for revenge. Not only that the boy had next to no respect for his two teammates, considering them only hindrances in his path towards strength.

He honestly was debating to just fail them to avoid the headache that would ensue from trying to get them to function as a team. Only road block in that plan was Tsunade, considering she'd most likely kill him if he actually failed Kimimaro. He recalled how she was already in a foul mood after hearing that her three boys wouldn't be placed on the same team. And the thought of one of them failing because of that decision would only mean an early death for the one responsible in the decision.

Casting those thoughts aside Kakashi could only hope that his bell test he had planned for the three would help push them along in the right direction. If not he'd simply have to force teamwork into their minds considering he felt teamwork was the most important attribute of being a ninja. Not only that Kakashi was confident his team had all the makings for one of the greatest teams to come from the leaf village. With Sasuke being an ace in Ninjutsu, and Kimimaro's unrivaled Taijutsu skills were only enhanced by Yakumo's Genjutsu knowledge. If only he could find a way to make Sasuke realize that he would need help, regardless of how strong he believed himself to be.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Kimimaro and Yakumo were walking no where in particular. Currently their meeting with Kakashi was weighing heavily on their minds. The fact that their chances for failure weren't exactly in their favor didn't sit to well with them ether.

"Our position in this is quite difficult Yakumo-chan." Kimimaro stated.

"Yeah can you believe the failure rate it's ludicrous." Yakumo confirmed.

"It's not just that." Kimimaro supplied with a nod. "I know Kakashi-sensei quite well and teamwork and looking underneath the underneath is something he strongly believes in. I have no doubt he will incorporate that into his test for us." Kimimaro concluded.

Yakumo quirked her eyebrow. "What's looking underneath the underneath?"

"It's about realizing things aren't always what they seem to be." Kimimaro answered. "For example Kakashi-sensei told us we might want to skip breakfast before the test. Now he never told us not to eat breakfast he merely suggested it, in other words don't listen to him and make sure you have a decent breakfast tomorrow morning."

Yakumo nodded her understanding. "But do you think we should inform Sasuke of this, after all we'll need the full team functional if were to succeed."

"I agree" Kimimaro confirmed although he really didn't feel like hunting Sasuke down only to be berated by the Uchiha in question. But Kimimaro cast those thoughts aside considering he'd much rather swallow his own pride in order to succeed in the long run. "I'll go look for our teammate to inform him."

"Actually maybe I should do it." Yakumo offered. "Sasuke and you aren't the closest of friends and with that pride of his he might believe you're trying to trick him. So it might go over better if I inform him."

"Are you sure, Sasuke can be a handful if you don't deal with him correctly." Kimimaro warned.

"Don't worry I have methods of dealing with stubborn people like him." Yakumo supplied easily.

"You intend to cast a Genjutsu on him don't you?" Kimimaro questioned although he already knew the answer to that.

"I'm only doing what I feel is best." Yakumo supplied with a shrug. "Anyway I should be off to find our teammate."

"Very well" Kimimaro stated, before Yakumo bounded away.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Naruto, Haku, and Hinata stared at the forest Shizune had brought them too. "This is where your testing will commence." Shizune explained answering their unasked question. "Now normally testing is based off of teamwork but we'll be doing things slightly different."

"How different?" Haku questioned curiously.

"Well most students will be tested on their teamwork abilities, but considering I know the three of you are quite capable of working together we'll forgo that and I'll test you individually." Shizune answered.

"Just explain the rules Shizune-sensei, I know we can handle anything you throw at us." Naruto stated with conviction.

Shizune nodded before forming a hand seal "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Shizune muttered and three clones sprang into existence. She then tossed each of the clones a golden necklace. "First off I'd like to explain to you what our team was formed for before I explain the details of the test."

"Yes I do recall Iruka-sensei stating that team seven was strictly combat oriented. So I guess all teams have a certain aspect they will prevail in." Haku summarized, gaining a nod from Shizune.

"That's right and our team will specialize in assassination." Shizune confirmed.

"Assassination?" Hinata muttered.

"That's right Hinata-chan each one of you are well equipped for the job. Assassination requires a subtlety, and skill to kill quickly and effectively. With your gentle fist style, Haku-kun's precession and Naruto-kun's various poisonous plants you'll be excellent at it." Shizune explained as she observed each of her students faces.

Just from the looks on each of their faces she could tell that neither of them were thrilled about learning they would specialize in killing. "Now before anyone of you goes doubting yourselves you must understand that killing is something done in this line of profession no matter what position you're in. Just because you'll specialize in it doesn't mean you'll kill any more or less then let's say team seven. In fact combat oriented teams often fight against squads of ninja meaning they'll most likely be asked to kill more often then us. With assassination squads were normally given specific targets to eliminate. But sometimes the occasion will call for us to take additional lives but we'll try to avoid that as much as possible." Shizune concluded.

"I see." Haku stated as memories of his father ran through his mind. Even after already taking a life Haku still felt uneasy about doing it again, but he knew he'd eventually be asked to do it in service of the village and he was prepared to do what his profession required.

Hinata was another who found the pill hard to swallow. The academy had pressed it upon them over and over again that they would eventually be asked to kill. She could only hope that when the time did arrive that she would be fully prepared for it.

Naruto on the other hand didn't know what to think. He always knew that he'd eventually be asked to take life but it was never something high on his to do list. And the fact that he had witnessed Mizuki's death first hand didn't help matters much either. He recalled how he constantly woke up in the middle of the night for a week straight after Mizuki's death. But the worst part was that he wasn't even the one to kill Mizuki, so how would being the one actually doing the killing affect him he could only imagine.

"You all seem to be having doubts." Shizune stated as she read each of their expressions. "If this is something you think you aren't up to the task for then please speak now. The last thing I would want is for one of you to freeze up when the time arrives for you to do what you have to." Shizune offered while looking to gage each of their reactions. Seeing that neither of them would be deterred she cleared her throat and continued.

"Now the test will go like this. I'll send one of my clones into the forest and then I'll send one of you in after it. Your objective in the matter is simple. You're to locate the clone and eliminate it without being seen by it. Also retrieve the necklace I've given the clone and bring it back here. This will test just how stealthy you are, also your ability to kill swiftly. Both key components to being an assassin, are the rules clear enough?" Shizune inquired, prompting slow nods from all three Genin. "On a further note I'll know if you're spotted by my clones considering I'll receive their memories, so do try and not be seen." Shizune concluded before eyeing each of her students. "So who'd like to go first?"

"Allow me to go first." Haku stated as he stepped forward.

"Very well" Shizune answered as she pointed to one of her clones signaling for it to take refuge in the forest and it obliged. "You'll have thirty minutes to complete the task, so do your best."

Haku nodded. "Of course, but before I go please tell me what were to happen if one of us were to fail this." Haku questioned curiously.

"Nothing ever escapes you does it Haku-kun? Anyway to answer your question, if even one of you fail I'll have to fail all of you."

Hinata's eyes widened while Naruto's narrowed.

"What but that's completely unfair!" Naruto announced loudly.

"Naruto-kun I'm sorry but we can't progress without a full team, so if one of you fails each of you do. That's simply the way it is." Shizune explained. "Although I didn't think you would be concerned with that considering I thought you had faith in your teammates."

Naruto had an indigenous look on his face at Shizune's statement. "Of course I have faith in Haku, and Hinata-chan. I was more concerned with being the one that holds them back." Naruto retorted.

"Don't you believe Haku-san and myself are in the same position Naruto-kun?" Hinata lightly scolded. "We don't want to be responsible for holding you back either." Hinata concluded.

Haku nodded his head in agreement with Hinata. "I agree with Hinata-san's statement, we also feel the pressure this test will ensue." Haku explained. "Now if you'll excuse me it's about time we've got this test underway." Haku finished as he eyed the forest and waited for Shizune to give the go head.

Shizune reached into her vest and pulled out a timer, quickly setting it she eyed Haku. "Alright Haku-kun are you ready?" Shizune asked and Haku simply nodded. "Very well your time starts…now!"

Haku swiftly darted into the forest and disappeared from view.

Haku leapt through the trees at a brisk pace, he wanted to find his target as quickly as possible but doing so without being seen required care. He figured that Shizune wouldn't send her clone in too far considering the strict time limit. So he remained in the immediate vicinity not daring to venture to far in, feeling that would only waste time.

After a good fifteen minutes of searching Haku had finally spied his target, a few meters from the tree he had just landed on. Keeping his eye on the clone he noticed that it appeared to just be standing. But Haku could easily tell the clone was more then attentive to its surroundings.

Haku debated with just throwing a senbon towards the temple, but if he missed his position would be exposed and that would drastically lower his chances for success. Haku suddenly grinned when he remembered a Jutsu that would work perfectly for the occasion. Haku recalled how he stumbled across a book that talked about hidden villages and specialized Jutsu that derived from said villages. One that interested him in particular was Mist vllages' hidden mist Jutsu. For the fact that he didn't have a scroll detailing how the Jutsu worked he had to spend countless hours figuring it out for himself. But his efforts had been rewarded and he had learned the Jutsu well something close enough to it.

Haku figured it was time to put his plan into action so he flipped through some hand seals and whispered. "Water style: Hidden Mist Jutsu."

The surrounding area began to be covered in a thick blanket of mist as Haku focused on increasing the amount of moisture in the air around him. Haku noted that the clone had become increasingly aware, but he didn't pay it any mind considering the clone wouldn't be able to spot him through the mist.

Luckily for Haku he had done plenty of training within the mist, and was able to move around freely in it. His only problem was getting close enough to deliver a decisive blow. Deciding now was the best time to try and use his newest Jutsu he'd been working on for some time Haku pulled his hand into a hand seal.

"Ice style: Crystal Ice Mirrors." Haku muttered as a thick sheet of ice began to form behind him. Haku then turned his attention to Shizune's clone and focused on the spot behind her, and within a few second an identical ice mirror formed behind her.

Haku smirked realizing that Shizune's clone failed to take notice of the ice mirror behind her and he stepped into the one behind him. A moment later Haku stepped out of the ice mirror behind Shizune' clone and fired a senbon directly into the back of its neck dispelling it instantly. Haku watched with satisfaction as the necklace dropped to the ground and he went to retrieve it.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Shizune couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face, after receiving her clones memories. The only thing she got back from the clone was being shrouded in mist then nothing. Shizune then turned her attention to Hinata and Naruto who were still looking into the forest. "Good news you two it would appear Haku-kun passed with flying colors."

Both Naruto and Hinata let out sighs of relief. "I knew Haku would pull it off easily." Naruto proclaimed.

A few minutes later Haku emerged out of the forest with a genial smile on his face, he came to a stop in front of Naruto, Hinata, and Shizune. "Well Shizune-sensei how did I do."

"Splendid Haku-kun, you pass without question." Shizune answered truthfully.

"Thank you Shizune-sensei" Haku offered with a bow. "But what am I to do with this necklace?" Haku questioned while observing the necklace with a golden snow flake pendant attached to it.

"That's yours." Shizune answered. "Just think of it as a gift for passing your test." Shizune concluded.

"Thank you Shizune-nee, I mean Shizune-sensei." Haku stated graciously.

"It's no problem at all Haku-kun." Shizune then signaled for the next clone to go into the forest. "Why don't you go next Hinata-chan?" Shizune offered.

Hinata nervously nodded. "Okay Shizune-sensei, I'll give it my best." Hinata stated while moving towards the forest.

"I wouldn't expect anything less of you Hinata-chan." Shizune stated as Hinata disappeared into the forest.

When Hinata entered the forest she quickly took to the trees. She wanted to locate her target as soon as possible in order to devise a plan for taking it out. Deciding that her Byakugan would be the best method for finding Shizune's clone Hinata activated it.

Hinata was relieved to find that the clone didn't venture to far into the forest and this would give her plenty of time. Hinata had decided to venture wide in order to approach the clone from behind.

A few moments later Hinata spotted the clone only a few meters out in front of her. Hinata positioned herself against a tree in order to formulate a plan without being seen. She quickly realized the objective would be extremely difficult, she didn't know any tricks or Jutsu that would allow her to get in close before being spotted.

Hinata also didn't trust in her abilities to sneak up on the clone quietly enough without being spotted. Hinata then bit her bottom lip to help calm herself as her objective seemed to be so far out of her reach.

Trying her best to rid herself of those thoughts Hinata came to the conclusion if she couldn't get close enough to the clone she'd simply have to make the clone come closer to her.

Hinata reached into her weapons pouch to check her inventory, figuring she had enough to get the job done she leapt from her position and began to set up her trap.

After Hinata had finished making preparations she looked to the sun. Judging by the position it was in the sky she realized she'd been out in the forest for at least twenty minutes and knew it was crunch time.

As silently as she could Hinata rolled a smoke bomb into the clearing and Shizune's clone instantly became alert as it scanned the area for Hinata. A moment later the smoke bomb exploded engulfing the area in smoke.

Shizune's clone swiftly darted out of the smoke considering it had no visibility within it. Hinata used that opportunity to dash into the cover of the smoke while activating her Byakugan in order to see. Hinata quickly fired off a kunai that by passed Shizune's clone and cut into a wire a few meters in front of Shizune that unleashed a hail of kunai towards Shizune that forced her back into the blinding smoke.

Before Shizune's clone could try to get out of the smoke Hinata had already moved in on it and drove her palm directly into its heart pumping chakra into it as she did so. The resulting effect was exactly what Hinata had wanted and the clone disappeared in puff of smoke.

A moment later Shizune received her clones memories and she nodded approvingly. "Seems Hinata-chan passed as well." Shizune stated to both Naruto and Haku.

Both boys grinned to each other as they waited for Hinata to come back out of the forest. About ten minutes later Hinata came bounding out of the forest wearing the necklace she'd picked up from the clone. Hers was one of a golden rain drop.

"Alright Hinata-chan I knew you would do awesome." Naruto offered with a wide toothy grin on his face.

Hinata blushed at the complement and mumbled a thank you.

"Job well done Hinata-chan" Shizune added before turning her attention to Naruto. "Well Naruto looks like you're finally up." She stated before signaling her clone to take off into the forest.

A few minutes later after giving the clone enough time to find a spot to hide in the forest Shizune gave Naruto the okay to go. Naruto cracked his knuckles and stared at the forest ahead. "Fine by me Shizune-sensei." Naruto proclaimed before dashing off into the forest.

'Now what would be the best method for finding my target?' Naruto wondered to himself while hoping along the tree branches. Naruto suddenly clicked his fingers when he got an idea.

He quickly stopped his tree hoping and pulled out a small scroll from his pocket and unraveled it. The scroll had different seals for different plant seeds he had stored inside of it. Finding the one he wanted Naruto released its contents and five seeds sprang from it and he caught them.

Naruto gripped the seeds in his right hand and channeled chakra into them while performing the required hand seals with his left hand. A moment later Naruto was holding a handful of fully grown dandelions.

Naruto pulled the plants to eye level and blew on the fuzzy looking tops of the plants sending them scattering into the wind in all directions. Naruto disposed of the left over stems and presumed a cross legged position on the tree branch and shut his eyes.

Ten minutes later Naruto's eyes opened and he grinned. "Found you Shizune-sensei." Naruto proclaimed as he stood back up and dusted himself off. "So about one kilometer to the west."

Naruto then pulled his hand into a hand seal and muttered "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Three clones instantly sprang into existence. "Well you guys know what to do." Naruto stated and each of his clones proceeded to transform into birds.

Afterwards Naruto reached back into his pocket and pulled out more seeds and each bird took a few within its beak and flew off. Naruto watched the birds go before taking off trailing slightly behind them.

A few minutes later Naruto arrived to the area where he spotted Shizune's clone standing in a clearing. Considering he'd already gotten back his clone's memories he knew exactly where they had dropped off the seeds in the clearing. Naruto grinned figuring that he had the test in the bag.

Pulling his hand into a hand seal the seeds that were scattered throughout the clearing began to slowly sprout into leafy green plants with thousands of brittle spines growing along the stem. Naruto made sure to grow the plants slowly to not alert Shizune's clone.

After the plants had fully grown Naruto clasped his hands together and muttered. "Ninja art: Devil's Shower." The plants' below that surrounded the blissfully unaware clone suddenly fired off the tiny spines from their stems that rained down upon Shizune's clone.

Shizune's clone eyes widened as it realized their was no opening in which to escape the attack and was pelted my the tiny barbs and dispelled just seconds afterwards.

Naruto smirked as he landed in the clearing to retrieve the necklace the clone had dropped. "Sorry Shizune-sensei but there was enough poison in that attack to bring down an elephant." Naruto noted as he picked up the necklace and observed it. Instead of the snowflake like pendant Haku received or the rain drop one that Hinata was given his was one of a golden rose.

A moment later Naruto came bounding out of the forest his necklace bouncing off his chest as he ran. Haku chuckled a bit as he took notice of the shit eating grin etched on Naruto's face.

"Congratulations Naruto-kun." Hinata stated. "Shizune-sensei already informed us that you passed as well."

"Yes! So does that officially make us a team then?" Naruto questioned hopefully.

Shizune nodded. "That it does, and tomorrow meet me here at eight am and we'll start your training on how to take down your targets as a team as opposed to just yourselves."

Shizune explained. "As for now you're all excused."

Team six all gave a "Hai Shizune-sensei" in joined unison.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Yakumo whistled to herself happily as she made her way home. She had a good feeling about their upcoming test after her… discussion with Sasuke.

She figured with the Genjutsu she placed on him it would keep him in line long enough for them to pass the test. She had no fear of Sasuke discovering what she'd done considering Sasuke's Genjutsu abilities were subpar in comparison to that of her own. The only hurdle she had to get over in her plan was Kakashi, she could only hope that he wouldn't become wise of the Genjutsu that had been placed on Sasuke.

**Well there you go everyone chapter thirteen. I hope I was able to give you a little something new with the test Shizune had for team six. Anyway please review and I'll catch you with the next chapter. **


	14. Getting the Bells

**Hello everyone all is well I hope. Anyway a big thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter. With that said let's keep things moving and I present to you chapter 14.**

**Chapter 14: Getting the Bells**

Kimimaro slowly opened his eyes and stared around his dark room tiredly. Casting his sights to his alarm clock that read 5:56 he narrowed his eyes. He always hated when he awoke before his alarm clock sounded, considering it was a wasted effort to set the damn thing if he was simply going to wake before it.

Crawling out of his bed Kimimaro ventured to the bathroom to get prepared for the day ahead. After showering, brushing his teeth and changing into his clothes for the day he made his way down stairs towards the kitchen to have himself a decent breakfast.

To his surprise Tsunade was there and apparently preparing breakfast, something she rarely if ever did.

Quirking his eyebrow Kimimaro walked towards an empty seat and sat down. "Morning Kaasan." Kimimaro offered.

"Good morning to you too Kimi-chan." Tsunade replied back as she turned around and brought a plate over to Kimimaro and sat it down in front of him. "You slept well I hope." Tsunade finished while taking up the empty seat next to Kimimaro.

"More or less." Kimimaro replied simply before digging into the food before him. "Although I must be feeling somewhat anxious considering I woke before my alarm went off." Kimimaro added.

Tsunade nodded thoughtfully while taking a sip of her coffee. "Yeah you are looking a tad paler then you usually are." Tsunade noted as she observed Kimimaro's features. "You normally never get anxious or lose your calm, you sure you're not coming down with something?" Tsunade questioned as she put her palm on Kimimaro's head to feel his temperature.

"I'm fine kaasan." Kimimaro defended while lightly brushing Tsunade's hand from his forehead. "I'm sure it's only because I've never felt this kind of pressure before."

Tsunade didn't look completely convinced but figured she'd take his word for it for now.

"So kaasan why exactly are you up this early making breakfast anyway?" Kimimaro pried.

"I just wanted to make sure you were in tip top condition for your test today." Tsunade answered easily. "I know what kind of test Kakashi plans on giving you, considering I had to take the same test for my Genin exams." Tsunade explained.

"Really" Kimimaro questioned with an interested look across his face. "Was it difficult?"

Tsunade laced her fingers together as if she was in deep thought. "I can't give you the details, but I will tell you to use your mind in this. You know all that looking underneath the underneath crap Kakashi's always going on about, don't take it lightly." Tsunade advised.

Kimimaro was about to voice his understanding before he erupted into a fit of coughs. Tsunade eyed Kimimaro carefully with a raised eyebrow as he coughed into the palm of his hand.

"What's wrong Kimi-chan?" Tsunade asked worriedly as Kimimaro continued to cough before it finally subsided.

"It's nothing" Kimimaro explained weakly. "Just a cold is all."

Tsunade quickly grabbed Kimimaro's wrist and turned his hand over. She narrowed her eyes at what she saw. "I don't think coughing up blood is nothing Kimi-chan. Just how long has this been going on?"

Kimimaro sighed as he pulled his hand away. "It's been going on for a little over a week now."

"And you didn't think to inform either me or Shizune about this?" Tsunade scolded Kimimaro with a scowl on her face showing her disapproval of Kimimaro's actions. "This could be serious for all we know, and you thought it was a good idea to just brush it under the table?"

"I'm sorry I didn't wish to burden you with my problems." Kimimaro retorted as he bowed his head down.

Tsunade rubbed her temples in an attempt to elevate her current frustrations. "Kimi-chan you'll never be a burden to me." Tsunade explained while using her hand to tilt Kimimaro's head so he was looking at her in her eyes. "You're one of the most important things in the world to me and I don't know what I'd do if anything were to happen to you. I know how much you want to be there for everyone around you, but you have to understand we feel the same way about you. So don't be afraid to seek help when you need it understood?" Tsunade concluded prompting a slow nod from Kimimaro.

"You have my word it will not happen again." Kimimaro stated before grabbing a towel to wipe away the blood from his hand.

"I'm sure it won't" Tsunade added before placing her hand on Kimimaro's chest. "I want to run a quick diagnosis to see if I can determine the problem." Tsunade explained as her hand began to glow green. Kimimaro shut his eyes as he basked in the calming feeling that coursed through his body as Tsunade applied the Jutsu.

A moment later Tsunade released the Jutsu and her eyebrows scrunched together. "The problem seems to be developing in your lungs." Tsunade began to recite. "From what I can tell there's a build up of excess fluid in your lungs." Tsunade explained to Kimimaro with a perturbed expression on her face. "I don't know what's causing it, but we at least caught what ever it is in its early stages." Tsunade concluded.

Kimimaro nodded his understanding. "And what of its potential…complications?" Kimimaro asked carefully.

Tsunade had a pained look in her eyes as she addressed Kimimaro. "I'm not going to lie Kimi-chan, I haven't exactly seen anything like this before, and from what I can tell that if we do not treat this problem there's a chance you could drown in your own blood."

Kimimaro's eyes widened as realization of him actually dying dawned on him. "I see…" Kimimaro stated quietly.

Tsunade placed her hand on Kimimaro's shoulder and smiled at him. "Now don't you go worrying about this matter, I promise I'll get to the bottom of the problem and fix it." Tsunade assured Kimimaro. "Once you ace your Genin exams I want you to report to the hospital immediately afterwards. That way I can run some proper test and we'll have this problem of yours solved in no time."

"I'll do just that." Kimimaro confirmed as he stood from his seat and bent down to hug Tsunade. "Thank you kaasan for everything." Kimimaro whispered.

Tsunade returned Kimimaro's embrace. "Anything for one of my boys." She whispered as quietly as Kimimaro had. "Now why don't you get down to that training field? I mean how would I look if you showed up late after I made Kakashi drop his tardy habits?"

Kimimaro had a genial smile on his face. "Yeah you're right; it defiantly would make you look like a hypocrite."

"Precisely why you'd better make it on time." Tsunade warned. "Now get going already."

Kimimaro nodded before giving one last good bye and heading out the door.

Tsunade watched Kimimaro go, before she slouched down in her chair. 'I guess I have a lot of work ahead of me.' Tsunade thought mournfully.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Sasuke was walking to where his team was to meet for their test with a little extra pep in his step. He couldn't quite place his finger on it but for some reason he felt strangely calm and dare he say…happy. It had been quite some time since he felt that emotion what the hell triggered it he didn't know or care for that matter.

As he traversed the streets of konoha he was gaining many odd stares from the merchants that were in the middle of setting up shop and getting prepared for the day. The last time they had seen the self proclaimed avenger sporting a smile on his face was years previous during the time his clan was still alive.

Some that were particularly interested in Sasuke's mood swing dared to wave at the Uchiha seeing that he was in a cheerful mood. Expecting Sasuke to merely grunt in response they were thrown for a loop as Sasuke actually smiled and waved back. Okay hell had definitely frozen over some summarized at the event.

As fate would have it Sakura was making her way down the street in Sasuke's direction. So far she hated her Sensei for the simple fact that he'd actually made them get up at four in the morning to commence their testing. For the most part the testing was simple enough, they were just meant to knock out Asuma's cigarette from his mouth before he finished smoking the damn thing. Thanks to Shikamaru they were quickly able to formulate a plan that ended in them successfully completing said goal.

Now Sakura was on her way home to recover some well deserved sleep when she spotted Sasuke up ahead in the road. She debated with herself to ask the object of her affections if he'd like to accompany her on a date. But she figured her attempt would most likely prove futile, so she opted for a simple "High Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and observed Sakura all the while sporting a bright smile on his face. To say Sakura was taken aback by the gesture would have been an understatement. "Sakura-chan good morning to you." Sasuke started in a cheerful tone that didn't fit the boy's usually stoic expression in the slightest.

'Chan? He just called me Sakura-chan!' Sakura thought with uncontained joy.

"By the state you're in I'm guessing you just completed your Genin testing." Sasuke questioned curiously although he couldn't figure out why he even cared.

"Actually yeah me and my team just passed ours." Sakura answered as her mind began to work out this new puzzle that was Sasuke and she eyed him carefully. 'Ok Sasuke-kun actually called me Sakura-chan and he actually wants' to know how my Genin exam went!? Something is definitely up here either he's an imposter or…It's a Genjutsu.' Figuring it was the later Sakura checked to see if she or Sasuke were under a Genjutsu and sure enough she could feel a disturbance within Sasuke's chakra. Sakura mentally sighed. "I should have known it was too good to be true." Sakura announced with her head down.

Sasuke stared at Sakura with a curious look on his face. "What's too good to be true?" Sasuke pried.

Sakura quickly masked her initial saddened look with a fake smile. "Nothings wrong Sasuke-kun." Sakura lied. 'If what ever Genjutsu that has been placed on Sasuke makes him this cheerful who am I to remove it? Besides I might be able to use this to my advantage.' Sakura thought with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Sasuke-kun you wouldn't happen to be doing anything later tonight would you?" Sakura asked in a sweet tone.

* * *

(Ten Minutes Later)

Sasuke made it to the training field they were to meet for their testing before he sat down in the grass whistling a catchy tune.

"And what's gotten you into such a good mood?" A voice called from above Sasuke.

Sasuke quirked his eyebrow as he looked into the tree above his head. "Kimimaro good to see you, and if you must know what's gotten me into such a good mood is because I have a date tonight." Sasuke answered while putting his hands on the back of his head and leaning back against the tree. "And before you ask its Sakura-chan."

Kimimaro sighed before leaping down from the tree. 'For him to call me Kimimaro instead of Kaguya, and to accept a date with Sakura Yakumo-chan must of held nothing back with the Genjutsu she's placed on him.' "Well I'm glad all is well for you Sasuke." Kimimaro offered as he took up a seat across from Sasuke. "By the way you did have breakfast before you came didn't you?"

Sasuke nodded vigorously. "Of course for some reason I felt inclined to, I don't even know why. And I even brought extra just incase you or Yakumo-chan had forgotten to have any before you left." Sasuke noted as he pulled out two wrapped packages from his bag. "Here you go eat up." Sasuke offered while thrusting one of the packages into Kimimaro's hands.

Kimimaro actually chuckled as Sasuke's behavior. "Okay this is too much; I mean I almost feel guilty watching you like this."

Sasuke had a bewildered expression on his face. "What do you mean watching me like this?"

Kimimaro choose to ignore Sasuke's question and focused his gaze past Sasuke. "Looks like Yakumo-chan is coming."

Sasuke turned his sights around at his teammate's proclamation and spotted Yakumo heading in their direction.

"Morning Kimimaro-kun Sasuke" Yakumo announced at her arrival. "You guys ready to stomp a mud hole in this test?"

"I'm ready to do what has to be done" Kimimaro answered.

Sasuke nodded his head in agreement. "Me too, no matter what Kakashi-sensei throws at us I'm sure we can handle it."

"Oh I seriously doubt that." Kakashi announced from the tree branch Kimimaro had been occupying moments earlier. "Especially after I make you release the Genjutsu you've placed on Sasuke." Kakashi stated with an eye smile.

Sasuke quirked his eyebrow at Kakashi's statement, while Kimimaro muttered a quiet damn under his breath.

"But why Kakashi-sensei?" Yakumo protested. "I mean he's so much better like this, just look at him. He's smiling, none of us are arguing with each other I mean we'd make the perfect team if he stayed like this."

Kakashi looked at Yakumo with a bored expression on his face before he shrugged. "I'm sure you would make a better team like this, but having Sasuke under constant Genjutsu is literally stripping away his free will. Not to mention this Genjutsu Sasuke's placed under his highly advanced, not even I could place someone under such an elaborate illusion."

"Okay what's going on Kakashi-sensei, why do you keep saying I'm under Genjutsu?" Sasuke cut in.

Kakashi sighed. "Just release the Genjutsu Yakumo so I can explain the test."

Yakumo mumbled some impolite things under her breath before she snapped her fingers and for a moment Sasuke had a far away look in his eyes. As quickly as it had come it was gone and Sasuke stared venomously at Yakumo.

"Have you any idea what you've made me do!?" Sasuke shouted in rage as he sprang himself at Yakumo, only to be caught in an arm lock by Kimimaro. "Let go of me Kaguya." Sasuke demanded through gritted teeth. "It's only fair she get's what she deserves for making me act like a damn fool."

"I fail to see how making you into a decent person for a short time is the same as making you act like a fool." Kimimaro countered.

"I agreed to go on a date with Sakura." Sasuke hissed. "That alone warrants retribution."

Kimimaro released his arm lock on Sasuke and sighed. "Is it really all that bad, I mean Sakura has been pestering you about a date for years now?" Kimimaro summarized. "Just maybe if you give her a shot you may not regret it. Besides you mentioned in our introductions that you wanted to restore your clan did you not? Now forgive me if I'm wrong but that feat can't be accomplished by yourself." Kimimaro concluded.

Sasuke looked appalled at what Kimimaro had suggested. "No chance in hell Sakura would ever be the matriarch of the Uchiha clan. I expect my spouse to have exceptional skills that make her worthy of bearing the Uchiha crest, not a damn fan girl."

"Alright that's enough you two." Kakashi stepped in. "Not that this conversation isn't amusing I'd much rather we move on to more important things like how you three plan on getting these." Kakashi announced while pulling out two bells from his pocket and shaking them to clarify exactly what they were.

"Bells?" Yakumo questioned while eyeing the tiny metallic objects.

"That's correct." Kakashi confirmed. "Your test for the most part is simple, all you have to do is take these bells from me before noon." Kakashi explained as he pulled out a small timer and set it.

"That's it, that's all we have to do?" Sasuke asked feeling that the test was already proving too easy in his eyes.

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. "Well yes, although there's a catch." Kakashi stated letting his answer linger for a moment before he continued. "You see for the one that doesn't retrieve a bell they will promptly be tied to that post and forced to watch while I eat your lunch." Kakashi stated while jabbing his thumb in the direction three post were located.

"So that's why you advised us not to have breakfast." Kimimaro piped in. "Although we failed to heed that warning." Kimimaro finished with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"I should have known tricking you would be difficult." Kakashi offered with a shrug. "Oh well, but like I was saying the one that ends up tied to the stump will not only receive no lunch but will also be sent back to the academy."

All three Genin eyes narrowed on Kakashi, as they observed the two bells dangling from Kakashi's hand.

"But Kakashi-sensei you only have two bells so there aren't enough of them to go around." Yakumo protested.

"Good observation Yakumo, and that just means no matter what at least one of you are sure to fail." Kakashi answered simply while ignoring the glares his Genin were sending him. "Now if there are no further questions let's begin this shall we? Oh and please come at me with the intent to kill." Kakashi finished.

Without a word from the three Genin each of them quickly disappeared from view.

Kakashi looked around for a moment before nodding his head approvingly. "It would at least seem each of them is capable of concealing themselves well." Kakashi noted as he reached into his flack jacket and pulled out his favorite reading material.

Meanwhile Sasuke had fire in his eyes at seeing Kakashi reading the book without a care in the world. Nothing fueled his rage more then being underestimated and he was determined to make Kakashi pay for the insult.

Yakumo only had one thought when she made out the title on the book. 'So our Sensei's a pervert?'

Kimimaro for his part shook his head in disappointment at Kakashi's actions. It would seem no matter how many times Tsunade had scolded Kakashi about his habit of reading smut in front of kids he just never seemed to learn his lesson.

Casting those thoughts aside Kimimaro began to focus on the test. 'Ok if the breakfast bit was any indication I can already tell Kakashi-sensei is testing our abilities on deception.' Kimimaro summarized. 'But this bell test is even more complicated in that sense. If Kakashi-sensei's believes in teamwork with so much conviction why would he have us take a test that completely goes against that moral? Not only does this test purposely split us up, it also pits us against one another.' Kimimaro thought while rubbing his temples in frustration. 'I guess I'll have to get the answer from the horse mouth myself.'

As this was going on Kakashi stood where he was in the middle of the clearing with his nose buried in his book. Although he appeared to be reading his attention was completely focused on the task at hand. To be honest with himself pulling out the book was only for show, and to hopefully ignite a fire within his Genin.

'Good none of them have charged in right off that bat meaning their at least giving this test some thought.' Kakashi summarized before he spied Kimimaro shifting through the bushes from the corner of his eye. 'So it would seem Kimimaro will be the first to try his luck huh?'

Without warning a barrage of finger bullets fired out of the brush towards Kakashi. Kakashi took that moment to snap his book closed before he ducked and weaved between the miniature projectiles.

Kimimaro used that opportunity to try and flank Kakashi from his blind spot. Unfortunately the spiked haired Jonin had already anticipated that move and ducked under Kimimaro's rather aggressive kick. Before he countered with a kick of his own only to have Kimimaro back flip out of range.

Kakashi eye smiled. "Kimimaro why am I not surprised to see you were the first to make a move?"

Kimimaro's answer was to stomp his foot down hard on the ground. Kakashi's one visible eye twitched as he launched himself in the air to avoid the spiked bones that erupted from the ground directly underneath him.

Kimimaro smirked as he began firing off a consecutive amount of finger tip bones at the now air born Kakashi. Kakashi pulled up his forearms to guard himself from the bone bullets and was promptly pelted by them.

Kimimaro's smirk soon vanished when Kakashi's body popped into a cloud of smoke revealing a tattered log in it's place.

"Kimimaro haven't I warned you not to let your opponents get behind you?" Kakashi's voice sounded from behind Kimimaro before he placed his two index fingers and middle fingers together and drove them up Kimimaro's rectum. To Kakashi's surprise he didn't receive the desired effect from Kimimaro instead Kimimaro merely smirked before turning to face Kakashi.

"I believe you should follow your own advice Sensei." Kimimaro remarked before collapsing into a pile of mud.

"Earth clone?" Kakashi muttered only to be greeted with a vicious blow to the back of the head curtsy of Kimimaro.

Kakashi went skidding across the ground from the blow before he popped into a cloud of smoke.

"Damn" Kimimaro grunted after watching the event. "Just when was it he replaced himself with a shadow clone?"

"Not bad Kimimaro." Kakashi's voice cut in from behind Kimimaro. "Although I can't figure out why you didn't try to retrieve a bell during all that." Kakashi concluded in a bored tone as he flipped to the next page of his book.

"That's because I came here for answers." Kimimaro started.

In the forest Yakumo and Sasuke watched the exchange between Kakashi and Kimimaro with interest. Yakumo was simply amazed with Kimimaro's skill; she figured if she'd approached Kakashi head on she would have been done in before the match even started. Sasuke for his part just watched carefully awaiting for a chance to catch Kakashi off guard.

"Answers?" Kakashi questioned with a slightly raised eyebrow. "What could you possibly want to know form me?"

"Simple, what the hell is the true purpose of this test?" Kimimaro inquired. "We all know teams have to consist of three members not two. Not to mention none of us stand a chance at getting a bell on our own so what are you really playing at?"

Kakashi placed his hand on his chin in a thinking pose. "Hm maybe you should try asking your teammates that same question." Kakashi offered before he was struck with a hail of kunai that pinned him to a tree.

Meanwhile Sasuke smirked at seeing that he managed to hit Kakashi, but his smirk was replaced with a scowl as Kakashi turned into a log. "Damn another substitution?" Sasuke proclaimed as he darted away from his current hiding spot considering he'd just exposed himself.

'So if Kakashi-sensei doesn't actually plan on making only one of us fail, the bells must not be the true meaning of the test.' Kimimaro pondered. "Then what?" he then recalled Kakashi's last words try asking your teammates. 'Teammates? That has to be it this is a teamwork exercise, but how to make Sasuke see that?' Kimimaro wondered as he dashed into the forest in search of Yakumo.

Elsewhere Sasuke was dashing through the forest only to be stopped by Kakashi's voice. "Going somewhere Sasuke?" Kakashi questioned in a lazy manner.

Sasuke turned his attention to the silver haired Jonin behind him. "You should know I'm different then any ordinary Genin."

"Oh is that so? Then why don't you proclaim the same thing after you get one of these bells." Kakashi challenged.

Meanwhile Yakumo was stealthily making her way through the forest in search of Kakashi when someone clasped their hand around her mouth. Acting in a fashion most would in that situation she shouted a muffled scream as she tried to free herself from the person's grip.

"Calm down Yakumo-chan it's only me." Kimimaro assured her before slowly pulling his hand from her mouth.

"Well you didn't have to scare the hell out of me." Yakumo scolded.

"Sorry I just didn't want to give away our location." Kimimaro explained.

Yakumo nodded her understanding. "Since you thought to seek me out I'm guessing you figured something out?"

"Yes I think I know what the true meaning of this test is." Kimimaro stated.

"I'm all ears." Yakumo confirmed as Kimimaro began to recite his hypothesis.

Meanwhile Kakashi stood crouched over Sasuke whom he'd just pulled underground to head level. "Well you are certainly different, but different isn't always better." Kakashi explained to the fuming Uchiha. "Now while you sit here and mull over things I think I'll go and locate your teammates to continue my fun." Kakashi concluded as he walked off leaving Sasuke where he was.

A moment later Kimimaro and Yakumo emerged from the brush and headed towards Sasuke.

Yakumo couldn't help but laugh at Sasuke's predicament while Kimimaro let out a sigh. "I remember Kakashi-sensei did the same thing to me Naruto and Haku in one of our training sessions with him." Kimimaro stated as he got to work in digging Sasuke out.

Five minutes later Sasuke brushed the dirt from his clothing as he turned on his heels and began to walk away from Yakumo and Kimimaro.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Yakumo questioned Sasuke.

Sasuke turned his attention to Yakumo. "What do you think I'm going to get my hands on one of those bells before we run out of time." Sasuke answered.

"Surely you've figured out you can't get one of those bells on your own by now." Kimimaro piped in, only getting a scowl from Sasuke in return.

"Before you two came along I touched one of the bells, and next time I'll get it." Sasuke proclaimed.

"As grand as that feat was it won't happen again." Kimimaro assured Sasuke.

Sasuke rounded on Kimimaro. "Then what do you suggest Kaguya?"

"I suggest that we get those bells as a team." Kimimaro offered. "With us three working together we stand a greater chance at success."

"I'm not buying it." Sasuke stated firmly. "Kakashi said that the one that doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academy and that's not going to be me."

"Well he's lying, or have you forgotten what he told us about breakfast?" Yakumo cut in. "Teamwork is the objective here." Yakumo concluded.

Sasuke took a moment to ponder what Yakumo had said before he gave his answer. "Ok so let's say we decide to work together and retrieve the bells, only for Kakashi to still say teamwork wasn't the objective then what?"

"Then I'll volunteer to be the one that get's sent back to the academy." Kimimaro offered.

Sasuke grinned at the proposal.

"But if I'm right and the objective is teamwork then you have to do something for me in return." Kimimaro explained with a devious grin on his face.

"And what's that?" Sasuke asked carefully.

"You have to continue with the date you agreed to go on with Sakura during the time you were under Genjutsu." Kimimaro answered while extending his hand towards Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Kimimaro's hand for a moment before shaking it. "Fine" Sasuke grumbled.

'So looks like they figured it out.' Kakashi thought as he watched the three Genin from his hidden position in the trees. 'Guess I'll return back to the original clearing to see what they come up with.' Kakashi concluded as he launched himself away from his squad.

"So what's the plan Kaguya?" Sasuke pried as they walked in search of Kakashi.

"Just fight Kakashi-sensei as you normally would and leave the rest to Yakumo-chan." Kimimaro explained.

Sasuke turned his attention to Yakumo and quirked his eyebrow as he watched her paint on a canvas she summoned from a scroll from her pouch. "How is her painting going to take care of things?" Sasuke asked not entirely convinced with their plan.

"My most powerful Genjutsu derive from paintings I create. The only problem with these forms of Genjutsu is they take time to prepare but I promise you Kakashi-sensei won't be able to break it." Yakumo confirmed.

Sasuke didn't answer but simply decided to see what would happen once they encountered Kakashi.

Ten minutes later Kakashi stood from his position as he watched Yakumo emerge from the forest. "Oh so you're the next one that wants to try their luck huh?"

"Actually we'll be testing our luck together." Yakumo announced as she held up the canvas she had been painting on and revealed it to Kakashi. "Tell me Kakashi-sensei what do you see in this painting?"

Kakashi squinted his eye at the painting. "Hm looks like me standing upside down in this clearing were standing in."

"That's correct." Yakumo confirmed with a smirk on her face.

Kakashi's one visible eye widened as the world around him distorted and everything suddenly appeared to be upside down. 'What the… Genjutsu' Kakashi thought as he muttered "Kai"

"Sorry that won't do you any good Kakashi-sensei." Yakumo answered Kakashi's unspoken question before Kimimaro dashed out of the forest from behind Yakumo and charged Kakashi head on.

"A frontal attack won't work on me even if you do appear upside down." Kakashi summarized as shifted into a Taijutsu stance.

Kimimaro played Kakashi no heed as he fired off a straight right jab towards Kakashi's gut. Kakashi swiftly brought up his hand to guard the rather predictable blow only for him to feel the force of Kimimaro's hit from behind. Kakashi grimaced in pain as he was sent skidding across the ground painfully.

"I don't understand how did Kimimaro get behind me?" Kakashi questioned as he stood from the ground and dusted himself off.

"It's because you're currently in the reverse world Genjutsu." Yakumo answered. "To you right is left and left is right up is down and down is up front is back and back is your front."

Kakashi one visible eye widened. 'To think a Genin could be capable of producing such a powerful Genjutsu. The Kurama clan are truly masters at the art of it then. And the fact that I rely more so on instinct my body will react accordingly to what it sees. This Genjutsu is actually bettered suited to combat higher skilled ninja as opposed to lower level.'

"You should probably just surrender Kakashi-sensei" Kimimaro advised while pulling out a bone sword from his shoulder. With this handicap you don't stand a chance against all three of us."

"Three?" Kakashi muttered before Sasuke appeared above and tried to bring his foot down directly onto Kakashi's forehead. Kakashi on instinct brought up his forearm to defend only for Sasuke's kick to nail him in the chin from underneath him. 'Damn of course the attack was coming from underneath me if it appeared to come from above.' Kakashi thought as he was sent crashing into a tree.

Sasuke quickly followed up with a series of hand seals as he shouted. "Fire style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" The massive fire ball traveled directly towards Kakashi, but Kakashi righted himself and avoided the blast by leaping to the left.

Kimimaro used that opportunity to move to Kakashi's left side and delivered a swipe. Kakashi tried to avoid it but felt the bone sword tear into the right side of his hip as he stumbled away.

After regaining control Kakashi stared at the three smirking Genin before him. "What's so amusing?" Kakashi questioned. "Just because you have me at a disadvantage at the moment doesn't mean it'll stay that way for long."

"Then it's a good thing this test is already at an end." Kimimaro announced as he pulled out the two bells from behind him and jingled them in front of Kakashi. "I'm sure if granted enough time you would have become accustomed to fighting through the Genjutsu so we aimed to retrieve the bells as soon as possible."

Kakashi eye smiled. "So that previous swipe with your sword is when you cut the bells from my waist." Kakashi noted. "But that still leaves the question, who do you plan to give that other bell to Kimimaro?"

Kimimaro leisurely tossed the two bells to Sasuke and Yakumo. "I'm giving both of them to my teammates." Kimimaro confirmed.

"Is that so? Then you know what that means don't you?" Kakashi questioned with a serious tone in his voice.

All three Genin waited with baited breaths as Kakashi stared at them. "…You pass." Kakashi announced cheerfully. "Although I know you guys mostly agreed to work with each other to pass this test. I completely expect you to continue to work as a team is that understood?"

Kimimaro, Sasuke, and Yakumo simply nodded there understanding.

"Good now that we got that out of the way I'm sure you three worked up an appetite even if you did have breakfast so what do you say we eat?" Kakashi offered.

"Sorry." Kimimaro piped in. "But I promised Kasaan I'd meet her at the hospital as soon as our testing was over." Kimimaro explained.

"That's fine us three will just have to do without you Kimimaro, right Sasuke, Yakumo?" Kakashi asked sporting his infamous eyes smile.

"What ever." Sasuke replied bluntly.

"Sure why not?" Yakumo answered with a shrug.

"Great and one more thing, would you mind releasing me from this Genjutsu already?" Kakashi asked Yakumo.

"Oh I'd almost forgotten, but I can't." Yakumo replied bashfully.

Kakashi paled "What do you mean you can't?"

"Just what it sounds like you'll just have to wait for it to wear off." Yakumo answered easily.

Kakashi deflated at the comment, considering he knew he was in for a long day.

"Cheer up Kakashi-sensei Yakumo-chan's only teasing you. Her painting Genjutsu's only last for ten minutes at a time." Kimimaro explained. "Well anyway I need to get going and I expect you to live up to our agreement." Kimimaro concluded directing his attention to Sasuke.

"Hn it'll be done." Sasuke retorted not caring to mask his irritation at losing his wager with Kimimaro.

**Well there you have it readers I hope you liked the chapter. And I know there wasn't any Naruto in this chapter but every now and then I'll switch between teams six and seven so you get to know what's going on with both teams. Anyway please review and I'll be seeing you with the next chapter. **


	15. Finding a Cure

**Hello everyone Shinonigga here with a new chapter for you. Sorry it took me so long to update but you know how it is. And a big thank you to all the readers for pushing this story to over three hundred reviews. Well anyway enough talk let's just get on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 15: Finding a Cure**

"What do you mean our mission was canceled for today!?" Naruto shouted while pointing an excusing finger towards Haku.

"You really don't need to yell at me." Haku stated with a sigh as he made his way into the clearing where Naruto and Hinata had been waiting for him and Shizune to arrive. "It would seem Kaasan has requested Shizune-sensei's presence at the hospital." Haku explained to an irate Naruto and quiet Hinata.

Naruto quirked his eyebrow as he took a seat in the grass. "What could be going on at the hospital that's more important then our first mission?" Naruto grumbled.

"Actually what's going on at the hospital is far more important then our mission which I was informed was just retrieving a lost cat." Haku countered.

"Out with it all ready just what in the hell is going on?" Naruto demanded to know, while Hinata nodded her head in agreement.

"Promise you won't overreact?" Haku questioned carefully.

"Yeah yeah just let us know already." Naruto replied irritably.

"It's Kimimaro-san." Haku started and both Naruto and Hinata were on full alert. "Apparently he's been conflicted with an illness of sorts, and Kaasan needs Shizune-sensei's assistance with dealing with the matter." Haku explained.

"That's terrible." Hinata offered in a quiet tone.

"What Kimimaro's sick!? Why the hell wasn't I told about this!?" Naruto shouted while hopping to his feet.

"It's not like any of us were told prior to this either." Haku retorted. "In fact Kaasan herself only learned about it yesterday, that's why neither she nor Kimimaro-san returned home last night. For Kaasan had been running test on Kimimaro-san all last night." Haku concluded.

Naruto remained quiet for a moment as he aloud what he'd heard to sink in before he spoke back up. "It's nothing really bad is it?" Naruto questioned. "I mean it's not like he could die or something right?"

"I'm not sure" Haku answered quietly. "I only have the limited information that Shizune-sensei left for us." Haku finished.

"Then why are we just standing around here?" Naruto piped back in. "I say we head over to the hospital and find out the full details." Naruto suggested.

"Sorry that won't be possible." Haku stated. "Shizune-sensei left specific directions for our team for today."

"Directions?" Hinata questioned. "What is it were to do?"

"Well you and I are to help out with the new first year academy students." Haku stated to Hinata before turning to Naruto. "And you're to fill in for Kimimaro-san on team seven." Haku finished.

"Bull!" Naruto shouted in protest. "Why do I get stuck with the avenger!?"

"I don't know." Haku offered with a shrug. "Those just were the directions Shizune-sensei left for us." Haku finished as he handed Naruto a sheet with the directions to meet team seven.

Naruto snatched the paper from Haku obviously upset with the turn of events. "Who'd ever thought I'd be doing my first real mission as a ninja with a team that's not my team?"

"It's not all bad." Hinata offered. "We'll still have our first mission as team six together."

"I guess." Naruto replied with a sigh, as he looked at the directions on the sheet of paper he'd taken from Haku. "I just hope Kakashi-sensei doesn't have us waiting all day." Naruto added before waving Haku and Hinata off and walking away.

(Ten Minutes Later)

Naruto arrived at the designated spot he was instructed to go to, which was a bridge over a small stream on the outskirts of the village. When he arrived he noticed he wasn't the first one to arrive for Both Yukamo and Sasuke were already there. Yakumo was leaning over the railing of the bridge staring blankly at the stream below. Sasuke for his part was stationed under the shade of a tree a short distance away from the bridge.

Naruto sighed as he made his way over towards them. Yakumo didn't notice his approach considering she was staring down at the stream, and Sasuke simply looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Whatcha lookin at!?" Naruto questioned loudly, startling Yakumo in the process.

"N-Naruto!?" Yakumo chorused after she regained her composure. "Don't scare me like that again." She lightly scolded.

"Sorry" Naruto stated while rubbing the back of his head bashfully. "I didn't know you were so into whatever you were looking at." Naruto explained.

"No I'm just bored really." Yakumo confirmed. "Kimimaro-kun and Kakashi-sensei haven't arrived yet so it's just been me and Sasuke." Yakumo explained before she whispered in a hush tone. "Plus Sasuke has been really moody this morning, because of the bet he lost with Kimimaro-kun."

"Bet?" Naruto questioned as he turned to Sasuke.

Sasuke caught Naruto staring at him and he snorted as he turned his head away considering he knew what was about to happen.

"Yeah during our Genin test Kimimaro-kun made a bet with Sasuke that our objective was teamwork." Yakumo explained to Naruto. "If Sasuke lost he had to take Sakura out on a date."

"Say what!?" Naruto shouted, before turning his attention to Sasuke. "Kimimaro made you go on a date with Sakura, your number one fan-girl!?" Naruto stated as he burst into laughter. "I never knew he had it in him." Naruto proclaimed.

"Ch would you just shut up?" Sasuke muttered through gritted teeth.

"Not before I get all the details." Naruto reasoned.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "There's nothing to tell."

"Oh come on there has to be something to report." Yakumo interjected considering she wished to know the details as well.

"We went out for dinner nothing more nothing less." Sasuke answered bluntly.

"You mean to tell me Sakura didn't try to get fresh with you?" Yakumo challenged.

Sasuke cheeks tinted slightly pink, but he didn't say anything further on the matter. Yakumo and Naruto were debating trying to pin down the Uchiha until he spilt all the details but Kakashi had chosen that moment to arrive.

"Yo" he announced as the cloud of smoke he appeared in began to dissipate.

"Wow it's weird to see you on time for anything." Naruto noted to Kakashi. "Kaasan must have really been busting your ass about it huh?"

Kakashi rolled his one visible eye at the statement, but other wise ignored it. "Well let's get going team we got a busy day after all." Kakashi confirmed to the trio.

"Wait a minute Kakashi-sensei." Yakumo cut in. "What about Kimimaro-kun, he still hasn't arrived."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow. "That's because he won't be joining us today." Kakashi confirmed. "Didn't you wonder why Naruto was here?" he added in.

"I guess I hadn't really." Yakumo answered with a shrug.

"Why isn't he here?" Sasuke cut in.

"Health issues." Kakashi stated bluntly. "But he has two of the best medics working on him as we speak, so he'll probably be back with us in no time."

"Probably?" Yakumo retorted. "If he has two of the best medics working on him shouldn't it be a sure thing then?" Yakumo challenged.

Kakashi sighed, he figured Yakumo would take the news heavier then anyone else.

"Something serious must be going on if that's the case." Yakumo summarized as she turned her attention to Naruto, whom shrunk under her piercing gaze. "Alright Naruto start talking."

Naruto waved his hands out in front of him in a defensive manner. "Hey I know just as much about it as everyone else here, honest." Naruto explained.

"I find that hard to believe." Yakumo snapped with her hands placed on her hips. "You two might as well be brothers, there's no way you don't know what's going on."

"Yakumo" Kakashi piped in turning a lazy eye towards the girl. "Naruto is being completely truthful in his proclamation, so trying to get information out of him that he doesn't' have would just be a waste of time." Kakashi summarized. "Now as I've said before we have a busy day so let's get to it."

Yakumo's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Very well Kakashi-sensei." Yakumo stated as she turned to follow Kakashi and Sasuke who'd both already began to walk in the direction of the Hokage tower.

(Hospital)

Tsunade looked over the charts in her hand with a perplexed expression on her face. So far all her attempts to neutralize Kimimaro's illness had failed. She was thankful that his sickness was still in its earlier stages and she had plenty of time to figure something out.

Meanwhile Shizune had an equally frustrated expression plastered on her face as she stared down at Kimimaro who was lying down on a bed with an unreadable expression. She knew time was on their side, but that didn't make the seriousness of Kimimaro's situation any less grim. He was her little brother after all and she couldn't stand the thought of losing someone so precious to her.

At that moment Tsunade slouched down in a nearby chair and rubbed her temples to help elevate her current headache. "Damn it Shizune, I just don't know what to do. This illness is so foreign to me; I don't even know where to start."

Shizune nodded her head in agreement. "It's definitely like nothing we've ever seen in fire country, this sickness must originate from the land of water." Shizune summarized.

"Yeah, I came to that same conclusion last night." Tsunade confirmed. "The only problem is, since it originates from water country the means to cure it may just as well be there."

"So what do you suggest?" Shizune questioned.

Tsunade was quiet for a moment before finally answering. "I need you to go down to the medical archives." Tsunade explained. "Find and bring back any book pertaining to illness originating from water country, do that now."

"Of course, I'll see that it's done immediately." Shizune confirmed with a bow and excusing herself from the room.

"I'm sorry to have caused you and Shizune-neesan so much trouble." Kimimaro piped in while staring blankly up at the ceiling.

Tsunade sighed. "What did I tell you before Kimi-chan? I won't have much more of you belittling your own worth, is that understood?"

Kimimaro simply nodded his head.

"But on a further note." Tsunade stated as she stood up from her chair and walked over towards a plant that was situated in the corner of the room and stopping in front of it. "I'm sure Shizune gave you specific orders for today, am I right Naruto-chan!?"

The plant shuddered before popping into a cloud of smoke revealing a crouched down Naruto in its place.

"How'd you know it was me?" Naruto questioned while standing to his feet.

Tsunade folded her arms over her chest. "You don't think I'm perceptible enough to not notice a plant that wasn't there a moment ago?"

"Well who actually pays that much attention to their surrounding anyway?" Naruto fired back.

"Skilled ninja are always on guard." Tsunade returned. "But enough of that, just what in the hell are you doing here?"

"What's it look like?" Naruto shot back. "I came to see what's up with Kimimaro obviously."

"I'm aware of that." Tsunade rebuked. "But you were given orders by your Sensei to fill in for Kimi-chan on squad seven. You just can't abandon your duties whenever you're in the mood."

"I'm not that irresponsible." Naruto proclaimed while folding his arms over his chest. "When Haku gave me the directions to where to meet squad seven I sent a shadow clone in my place." Naruto explained. "They'll never know the difference."

Tsunade glared down at Naruto for a moment before sighing in defeat. "Fine you're just lucky I have use for you other wise I'd be sending you back to where you should be."

Naruto quirked his eyebrow. "What do you mean you have use for me?"

Tsunade went back over to her seat and sat back down. "I suspect Shizune will bring in a great deal of books, I'll need you and your shadow clones to help us read through them. The more we can get covered the better." Tsunade explained.

Naruto's face faulted at that information. "Hey I didn't come here to read!"

"Well you shouldn't have come at all then, just think of this as your punishment for disobeying orders." Tsunade offered casually.

Naruto grumbled something under his breath before walking up to Kimimaro's bed side and taking the empty seat next to it.

"Alright so how long did you think you were going to keep this a secret from us huh?" Naruto demanded to know. "This isn't a damn cold, you just can't go around ignoring things like this."

Kimimaro tried to offer another weak excuse, but Naruto kept going not giving him the chance to speak.

"I mean what were you thinking? You could have been assigned to an important mission, before falling ill and putting your entire team in danger." Naruto scolded as his gaze found Tsunade. "You always say that Kimimaro's the smartest next to Haku, but I'd never do anything as dumb as what he had."

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "I recall saying Kimi-chan's fighting abilities are more strategic then yours. That's not comparing overall intelligence." Tsunade countered.

"Thin line if you ask me." Naruto countered with a snort.

"Would you just give it a rest?" Tsunade advised. "Kimi-chan knows he made a mistake so shut up all ready and quite reminding him!"

Naruto looked like he wanted to say more on the matter, but the stern gaze Tsunade gave him quickly made him rethink that action.

After a good twenty minutes of relative silence between the three, Shizune had finally returned. She along with three clones of herself came in, each holding a good seven to ten books in their arms.

"These are all the books I could find, with relative information and documented diseases native to water country." Shizune explained before her eyes found Naruto. "Naruto-kun? I thought I left…"

"Don't even bother." Tsunade says cutting Shizune off mid sentence. "You know he's stubborn as a mule, besides I was right an assuming we'd need his help." Tsunade added while observing the numerous books Shizune had brought in.

Shizune nodded her agreement as she sat the books down on a nearby table. "Well Naruto-kun, have at it." Shizune offered while her clones each took a book and began skimming through them.

Naruto counted the books and quickly made a corresponding amount of clones to read them.

"What exactly are we looking for in these books?" Naruto questioned as he watched the frustrated looks on his clones faces as they read.

"Look for anything involving internal fluid build up." Shizune answered while flipping to the next page in the book she was currently reading through.

Three hours later Tsunade found herself growing steadily more frustrated. They just couldn't seem to find what they were looking for no matter how hard they searched. Tsunade debated in calling for a break, but at that moment she had finally read a passage that pertained to what she was searching for.

As she read she noticed all of Kimimaro's symptoms were there. She found the discovery a bitter sweet find, considering the illness was documented but unfortunately the cure for it was marked as incomplete.

"That's enough searching." Tsunade piped in, causing Shizune, Naruto and their clones to look up from what they were reading.

"Then have you found something on what were looking for?" Shizune asked while dispelling her clones, and Naruto did the same.

"I have." Tsunade answered with a yawn. "But we still have a problem." Tsunade added.

"What's the problem now then?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well the cure that's documented is still incomplete." Tsunade began. "It seems that someone was close to creating one, but fell just short of it." Tsunade explained while handing the book over to Shizune.

Shizune skimmed over the passage for a moment before speaking. "Well judging by the components they were using for the cure, what they have written would work temporarily for Kimimaro-kun's illness." Shizune confirmed.

"I know, but it's still missing something that could stabilize it permanently." Tsunade acknowledged while holding her chin in a thinking pose. "We need something with a powerful immunosuppressive make up."

"Immunosuppressive?" Naruto questioned allowed.

"Kimimaro-kun's antibodies are blocking his acetylcholine receptors in his lungs, which control how the lungs function. We've discovered it's an autoimmune disorder, which means Kimimaro-kun's body is essentially attacking itself." Shizune explained. "A immunosuppressive will counter act these antibodies that are doing harm to Kimimaro-kun." Shizune concluded.

Naruto looked completely dumbfounded at Shizune's explanation, so he decided to just go with it. "Well if you know what we need, why not just get it then?"

"Well it's not really that simple Naruto-kun" Shizune explained. "To be honest I really don't know of anything that contains a high enough concentration of immunosuppressive we'll need." Shizune confirmed.

"No I think I may know of something." Tsunade cut back in. "During our time in water country I recall hearing about a plant that contained an incredible amount of immunosuppressive components." Tsunade stated. "But I can't remember exactly what it was called." She added.

"Can you even remember what it looks like?" Naruto questioned considering he felt he could probably confirm the plant through description alone.

"I remember the flower portion of it resembled a bird or parrot." Tsunade answered.

Naruto's eyes widened. "You don't mean impatiens psittacina do you?"

"Yeah that sounds familiar, but why do you sound so shocked?" Tsunade asked carefully.

"Well that plant is indigenous to water country." Naruto confirmed. "Not only is it extremely rare it's insanely difficult to grow, even for me." Naruto concluded.

Tsunade quirked her eyebrow. "I thought you said that plant was indigenous to water country, so how'd you get your hands on one?"

"I got a special order of seeds from the Yamanaka shop." Naruto explained. "I had to considering even the Yamanaka's don't keep the plant it self on hand, do to its rarity and difficultly to grow."

"But why did you have need for this specific plant Naruto-kun?" Shizune questioned.

"Well I was trying to create a Jutsu that reanimated the bird like petals of the flower; needless to say I've had no luck so far." Naruto acknowledged with a bashful grin displayed across his face.

"Well that's a moot point; the important thing here is that you have exactly what were looking for." Tsunade stated. "I need you to bring that flower here right away." Tsunade ordered more so then requested.

Naruto nodded his head vigorously before he shunshend out of the room.

"Do you believe this can really work?" Kimimaro questioned feeling a spark of hope. He still had his goals in life and not seeing his goals completed scared him more so then actually dying.

"Of course Kimi-chan." Tsunade assured him. "I'm not a renowned healer for nothing." Tsunade added.

Elsewhere Naruto appeared in his room. Quickly locating the flower in question, that was positioned in a darker corner of his room he knelt down next to it. "You owe me one for this Kimimaro." Naruto muttered as he picked up the plant. "It took me damn near three months to grow just one of these things." Naruto confirmed before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Tsunade and Shizune both perked up when they felt Naruto's chakra swiftly approaching. In the next moment Naruto appeared back in the room holding the desired plant in his arms.

"It's beautiful." Shizune muttered while observing the plant in Naruto's arms. "How come I've never noticed it in your room before?" Shizune questioned.

Naruto walked over and sat the plant down on a counter and stepped back to admire his work on growing such a fine specimen. "You probably never noticed it, because I keep it in a dark corner of my room during the day." Naruto explained. "This particular plant is one of the few species that grow better under moonlight as opposed to sunlight."

"So you hid it away during the day, and bring it out during the night to absorb moonlight." Tsunade summarized gaining a nod from Naruto.

"That's right it was tedious work, but you see the results." Naruto stated, while grinning at the plant.

"Why didn't you just you use your Jutsu to grow it instantly?" Kimimaro piped in.

"Because I wanted to genuinely see if I was up for the task of growing one the proper way. They say only the best florist can produce one of these plants." Naruto explained "Well at least that's what Ino told me." Naruto concluded.

After Naruto's brief explanation Tsuande walked over to the plant and observed it. True to what its name implied the plant had a strikingly close appearance to that of a parrot. 'I know you Naruto-chan I'd say you weren't able to grow it with your Ninjutsu, so you did it the old fashioned way.' Tsunade thought while staring at the plant. It almost made her feel guilty that she would soon have to butcher the poor thing.

"Shizune." Tsunade broke in. "You already know what we'll need to prepare an antidote, bring those ingredients' and all the necessary equipment here immediately." Tsunade commanded.

"Right away." Shizune added swiftly, before excusing herself from the room.

Tsunade then reached into a nearby cabinet and pulled out a small bowl. "You're probably going to hat me for this Naruto-chan." Tsunade stated before pulling off the flower from its stem and placing it into the bowl.

At seeing the plant pretty much decapitated, Naruto felt like a small piece of him actually died with the plant.

"Sorry Hana." Naruto whispered under his breath.

Kimimaro quirked his eyebrow considering he had heard Naruto. "You actually named that plant?"

Naruto's face slightly tinted pink. "Hehe well I couldn't help it." Naruto tried to defend his actions. "After all the nurturing of that plant, I almost felt like a real parent to it you know what I mean?"

"I'm afraid I don't." Kimimaro answered truthfully.

Naruto merely sighed. He was never truly a fan of how blunt and straight to the point Kimimaro could be. Sometimes he wished Kimimaro would adopt the human races number one tendency to lie sometimes. At least that would make holding a conversation with him that much easier.

Meanwhile Tsunade listened in on the two boys as she got to work on grinding and kneading the flower to dust. She would never openly admit it, but she thought the way Naruto felt for the plant was somewhat adorable. It showed her that Naruto would definitely be the family man out of her three boys, and she could surely expect grandchildren in the future from him.

'Grandchildren' she thought bitter sweetly. 'Am I really getting that old, that the thought of having grandchildren actually excites me!?'

Tsunade was brought out of her musings at the sound of Shizune walking back into the room and carting all the necessary supplies behind her. "As you ordered Lady Tsunade, these are the necessary items to produce the cure." Shizune confirmed while taking out the contents from the cart and setting them up.

"Good, I'll finish grinding up this psittacina while you get to work on combining and deluding all the required anti-inflammatory agents." Tsunade instructed.

Shizune instantly began to work on what she was ordered to.

As this was going on Naruto and Kimimaro watched the two women work with mild interest. To be honest with themselves they found just watching two people grind, and combine nameless ingredients together proved more then boring. Thankfully for Naruto and Kimimaro the whole ordeal only took about an hour.

Tsunade wiped the bit of sweat from her brow as she observed the small glass bottle in her hand, filled with a light purple liquid. "That should just about do it." Tsunade confirmed.

Shizune nodded her head in agreement. "Shall we put it to the test then Lady Tsunade?" Shizune questioned.

"I think we should." Tsunade confirmed while reaching into her coat pocket and pulling out a syringe. Filling the syringe with the necessary amount of antidote, Tsunade made her way over towards Kimimaro. "Alright Kimi-chan hold still, this might sting a bit." Tsunade warned as she stuck Kimimaro with the needle.

Kimimaro showed no reaction to being injected with the antidote what so ever.

Once Tsunade had finished with her task she took a step back and simply stared at Kimimaro for a moment. "How are you feeling?" Tsunade asked carefully.

"More or less the same." Kimimaro answered. "Are the effects supposed to be immediate?"

"I'd suspect so." Tsunade answered as she crouched down next to Kimimaro. "Let's have a look on the inside." Tsunade suggested as her palm began to glow green and she placed it on Kimimaro's chest.

After a moment of complete silence Tsunade pulled her hand away from Kimimaro's chest and stared at him. "Even after all this time, I still haven't lost my touch." Tsunade confirmed, with a wide grin on her face.

Shizune eyes widened. "Then his condition…"

Tsunade nodded her head. "Is completely stabilized." Tsunade confirmed while ruffling Kimimaro's hair. "I suggest you count your blessing Kimi-chan, for I doubt any other medic would have been able to cure you of this."

Kimimaro allowed a small smile to grace his lips. "Thank you Kaasan." Kimimaro stated while wrapping Tsunade in a bone crushing hug.

"Easy, are you trying to squeeze the life out of me?" Tsunade playfully scolded before returning the hug.

Meanwhile Naruto snorted. "You should be thanking me; after all I had to sacrifice Hana for you." Naruto pouted.

"It was just a plant, grow another one." Tsunade stated.

"What was that!?" Naruto shouted obviously angry that his baby was being compared to your everyday garden variety plant. "Hana was special." Naruto acknowledged with slumped shoulders.

Tsunade merely rolled her eyes while Shizune had a sympathetic look on her face, as she placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I don't know if it's any consolation but Hana was surely going to die once we went on an extended mission. At least this way her death wasn't in vein." Shizune offered.

'Who'd ever thought he'd get so attached to a damn plant.' Tsunade thought while observing Naruto.

Kimimaro for his part stared at Naruto with the most sympathetic face he could muster. Which was hardly a step up from neutral. "I'm sorry that you lost something dear to you, for my sake." Kimimaro offered. "I'll do what I can to pay you back." Kimimaro concluded.

Naruto just stared at Kimimaro for a moment before he burst out laughing. "Oh come on Kimimaro you really think that you owe me an apology, for a plant!? Your life is obviously more important to me then some flower." Naruto assured Kimimaro. Even though he was silently weeping inside for his lost of Hana.

**Well there you have it, I know it was on the short side but trying to write a full chapter on Kimimaro's sickness was quite difficult. There's really no information on what disease Kimimaro was actually conflicted with so I had to make it up on my own. And I didn't just want to have a few lines where Tsunade makes a cure without showing how she did it. Well anyway now that that's out of the way the fun can finally begin. Next chapter the missions start, so I hope you're looking forward to it. As for now please review and I'll see you with the next chapter. **


	16. C Ranks

**Because I had you guys wait so long for the last chapter I decided to go ahead and write this chapter sooner then expected. Well enough talk so let's just get on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 16: C-Ranks **

Bored that's exactly what Naruto had been for the past month. D-ranks were the pentacle of dull, boring, and tedious. How the hell did the Hokage have the nerve to label chores as missions!? This is what was currently going through Naruto's mind as he and his team made their way to the Hokage tower to retrieve their next so called mission.

"Shizune-sensei" Naruto cut in as they traversed the streets of Konoha.

Shizune sighed considering she knew exactly what was coming. Naruto had pestered her about going on more dangerous missions since he got the memories back of the clone he sent to replace Kimimaro on squad seven a month ago.

"I want a real mission!" Naruto shouted garnishing a few stares from passer buyers as a result. "For a solid month now we've been doing all this mediocre work. Babysitting, grocery shopping, yard work, catching that damn cat, I've had enough!"

Shizune gave Naruto a somewhat sympathetic look. "Naruto-kun I've explained it to you before." Shizune began to recite. "Our team was built to complete low level assassinations. Fortunately or unfortunately depending on your outlook on life missions like that don't come along very often. Assassinations are usually higher up on the ranks, most starting from A-rank, C-rank assassination missions are far and in-between." Shizune summarized.

Naruto folded his arms over his chest. "I don't care; just because we were built for one thing doesn't mean we can't handle others." Naruto protested, while Haku and Hinata simply chose to stay out of it.

"I mean does painting some old man's fence have anything to do with assassination, yet we have to do it? So I say the same thing goes for other missions too!" Naruto challenged.

"Very well Naruto-kun I'll see what I can do once we arrive for mission assignment." Shizune compromised considering she was simply tired of Naruto's complaining. Besides that she was certain once Naruto had tasted the real life of a ninja he'd be less enthused about taking higher ranked missions. At least that's what she hoped the outcome would be.

Ten minutes later team six entered into the Hokages tower and made their way towards the mission assignment room. Along the way they encountered team seven, whom were accompanied by an elderly, and judging by the smell of him drunk man.

Shizune took one glance at the man and quickly put two and two together before addressing Kakashi. "So I see you're about to set out on you're first C-rank huh?"

Kakashi gave a lazy nod. "Yeah it's a typical escort mission, nothing these three shouldn't be able to handle." Kakashi stated while gesturing to Kimimaro, Sasuke, and Yakumo.

"Let me guess, they pestered you into this?" Shizune questioned in a joking manner.

"I guess you're having the same problem then?" Kakashi summarized with a sigh.

"Yeah" Shizune confirmed giving Naruto a quick glare, but he didn't notice it considering he was too busy conversing with team seven. "I figure I'll abide to their or more accurately Naruto-kun's wishes and request a C-rank for them."

Kakashi nodded his understanding. "Yeah maybe after they get a taste of the real world, they'll finally understand that the life of a ninja isn't a game."

"Ahem" The drunken old man cut in. "Excuse me but I remember hiring you to bring me safely back home, not hold discussions about a bunch of snot nosed brats!"

Kakashi sighed while rubbing his temple with his index finger. "Forgive me Mr. Tazuna, we'll get going right away." Kakashi confirmed, before turning to his team. "Sorry team, but free time is over; we've got a mission to complete so let's get to it." Kakashi commanded.

Team seven nodded their understanding.

"Well we'll be seeing you around then." Kimimaro stated to team six.

"Yeah and make sure you kick some ass out there, because I know I will once were given a C-rank." Naruto confirmed as he and Kimimaro pounded fist.

"Good luck Kimimaro-san" Haku offered.

"Like wise." Kimimaro returned before turning on his heels and taking off after his team that had already begun to leave.

"Well I can't say I envy them considering their client." Haku stated when team seven were out of ear shot.

Hinata nodded her agreement. "He did come off as rather rude, but it may have been a result of the alcohol he's been drinking." Hinata concluded.

"It comes with the territory." Shizune confirmed before herding her team off to the mission assignment room.

Once they entered Iruka eyed them wearily. Iruka had just witnessed Sarutobi cave in to Kimimaro's and Sasuke's demands for a more difficult mission, much to his disapproval. Now he was sure that team six would pull the same thing.

"Ah team six it's good to have you." Sarutobi offered kindly.

"Thank you Hokage-sama" Shizune replied with a bow. "But if I may before you assign my team a mission I'd like to make a request."

"That won't be necessary" Sarutobi confirmed. "As he pulled out an envelope. "I'm sure you were going to request a C-rank mission but I've already took the liberty of picking one for you." Sarutobi explained while handing the envelope to Shizune, who gingerly took it.

Iruka wanted to openly protest but figured it would have been fruitless, for he had no luck with objections to team seven being given a C-rank.

"You remember what your team was built for I presume?" Sarutobi began getting nods of confirmation from team six. "Good it just so happens we have need for your services." Sarutobi stated before going into full detail on their mission assignment.

"About two weeks ago we were informed there was a breach in one our prison facilities located in the far north of fire country. Apparently two convicts were able to escape, both who were serving ten year sentences." Sarutobi explained as he took a drag of his pipe and blew the smoke out contently.

"Considering both men have compromised their initial sentencing by breaking out, they will not be given another chance." Sarutobi confirmed grimly. "As it is their ranked as low C-class missing ninja, and will be dealt with as such. As of now it would appear they've already managed to gather a few followers, and are committing various crimes throughout fire countries eastern territory. You're to locate these two men and dispose of them, is that clear?" Sarutobi questioned.

Team six's simple reply was a unison chorus of "hai!"

Sarutobi nodded. "Now as I've said before they've gained followers in their endeavors, nothing more then common bandits I'm sure, but I'd like to keep casualties down to a minimum. So if at all possible reframe from spilling any unnecessary blood." Sarutobi concluded before dismissing team six.

Iruka watched team six leave with a worried expression on his face. He just wasn't sure if team six were ready to deal with taking lives so soon. He expected that maybe Naruto could handle it considering he watched Tsunade end Mizuki's life first hand. Haku and Hinata were another story entirely in his opinion. They both were kindhearted to a fault, and frankly even picturing one of those two kill someone was almost impossible to imagine. He supposed the only thing he could do for them now was wish them luck, and that's exactly what he did.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Team six had just exited out of the Hokage's tower. By this time Shizune had finished reading the full details documented in the envelope Sarutobi had handed to her. Placing the contents back where they belonged she turned to her team. "I want each of you to pack for a duration of one week, then meet me at the east gate an in hour I'll finish debriefing you there." Shizune confirmed before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto couldn't shake the knot in his gut once Shizune had gone. As much as he craved a challenge the realization that he would soon have to kill began to dawn on him. Sure he had seen death close up and personal, but the thought of being the one doing the killing set uneasy with him. Not to mention the change in Shizune's demeanor after being assigned the mission wasn't exactly doing him any favors.

Shizune was usually so cheerful, and kind that he would often forget she was a ninja let alone a highly skilled one with experience in killing. The Shizune he had saw a moment ago reminded him of the fact that she was an elite ninja that had more then likely seen her share of shit throughout life.

Finally riding himself of the thoughts Naruto turned to Hinata and Haku with a big goofy grin etched on his face. "So…uh how do you guys feel about this mission?" Naruto questioned curiously considering he wanted to know exactly where he stood in comparison with his teammates.

"I'm nervous" Hinata answered immediately. "I've always known we'd eventually have to do this, but it still seems too soon." Hinata stated while looking down at her feet.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be." Haku proclaimed. "We've trained for years for this moment did we not? By all means I feel that we have everything we need to see this through, and no more amount of preparation can condition us anymore then we are."

"So basically the only way is to dive into this is head first huh?" Naruto questioned.

Haku nodded. "That's the way I see it, there's no tiptoeing around taking a life you either do it or you don't."

Hinata began to look increasingly nervous as she listened to Naruto and Haku converse. So far it seemed that Naruto and Haku were more at ease with what they had to do, while she felt the complete opposite. The more she thought about it the stranger it seemed to her that she was picked for such a team in the first place.

Her clan's style may have been perfect for killing but she was nothing like the rest of her clan. They were calm and always in control of their emotions, and wouldn't bat an eyelash if they were ordered to kill someone.

Hinata was brought out of her musings at the sound of Naruto's voice.

"Hey Hinata-chan, earth to Hinata-chan!" Naruto chorused while waving his hand in front of Hinata's face.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking." Hinata explained.

"Well cheer up, there's no reason to look so gloom already we haven't even left yet." Naruto stated. "Besides if you're so nervous about taking out these two goons then let me and Haku handle it." Naruto offered.

"But, then I'd just be a burden to the team if I can't contribute." Hinata defended.

"You can still contribute." Haku explained. "After all their underlings will need to be restrained, and your abilities are perfect for immobilizing." Haku confirmed.

"Yeah the old man did say he wanted as few casualties as possible." Naruto added in doing his part to help assure his friend and teammate.

Hinata smiled weakly. "Thank you Naruto-kun, Haku-kun, I'll do the best I can to not let the team down." Hinata proclaimed before continuing on her way to prepare for the mission.

Naruto and Haku watched her go before Haku turned his attention back to Naruto. "That was a brave front you put on for Hinata-san, considering I can tell you're just as apprehensive about this as she." Haku stated.

"Am I really that easy to read?" Naruto questioned his surrogate brother.

"I've know you for quite some time, reading your emotions has become like second nature to me." Haku explained.

"That's kind of creepy Haku" Naruto stated as he began to walk away with Haku fowling close behind. "But like you were saying I maybe feeling apprehensive, but there's no point in Hinata-chan feeling the same way if I can help elevate that fear in her." Naruto concluded.

Haku nodded his understanding. "Your selflessness is a good trait to have."

Naruto grinned. "Thanks, it's always nice to get a complement from you considering you're pretty much perfect yourself."

"Perfect" Haku repeated with a slight chuckle. "I hardly consider myself lacking flaws." Haku protested.

"Ha just listen to how you said that, if you're not the definition of flawless I don't know what is." Naruto countered. "Tell me one thing you aren't good with." Naruto challenged.

Haku was quiet for a moment before a light pink blush colored his cheeks. "Girls" he mumbled quietly under his breath.

"What was that?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I said I'm not that proficient with the dealings of females." Haku stated a bit louder.

"Huh? Are you kidding me?" Naruto retorted. "Pretty much every girl in our class had a fan-girl crush on you, even I could see that."

'You can see how girls felt about me, yet you can't see how a very special one feels about you?' Haku summarized with a bewildered expression plastered on his face.

As long as he'd known Naruto he could never figure out how some things were clear as day to Naruto, while others literally needed a drawn picture for him to understand. Deciding to ponder on that at another time Haku continued.

"I may have had a fair share of girls seek my attention, but I've never been able to show my affections towards the girl that actually interested me." Haku explained.

"So you do like girls!" Naruto shouted with a grin. "That's awesome, now that bone head Kiba owes me one hundred ryou!"

Haku's eyebrows rose. "You actually questioned my sexual preference?" Haku stated a bit embarrassed at the prospect.

Naruto waved his hands out in front of him in a defensive manner. "Hey I bet that you were straight!" Naruto defended. "Besides that's water under the bridge now. So on to other things like who is this girl you're interested in?"

Haku sighed. "It's…Tenten-san"

Naruto was quiet for a moment before he burst out laughing. "You like Tenten the tomboy!?"

Haku's blush depended. "She's not a tomboy she just takes her profession serious unlike the flock of girls that normally pursue me." Haku defended.

"I'm just kidding." Naruto assured Haku. "Tenten is as cool as they come, it's just she might have a thing for Hinata's cousin." Naruto concluded.

Once again Haku was surprised to see that Naruto was able to catch on to the feelings of another, but for the life of him could not see the way Hinata felt about him. Deciding to file that away for later review Haku pressed on.

"Are you sure she's interested in him, in that manner?" Haku asked carefully.

"Not really" Naruto supplied with a shrug. "I've just seen her staring at him like a peace of candy last year during lunch period." Naruto explained. "It kind of reminded me of how Yakumo and Ino stare at Kimimaro during Taijutsu practice."

"It's that bad?" Haku supplied with his head down.

Naruto looked at Haku sympathetically. "Don't sweat it Haku." Naruto tried to ease Haku. "I've spoken personally with Neji before, and let me tell you the guy is as warm as a block of ice. Besides that he has a stick shoved so far up his ass I bet he can actually taste the bark on it." Naruto joked prompting a slight chuckle from Haku.

Pressing on Naruto continued. "The only thing I can see Tenten liking about him is his girly appearance and raw fighting ability. Which you've got in spades, plus the added bonus of being a decent guy."

"Oh, well thank you…I guess." Haku supplied unsure whether to take Naruto's words as a compliment or insult.

"But anyway, I bet if you told Tenten you had a thing for her she'd go for it." Naruto proclaimed.

"How can you be so sure?" Haku questioned.

"I'm not." Naruto answered. "It's just the way I see it, is the worst thing that could happen would be she rejects you." Naruto stated simply. "And if that happens so what? Just continue to try and win her over, if that fails maybe it just means she isn't the one for you." Naruto concluded.

"You seem to know a lot for one that's never dated a member of the opposite sex as well." Haku assessed

Naruto shrugged "You'd be surprised in what you can learn by reading one of those books Kakashi-sensei is always reading."

Haku's eyes slightly widened. "You mean you actually read one of the novels?"

"Yeah, I wanted to see why Kakashi-sensei is so hooked on them." Naruto answered bluntly. "And by the way I hardly classify that thing as a novel; more like smut upon smut with some lose fitting plot lines weaved into it. What Kakashi-sensei see's in those books I'll never know." Naruto concluded, as he noticed their home coming into view.

"Perhaps I should venture a read?" Haku stated. "If it can give you such an elaborate understanding, maybe they can do the same for me?"

"Maybe" Naruto answered "Just make sure Kaasan or Shizune-sensei don't catch you reading it." Naruto warned. "You know how those two feel about Kakashi-sensei just reading it in our presence."

Haku nodded his understanding as they entered their home to prepare their gear.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Team seven were waiting at the designated spot to meet their client.

Kimimaro simply couldn't understand why Tazuna was in such a hurry to leave. In normal circumstances a trip such as this would have commenced first thing in the morning. Surprisingly Tazuna had rejected that idea stating he really didn't have the time to stick around.

Shrugging off his general intrigue about the situation Kimimaro shifted his pack on his back when Kakashi came into view with Tazuna trailing slightly behind him.

"Yo" Kakashi greeted as he stopped in front of his team, and observed them. "Sorry I ordered you guys to get ready with such limited time, but that's how it is some times."

"Yeah the brats understand, let's just get going already." Tazuna grumbled irritably.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Why are you in such a hurry to leave?"

"Because I want to get back to my home, you little snot is that a good enough answer for yah?" Tazuna grunted out.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he turned his back to Tazuna and buried his hands in his pockets.

Kakashi sighed let's just get going?" Kakashi offered while taking the lead and heading for the exit of the village with Tazuna right behind him and his team following closely behind.

* * *

(Sometime Later)

Team six were leaping through the trees at a brisk pace. It had been a good two hours or so since they exited the village and took to tree hopping.

"So how long to we reach our destination?" Haku piped in from his position behind Shizune.

"At this pace we should arrive in the eastern territory by nightfall." Shizune answered. "We'll rest up for the night once we arrive, then commence the actual search for our two targets in the morning." Shizune explained.

Haku nodded his understanding.

"Um do you know the names of our objectives?" Hinata questioned considering they really hadn't been given much information on their targets since the mission began.

Shizune nodded. "Yes their former ninja of the hidden leaf named Kotowari Izuki, and Riyan Kusaka." Shizune stated. "Their both real cut throat ninja who will do anything to achieve their own goals." Shizune added.

"So how strong are these two anyway?" Naruto questioned.

"Anywhere from high Genin level to low Chunin, nothing too serious." Shizune replied casually.

Hinata swallowed the lump of spit in her throat. "But were still fresh Genin, how can we be expected to dispatch two Chunin level ninja?"

"Don't worry; those two are bound to be rusty considering they've spent the last four years of their life in prison confinement." Shizune assured Hinata. "Besides I'm not a Jonin for nothing, so if things become grim I'll step in and handle it myself." Shizune stated. "All though I'm more then confident in your abilities to complete this without by assistance." Shizune supplied with a smile.

Naruto clenched his fist together in determination. "Just leave it to us Shizune-sensei, we'll complete this mission without breaking a sweat." Naruto proclaimed haughtily.

"I'm sure you will." Shizune added cheerfully.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Kimimaro walked slightly out of ear shot behind his group with Sasuke at his side. "I can't help but get the feeling that this Tazuna is hiding something from us." Kimimaro stated to Sasuke.

"Yeah I've gotten the same vibe from him as well." Sasuke confirmed. "He's far too jumpy and paranoid for someone that just needs protection from would be bandits."

"You don't think he's trying to pull one over on us do you?" Kimimaro questioned Sasuke.

"I don't know." Sasuke answered with a shrug. "But if that were the case, don't you suspect Kakashi would have scraped the mission, if he sensed deceit from our client?"

"No I don't think Kakashi-sensei would abandon a mission do to suspicions alone." Kimimaro stated as he noticed something glistening up head in the road.

"What's that?" Kimimaro questioned allowed.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes on the foreign object that was drifting increasingly closer. "It looks like a bubble." Sasuke answered dryly.

Kakashi stared at the bubble with a curious eye. He could sense they were being followed not long since they left Konoha's immediate territory. His only question was did the bubble announce a coming strike, or was it something innocent?

His question was answered when numerous amounts of bubbles began to emerge from within the forest, and surrounded his group.

"What the hell is this!?" Tazuna shouted trying his best to stay a safe distance from the bubbles that had surrounded them.

"Ninjutsu" Kakashi answered dryly. "Team!" Kakashi shouted and Kimimaro, Sasuke, and Yakumo instantly sprang into action.

Kimimaro fired off a barrage of drilling finger bullets towards the incoming bubbles while Yakumo threw a good amount a shrunken popping the bubbles on impact.

Sasuke for his part flew through numerous hand seals before shouting. "Fire style: Phoenix flower Jutsu!" A consecutive amount of small fireballs spewed from Sasuke's mouth and destroyed the remaining bubbles.

Sasuke smirked at seeing how easily they forted the enemies first strike. However his smirk was short lived as more bubbles emerged from the surrounding forest, in increased numbers.

Kimimaro took note that the bubbles looked like they had a green tint to them unlike the bubbles in the previous barrage. Before he could issue a warning Yakumo had already fired another shuriken through a nearby bubble.

The bubble popped but the contents splashed onto Yakumo's shoulder and she let out a pain filled screech, as the liquid seared her flesh.

"Yakumo-chan!" Kimimaro shouted as he dashed for the girl in question to ward off the bubbles that were closing in on her fast. As he ran numerous bones sprouted from his body and he leapt off the ground and spun rapidly.

Upon impact with Kimimaro's spinning form the bubbles popped and the acid splashed harmlessly passed them.

"Good work Kimimaro" Kakashi stated, while he made to prepare hand seals of his own. Kakashi's efforts were thwarted as his hands became ensnared by two bubbles. "What the hell!?" Kakashi stated as he tried to break his hands free from the Jutsu. He found he didn't have time for chains began to wrap around his body.

Meanwhile Sasuke grit his teeth as he noticed Kakashi's predicament and swiftly raced over towards him, but his efforts were for not as the chains tensed before slicing Kakashi into shards of flesh.

Tazuna fell to his ass as he watched the carnage ensue. A moment later two cloaked figures sprang from the forest and made a B line straight for Tazuna.

"Sasuke, Yakumo protect Tazuna!" Kimimaro shouted as he warded off the incoming bubbles.

Not needing to be told twice Sasuke darted in with speed Kimimaro wasn't aware that Sasuke possessed. Performing a baseball slide Sasuke caught one the cloaked figures by the leg effectively tripping him up. Not wasting anytime Sasuke followed up his attack with a kick to the ninja's gut sending him skidding painfully across the ground.

Quickly rising to his feet Sasuke chased after the cloaked ninja and launched himself into the air and brought his knee down heavily onto to the mans head. The ninja gave a slight shudder as he lost consciousness.

As this was going on Yakumo threw herself in front of the remaining ninja and flew through numerous hand seals.

"Get the hell out of my way little girl!" The man shouted as he lifted up his sleeve revealing a large clawed gauntlet.

"I don't think so." Yakumo countered as her body began to dissolve into thousands of pink flower pedals.

"Tha hell!" He shouted as the flower pedals began to cling to his body. "Get off of me dam…" Before he could finish his phrase his mouth had already been covered by the petals. A moment later he collapsed do to lack of oxygen.

Yakumo grinned as she released the Genjutsu and stared at the ninja's unconscious form. "That takes care of this guy." Yakumo stated while dusting her hands off.

Kimimaro had finished off the remaining acid bubbles, and waited for another strike. After a moment Kimimaro let out a deep breath, seeing that who ever were sending the bubbles their way had given up, and most likely retreated.

Turning his attention back to Yakumo and Sasuke. Kimimaro made his way over towards them. "Is everyone alright?" He questioned.

"Yeah were just fine" Yakumo answered. "But Kakashi-sensei…"

"Is just fine." Kimimaro stated while jabbing his thumb in the direction of a nearby tree where Kakashi was perched against it flipping to the next page in his book.

"Oh you guys finally wrapped that up?" Kakashi stated with an eye smile.

"Yeah no thanks to you Sensei!" Yakumo shouted as she winced from the pain on her shoulder.

"You might not want to move that around too much." Kakashi warned as he turned his attention back to Tazuna. "So mind explaining Mr. Tazuna?"

Tazuna swallowed the lump of spit in his mouth nervously, as he started into the cool look on Kakashi face.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

A figure deep within the forest smirked to himself as he blew on his bubble blower. "Perhaps this group may prove entertaining after all." He mused to himself as his body became encased in a massive bubble and he floated away from his position.

**Okay people that's chapter sixteen I hope you liked. I guess I don't have much to report here, so I'll just say please review and I'll catch you with the next chapter. **


	17. Confrontation

**Hello readers guess whose back, well obviously me. Anyway sorry for the leave of absence but you know how it is, the responsibilities of the real world and what not. But enough about that let's just get on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 17: Confrontation **

In a tree house like hide out, deep within the forest a man wearing bandages around his face and an impossibly large sword resting at his side sat leisurely on a couch as his subordinate reported to him.

"So the demon brothers actually failed in their mission even with you providing them subtle aid?" The man spoke in a gruff tone.

"I'm sorry Master Zabuza but that's the way it happened. A boy who appeared to be in his mid teens, with shoulder length brown hair that covered the left side of his face confirmed. "There where four of them in total, one adult while the three remaining appeared to be around the age of twelve or thirteen."

Zabuza quirked his brow at the information he was told as he assessed what he learned. "So it would appear the demon brothers were bested by a team of Genin and their Sensei. That almost sounds comical to think they would be done in by that."

"Actually all three Genin proved quite efficient in combat, there were no weak links in their group." The boy confirmed.

"For you to give them praise they must have been something quite special then ay Utakata?" Zabuza pried.

Utakata was quiet for a moment before he answered. "They were indeed and if I'm not mistaken one of them was surely a Kaguya."

Zabuza's eyes slightly widened upon hearing that. "A Kaguya you say, I thought those mindless fools had all been wiped out, but I guess the leaf managed to get their hands on one before that occurred then."

"Yes although the Kaguya were a blood thirsty clan that thrived on battle, this one seemed different. He was calm and collected and wielded his kekkei genkai to an extent I didn't know the Kaguya were capable of."

"What do you mean?" Zabuza questioned.

"Well all Kaguya have incredibly dense skeletal structures do to their kekkei genkai, and some talented ones even have the ability to sprout bones from their body. But the results are quite devastating as they lose a great deal of blood upon doing so. But this boy was able to draw his bones without any ill effects, no blood lost and his openings healed just as fast as they were created."

"This brat does sound like a problem, but what of his Sensei?" Zabuza asked curiously.

"I couldn't get much of a read on him considering he allowed his students to do all the fighting. But he did radiate a confidence only extremely skilled ninja would possess." Utakata answered just as a man bursted into the room they were having their discussion in with two goons at his side.

"God damn it Zabuza!" A short greasy looking business man shouted upon his entry. "Kill a bridge builder is the soul reason I hired you, and you're already fucking it up!"

Both Zabuza and Utakata stared at the man in front of them with obvious distaste written across their faces.

"Don't speak to me as though you are my superior." Zabuza warned as he drew his massive blade at lighting speed and positioned it to the man's throat. "It shall be handled so make sure you got the cash on hand, is that understood Gato?"

The man that was referred to as Gato took an uneasy step backwards and Zabuza withdrew his blade. "You just make sure you get the job done, I don't want any more screw ups you got that!" Gato shouted before taking his leave with his two goons following close behind him.

Utakata frowned in the direction Gato had left. "I know were in desperate need of funds, but surely we don't have to sink so low as to work for a grub like that man."

"High paying jobs like this don't come along too often; it would be ashamed to let an opportunity like this go to waste." Zabuza reasoned.

"But I've done some digging around on this man." Utakata confirmed. "All his employed are always betrayed by him when the time for payoff arrives."

"Hehe maybe so, but the little gnome has never tried to stab one of the seven swordsman or a Jinchuuriki in the back before. I don't think it will work in his favor wouldn't you agree?"

"I suppose not, although I say we should betray him before he does it to us." Utakata suggested.

"Stop your worrying Utakata." Zabuza stated. "We'll get our money and leave Gato's scattered remains across wave." Zabuza remarked. "It'll be a message to any future employer to think twice about crossing us."

"Understood." Utakata acknowledged as he watched Zabuza stand from his position. "Now let's go, we've got a one way ticket to the shinigami that needs to be delivered to a bridge builder."

"Right master Zabuza." Utakata stated as he followed Zabuza.

* * *

(The Following Morning)

Naruto, Haku, and Hinata stared down at the make shift camp their targets had constructed. Locating the two men known as Kotowari Izuki, and Riyan Kusaka had proved just as easy as Shizune had predicted.

The two men despite their obvious low status were either completely oblivious to their stupidity or apparently over confident in their skills. Haku couldn't decide which it was considering how the two men made no attempt in hiding there presence. Not to mention they had managed to round up at least thirty men, and frankly put hiding that many non shinobi would be an impossible task.

Shizune for her part was situated some distance away observing the proceedings through a pair of binoculars. She was more then sure her assistance would not be needed after gauging the enemy's numbers and Kotowari's and Riyan's glaring lack of tact.

How they escaped prison confinement was beyond her, as she watched the two men divide up their spoils among each other, not paying attention to their surroundings in the slightest.

If not for the fact that the two men were known for killing civilians and indulged in sexual activities with their female prisoners she'd assume they were no more harmless then bandits. But ninja committing any act of unauthorized killing was strictly forbidden and was punishable by death, a sentence that would be carried out on the two shortly.

"So how should we go about this?" Haku questioned his two teammates quietly.

"There's a total of twenty seven men down there including both Kotowari and Riyan. I assume that the four females in that tent are their prisoners." Hinata confirmed as she deactivated her Byakugan.

"So their safety is priority number one." Naruto confirmed. "I figure the best way to proceed with this would be to obscure their vision first. Hinata-chan won't be hindered by your mist, so she'll be responsible for securing the prisoners." Naruto summarized. "But don't hesitate to take out any thugs on your way to the tent." Naruto added, getting a meek nod from Hinata in return.

"I understand." Haku acknowledged, as he placed his hand into a hand seal the area around them became gradually harder to see in.

Naruto grinned while pulling a bag of seeds from his pouch. "I think I'll get the battlefield prepared in our favor." Naruto stated as watched the men finally take notice of the mist rolling in.

"Where the hell did all this mist come from ay?" some random bandit called out.

"It's just mist you dumbass were in the forest, shit happens." Kotowari, answered.

"Yeah but I ain't ever seen so much of the damn stuff move in so quickly." Riyan countered. "It's definitely weird."

"Weird?" Kotowari repeated. "It's just fucking mist, who gives ah shit?"

Riyan frowned as he pulled a kunai from his hostler. "Something's going on, I can feel it in my bones."

"Paranoid jackass" Kotowari grumbled as continued to divide up their shares, which was becoming increasingly difficult considering the amount of mist that had come in.

'At least one of them isn't a complete moron.' Naruto thought as he gave the signal for Haku and Hinata to move out.

Shizune from her hidden position watched carefully, as team eight made their move.

Hinata was the first to fly into action. Using the cover of the mist and the aide of her Byakugan she was easily able to maneuver around the bandits unnoticed. But recalling Naruto's words decided to help eliminate some of their forces.

A man who was positioned against a tree literary had no idea of what hit him as he collapsed unconscious from a well placed Juken strike. Five more fell victim to Hinata before she finally made it to the tent with her objectives.

Meanwhile even through the mist Haku was an excellent marksman, proving his skills as he fired senbon after senbon into unsuspecting bandits, rendering them unconscious. Spying another target Haku prepared to strike the man but his wrist was caught mid thrust.

"What the hell is going on!" Kotowari shouted as he held on to Haku's wrist. "Just what in the hell do you think you're doing brat! Attacking all my men!"

"Carrying out your sentence issued by the hidden leaf village." Haku answered truthfully.

"My sentence huh, and what would that be?" Kotowari asked conceitedly.

"Death" Haku answered with no amusement in his tone, as he collapsed into a puddle of water.

"What the hell!" Kotowari muttered before he became aware of the incoming senbon and just narrowly avoided them.

As this was going on Naruto was finishing up the remainder of the bandits courtesy of a highly potent sleep powder, he'd concocted from a rare species of plant. 'This is too easy.' Naruto thought as he noticed the mist was beginning to lift. 'So I guess the real show is about to start.' Naruto assessed as he moved into position.

"So the mist wasn't a coincidence?" Kotowari assessed as the mist cleared enough for him to see the entire camp had been rendered unconscious.

"No shit it wasn't a coincidence."Riyan piped in obviously angry with what had happened. "Had you only listened to me this could have turned out differently."

"Would you shut the hell up nagging?" Kotowari fired back. "It's only one punk kid, we can handle it."

"Yeah then where the hell is he?" Riyan countered.

Kotowari shrugged. "Beats me, the little brat escaped using a water clone."

"Water clone?" Riyan muttered with widened eyes. "This brat obviously isn't normal then." Riyan assessed. "Look at how quickly he dispatched our men."

"That doesn't mean anything." Kotowari returned. "Even a Genin is worth at least twenty average men."

As the two men squabbled with one another Naruto signaled for Haku to make his move. Haku nodded his understanding and launched himself out of the trees completely exposing himself.

"There Riyan!" Kotowari shouted as he pulled out a hand full of shuriken and Riyan did likewise and they both let them fly.

The bladed projectiles flew towards Haku swiftly only to be batted out of the way by vines that seemingly sprang from the ground.

"What the fuck!" Kotowari shouted at seeing the vines spring to life. "What the hell is going guwa." Kotowari gurgled as he became ensnared by the grass underneath his feet.

Without warning Haku fired off a senbon directly into Kotowari's temple killing him instantly. Kotowari's body dropped lifelessly to the ground and Riyan stared around in shock before he launched him self into the trees, fearing that the grass would ensnare him next.

"How did you manipulate the grass like that?" Riyan questioned, not letting his partners death bother him in the slightest.

"That's of little concern to you." Haku answered simply, as he readied another handful of senbon.

Riyan grinned. "I suppose you're quite confident considering you managed to kill my dimwitted partner? But let me assure you I'm no where as near weak as he was." To further his point Riyan ran through some lighting fast hand signs as he leapt off the tree branch he was stationed on. "Earth style sticky torrent!" Riyan shouted as a stream of tar shot from his mouth, and barreled towards Haku.

Haku nimbly avoided the sticky substance and returned fire with his senbon, in an attempt to heard Riyan in the direction Naruto was hidden.

Naruto watched as Haku pushed Riyan closer and closer towards him. Swallowing hard Naruto held on to his rose whip tightly. His mind was racing for what he was about to do. Naruto recalled how Haku had managed to do it without batting so much as an eyelash, surely he could do the same?

"You know what kid play time is over!" Riyan shouted as he clasped his hands together and stopped avoiding the senbon.

Haku looked on curiously as he threw another round only for the tar that littered the ground to rise up swiftly and block the incoming senbon.

"Hehe" Riyan chuckled. "I told you play time was over didn't I?" Riyan mocked as he flipped through more hand seals. "Earth style: Tar Shuriken!" Riyan shouted and the tar he had been using to shield him self formed into hundreds of Shruiken and barreled towards Haku.

Haku's eyes widened as he flipped though some hand seals of his own and formed one large Ice mirror to shield himself from the incoming attack.

The tar shuriken impacted with Haku's ice mirror with much more force then Haku counted on. The mirror began to give way to the relentless torrent of shuriken as they rained down on him.

"Haha, just a little more and bye bye ice shield." Riyan chorused.

"Shit Naruto grumbled as he leapt out of his hiding position and dug his hands into the ground. "Ninja art: Ballistic Barrage!" Naruto shouted as the roots beneath the ground erupted from it, and plowed towards Riyan."

Riyan's eyes widened as he watched the incoming roots that towered over him travel straight for his position. "Fuck" Riyan grunted as he was struck with terrific force and plowed into the ground."

Riyan coughed up blood after the devastation and Naruto knew it was time to make his move.

Gripping onto his rose whip tightly, Naruto launched himself above Riyan and shouted. "Rose whip lash!" Naruto then began to slice through Riyan in quick succession, only for Riyan to burst into a cloud of smoke revealing a shredded up log.

"Shit!" Naruto shouted as he felt the presence of Riyan directly behind him.

"Out of the way Naruto-san!" Haku shouted as he watched a battered and bruised Riyan try to drive a kunai into Naruto's back from behind.

"Die you little shit!" Riyan barked only for him to stop mid thrust.

The Kunai Riyan had been holding dropped to the ground and he coughed up blood before he too collapsed in a heap.

Both Naruto and Haku stared at the person standing behind Riyan with widened eyes, before their attention landed back on Riyan.

"He's dead." Haku muttered.

"I-I didn't mean t-to." Hinata confirmed as she stood trembling above Riyan's corpse with her palm outstretched. "I-It was just all I could do to stop him."

Naruto and Haku simply stared at Hinata for a moment before Naruto grinned at her. "Thanks a million Hinata-chan, you just saved my life."

Hinata just stared blankly for a moment until Shizune landed in the clearing, drawing their attention. Surveying the area Shizune smiled approvingly.

"Well done team, you were able to eliminate your targets and by the looks of it without any casualties." Shizune confirmed. "Mark your first C-rank as a full success."

"Thank you for your praise Sensei, but if I can I'd like to go on a brief walk to clear my mind." Haku requested politely.

"Sure thing Haku-kun, take all the time you need." Shizune offered.

Haku nodded his understanding before disappearing into the woods.

Naruto squinted his eyes in Haku's direction with a confused expression on his face. "What was that all about?" Naruto questioned aloud.

"Haku-kun just needs time to sort things out. It's never easy taking your first life." Shizune explained. "I'm sure both he and Hinata-chan are both troubled about it." Shizune added.

Naruto turned his attention to Hinata. "Is that true Hinata-chan? Do you need some time alone like Haku?"

Hinata shook her head in response. "No I'm fine, besides we need to attend to the captives I escorted away from here." Hinata answered, doing her best to maintain her composure.

"Oh yeah I'd almost forgotten about that. So where did you hide them anyway?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Just a short distance from here." Hinata answered. "I wanted to get back as soon as possible so I didn't take them very far."

"I see" Shizune piped in. "Well give me the coordinates and I'll check on them before sending them on their way. In the mean time you and Naruto-kun search the camp for any thing that could prove useful to us." Shizune summarized.

Hinata nodded her understanding and recited to Shizune were she had taken the captives.

Once Shizune had gone Naruto and Hinata got to the task of searching the camp. For the most part they had only managed to find money, weak Jutsu scrolls, and a random assortment of pricy artifacts.

"Well it's plain to see these guys were only interested in one thing." Naruto grumbled while shifting through another pile of what he deemed to be junk.

Hinata was about to agree with him until her eyes found something looming in the corner of the tent they were searching in. "Wait Naruto-kun I think I've found something." Hinata acknowledged as she made her way over to the object and lifted it up."

"That's scroll is huge." Naruto remarked once Hinata lifted it for him to get a view of it as well. "I bet it's filled with Jutsu!" Naruto pondered aloud.

"Perhaps" Hinata skeptically agreed as she began to unravel the scroll. Naruto by that point had walked up to Hinata and peered over her shoulder to see what was in the scroll.

"What the heck is this!" Naruto questioned as he observed the scroll that just had numerous names written on it. "Must be some useless document or something."

"I don't think so." Hinata countered. "Just look all these names, they're signed in blood."

"And that means what?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"I think it means that this a summoning contract." Hinata answered.

"What! Like what Kassan has that allows her to summon Katsuyu!" Naruto shouted in disbelief.

"I believe so." Hinata confirmed.

"But what were a couple of morons like those two goons doing with something like this?" Naruto asked while observing the scroll carefully.

"Not sure." Hinata stated. "But we should tell Shizune-sensei about this right away."

"Agreed, but shouldn't you sign it first?" Naruto questioned.

Hinata's eyes slightly widened. "M-me sign it?"

"Yeah, if we tell Shizune-sensei about it, she might take it and turn it in to the old man or something. At least if she does you would have already signed it, so it wouldn't matter." Naruto assessed thoughtfully.

"But why me?" Hinata questioned.

"Well you did find it after all, and besides I'm still hoping to one day get to sign the slug summoning contract." Naruto answered.

Hinata pondered on Naruto's assessment for a moment but the assurance in Naruto's face was the final push she needed, before biting down on her thumb.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Kakashi sighed, as he traversed the dirt path with his client and students in tow. A simple C-rank was that too much to ask for? Apparently so considering how complicated things had become in such a short amount of time.

Not only were they dealing with a man of incredible financial power, but there was still an unidentified enemy lurking about that was obviously under Gato's employ. His students were strong, and surprisingly functioned well as a team, something he thought would be nearly impossible considering Sasuke's ego. But that was a moot point if their enemies proved too powerful, which Kakashi had a creeping suspicion they were.

Sure Kakashi was confident in his own abilities, but even he had his limits, and no delusions that he was invincible. But regretting his decision to continue on with the mission was a waste of time considering him and his team had already accepted to help Tazuna despite the old drunks' lies.

Hadn't his cause and reason for lying to them been as noble as it was, abandoning the mission would have been Kakashi's first choice. But here they were on their way to waves to see the mission through to the end, no matter how bad the situation became.

Meanwhile Sasuke was out in front of the pack considering Kakashi had placed him there for his vision was keener then any of theirs even without the use of a Sharingan. While they walked his eyes remained vigilant while his mind was deep in thought.

He really couldn't have cared less about Tazuna's sap story, but the thought of one greedy man indulging in the suffering of others for their own gain did infuriate him. It reminded him of what Itachi had done. All for the sake of his own gain he mercilessly slaughtered their entire family in clan something he deemed unforgivable.

Yakumo for her part had been completely taken in by Tazuna's story. Although she considered Tazuna lacking better character, he was definitely a good man for what he was trying to accomplish. She would definitely help out to the best of her abilities.

Lastly Kimimaro who had taken the position at the very tail end of the group was also mulling things over. His decision to continue with the mission had come simple enough. He liked to be needed and useful, and the thought that an entire village needed him at the moment was easily fuel to his fire. He would put his life on the line to see to it that Tazuna succeed in his endeavor and that Gato would get his just desserts.

As this was going on Zabuza grinned to himself as he observed the group approaching. "Hehe, well I'll be." Zabuza chuckled mirthfully. "The famous copy cat ninja has got him a group of babies to baby sit."

"Kakashi of the Sharingan?" Utakata questioned.

"The very same." Zabuza acknowledged. "What do you say we give them a proper greeting?"

At this point Kakashi's senses were on full alert. 'So it's about that time huh' Kakashi thought while observing his blissfully unaware students. 'Neither Sasuke, nor Kimimaro has noticed, truly our enemy's are just as strong as I imagined.' Kakashi reasoned sourly although his face portrayed nothing.

A moment later Sasuke caught a slight shimmer off in the distance approaching them swiftly and he shouted. "Everyone duck!"

Kakashi wasted no time in pulling Tazuna to the ground, while Yakumo and Kimimaro followed Sasuke's warning and dived for the ground just as a massive blade flew over their heads, and impacted with a nearby tree. A tall man dressed in no shirt, pint stripe pants, face wrappings, and a crooked mist headband stood confidently on top of the blade.

"Hehe, evening" The man greeted.

After helping Tazuna back up, Kakashi cursed his luck when his eyes landed on the man standing before them. 'Damn, him of all people.'

"So Kakashi of the Sharingan eye huh? It's truly a pleasure." The man mocked.

"No the pleasure is all mine Zabuza Momochi" Kakashi returned light heartedly.

"So you've heard of me, who'd had ever guessed?" Zabuza returned casually.

"Don't flatter yourself." Kakashi warned. "But do tell me, what's one of the seven swordsman doing out in a place like this?"

"I think you know the answer to that." Zabuza answered. "Now why don't we a make a deal?"

"I'm listening." Kakashi played along.

"You hand over the old man, and I let you and your team leave here unharmed, how does that sound?" Zabuza offered.

"Hm as enticing as that sounds, I'm afraid I have to decline." Kakashi answered while moving to remove his head band from over his eye. "You know what to do Yakumo." Kakashi added while keeping his attention solely on Zabuza.

Yakumo nodded her understanding and whipped out a scroll and slammed her palm on it. A small cloud of smoke erupted and a canvas with a painting popped out.

"So what's this? You're actually considering sending your students in to fight me?" Zabuza mocked as the idea of it almost made him laugh.

"Not exactly." Kakashi answered with no humor in his voice.

Yakumo had then showed Zabuza the painting on the portrait, which was a painting of Tazuna. "Now you see him." Yakumo stated before smearing a smudge across the painting completely erasing Tazuna from it. "Now you don't." She added as the real Tazuna began to fade from existence.

"What the hell!" Tazuna shouted in a panic as he faded away into nothing.

Zabuza's eyes widened at what he'd seen. "Where the hell did he go?" Zabuza asked coolly.

"A place you could never reach him." Yakumo answered, while resealing the scroll.

"Good work Yakumo." Kakashi praised his student. "Now you three stand back and let the grownups settle things from here on out." Kakashi ordered.

"Hm, I like your style Kakashi." Zabuza confirmed. "But the kiddies look bored down there, why don't I provide them with their own fun?" Zabuza offered.

Without warning Sasuke, Kimimaro, and Yakumo became ensnared in their own personal bubbles.

"What the hell is this!" Sasuke shouted as the bubble he was in popped and he was no longer there.

Kimimaro's eyes widened as the same thing happened to Yakumo and her bubble and soon his afterwards.

"What the hell have you done to them?" Kakashi demanded.

"My associate only transported them to a place where he can entertain them without distracting us." Zabuza answered casually. "But you needn't worry about them, well at least the girl." Zabuza mocked. "We need her alive after all to get the old man back."

"You bastard!" Kakashi shouted while preparing himself to take the man down in front of him.

**Well there you have it folks, chapter seventeen. I hope it was to your liking. Anyway I don't enjoy leaving people with a cliffhanger so I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Also I haven't actually decided on what the summon contract holds just yet, so if you want to suggest something feel free to do so. But let's be reasonable here, with what you pick, and try to keep in mind that none of her summons will reach massive sizes like Gamabunta. But maybe the largest could be about half the size of Gamabunta. So if you will please review I'll catch you with the next chapter! **


	18. Clash with Team 7

**Okay first of all thank you for the reviews and your opinions about Hinata's summons. As you know I can only choose one, and there was a suggestion given to me by a couple of people that really appealed to me so I'm gonna roll with that choice. Anyway you've probably had enough of me talking so let's move on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 18: Clash with Team 7**

Hinata swallowed hard as she prepared to try her hand at summoning for the first time, while Naruto stood to the side incase something massive came out.

"Alright Hinata-chan, let's see it." Naruto commented.

Hinata nodded her head before shouting "Summoning Jutsu." Slamming her hand flat on the ground she waited for something to happen but nothing did.

"Um I don't understand." Hinata stated a bit perplexed at her failure.

Naruto grinned bashfully before speaking up. "Sorry but I forgot there's hand seals involved in summoning."

Hinata cast her head down partially sad that she wouldn't get to discover what the contract held.

Seeing Hinata's downcast look Naruto quickly came to her rescue. "Don't worry Hinata-chan I've seen Kassan summon Katsuyu plenty of times and remember the hand seals for it." Naruto assured Hinata. "Here let me show you." Naruto offered much to Hinata's delight.

The hand seals were basic enough that Hinata was able to memorize them in only a few minutes and she was now ready to give it another go.

Naruto went back to his standing position and cheered Hinata on once more. "Alright Hinata-chan this time for sure."

Hinata clenched her fist before biting down on her thumb and drawing blood as Naruto directed her. Flying through the hand seals required Hinata slammed her hand on the ground while simultaneously shouting "Summoning Jutsu!"

A small poof of smoke indicated that Hinata had succeeded in what she was trying to accomplish, and when the smoke finally cleared Hinata stared at what was crouched at her feet. "It's so cute." She squealed in delight.

"Wha, that's it!" Naruto shouted in disbelief while walking up to the tiny animal. "Damn I thought it was going to be something cool, not a useless cat." Naruto grumbled while picking up the tiny pitch black feline by the scruff of the neck and squinting his eyes at it.

The animal seemed to display a frown on its face at what Naruto had called it.

"I'm no cat bright eyes." The feline spoke in a childish tone reminiscent of a four year old girl, causing Hinata to squeak in surprise while Naruto was unfazed considering he heard giant slugs and Kakashi's dogs speak before.

"I think it's a baby panther." Hinata offered.

"Hmph well at least you seem smart unlike sunshine." The small panther jested.

"Say what!" Naruto barked out in indignation.

Ignoring Naruto's rage, the panther freed it's self from Naruto's grip and moved towards Hinata. "Please tell me it was you that summoned me and not sunkiss."

"Stop giving me such stupid nicknames." Naruto ordered.

"Why?" the panther asked innocently. "I think they fit you well."

"You little." Naruto hissed.

Hinata couldn't help but laugh at the exchange between Naruto and the tiny panther, but answered none the less. "Yes it was me that summoned you here." Hinata stated. "My name is Hinata and it's a pleasure to meet you…uh"

"Yonaka" The feline answered. "And it's an honor to meet you Hinata-sama."

Naruto folded his arms over his chest in irritation. "Oh nice you show Hinata-chan respect."

"No duh sunshine, she's my summoner after all." Yonaka retorted.

"Alright you hairball you've got one more time to call me that." Naruto warned.

Yonaka giggled. "I like him Hinata-sama he's very easy to tease."

"But it makes Naruto-kun upset when you do that." Hinata stated. "Perhaps you could be a bit easier on him?" Hinata suggested.

"Anything you say Hinata-sama." Yonaka confirmed.

"Nice to see you two were able to find something of interest." Shizune cut in while making her presence known."

"S-Shizune-sensei." Hinata began, but Shizune cut her off.

"Before you begin to try and explain I'll say there's no need for it." Shizune assured Hinata. "Besides we weren't sent here to retrieve anything specific so you have the rights to what ever you found. I just can't believe it was something so valuable." Shizune added.

"But enough about that, it's about time we've found Haku-kun and make our way back to the village." Shizune explained.

Both Hinata and Naruto nodded their understanding at what they were told before Naruto raised his hand.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Shizune asked.

"Um what are we going to do with all these guys?" Naruto questioned curiously.

"Leave them." Shizune stated simply. "It's not part of our mission to do otherwise." Shizune finished.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

"Where the hell am I!" Tazuna shouted as he observed the strange world he'd been sent to. It appeared as though he was simply floating in an empty void of space. With nothing to keep him company apart from the numerous doors floating ominously around him.

"You're in a pocket dimension of my own creation." A voice spoke from behind Tazuna.

Tazuna instantly turned around to find himself staring at Yakumo.

"A pocket dimension? Little girl what the hell are you talking about?" Tazuna demanded.

"To understand you must understand my power." Yakumo explained. "My kekkei genkai grants me the ability to cast Genjutsu so powerful they can actually manifest real effects. For my most powerful illusions I use paintings as a conduct, simply put reality reflects what ever is on the painting."

"You're freaking me out kid." Tazuna replied uneasily. "There's no way someone could have that kind of power."

Yakumo showed no response if Tazuna's words bothered her, but pressed on. "When I erased you from the portrait I drew up earlier, you were erased from that plain of existence and brought here." Yakumo concluded.

Tazuna's eyes widened. "If this is true, you could simply beat anyone you wanted to by erasing them from existence then right?"

Yakumo chuckled slightly. "I'm afraid my powers aren't on a scale as grand as that." Yakumo summarized while pointing to one of the numerous doors floating by. "If I bring anyone here, it's a simple matter of them just choosing one of these doors to enter back into our plain of existence. Although if you choose the wrong one, you will end up in a different location then you started, but regardless you'll be back on our plain of existence."

"Wait a minute, are you telling me when I want to get out of here that if I choose the wrong door I could end up on the opposite side of the god damn world!" Tazuna shouted in disbelief.

"If you were an enemy yes, but luckily for you, you're not." Yakumo assured Tazuna while pointing to the door directly behind him. "That's your door; when it's time for you to return take it."

"How will I know when it's time for me to return?" Tazuna asked curiously.

Yakumo stared down at the floor, and a wide hole opened revealing what was currently going on, on the outside world. "You'll watch the fight through my own eyes." Yakumo explained. "If you witness us win the battle take the door. If we lose, I suggest you take another door, that way you'll at least be transported away from here. But if I die, leave immediately, for you'll only have seconds before being trapped here forever." Yakumo warned.

Tazuna's eyes widened in shock "Trapped?"

Yakumo nodded her head. "Without my life-force to sustain this dimension, each door will vanish trapping you here indefinitely."

"I can't believe you ninja are capable of such things." Tazuna muttered as he began to watch what was taking place on the outside world through the hole in the floor.

* * *

(Outside World)

Kimimaro, Sasuke, and Yakumo took in their surroundings after being transported. Apart from feeling a bit disoriented from the transport they were fine.

"Ah how nice of you to join me." Utakata stated calmly from the rock he was lying on directly in front of the trio.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the boy in front of them as he watched him casually blow bubbles with his bubble blower as though he was completely bored with the situation. "So you're the one responsible for the bubbles then?"

"That I am." Utakata replied casually, while sitting up on the rock and smirking at team seven. "So it looks like I have an Uchiha, Kaguya, and a Kurama to entertain me today."

"Who the hell are you?" Yakumo demanded. "And how do you know what clan's were from?"

"For your first question my name is Utakata." He answered in a matter of fact tone. "And as for how I know who you are… well the Uchiha and Kurama crest that you two dawn are perfect giveaways." Utakata noted, as his eyes shifted to Kimimaro. "And I'd recognize those red markings from a mile away."

"So you're familiar with my clan?" Kimimaro inquired.

"To some degree." Utakata answered. "Although there isn't much to know about them. They were a savage gang of mindless fools, in other words the primates of the ninja that resided in our native homeland."

"I see." Kimimaro stated not indicating if Utakata's words had offended him in the slightest.

'As cool as the other side of the pillow, this one here.' Utakata assessed while eyeing Kimimaro carefully. 'Even after insulting his deceased clan, he maintains a professional composure. I'll need to be on my toes with this one.'

Not enjoying the silence Yakumo cut in. "So what did you bring us here for anyway, if were just going to talk with each other?"

Utakata smirked as he turned his attention to Yakumo. "Apart from me separating you from your sensei, I figure we'll have our own fun if you refuse to hand over the old man." Utakata explained.

"Forget it, we promised the bridge builder that we would help him." Sasuke retorted. "So unless you're going to force it out of us, direct us back to Kakashi-sensei."

Utakata sighed. "To be honest I was hoping we wouldn't have to fight. Don't you agree it would be a lot simpler for you to just hand over the man, and we could call it a day? After all even if you don't hand him over willingly the results will still be the same."

"Presumptive considering we haven't yet fault." Kimimaro countered.

Utakata shrugged his shoulders. "It's not really my style to fight kid's fresh out of the academy, but if you insist I guess I can entertain you."

Upon Utakata's words Team seven shifted into their appropriate stances.

Utakata took that as his cue to stand completely up from the rock he was perched on and eyed his challengers carefully. "Why don't you all come at me at once, that way it will go faster?"

"Damn this guy is cocky." Yakumo muttered.

"Agreed" Kimimaro stated. "He seems to only be a couple years older then us, yet he's so confident in his own abilities."

"So how should we engage him then?" Sasuke questioned.

"Our team is suited for all three levels of combat." Kimimaro answered. "There has to be one style of combat he isn't proficient in. So we'll hit him with everything at once."

"I get it" Sasuke replied with a smirk. "You'll hit him with Taijutsu, while I handle most of the Ninjutsu, and Yakumo will deal with Genjutsu."

"Precisely." Kimimaro answered tightly before dashing in with incredible speed.

"Hm, so let's get this started then." Utakata stated while preparing himself to take Kimimaro head on.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Zabuza chuckled mirthfully as his zanbato battled with Kakashi's kunai for dominance. "What's wrong Kakashi?" Zabuza goaded. "Worried about those babies parading around as ninja?"

Kakashi pushed back Zabuza's zanbato and flipped backwards to put some distance between the two of them. "

"Actually no." Kakashi answered casually. "Without them here I can fight you at full force without worrying about their safety." Kakashi claimed.

Zabuza sneered beneath his wraps. "Surely you're worried about my colleague." Zabuza challenged.

"Not really." Kakashi returned coolly. "Not only are my students well trained, I have no reason to believe that your colleague could be as powerful as you are. And to be blunt I wouldn't be surprised if my students could give you a run for your money."

Zabuza chuckled once again. "Trying to rile me up, eh?" Zabuza assessed. "You and I both know those green Genin haven't even earned the right to call themselves ninja."

"If you truly believe that, then why so concerned about my students then?" Kakashi pried. "Or perhaps it's just your way of assuring yourself that your associate will come out on top."

"Don't joke with me Kakashi." Zabuza warned. "You know as well as I do those kids of yours are as good as dead."

"We'll see." Kakashi stated coldly while reaching into his flack jacket, and pulling out a handful of smoke bombs.

"Heh going old school huh?" Zabuza acknowledged while eyeing the copy cat ninja carefully. "And here I was expecting a good fight from one as renowned as you. Oh well, life is always full of disappointments."

"Say that after you're face first in the dirt." Kakashi suggested, before tossing the smoke bombs at his own feet.

Zabuza watched as the smoke filled the area completely obscuring his vision. 'This fool forgets to whom he's facing.' Zabuza thought, slightly amused with Kakashi tact. 'Fighting in these conditions complement my silent killing technique quite well.' Zabuza confirmed, just as he felt a slight rumble from beneath his feet.

"Childs play." Zabuza mocked as Kakashi's hand sprang from underneath him and tired to grab him by the ankle. "Zabuza easily dodged Kakashi's attempt and retaliated by driving his blade directly into the earth where Kakashi's hand had sprung from.

A resulting pop accompanied by smoke informed Zabuza that'd he'd only killed a shadow clone and not the real thing.

Zabuza's attention was suddenly brought to his rear by the sound of crackling resonating from behind him.

"Lighting style: Lighting Current!" Kakashi shouted while slamming his lighting infused hand on the ground.

Zabuza's eyes slightly widened as he watched the lighting spread across the ground in a spider web like fashion. Having only one option Zabuza leapt off the ground to avoid the attack, but didn't have time to counter the incoming shadow clone that had already positioned itself above him.

'Damn it, that attack was merely bait to force me into the air.' Zabuza thought as the Kakashi clone brought its foot directly down onto his face sending him rocketing back down to the awaiting earth below.

Zabuza hit the ground with a loud thump but simply burst into water upon impact.

Kakashi quirked his eyebrow before side rolling to avoid the jet of water aimed for his back.

"Hehe, so maybe this fight won't be so boring after all." Zabuza stated casually from his position on top of the nearby lake. "So what do you say Kakashi, was that a sufficient warm up?"

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask. "I think that will do for a warm up." Kakashi agreed.

"Good." Zabuza added before creating a hand seal. "Time to set the playing field." Zabuza concluded as the area began to be covered in mist.

'So this is the hidden mist Jutsu?' Kakashi mused to himself. 'I guess I should be on my toes from here on out then.'

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Kimimaro launched himself at Utakata with blinding speed that actually surprised Utakata himself.

'He's swift.' Utakata noted while bringing up his forearm to block Kimimaro's spinning kick. The kick after connecting pushed Utakata back but he remained firm. 'And damn strong too.' Utakata concluded while wincing slightly from the impact.

Kimimaro smirked, upon seeing Utakata's reaction. "Seems Taijutsu may not be your strong point after all."

"Not quite." Utakata countered. "It's just your speed, accompanied with your bone density made it feel as though I was being hit with steel as opposed to flesh. But regardless…" Utakata started before dropping low and returning fire at Kimimaro with an upward kick that caught him in the chin and sent him airborne.

Before Utakata could capitalize on Kimimaro with a mid air onslaught he was suddenly struck heavily in the back by a fireball Jutsu curtsey of Sasuke.

The attack sent him crashing hard into a nearby tree destroying it on impact.

Having the needed time to recover Kimimaro landed smoothly next to Sasuke. "Is he finished?" Kimimaro asked while keeping his eyes fixated on the dust and smoke created from the attack.

"I doubt it." Sasuke answered shortly. "Just by the calmness in this guys eyes I can tell were not dealing with a pushover. "

To further Sasuke's point the sound of clapping from behind caused them to whirl around to face it.

"Wow that was actually pretty good." Utakata congratulated as he walked away from behind a tree while smirking at them. "And here I thought my bubble clone would be enough to beat you guys."

"Bubble clone?" Kimimaro repeated.

"It's a pity really, but I guess it looks like I really do have to get my hands dirty." Utakata stated while shrugging. "Oh well, you guys don't want to listen to reason so what else can I do?"

"So anymore ideas?" Sasuke questioned dryly. "Or should we wing it from here on out?"

"He's strong, but I have an idea." Kimimaro explained while turning his attention to Yakumo. "Yakumo-chan, me and Sasuke will buy you the time to create something to turn this fight in our favor."

"What do you have in mind?" Yakumo asked bluntly.

"I don't know get creative." Kimimaro answered as he turned his attention back to Utakata.

Yakumo nodded her understanding and pulled out a scroll. Applying chakra to it a blank canvas and painting supplies popped out and she quickly began to work on it.

"So what are you guys planning eh?" Utakata asked curiously. "I highly doubt that girl is painting for the mere fun of it."

"Don't let Yakumo-chan's hobby concern you." Kimimaro suggested. "Instead focus on the two in front of you." Kimimaro finished while pulling his kimono top over his head and discarding the garment on the ground.

A moment later sharp thin bones began to protrude from his torso until he vaguely resembled a living pincushion. "Blocking my hits in this state will prove quite devastating to your health." Kimimaro warned while shifting back into a Taijutsu stance, and Sasuke did the same.

"I guess I'll have to be careful then, won't I?" Utakata mocked while bringing his bubble blower to his lips. "Let me show you my style of Ninjutsu." Utakata offered as he blew into his instrument causing a couple dozen or so balloon size bubbles to form.

"You'll find each of my bubbles hold a surprise inside." Utakata stated as the bubbles began to float slowly towards Sasuke and Kimimaro.

"We need to be careful." Kimimaro warned. "Last time his bubbles contained a corrosive substance."

"Then test it out." Sasuke, suggested.

Kimimaro nodded before extending his hand forward and pointing his finger at one of the incoming bubbles. "Drilling finger bullet." Kimimaro muttered as he shot one finger bullet towards the nearest bubble.

Kimimaro's bone forged bullet hit the opposing bubble causing it to explode in a vibrant flash.

"Shit these one's explode." Sasuke grumbled irritably.

"You know you could have just asked me what these specific bubbles do." Utakata mused. "It's not like knowing will make your situation any less grim." Utakata claimed as the bubbles suddenly picked up speed and barreled towards them.

Seeing the danger Sasuke made to dodge, but Kimimaro leapt in front of him. "Stay behind me." Kimimaro ordered while slamming his fist into the ground. "Ninja art: Skeletal Enforcement!" Kimimaro shouted as a solid wall of bone erected from the ground in front of him.

Utakata watched with an amused expression as his bubbles hit the wall of bone and exploded completely shrouding the area in dust and smoke.

Once it settled Kimimaro's wall of bone collapsed from the damage it had suffered revealing him standing there with an unreadable expression on his face.

Utakata's smirked after noticing Sasuke wasn't standing behind Kimimaro like he had been before the wall rose. "Nice try Uchiha." Utakata praised as he swirled around and ducked his head to avoid Sasuke's round house. "But not good enough." He concluded as he tried to cram his fist into Sasuke's gut, but Sasuke caught Utakata's arm in between the pits of his arms.

"You talk too much." Sasuke stated while leaping up and driving his knee into Utakata's chin.

The blow sent Utakata stumbling backwards, and Sasuke quickly followed up with a brutal flying kick to his gut that sent him sailing in Kimimaro's direction.

Spotting his opportunity, Kimimaro quickly raced in and brought a heavy knee down onto Utakata's gut sending him crashing into the ground forcibly.

"You're finished." Kimimaro claimed while reeling his spiky fist back and slugging Utakata directly in the face, tearing a deep gash into it."

Utakata let out a hiss in pain before placing his feet underneath Kimimaro's gut and thrusting the bone clad ninja off him. Utakata had then lifted himself out of the dirt and brushed himself off. The amusement once portrayed on his face was long gone, replaced by a controlled fury.

Sasuke smirked at seeing how ruffled Utakata had become. "I guess you aren't so tough after all."

"Up until now I've been merely playing." Utakata retorted calmly as the wind around them began to whip violently and a whitish chakra began to engulf his body in a shapeless mass.

"What the hell." Sasuke muttered as he watched the gash on Utakata's face mend it's self in mere seconds.

'Impossible.' Kimimaro thought while observing the feat Utakata had accomplished. 'This chakra feels somewhat similar to Naruto's except more fierce. Even the healing factor is something I've only seen unique to myself and Naruto alike…what the hell is this guy?'

"By the look on your face, I'm to assume you recognize the danger you're in?" Utakata spoke to Kimimaro before turning his attention back to Sasuke. "You on the other hand need enlightening." Utakata stated before dashing in with his newly acquired speed directly at Sasuke.

"Shit!" Kimimaro cursed while using his own speed to beat Utakata to the punch. Shouldering Sasuke out of the way Kimimaro took a direct elbow to the face from Utakata that sent him skidding across the ground tearing it in his wake.

"Kimimaro-kun!" Yakumo shouted as she watched Kimimaro bounce off the ground like a skipping stone on the surface of a lake.

The force of the blow was enough to send Kimimaro plowing through several trees before finally coming to a stop.

Sasuke eyes' widened at seeing what could have been him, hadn't Kimimaro pushed him out of the way. 'Damn Kimimaro, why did you have to go and do that?' Sasuke thought angry with himself for having allowed some else to be hurt in his stead.

Utakata quirked his eyebrow, before reverting his attention back to Sasuke. "That was noble of your teammate to take a blow that could very well end his life. Or perhaps even foolish."

"Shut up." Sasuke hissed in a low growl. "I'll make you pay for that."

"Interesting, your chakra levels seem to have increased." Utakata noted. "Although they still pale in comparison to that of my own."

"I said shut up!" Sasuke shouted while charging in to engage Utakata.

Utakata easily blocked Sasuke's attempt at a haymaker and countered with a vicious blow to Sasuke's gut that expelled the wind from his lungs. Quickly following up his attack Utakata hit Sasuke with a barrage of blows that were too fast for the Uchiha to counter.

'Damn it, his hits are too fast for me to see let alone counter.' Sasuke thought as Utakata rained down blow after blow. 'At this rate I'll die…' Sasuke thought as a fire in his spirits ignited. 'No! until I've killed Itachi I'm not going to die!' Sasuke mentally screamed as time it self seemed to suddenly slow down for the Uchiha.

"What the hell?" Utakata commented as Sasuke managed to block his next blow.

Tilting his battered face up towards Utakata Sasuke smirked. "Seems it's finally awakened." Sasuke stated while glaring directly into Utakata's eyes.

"So that's the famed Sharingan is it?" Utakata mused while staring into Sasuke's blood red eyes. "Although it's a little too late to help you, I mean you can hardly stand."

"Idle talk." Sasuke claimed as he tried to deliver an uppercut to Utakata's jaw.

Utakata made to dodge it, but unfortunately for Utakata, Sasuke's newly acquired Sharingan showed him exactly how Utakata would avoid it. Sasuke quickly adjusted his blow to compensate for Utakata's dodge and connected a solid hit that sent him reeling backwards.

"So the rumors are true then about those eyes of yours." Utakata stated with annoyance laced on his lips, just as the ground beneath him began to rumble. "What the hell?" Utakata stated as bones erupted from the ground around him until they formed a solid cage trapping him inside.

"Sasuke do it now!" Kimimaro commanded as he emerged from underneath the ground.

Not needing to be told twice Sasuke began flipping through hand seals. "Fire style: Fired Pottery Technique!" Sasuke shouted while shooting a stream of fire into the bone forged cage, setting the entire thing ablaze.

Turning his attention to Kimimaro who apart from his torn pants looked to be unharmed Sasuke smirked at him. "So how did you come out of that unscathed?"

"I thought you've known me long enough to know I'm hardly susceptible to physical attacks." Kimimaro answered.

"I guess." Sasuke returned before reverting his eyes back to the fire that was still burning full force.

"Do you think he's finished?" Kimimaro questioned as he too watched the inferno.

"He'd better be, I'm pretty much spent on chakra. Not to mention that combined attack was the strongest move we've got in our arsenal." Sasuke answered.

"Agreed, if he survives that…" Kimimaro never got the chance to finish for the burning cage suddenly exploded outward sending shrapnel in all directions. Sasuke, and Kimimaro managed to avoid the flaming projectiles and stared opened mouthed at what was standing before them.

"**I'm impressed you managed to push me to this state**." Utakata's voice sounded as the fire died down around him.

"What the hell are you?" Sasuke questioned, as he stared at Utakata that now had a chakra shroud around him shaped in a form of a slug with one thick tail flailing behind him.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Kakashi wasn't particularly fairing well against Zabuza in the thickness of the mist. Apart from a few good blows he had managed to get in on Zabuza, it went without say that Zabuza was getting the better of Kakashi.

Kakashi suddenly went rigid and his eyes widened as he felt a sudden surge of chakra coming form a short distance. "What the hell, that chakra it's monstrous."

Zabuza frowned as well. "I commend you Kakashi." Zabuza cut in on Kakashi's thoughts. "Your brats must not be half bad to force Utakata to use this amount of power."

"That chakra, I've felt similar." Kakashi noted. "Surely your colleague isn't a…"

"Hehe, hit the nail on the head huh?" Zabuza chuckled. "So you realize your situation is pretty much hopeless then?"

"To the contrary, it only means you have even less time to live." Kakashi stated coldly as lightning engulfed his hand. 'Hold on team.' Kakashi thought as he prepared to end his fight with Zabuza.

**Well there you have it folk's chapter 18. I hope it was decent considering I was half asleep while writing it. Anyway please review and what not an I'll catch you with the next chapter later. **


	19. Assitance

**Wow I really can't believe my well of ideas hasn't run dry yet, let's hope it stays that way. Anyway I'm glad you tuned in for my latest chapter so without further ado I give to you chapter 19!**

**Chapter 19: Assistance **

Zabuza had just managed to avoid a well timed lighting strike by Kakashi and skidded away a safe distance.

"Hehe" Zabuza chuckled mirthfully. "So lookin to end me quick to save those babies of yours eh Kakashi?"

"You continue to refer to my students with derogatory names, yet they've forced a Jinchuuriki to reveal his trump card surely that's a testament of their abilities?" Kakashi countered.

"Maybe." Zabuza reluctantly agreed. "But that doesn't change the fact that they can't win. Even with your assistance Utakata would crush all of you." Zabuza confirmed.

The tomoe around Kakashi's Sharingan began to spin as he continued to talk. "I'm willingly to bet your partner doesn't have complete control over his biju." Kakashi proposed. "It's no secret the reason you were forced to flee Kirigakure after all."

Zabuza's eyes slightly narrowed but Kakashi pressed on.

"You failed in an attempt to assassinate the Mizukage." Kakashi phrased. "If you truly had a Jinchuuriki with the ability to control their power at will, you probably would have already gone back for a second attempt am I right?"

"Oh I attend too, but my fundings aren't exactly sufficient at the moment." Zabuza retorted.

"So aligning yourself with low lives like Gato, just to make a quick ryo? How sad." Kakashi mocked.

"Sad for you!" Zabuza shouted while recklessly charging in towards Kakashi whom simply seemed to fade from existence.

Stopping in his tracks Zabuza surveyed his surroundings carefully. "Come on out you coward?"

"Coward?" Kakashi's voiced echoed from seemingly everywhere. "That's quite the statement coming from someone who prefers to fight their opponents while hiding in mist, wouldn't you agree?"

"Don't mock me, you masked bastard." Zabuza warned coldly.

"Once again you're one to talk considering those bandages around your face." Kakashi returned casually.

"Now you're really starting to piss me off." Zabuza claimed just as he felt the force of something driving into his gut. "oof" Zabuza grunted as he went skidding across the ground painfully. 'How in the hell?' Zabuza thought, just as he recalled the spinning motion Kakashi's Sharingan had performed. 'That's it I must be under Genjutsu.' Zabuza accessed as he made to release the Genjutsu only to be struck viciously in the face before he could perform the required Jutsu.

"Damn you!" Zabuza shouted as he swiftly pulled out a kunai and plunged it into his hand, to break the Genjutsu.

Kakashi suddenly became visible again just as he tried to ram his lighting infused hand through Zabuza's chest.

It took all of Zabuza's efforts to maneuver his body to avoid a fatal blow.

"Pretty good reflexes you have." Kakashi acknowledged, as he watched Zabuza gripping his bleeding shoulder. "But you won't be able to perform hand seals or use that heavy sword of yours in the condition you're in." Kakashi accessed, as he pulled himself out of his fighting stance. "This fight is over."

"Hehe, you really think it's that's easy?" Zabuza questioned. "I'll fight you with one arm if I have too." Zabuza claimed as he let go of his bleeding arm and painfully hefted up his zanbato with his good arm, and pointed it towards Kakashi. "This fight continues into I say otherwise."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes dangerously on Zabuza. "I gave you a chance to leave here with your life, but you spat it in my face."

"I'm a ninja, and like you I won't abandon the mission." Zabuza confirmed.

"I don't have time for this." Kakashi stated as he turned his back to Zabuza. "My students need me, and I won't stick around to satisfy your ego."

"Didn't I tell you, you don't have a choice in the matter!" Zabuza roared as he sprang towards Kakashi with surprisingly swift speed for his condition.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Kimimaro stared in shock at Utakata's new form before he gripped his head in confusion. 'Chakra that makes my head hurt, that's not a good sign.' Kimimaro mused to himself as he watched the wind whip about violently around Utakata.

Meanwhile Sasuke had collapsed to his knees and appeared to be in a state of shock. "This Chakra I've never felt anything so…terrible it's so thick I feel like I'm drowning in it."

"Pull yourself together Sasuke." Kimimaro commanded. "Now's not the time to go to pieces."

Sasuke shakily lifted himself back to his feet and nervously shot a glance towards Yakumo who had gone comatose herself. "Whatever Yakumo had planned, it doesn't look like she's going to finish in time." Sasuke stated to Kimimaro.

Kimimaro peered at Yakumo from the corner of his eye and surely enough she was frozen still, obviously petrified by the chakra pumping from Utakata. "Yakumo snap out of it!" Kimimaro shouted. "We need you!"

Yakumo shook her head trying to remain focused on what she needed to do and shakily continued to paint her picture.

"**I'm impressed you haven't scampered off yet**." Utakata spoke in a tone that seemed to be echoed by another voice that wasn't quite his. "**You leaf ninja truly are dedicated to your work or perhaps you're simply fools**."

"Going back on a promise isn't our way." Kimimaro replied as numerous bones sprang from his body. "We'll win in the end." Kimimaro claimed as he darted towards Utakata and launched himself into the air. "Ninja art: Bone Burst!" Kimimaro shouted as each spiked bone protruding from his body fired out of his skin with immense velocity towards Utakata.

The shower of bones rained down on Utakata and hit with tremendous force, kicking up dust and debris that obscured Utakata from view.

Sasuke eyes widened. "Did that actually work?" Sasuke muttered but was answered with a chuckle courtesy of Utakata.

"**Nice try**" Utakata praised from above Kimimaro, as he delivered a vicious blow that sent Kimimaro hurdling towards the ground like a rocket.

Kimimaro hit the ground with such force his body had created a small crater.

"Kimimaro!" Yakumo shouted.

"Focus on your task!" Sasuke shouted. "He'll be fine." Sasuke added as he made his choice to intervene. "Flipping through numerous hand seals Sasuke shouted "Fire style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

Utakata didn't even bother to block the fireball, but allowed it to hit his chakra cloak. The fireball engulfed Utakata's body in flame but quickly dispersed leaving him unharmed.

"**I commend your efforts, but I'll ask you one more time to stand down**." Utakata offered. "**I don't take pleasure and needlessly killing**."

"Then…why are you trying…to kill the bridge builder?" Kimimaro choked out as he pried himself from the ground.

"**It's merely a job, nothing personal**." Utakata explained. "**To be honest I'd much rather not kill the man, but orders are orders**."

Meanwhile Sasuke stared at Kimimaro in astonishment. It was clear for him to see that Kimimaro had suffered many fractured and broken bones from the attack he had been through, but somehow he was still standing.

"**You're persistent**." Utakata muttered with a frown. "**Wouldn't it have been easier for you to simply remain down?**"

Kimimaro grinned as his arm popped back into place along with his shoulder and knee. "I won't give up until I'm dead." Kimimaro stated calmly.

Utakata narrowed his eyes. "**Very well you've all seem to have made your choice, so I suppose I'll have to make mine as well.**" Utakata recited as he pulled his bubble blower to his lips. "**Demonic bubble explosion.**" He muttered while blowing into his bubble blower and sending out countless tiny red bubbles that fired towards Sasuke."

"Damn it!" Kimimaro shouted as he positioned his hands towards the bubbles. "Drilling finger bullets!" Kimimaro chorused as he fired off finger bullets in quick succession to try and rid the field of the small red bubbles.

Once Kimimaro's bones made contact with Utakata's bubbles they exploded on impact. The explosion sent Sasuke flying across the clearing and impacting with a nearby tree splitting it in half. Sasuke slouched over as he coughed up blood.

"**That wasn't wise**." Utakata mused. "**Your friend isn't nearly as durable as yourself, perhaps you should keep that in mind?**" Utakata suggested.

'He's right.' Kimimaro thought while shifting a nervous glance towards Sasuke, who was now shakily trying to lift himself back up into a standing position.

"**You look tired; let me assist you in resting**." Utakata jested, while slamming his thick chakra tail on the ground that sent a shockwave towards Sasuke.

Sasuke eyes widened as he was struck violently by the shockwave and sent rocketing away, tearing through numerous trees before finally coming to a stop.

"Sasuke!" Kimimaro shouted in pure shock as he watched Sasuke fall face over in the dirt completely unmoving.

"**Perhaps you'll finally listen to reason**." Utakata questioned as he began to walk towards Yakumo. "**Now relinquish the bridge builder to me at once**." Utakata demanded as he advanced on Yakumo who was frantically painting.

"You'll have to go through me first to do it." Kimimaro hissed, as he landed in front of Utakata, and positioned himself for another round.

"**I don't understand, why do you continue to resist me?**" Utakata asked curiously. "**Surely the lives of your teammates mean more to you then some client that probably lied to you to begin with**."

Kimimaro answer was to try and pull another bone sword from his shoulder but found he couldn't. 'Shit, I don't have enough chakra to speed up my calcium production.'

"**Well look at that, It would appear there is a limit to just how many bones you can sprout huh**?" Utakata mused as he tried to advance further on them only to stop in his tracks. "**What the hell? What's..this feeling?**" Utakata questioned as he brought his hands up to his face and stared at them in shock.

"**My hands their getting smaller**." Utakata stated with a slight trace of fear in his voice.

"Not just your hands." Yakumo piped in as she showed him the portrait she had been working on.

"**What the hell is this?**" Utakata demanded to know as he stared at the picture that featured him surrounded by giant grass, flowers, and trees.

"The world is about to seem a lot larger to you." Yakumo explained, as Utakata began to shrink. "You'll be no bigger then an actual slug by the time this is complete." She added.

"**Impossible!**" Utakata shouted as he tired to resist the effects. "**A Jutsu like this doesn't' exist!**"

"Anything is possible for a Kurama that has inherited our bloodline in its entirety." Yakumo countered just as she suddenly felt strange herself. "What da…" Yakumo muttered before she began to scream.

Kimimaro's eyes widened as he darted to her side. "What's going on!" He shouted while trying to calm her down.

"His…Chakra…it's too strong…he's resisting my Jutsu." Yakumo explained through gritted teeth as she slammed her palm on the portrait to add more chakra to it.

"**I won't lose here!**" Utakata shouted as he began to slowly grow back to his normal size, while the opposite happened to Yakumo.

"Yakumo-chan you're shrinking!" Kimimaro shouted frantically.

"I know" Yakumo hissed out painfully while pumping as much chakra into the portrait as she could. "If anyone can overpower my Jutsu I'll suffer the effects instead of them."

Meanwhile Utakata's cloak was beginning to dissipate as he used all his chakra to fend off Yakumo's Jutsu. With one final shout Utakata's cloak disappeared and he broke free of Yakumo's Jutsu.

Kimimaro had suddenly become speechless as he watched Yakumo shrink into a tiny version of herself no taller then five inches.

As this was going on Utakata collapsed to his knees and panted from exertion. 'Damn to think it would take that much chakra to over power her, truly a freighting Jutsu.' Utakata stated as he turned his attention towards where he knew Zabuza was fighting.

Seeing that Utakata was pretty much empty on chakra Kimimaro turned his attention to Yakumo as he picked her up in his hands. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine once I've recovered enough chakra to reverse this." Yakumo answered. "But never mind me, that guy wasted all his chakra to counter my Jutsu, now's the time to finish him!"

Kimimaro nodded while placing Yakumo on his shoulder and limping towards Utakata.

"To think I'd actually be beaten." Utakata stated, as though the mere thought of it was humorous.

Spying a discarded spike bone on the ground Kimimaro bent down to pick it up and continued on his path towards Utakata. "Its ashamed things had to turn out like this." Kimimaro stated catching Utakata's attention. "You have strength that's being wasted on things that are far beneath you."

"I'm sure you know as well as I do, we do what we must to survive in this chaotic world of ours." Utakata confirmed thoughtfully as he suddenly felt Zabuza's chakra plummet. "Master Zabuza." Utakata muttered, as he turned his attention back to Kimimaro and tiredly lifted himself back up. "Sorry, but I've got to end things here." Utakata confirmed as he became encased in a bubble. "But don't worry we'll settle this another time." He confirmed as the bubble popped and he was gone with it.

Kimimaro sighed in relief as he collapsed to his knees.

"Damn it Kimimaro-kun keep it together! We've got to go check on Sasuke!" Yakumo shouted in Kimimaro's ear.

Remembering what had happened to Sasuke, Kimimaro quickly picked himself back up and dragged himself towards where Sasuke had been knocked to.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Kakashi stared at Zabuza who slouched against a tree riddled with kunai impassively. "I can't say you weren't deserving of your fate." Kakashi stated coldly as he began to walk towards Zabuza intent on finishing what he'd started.

'I can't feel Utakata's chakra, does that mean he already accomplished his goal or did those brats somehow beat him?' Zabuza wondered as Kakashi advanced closer.

Kakashi suddenly stopped when Utakata appeared a Zabuza's side and placed his hand on Zabuza shoulder.

"Utakata did you complete the mission?" Zabuza grunted out.

"Sorry Master Zabuza but I failed." Utakata answered dryly before he disappeared in a swirl of wind with Zabuza.

'He failed.' Kakashi thought while letting out a sigh of relief. Pulling his headband back over his eye he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

A moment later he appeared in the area Team seven had confronted Utakata and surveyed the devastation. 'How the hell did they fight with such intensity?' Kakashi wondered as he spotted his team, well two members of it at least.

Quickly making his way over towards them he stared at Sasuke in shock. The boy was badly battered, but Kakashi had no doubt that his wounds weren't life threatening. He also took note of Kimimaro's haggard condition, but took comfort in seeing that the boy was at least conscious unlike Sasuke.

Kneeling down next to his two students he asked quietly. "What happened to Yakumo?"

"I'm right here!" Yakumo answered from Kimimaro's shoulder that wasn't in Kakashi's line of sight.

Kakashi quirked his eyebrow as he tilted his head to look at the tiny girl. "What happened?" He asked with genuine intrigue.

"Jutsu backfired." Yakumo answered bluntly.

Not needing any further details, Kakashi simply nodded. "Where's Tazuna?" he added.

"He should be arriving any second now." Yakumo answered just as Tazuna appeared to just faze into existence before them.

"Kakashi slouched down. "Good we were able to make it out of that one in one peace at least." Kakashi stated while whipping a bit of blood from his bleeding arm, and flipping through hand seals. Slamming his hand on the ground a small pug along with impossibly large dog appeared before him.

"Yah need me for something?" The small dog questioned in a voice that didn't fit his tiny stature in the slightest. "Yeah Pakkun, I need you to deliver a message back to the village immediately."

"What's the message?" Pakkun questioned.

"We need reinforcements." Kakashi answered as he pulled out a scroll and began writing on it. Once he finished he rolled it up and handed it to Pakkun whom took it in his mouth.

Without another word the small dog quickly took off in the direction towards the leaf village.

"So do you still think my students are just a bunch of snot nosed brats?" Kakashi asked in a joking manner as he hefted Sasuke over his shoulder.

Tazuna was still too stunned to form coherent words, considering he had witnessed the entire fight through Yakumo's eyes and so remained quiet.

"I take that as a no then." Kakashi stated with an eye smile while turning his attention to Kimimaro. "You're in no condition to walk so hop on Bulls back." Kakashi ordered while gesturing towards the large black bull dog.

Too tired to argue Kimimaro did what he was told.

"Alright we're good to go, let's get a move on Mr. Tazuna." Kakashi commanded as they continued on their track to the land of waves.

* * *

(The Following Day)

Naruto smirked to himself as he took notice of the village coming up a distance away. "Yeah baby, our first mission and it went without a hitch! I guess we're just that awesome eh Shizune-sensei!"

"You did well Naruto-kun." Shizune offered. "But don't go letting it go to your head. A cocky ninja is a dead ninja." She added.

"I know, you and Kassan have told me that a million times." Naruto returned. "I'm just happy everything went so smoothly.

"Yes I believe, Naruto-san's excitement is well placed." Haku agreed. "Perhaps a celebration is in order upon our return?" Haku offered considering he felt much better after having the time to sort out taking his first life.

"I'd also like that." Hinata added.

"But don't you have some weird initiation you've got to do with those panthers?" Naruto questioned. "I mean that's what the little hair ball said after all."

"I think I can afford to wait a little bit longer." Hinata confirmed although if anything she was trying to put it off considering she was uncertain about whatever the clan of animals could have in store for her.

Shizune was about to add something to that but pulled up her hand to signal her team to stop.

"What's the deal Shizune-sensei?" Naruto barked out. "We're almost to the village."

"There's someone coming." Shizune answered as an Anbu appeared before them.

"Team six?" The masked man questioned.

"Team six" Shizune answered back. "Can we help you?"

Nodding his head the Anbu pulled out a scroll and pitched it towards Shizune before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"That was weird." Naruto muttered as he watched Shizune open the scroll and begin to read its contents.

Narrowing her eyes on the scroll, Shizune turned her attention to her team. "Team we're being reassigned and dispatched immediately."

"You mean we actually get another mission?" Naruto questioned trying to mask his excitement.

"That's correct." Shizune answered. "We're to head to our new assignment right away." Shizune ordered as she turned back around to face the way they had come from.

"But where are we going?" Hinata questioned curiously.

"To the land of waves, now let's go!" Shizune commanded as she leapt off into the trees with her team following close behind.

* * *

(Sometime Later)

Yakumo grinned at her handy work as she observed Kimimaro's crudely wrapped bandages. "Not bad if I do say so myself."

"Not that I'm not grateful, but these wraps are somewhat pointless." Kimimaro stated trying his best not to sound rude. "Once I've gathered enough chakra I'll simply re-mend the fractures I've sustained through by abilities."

Yakumo frowned. "Well in the meantime wear these until you can heal them on your own." She ordered. "I'll go check on Sasuke, his wraps keep getting bloody and probably need changing."

Kakashi watched Yakumo head off towards the room they had Sasuke in before he addressed Kimimaro. "You know she's only trying to help, perhaps you could have been a bit more appreciative?"

"I wasn't trying to sound ungrateful; I was merely stating the facts." Kimimaro answered truthfully.

Kakashi eye smiled. "I'm only kidding." Kakashi confirmed. "I only hope back up arrives soon, otherwise Sasuke will remain ineffective throughout the duration of this mission."

"How do you know they'll be sending someone that can heal him?" Kimimaro questioned curiously.

"That's because I requested a specific team, one with a very talented medic." Kakashi answered.

Kimimaro smirked. "You actually requested team six?"

Kakashi made to answer but was interrupted by a childish voice.

"It doesn't matter how many people you send for…you can't win against Gato."

Both Kimimaro and Kakashi stared at the small eight year old boy that wore overalls and a hat that shaded his eyes.

"Keep your opinions to yourself." Kimimaro warned, for he had enough of the kid trying to put them down. "We just put our lives on the line to see that your grandfather returned here in one peace, and because of that my teammate was drastically injured. So try and show a little appreciation for what we're trying to do."

"That's just it, you shouldn't be trying in the first place, you'll just wind up dead." The boy confirmed. "So do yourself a favor and leave while you still have the chance."

"Inari!" A feminine voice shouted. "What have I told you? You're t accommodate our guest, not harass them."

"Pft, I'm going out." Inari remarked as he stormed out of the room and out the door.

"Please forgive him, he's just been through so much."

"It's fine Tsunami-san." Kakashi stated calmly. "It'll take more then an eight year old to hurt our feelings, right Kimimaro?" Kakashi added trying to calm the boy down, considering he could feel Kimimaro's current anger."

"Yeah." Kimimaro answered quietly while standing up and grabbing the crutches Tsunami had given him. "I think I need a bit of fresh air." He added while limping out of the room and out the door.

"Will he be alright?" Tsunami asked worriedly.

"He'll be fine." Kakashi assured Tsunami. "His last fight is probably just weighing heavily on his mind. Kimimaro has always had a need to help and protect others. After watching his comrade get hurt in battle he probably feels that he failed in his duty. Although I said it would take more then an eight year to hurt our feelings, I'm pretty sure Inari's words were probably like adding salt to an open wound to Kimimaro."

Tsunami cast her head down in shame for her son's actions. "He must really have a strong devotion to his duties to feel so strongly about them. Such maturity is almost scary in a child."

"Yeah, but Kimimaro was introduced to the cruelty of our world a long time ago." Kakashi explained. "He's been forced to grow and mature much faster then anyone of his age should be asked to."

"I see." Tsunami muttered. "But regardless I'll make Inari apologize to Kimimaro-kun for what he said." Tsunami assured Kakashi.

Elsewhere Kimimaro was making his way down the streets. The place was unbelievably gloomy, and radiated a hopelessness that Kimimaro found disgusting. As he took in the defeated expressions the villagers wore, the more his hatred for the man that caused it grew.

These people needed his help, but recalling his last fight he questioned just how useful he would be to them. It was obvious he was outmatched by the one named Utakata. It had taken everything they had and then some to bring the young man down.

Kimimaro was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by a very familiar voice.

"Wow, just who in the hell kicked your ass, or better yet who in the hell wrapped you up like a mummy?"

Kimimaro smirked as he lifted his head. "It's a long story Naruto, and one I'm sure you'll be most interested to hear."

**Well people there you have it, chapter nineteen done in complete, I hope it was satisfactory. Anyway let's see…well I guess I really don't have nothing to say considering there wasn't a new Naruto manga last week so I'm dry on any discussion topic. So I guess I'll just say please review and I'll catch you with the next chapter. **


	20. Within the Shadows

**What's up everyone Shinonigga here with a brand spanking new chapter for yah. First off I have to say wow I've been getting a lot of messages recently about when I was going to start writing again. When I went on hiatus I didn't think people would care so much. But really writing has just been hard recently because my mind has been elsewhere. I'm going to do my best to try and get back into the flow of things but not promising anything, well enough of my ranting here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 20: Within the Shadows **

Gato was livid to say the least. In his eyes he was a successful rich and powerful man, failure was something he wasn't used to. But indirectly he'd failed twice in ridding himself of the thorn in his side known as Tazuna.

His money could buy him anything, but apparently it couldn't buy ninja that could actually get the job done, if Zabuza's failures to kill the old bridge builder were any indication. "What the hell am I even keeping that bandaged freak around for anyway?" Gato grumbled to his two henchmen, as he made his way towards Zabuza's chambers.

Thrusting the door open with as much authority as he could muster Gato charged in. "So what do we have here aye?" Gato mocked. "The famous ninja of the bloody mist, bid ridden because of a team of babies and their chaperon? Pathetic." Gato sneered with distaste in his mouth.

Zabuza for his part simply tuned the man out as he stared blankly at the ceiling above.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, you worthless piece of shit!" Gato barked out in contempt.

"Careful how you speak to my master." Utakata warned as he stepped out from the shadows of the room. "I will not have anyone speaking ill of Master Zabuza in my presence.

Gato and his two thugs turned towards Utakata, with mocking expressions on their faces. "Stay out of this boy." Gato warned. "Don't forget your master is under my employ, and I'll talk to him how I see fit."

"Is that a wise decision?" Utakata questioned while stepping closer. "We only stand to lose a job, while you on the other hand risk what can not be replaced."

"Is that a threat?" Gato challenged while taking a slight step backwards.

"Perceive it how you will." Utakata answered calmly. "But make no mistake, Master Zabuza may be under your employ but I'm not, and Master Zabuza's reputation won't be hurt by any acts I may commit."

"You wouldn't dare." Gato retorted.

"Speak ill of Master Zabuza in my presence anymore, and you'll soon find out." Utakata claimed while taking position in front of Zabuza's bed.

Gato shot Utakata a look of pure hatred as he turned on his heels. "When he's out of that bed I want you to handle the job, and no mistakes this time, you got that?" Gato concluded while stomping out of the room with his two goons following close behind him.

"Always coming to my rescue." Zabuza stated in a gruff tone while still looking up at the ceiling. "I've told you before I don't need you to baby me."

"Regardless seeing that man parade around as though he has power over us is insulting." Utakata countered, while taking the empty chair next to Zabuza.

"Don't worry we'll do away with him the moment we get paid." Zabuza claimed.

"Why, let's just do it now." Utakata reasoned. "This situation with the bridge builder is getting out of hand. Not only is the current team we're facing problematic, but they'll be sure to call in reinforcements as well, I fear this is a battle we can't win."

"A battle we can't win?" Zabuza repeated indignantly. "You're a Jinchuuriki, we can win and we will."

"I may be a Jinchuuriki, but in no way am I invincible." Utakata explained. "Konoha has already proved that by defeating me."

"That's because you didn't handle your business from the get go." Zabuza retorted. "You let the fight drag on when you should have put in an end to it."

Utakata simply sighed "Forgive me Master Zabuza but I believe it is your eagerness that leads to failure, just as with your coupe attempt."

"Don't speak of that." Zabuza warned while clenching his fist around his bed sheets.

Utakata merely shook his head at Zabuza's stubbornness as he stood up. "Your injuries should be healed within four to six days, perhaps you can use that time to reconsider our options?" Utakata summarized while leaving the room and Zabuza to his own thoughts.

(Elsewhere)

Naruto, Kimimaro, and Haku sat in the forest just beyond Tazuna's home. Naruto's face was perplexed as he listened to Kimimaro recite the confrontation between team seven and Utakata.

"So you think he's like me then huh?" Naruto questioned with no humor in his voice.

"It's the only explanation." Kimimaro answered truthfully. "His ability to heal, the way his chakra felt, it was all similar to your abilities."

Naruto nodded thoughtfully. "But it sounds like this guy has much more control then I do." Naruto reasoned. "To tell you the truth I've never even managed to call upon the nine-tails chakra before."

"That's probably for good reason." Haku added in. "It sounds as if the power these bijuu posses is something quite freighting."

"Maybe, but it also sounds like something I'll need if I'm to face this guy." Naruto rebuked.

"It's not as if you'll be facing him alone." Haku countered. "You have Hinata and my support along with team seven as well. The advantage is in our favor despite this Utakata's abilities." Haku reasoned.

"I beg to differ." Kimimaro cut back in. "Had he intended to actually kill us I have no doubts that he could have succeeded. It's just fortunate for us, his primary goal was taking Tazuna without spilling unnecessary blood."

Naruto clenched his fist as he turned his attention to Kimimaro. "How did this guy tap into his power?"

"I'm not sure." Kimimaro answered. "After me and Sasuke combined attacks, he appeared in that form. To be honest it's what saved him."

"Then perhaps impending danger to the biju it self can serve as a catalyst." Naruto summarized.

"Maybe." Haku agreed "But why are you so interested? This isn't something you should be tampering with." Haku warned.

"Why not?" Naruto rebuked. "If that guy can control his power, I at least know its possible now and should strive for the same."

"That's foolish." Haku countered. "You don't know the outcome of trying such a thing. Those creatures locked inside of you were placed there for a reason. To keep their power at bay, you shouldn't do anything that could risk unleashing it."

"Oh…sorry mom how dumb of me to consider such a thing." Naruto fired back sarcastically while folding his arms over his chest.

"He does make a valiant point." Kimimaro defended his blond friend. "Naruto has one of the greatest powers in our world sealed within him; it could be used as an asset."

"Also one of the most malicious." Haku countered with disapproval clearly written on his face. "We're talking about a creature that took countless lives; you can't actually believe you can control a power like that without drawbacks?"

"Fine I get your point Haku." Naruto responded. "But if this guy kicks our asses, I'm blaming you for it."

"That won't happen Naruto-san." Haku claimed with confidence. "If they show up once again we'll win I assure you."

Kimimaro didn't look completely convinced himself as he spoke back up. "They probably won't accept failure next time, so I'm sure he'll fight us without restraint, we'll need to hit him hard and fast if we're to win."

"There's doubt in your voice." Haku noted. "Do you truly believe we cannot win this?"

"By no means is Utakata an arrogant fool and we should not summit to such foolish delusion as well." Kimimaro answered. "This fight is as much as ours to lose as it is theirs."

Haku remained quiet while Naruto narrowed his eyes on Kimimaro.

"Just how bad did this guy beat you?" Naruto asked with a genuine look of curiosity on his face. "It's not like you to have such little confidence in yourself."

"Fighting Utakata was the closest I've ever come to death, even with my previous life style." Kimimaro answered. "You also saw Sasuke's condition." Kimimaro added.

Naruto shrugged. "Sasuke will be just fine now that Shizune-sensei is seeing to him."

Haku was about to add to that but was interrupted by the sound of someone approaching. Moving a few branches aside Shizune entered into the area.

"There you boys are." Shizune greeted. "I take it you were discussing private matters, if you choose to have this conversation so far away?" Shizune interrogated.

"I didn't want to discuss my tenant in front of those that don't know about it." Naruto responded.

"I see." Shizune muttered. "I suppose you assume that Utakata is a Jinchuuriki then?" Shizune asked Kimimaro who merely nodded. "That's perceptive of you Kimimaro-kun, but according to Kakashi who heard straight from Zabuza's mouth it's not speculation but actual fact, we are dealing with a Jinchuuriki. Which means we'll have to deal with this boy carefully."

"Why?" Naruto questioned while scratching his head. "He's most likely as durable as I am if he's just like me."

"That maybe true, but if you're to face him, killing will be strictly forbidden." Shizune explained. "We can't risk the chance of destroying the boy and releasing the beast within." Shizune concluded while shuffling through her vest and pulling out a soldier pill and tossing it Kimimaro's way. "I'd almost forgotten, but that should recover your chakra enough to replace your broken bones."

Kimimaro nodded as he swallowed the pill. Feeling the chakra he needed circulating through his body, healing his fractured and broken bones was more then a simple task. Smirking to himself Kimimaro placed the crutches he had at his side and pulled off his bandages.

"Feels great to be back in proper working order." Kimimaro noted while stretching out his healed body.

"You're so lucky." Naruto groaned. "You'll never have to worry about being bed ridden because of an injury."

"Neither will you, at least not for long." Shizune confirmed. "Your healing factor is quite something to behold in of its own as well." Shizune added before turning her back to the three boys. "It's about time we get back to Tazuna-san's home, we have much to discuss."

Naruto, Haku, and Kimimaro simply nodded at Shizune's instruction before following her lead out of the forest.

(Tazuna's Home)

When Shizune and company arrived back at Tazuna's home Kakashi had already gathered everyone into the living room. Sasuke appeared to be in much better shape apart from the sling his left arm was strapped in. Meanwhile both Hinata, and Yakumo were seated cross-legged on the floor next to Kakashi.

"Good, seems you guys are back from your nature walk." Kakashi noted as he watched Shizune, enter with Naruto, Haku, and Kimimaro.

Ignoring Kakashi's jab at them the boys took up positions on the floor to listen to what Kakashi had to say.

"Well as you know were not dealing with pushovers here." Kakashi began as he shifted into a more comfortable state. "Our enemies are Zabuza of the seven swords man, and his affiliate is possibly even more dangerous then him."

"You mean because he's a Jinchuuriki?" Naruto piped in.

"A Jinchuur…what?" Yakumo asked dumbly.

"A demon host." Kakashi answered. "A Jinchuuriki is a human that has been infused with one of the great tailed beast. They have incredible power depending on how much of the demons power they can control. Fortunately for us we're dealing with a relatively young host, who hasn't had the time to master the power within him." Kakashi explained while shooting Naruto a quick glance.

"So what is our plan if our foes are so fearsome?" Hinata questioned the unease she felt clearly audible in her tone.

"Training." Shizune answered bluntly. "After Kakashi debriefed me on the state Zabuza was left in, I'd say we have five days before he's fit for combat."

"I don't really believe there's anything we can accomplish in only five days." Sasuke added quietly. "That guy was just too damn strong."

"So you're already ready to call it quits then?" Kakashi questioned in a bored tone.

Sasuke clenched his fist tightly at the jab from Kakashi. "Of course not, I'll see this mission through to the end no matter what."

"Then have faith in yourself and what you can accomplish." Shizune added, while turning her attention to her team. "Haku-kun you'll be joining team seven for training, while Naruto will accompany me on more private instruction."

"But what about me Shizune-sensei?" Hinata asked carefully. "You haven't given me an order."

"I recall you saying that your summons requested that you're properly initiated into their clan, you'll focus on that for the time being." Shizune explained.

"Summons?" Kakashi asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"A souvenir she received from our last mission." Shizune answered simply.

Not asking anymore on the subject Kakashi brought his attention back to the kids before him. "Well that's our game plan, so let's get to it." Kakashi ordered.

"Pft you people just don't get it do you?" Inari spoke up from the doorway letting his presence be known. "Training won't do crap, Gato will kill you all if you don't leave now."

Naruto narrowed his eyes dangerously at the young boy preaching nonsense to them, and stood up with ferocity. "Alright who the hell is this kid!"

"That's just Inari." Kimimaro answered casually although he looked at Inari with irritation.

"Alright Inari, first off before you make claims about our death you need to know exactly who you're talking to." Naruto boasted loudly. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, soon to be one of the greatest ninja out of the leaf village!"

"You're nothing against Gato." Inari muttered.

"Say what?" Naruto stated though gritted teeth.

"You heard me." Inari retorted as he turned on his heels and made a b line for his room.

"Why you." Naruto began as he made to follow after Inari only to stop when Hinata placed her hand on his forearm.

"Perhaps you should let it go Naruto-kun." Hinata advised. "This Gato has obviously caused Inari-kun to live a hard life."

Naruto simply sighed before retaking his seat. "Fine, but I expect that kid to give a full apology after we rearrange Gato's face."

"That's not the reason we're here Naruto-kun" Shizune scolded. "Our objective is to see to it that Tazuna-san is protected throughout the time he needs to complete his project. "Gato is another matter entirely. Now it's time we left for training."

Nodding their understanding team six and seven stood to begin the task they were instructed, apart from Hinata who stayed rooted to her spot as she watched everyone go.

Recalling the proper hand seals Hinata bit her thumb and flashed through them in quick succession and slammed her hand on the ground. A small plum of smoke indicated that Hinata had succeeded, and when it cleared Yonaka was perched there on all fours.

"You rang Hinata-sama?" Yonaka questioned with her yellow eyes fixated on Hinata.

"Yes I'm ready to have my initiation." Hinata answered firmly.

Yonaka's eyes brightened. "That's great to hear, mother will be thrilled to finally meet you." Yonaka squealed. "Just give me a sec, and I'll see you in a minute." Yonaka stated before disappearing in a small cloud of smoke.

Hinata watched where the panther had been moments before with a perplexed expression on her face. 'What was that all about?' Hinata wondered to herself, before she felt a sudden pull and she too disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto and Shizune were making their way deep into the forest. They had split from Kakashi, Haku, and Team seven the moment they left Tazuna's house, and Shizune seemed determined to put a fair distance between them.

"So what's the deal Shizune-sensei?" Naruto questioned aloud, starting to become a bit irritated with the silence. "Why did you want me to come out for private training, it seems kind of unfair to Haku and Hinata-chan.

"That's because the kind of training you're about to endure can only be accomplished by you." Shizune answered.

"Well I knew I was awesome, but why don't you enlighten me." Naruto returned. "I mean how hard could this training be if even Haku and Hinata can't handle it?"

"You miss interpret me Naruto-kun." Shizune explained while keeping a steady pace. "It's not that the training is too hard it's just you're the only one that would benefit from it."

"Come on stop beating around the bush and tell me already." Naruto demanded in a pleading tone.

Shizune sighed as she stopped in her tracks and turned to face Naruto. "I know this goes against' my better judgment, but it really seems as me and Tsunade-sama have put this off for too long."

"Put what off for too long?" Naruto questioned curiously.

"Teaching you how to tap into the foxes' chakra." Shizune answered bluntly.

Naruto's eyes widened. "But…I thought of all people you'd be the most against it, I mean even Haku thought it was a bad idea."

"Yes at one point I did, but things have changed." Shizune spoke in a dry tone. "You and our opponent are one in the same, and the only way you could fight on even terms with him, would be if you learn to use at least some of that beast chakra."

Naruto had to force himself not to grin at the prospect. He'd always secretly wondered to himself what his plant manipulation could do with the aide of demonic chakra added to it. "So how are we going to do it?" Naruto questioned calmly.

"Well that's the hard part." Shizune admitted. "It's no like I have any experience in training a Jinchuuriki how to use their abilities. But I would assume that if you were in great distress that that could serve as a stimulate, I mean I doubt a tailed beast wants' to go down with their host after all."

"So you're going to put me in great distress?" Naruto asked a bit taken aback by Shizune's…well reckless behavior.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun" Shizune whispered as she quickly slammed her hands together. "Earth style: Constricting Corridor!" Shizune shouted as two large slabs of earth sprang from the ground on both sides of Naruto, and made to smash him.

Naruto's eyes widened as he outstretched his hands to hold back the walls of earth, that seemed highly determined to squash him flat.

"Damn…it Shizune-sensei this isn't…funny." Naruto protested through gritted teeth while struggling to keep the walls at bay. "Call off this Jutsu!"

"Sorry Naruto-kun, but if you want to be freed from that Jutsu you'll have to do it on your own." Shizune answered while turning her back on Naruto.

"Are you nuts!" Naruto shouted as his arms began to buckle from the force the walls were putting on his arms. "This could freaking kill me!"

"Then do something about it." Shizune returned in a tone, that didn't fit her disposition in the slightest.

"I…can't!" Naruto shouted as he collapsed to one knee.

Shizune's eyes widened as she took note of Naruto's panicked voice. 'I should have known it was a stretch, just what the hell was I thinking?' Shizune wondered to herself as she turned to end the Jutsu, but stopped when she felt a sudden surge in Naruto's chakra.

Taking in Naruto's appearance Shizune noted that a faint red glow was radiating from his body, and the grass beneath him was beginning to grow. A moment later the walls that were trying to flatten Naruto suddenly cracked before they collapsed into rubble.

Falling to both knees Naruto panted from exertion, before shooting a glare at Shizune. "Are you insane! What kind of Sensei are you, or better yet what kind of Neechan are you!" Naruto shouted in fury. "I could have died!"

"Do you believe I would have really let those walls crush you?" Shizune inquired.

"Well you did a pretty good job of convincing me of it." Naruto retorted.

"Which means I played my part well." Shizune rebuked. "Besides it seems you were able to use a portion of the foxes chakra after all."

"I was?" Naruto questioned dumbly.

"You mean you can't feel it?" Shizune asked in disbelief, considering she herself could feel the chakra.

Naruto stood upright and stared down at his hands which now had claws as opposed to his normal finger nails. "Now that you mention it, I can feel it." Naruto admitted with a slight grin. "It feels like I've just swallowed a bucket of soldier pills. But I'm still no closer to understanding how to pull out this chakra on my on."

"That's what this training is for." Shizune reasoned. "We'll figure it out together, now let's try it again." Shizune commanded.

(Elsewhere)

Hinata stared around her environment with a bewildered expression displayed on her face. Scanning the area carefully she quickly took note that the surrounding brush was much larger in comparison to that of which she was used to. But what confused her more so was that it was nearly pitch black apart from the moonlight that didn't provide the best of lighting.

"What's going on?" Hinata questioned quietly to no one in particular. "It was day time just moments ago."

"That's because you're in our home now." Yonka spoke up from behind Hinata causing her to jump in surprise.

Turning to where she heard the voice Hinata peered down at Yonka who was nearly invisible in the inkiness of the dark forest, apart from her yellow eyes that appeared to glow in the moonlight.

"But, how'd I get here and why is it so dark?" Hinata questioned curiously.

"You got here through a reverse summoning" Yonka answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And at this corner of the world we only get nine hours of daylight and fifteen hours of night. It's the perfect hunting ground for our kind." Yonka concluded.

Hinata nodded her understanding at Yonka's explanation. "So…I'm to be initiated right, how do we do it?"

"That's for my mother and matriarch of the clan Kurosuki-sama to explain." Yonka answered. "She's been really anxious to meet you so it's best we don't keep her waiting." Yonka reasoned as she nodded her head in the direction they needed to go.

Following closely behind the small panther Hinata found the task quite difficult with the little amount of light the moon provided. After what felt like the tenth time she stubbed her toe, Hinata decided to activate her Byakugan to heighten her visibility. The moment she did so she had to cover her mouth in order not to scream.

Her eyes had revealed to her that she and Yonka were completely boxed in by at least a dozen massive creatures she couldn't completely make out. Hinata honestly couldn't understand how the large creatures were following them without making so much as a twig snap.

"Y-Yonka" Hinata whispered nervously. "There are at least a dozen or so creatures stalking us."

Yonka stared at Hinata for a moment before she began to chuckle. "So you finally noticed eh? I must admit that was much quicker then I thought you would have."

"Wait you knew we were being hunted?" Hinata questioned in confusion.

"We're not being hunted." Yonka replied with a toothy grin revealing a role of pearly sharp white teeth.

"We're not?" Hinata returned skeptically, as the shrubs to her left began to shake prompting Hinata to take a defensive stance immediately. Hinata's eyes widened in shock when a panther a good twenty feet tall stepped out into the clearing, and stared down at her with calculating eyes.

"You've done well to notice us so soon child." The panther spoke in a tone akin to a woman in her mid thirties. As more panthers began to emerge from the brush varying from the size of small horses to a couple that were nearly as big as the one addressing her. "We pride ourselves in our aptitude for stealth, yet it only took you five minutes to spot us."

After getting over her initial shock at seeing what she could only assume was Kurosuki the matriarch of the clan Hinata bowed deeply. "It was only through the aide of my Byakugan." Hinata explained. "Without it I doubt I ever would have noticed you within the shadows."

"So you wield an ocular Jutsu then?" The panther assessed while taking note of the veins bulging around Hinata's eyes. "Excellent, our vision is keen and yours will need to be also, if you're to complete the test I have in store for you."

Hinata swallowed nervously while staring into the eye's of the panther. "What is it I'm to do?" Hinata questioned in a mixture of nervousness and fear.

"You're to join me on the hunt." Kurosuki explained. "Normally our clan will hunt in packs of four, but you and I shall do this alone." Kurosuki continued. "It's the perfect test to see if you hold the proper stealth, skill, and killer instinct that we require in a summoner." Kurosuki concluded.

"I'm ready." Hinata returned attempting her best not to let her nervousness show through.

"Are you?" Kurosuki challenged while circling Hinata. "Just so you know we'll be on the hunt for a forest boar that will be comparable to my size if not bigger. Are you confident this is something you can handle?"

Hinata eyes slightly widened in surprise at hearing Kurosuki's roundabout of what they would be hunting. Imaging any animal larger then Kurosuki wasn't easy for Hinata to picture, but she remained confident in what she had to do. "I am Kurosuki-sama."

"Good" Kurosuki returned shortly, as the remaining panthers stepped back and seemingly began to melt within the shadows.

Hinata stared at the scene in wonderment as all the panthers disappeared apart from Yonka, who looked at Hinata with her ever present grin.

"Good luck Hinata-sama." Yonka offered before she too melted into a nearby shadow.

"H-how did they do that?" Hinata questioned once Yonka had gone.

"We panthers have the ability to travel through shadows." Kurosuki explained. "An ability that we will bestow upon you if you pass your initiation." Kurosuki confirmed before nodding to her back. "Come child it's time we began the hunt."

Hinata nodded her understanding before leaping atop Kurosuki's back.

"Hang on Hinata-chan, this ride may be a bit bumpy." Kurosuki warned as she took off with unrivaled speed, forcing Hinata to latch on to her fur for dear life.

(Two days Later)

Naruto lay sprawled out on his back panting heavily. He and Shizune had been deep in the forest for two days straight learning to harness the power of the Kyubi and the effort had proved incredibly taxing on the young blond.

"….Man who'd…have…ever thought this could be so hard?" Naruto heaved out as he pulled him self into an upright position from the ground. "My arms feel like jelly." Naruto noted as he stared down at his hands that were practically shaking from fatigue.

"You've done well for your first day Naruto-kun." Shizune offered, while shooting an uneasy glance at a nearby plant Naruto had infused his demon energy with.

"Yeah I have, haven't I?" Naruto congratulated himself while also turning his attention to the plant he had given life too. "I didn't think adding so little of the fuzz balls chakra would make such a freaky looking plant." Naruto mumbled while watching the mutated dandy lion snap wildly for no apparent reason. "I mean what's that things deal, it's acting like a wild beast?" Naruto questioned as he inched closer to the plant only to have it lash out at him.

"Perhaps a small influence of the Kyubi is imprinted on any plant you grow with the aid of its chakra." Shizune theorized. "The Kyubi seemed as if it were an embodiment of chaos, destruction, and hatred. The same as this plant you've made."

"Pfft I don't care how angry this thing is, I made it so it better learn whose boss." Naruto stated while reaching out to touch the plant. "I command you to obey me you got that?" Naruto added just at the plant struck out and bit deep into his wrist. "Why you damn!" Naruto muttered while reaching for a kunai to put an end the miserable plants life. "I'll teach you to bite me."

"Wait Naruto-kun." Shizune cut Naruto off. "Even if you create more plants with the Kyubi's chakra you'll only get more of the same. Why not learn how to tame this one first? The last thing we'd want is for you to grow a plant with too much of the Kyubi's chakra with no idea of how to control it. At least this thing is only capable of small bites and posses no real harm so start with learning how to control it."

Naruto sighed in frustration but withdrew his kunai none the less. "I just don't know where to begin with this thing." Naruto pouted while eyeing the dandy lion with a fierce glare.

"Why don't you use controlling your normal plants as a starting point?" Shizune suggested. "Ask your self what do you do in order to gain dominance over them?"

"It's different Naruto explained. When I grow plants with my own chakra I can literally feel my own life energy circulating through the plant. Bending the plant to my will is as simple as molding chakra. But with this plant." Naruto continued while squinting his eyes on the plant. "Since it's not made of my chakra there's nothing in it I can bend to my will. It's as if it is its own beast and not apart of me."

Shizune simply smiled at Naruto as she rose to her feet. "I'm sure you'll figure it out Naruto-kun, so I'll leave you to it." Shizune explained while Naruto quirked his eyebrow up at her.

"You leaving somewhere?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes we've been out here for two day's it's about time I check in with Kakashi-san." Shizune answered. "Besides me and Kakashi-san were supposed to take turns guarding Tazuna-san at the bridge site. So I've already skipped my duty, it won't be polite if it happens again."

"Speaking of them, what kind of training you think Kakashi-sensei put Haku and the other through?" Naruto added.

"Knowing Kakashi-san he probably just tried to shove tree walking into their faces." Shizune returned with an amused smile. "Although Haku-kun already know how to tree walk and I'm sure Kimimaro-kun took the liberty of teaching his two teammates how to do that weeks ago." Shizune answered.

"I bet Kakashi-sensei was pretty mad when he found out he actually had to teach them something." Naruto returned with a huge smile. "But what about Hinata-chan, you think her training is going okay?"

"Of course I do, Hinata-chan is an exceptional shinobi." Shizune assured Naruto. "For all we know Hinata has already completed her training."

"Yeah Hinata-chan is pretty great huh?" Naruto stated with more lust then he intended to, causing Shizune to giggle slightly.

"Hey what's so funny?" Naruto interrogated. "All I said was Hinata-chan was great."

"It's nothing." Shizune assured Naruto. "Just remember not to over do it out here okay?" Shizune warned before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto watched the smoke Shizune left behind dissipate before turning his attention back to the hell spawn of a plant before him. "Alright you little bastard it's just me and you now."

(Meanwhile)

Hinata skidded to a stop as she dodged another charge from the rampaging forest boar she and Kurosuki had come across. It had taken them a full two days to locate the beast, but right now Hinata was wishing they never actually found it.

"You must focus child, one mistake and you'll be killed." Kurosuki stated as she landed gracefully next to Hinata. "The darkness is our ally; use it to your advantage." Kurosuki ordered as she melted into the shadows of a nearby tree.

Taking Kurosuki's advice Hinata quickly hid in the shadows of a tree effectively confusing the wild boar. A moment later Kurosuki sprang from a nearby shadow next to boar and dug her claws deep into its hide.

"Now's your chance!" Kurosuki shouted as she bit deep down into the boars back causing it to squeal and buck wildly in a blind frenzy.

Steeling her nerves to the best of her abilities Hinata launched her self from the cover the shadows provide her and leapt high into the air above the boar. Aiming an open palm Hinata struck the boar in the center of its temple.

The boar squealed in obvious protest as it bucked with everything it had left in it before losing consciousness and collapsing to the ground with an audible thud.

Seeing that the boar was as good as dead Kurosuki extracted her claws and teeth from its flesh. "To take down our prey in one blow, is truly something I never expected." Kurosuki acknowledged, "The honor of the finishing blow goes to you child." Kurosuki offered while stepping aside.

Hinata didn't quite understand how delivering a killing blow was an honor, but in light of not offending Kurosuki and the panthers ways of life Hinata resigned to what she had to do. Approaching the downed board carefully Hinata used her Byakugan to locate the boars heart before administering a strike that stopped its heart cold.

Nodding her head in approval Kurosuki bowed deeply to Hinata. "You've done exceptionally well and it is my honor to except you as part of our clan, and to offer you any assistance you will require as our summoner."

As Kurosuki finished the remaining members of the clan began to appear in the area from out of the shadows, each of them bowing their respect to their newest member.

**Alright people I hope you enjoyed the chapter, it has been a good while since I've written so if it wasn't up to par you know why. Well anyway next chapter will be the fight on the bridge so I hope you're ready for Naruto's and Utakata's showdown, because I plan to make it awesome. And with the latest manga all I can really say is, Konan nooooo! Why the hell was she killed? I don't agree with this and my hatred for Madara has sky rocketed. Well that's my thoughts on it anyway, but if you could be so kind to review I'll catch you with the next chapter. **


End file.
